Forbidden
by Twilightx28
Summary: Bella & Edward meet one night at an event.Their parents are rivals & hate eachother,demanding them to stay away from eachother.They secretly meet,soon falling in love.They are thrown into a series of events as they fight for the love they have.ExB, Human
1. Meeting

**Authors note- I've always wanted to do a forbidden love story. Well this is mine, I post this today in celebration for surviving another year in school. Now I give you guys, My first chapter of Forbidden**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight characters. I just use them occasionally.**

Preface

I know the reason I got myself into this situation, it was our fault but I could say that I regretted it.

But I have to say it was completely worth it to have him by my side. I wouldnt give up when it got hard, because what would that prove.

That I didnt love him?

Well I do, even to know I havent known him for long. Neither my parents nor his would ever tear us apart, because true love cant be broken.

It can be questioned

But broken it cannot be

-------

BPOV

I looked into the mirror and saw my red strapless floor gown. Tonight I was going with my parents. Renee and Charlie Swan to a event. It was for people in the medical department, where they give away awards and honorable mentions.

To start. My name is Isabella Swan. I am seventeen years old and live in the state of California. I have lived here since I was five. I used to live in a small town called Forks, in Washington. I have long brown curly hair and plain brown eyes. I stand at five feet four inchs and have a slim body.

Nothing that special.

I go to St. Augustine High School. I dont have many friends at all. Well just one. Angela Webber, she has been since I moved here. Normally I just focus on my studies but she is always there for me whever I need her.

My dad is a surgeon so we live in a good sized two story white house with some light brown bricks. With a fence around the house with a gate infront of the driveway.

He was worked at the local hospital since we moved in here. Though he always came come grumbling about someone named 'Carlisle'. He always goes off with my mom about his family and my mother talks about his wife as if she killed her cat. I guess they live next door. I've never even met them.

I finished touching up my makeup and slipped on my two inch black heels. Normally I wouldnt dress up but this was a black tie event. I carefully walked downstairs, my dad stood in the foyer, his hair styled. And my mother, her short hair in curles wearing a purple dress that went to her ankles.

" Ready?" She asked

I nodded. I didnt really like events like this but I go anyways to make us look good.. We got into my dad's vanquish and we sped off.

We ended up at a hotel banquet hall. We all walked in together. People were everywhere. Dancing, eating and just away chatting with other people. My dad had a reserved table for us. People stared at us, I guess we were late.

Someone had walked up to the microphone. I saw my dad tense out of the corner of my eye.

" Hello everyone, tonight we are here to celebrate a man who has accomplished alot and brough so much to the hosptial out here in California. He has traveled around the United States just to help people. He is a wonderful kind surgeon who is known and loved. Let me present, Doctor Carlisle Cullen." The guys said.

Rage flashed through both my parents eyes as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on the stage. This must be the man that drives my parents up the wall. I didnt see why they hated eachother. It was just a job, why compete. Plus he looked like a nice guy.

As Carlisle gave his thanks to all everyone clapped. When I clapped, my parents sent me a hard glare. I sank back into my seat as they stood and wandered off to talk with other people.

Suddenly someone appeared infront of me. I looked up and was met with a pair of deep emerald green eyes, a small gasp escaped my lips. He had messy bronze hair and a perfectly angular face. He was lean but had some muscle and he was maybe just an inch over six feet tall. Gorgeous.

" I'm Edward." He said.

" Bella." I said with a smile.

" Mind if I..." He said while motioning to the chair next to me.

" Sure."

He sat down in the chair and sighed.

" Dont like these events either." I guessed

His gaze snapped up to me " Not at all. I've been going to these since I was a toddler." He commented

" Same here. Gets old." I said.

" Yeah. It really does. Anyways. How old are you?" He asked

" Sixteen. You?"

A smile graced his face " Sixteen."

Music started in the backround and he stood up and held his hand out infront of me.

" Care to dance?" He asked

I blushed and looked down

" I dont really know how to dance. I'm rather clumsy." I stated

He scoffed " Nonsense. Anyone can dance, c'mon. I wont hurt you."

And for some weird reason I trusted him. I took his hand and was stunned by the shock that hit me like a ton of bricks. He simply smiled at me as I stood up. He led me to the middle of the dance floor and grabbed my wrists. One arm went around his waist, and the other one was held by his hand.

We swayed back and fourth together. Getting lost into the music. After the first song we got better and better and soon we were gliding around the dance floor, smiling at eachother. Edward seemed to be a fantastic dancer.

Also a great guy. I didnt no much about him but I felt a connection when I felt him touch me. It was strange but it was like a live wire running through my body

" Bella!"

" Edward!"

I heard both of our names being called out sternly. We immediatly stopped and turned to face our parents. Both of our hands still linked. Next to Carlisle was a lady, she was very pretty she had carmel colored hair and olive green eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Edward. I looked up at my parents who were fuming, his parents were also

We looked up at eachother. Understanding. Edward was their son, and they didnt want us together.

" What do you think your doing." His father spat at him

" I-I was just-"

" Enough. You release that...that devil child." His mother said.

But he didnt let me go.

" Isabella what do you think your doing?"

" What's wrong with dan-"

" You both with stay apart. I dont want to see your together again. Ever." My father demanded.

I looked up at Edward before releasing his hand. We looked at eachother. I saw...sadness in his eyes. I know mine mirrored the same.

" Edward. We are leaving. Now." Carlisle said.

I looked down, sadness overcoming me. I only knew him for five minutes but I missed him.

I felt my father grab my arm and pull me away. I looked back and saw Edward staring after me.

---

When we were home my parents had followed me up to my bedroom. When I sat down they immediatly went on about the scene back at the hotel

" Isabella you will stay away from him. His family is scum and nothing important." My dad said.

I looked down. Not giving him an answer.

" Understood." He said angrily.

I then nodded. I was lying. I would find a way to see him, somehow. We must go to the same school. We are the same age. Maybe if I do some digging...

---

EPOV

One minute I was dancing with a beautiful girl and the next I was being ripped away from her. The car ride home was tense, I ran up to my bedroom, my parents hot on my heels.

Couldnt they just let it be.

" Edward. You will stay away from that devil child. Her and her family are horrible people, they are scum." My father said.

" What does your hatred for her parents have to do with her and I?" I asked

" Edward Anthony, you do not question your father. You stay away from her." My mother, Esme, said.

I shrugged and ignored them.

" Understood." He said.

I nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth he wouldnt like what I would have to say. He and my mother stormed out of my room.

I changed my clothes and lie awake in my bed, thinking about her deep brown eyes and how they sparkled when she smiled.

----

BPOV

Few weeks past and I havent seen him around school or anything. I yearned to see those peircing green eyes and his bronze hair, and how it shining in the lights of the ball room.

My days were spent doing absolutely nothing accept going to school and coming home. My mom, when she was around when I came home from school, asked me when I came home ' did you see him'. I swear it's been driving me so crazy that I sometimes come in from the back/

" Bella, you didnt see or talk to him right. Oh you better not have." I heard her say after I shut the front door.

I turned around to face her, fuming.

" Shut the fuck up." I yelled at her before running up the stairss.

I opened my door and slammed it shut with alot of force. I locked it. This time I was just angry. It all bubbled over. Now I kinda felt bad for yelling in her face. But damn, it felt good.

She was driving me so freaking insane. Her and my father. Cant they just back off?

I heard her pounding on my door.

" Isabella you open up this door, right now."

I rolled my eyes " No thank you mother. How about you just leave me alone. I swear if you ask me if I see him again I will not hesitate to run from this house."

I didnt hear anything after that. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh.

I really didnt know how long I could go without tracking him down. He was driving me crazy, all I thought about was him. The way his voice sounded so velvety smooth when he talked. I wanted to know everything about him.

His favorite color. Favorite song and band. What makes him angry. What his favorite food is. What he wants to study in college. Everything. I wanted to know every single thing.

My thoughts were all floating around my head, like a whirlwind.

I grabbed my school bag and grabbed my algebra book. Why not do my homework.

Hours past and I sat in my bedroom doing my homework. Soon when it was late enough. I crept out of my room, hoping not to bump into my parents.

I walked down the the kitchen and raided the fridge. I ate some left over enchilada's. I leaned against the counter fork in hand.

" Are you doing to apologize for how you spoke to your mother." I heard my father asked.

I turned around as I set my food on the counter.

" No. I am not going to apologize because I was driven to the point where I had enough. You can tell her that she caused it herself." I said before continued to eat my food.

" Bella, you know that she is just looking out for you."

I scoffed " I'm not a child." I said between bites.

He gave me a pointed look.

" To sum it up for you both. I can see who I want, be with who I want, whenever I want." I stated while cleaning and drying my plate. I scrubbed it with force, letting out my anger.

" If you go against our wishes I will not refrain from making consiquences."

I dried off my plate and opened up the cabinet. I set it ontop of the other plates then closed the door.

" Dad I am not trying to rebel. I dont talk to him, I dont see him." I stated

" Good his family is nothing but scum."

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, my thoughts all hazy just thinking about _him_. When I reached my room I decided on changing my clothes, when I was done I laid in my bed and looked around and the blue walls. Next to my bed there was a big window and along the side I had a long grey table that had a few different thngs on it, and a mirror above it. There was two pictures stacked atop another. My bed frame and headboard was greay and my blankets and sheets were white, as well as my pillows, but there was a grey pillow in the middle. My floor was wooden and I had a white shaggy rug laying on the ground.

I looked down at my sheets and smiled. I can just picture myself scrawled on my bed with Edward hoovering over me, his lips on mine...

I groaned loudly.

How in the hell can I know a guy for five minutes, and already just want to jump him.

EPOV

I lay in my bed thinking about Bella, scrawled next to me while I covered her with my body, kissing her.

I groaned aloud.

How can I know a girl for five minutes, and already want to jump her bones.

**Authors note- Okay, so there is the first chapter. They will be longer but since this is the first chapter, it's shorter. So Review**

**P.S - This story is mostly BPOV, unless there is an important event, which will be throughout the whole story. haha. But yeah only a few chapters with have EPOV. They will reunite next ch.**

**Until then, goodbye**


	2. Biology

**Authors notes- All I have to say is...Wow. Every minute my inbox was filling with favorites and alerts. All I have to say is thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

------

Semtemeber 1st

------

BPOV

It was the first day of September. The cool wind swirled the air in light wisps. The sky was grey today, almost as if it were going to rain. It didnt always rain in autumn, just sometimes. But in spring it stormed like crazy.

My Birthday was in twelve days, I was turning seventeen, nothing all the special. I havent really talked to my mom, I knew that she was surprised at my outburst. I never, ever swore. So that must of been a surprise.

Reluctently, I got out of my warm bed to take a shower. I lathered up my body and hair, when I was all done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried off my body and exchanged my towel for a robe.

I blew dried my hair and then curled it, which didnt take long. While going to my closet I picked out a grey v-neck sweater that buttoned up, with a pair of jeans. I made sure to grab a black tanktop under the sweater. I slipped it all on and grabbed a pair of gym shoes. When I was finished I brushed my teeth.

Quickly, I grabbed my bag from the floor and shoved in my books and notebooks, then grabbed my black peacoat from the back of my chair. I then proceeded to jog downstairs, my dad was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, along with my mother. I slipped on my coat and buttoned it up.

I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a strawberry nutri-grain bar.

" Later." I said before rushing out. My keys were on the small hook board, I grabbed them and ran out of the house. My car was a sleek black mercedes. When I got in, I threw my bag on the passenger seat and drove off.

When I arrived at the school I grabbed my bag and walked through the parking lot, everyone was by their cars and talking with friends, when I got into the school I went straight to my locker to get a few things.

----

My first classes went by slowly. My thoughts consumed of nothing but _him, _my mind couldnt let him go for some odd reason. I knew I had grown to have a crush on him, and I knew it was wrong considering our parents are rivals. It's like the newest version of Romeo and Juliet, how cliche, right?

The bell rang, releasing me to go to lunch. I sat with Angela, like I always do. We chatted awhile, she was talking about my birthday. But I didnt seem to be paying attention. Lately my attention span has been better then a def dog.

" Bella." Angela said.

My head snapped in her direction " What?"

" You've been out of this world for weeks. Whats going on."

I rested my elbows on the table " It's just this guy."

She smiled " Aww Bella's got a crush. Who is he?"

" His names Edward." I said shyly

" So. Go for him."

I sighed " Trust me Ang. It's not that easy. I met him at that event my dad dragged me to. Found out he is the son of Carlisle Cullen."

She gasped " You mean the guy that your dad hates. And your mom hates his wife."

I nodded " I didnt even know. We were just dancing and they just burst in."

" Was it that bad."

" His mom called me a devil child." I said dryly " But Angela." I paused " I seriously, I felt a connection as stupid as it sounds. But I really like him and I dont even know anything but his name."

She patted my hand " Sorry Bells."

" It's just weird. I've never liked anyone. Everyday my mom was asking me if I saw him, finally I got angry and yelled at her."

" Well, if you like him, fight for him. But only if he's worth it."

With that the bell rang, she stood up and bid me goodbye before running to class. I stood up, swung my bag over my shoulder and trudged off to Biology.

When I walked in, I got a surprise. Sitting in the seat that was normally empty, was none other than, Edward Cullen. His hair was in a disaray, making it look crazy, his emerald green eyes sparked beautifuly

I sat down on the wooden stool and set my bag down. Feeling a little shy.

" I finaly found you." I heard him whisper.

Shock coursed through me. He wanted to know where I was?

" How long have you been looking?" I asked

" I kept switching classes until I found you."

The smile broke out on my face and I didnt bother to stop it. My glance was down at the table as I fumbled with my fingers

" Why?"

He smiled at me " I cant seem to get you off my mind."

Mr. Malina went on and on, not noticing that silent conversation. Which for that I was thankful, I couldnt exactly explain getting detention to my parents. They would blow a fit, if I said that I was talking to Edward. I didnt want to have that conversation with them.

When the bell rang it was time to part. So reluctently I got my stuff together and stood up.

" Nice talking with you Bella." Edward said, while staring deep into my eyes.

I nodded " Same here."

With that I dissapeared into the crowd of running highschool kids.

----

Gym went by quickly, and surprisingly unpainfully.

I stopped at my locker before heading out of the school. Rain was pelting down on the ground making it slipperly. Carefully I walked to the passenger side of my car and unlocked it, I threw my bag in, then shut the door

" Eddie."

My gaze turned from my car and to the person who just said that. I searched around until my eyes landed on Edward, who was across the lot with Lauren Mallory next to him. She was batting her eyelashes and smiling. He was talking to her softly and I desperately wanted to know what he was saying.

A frown formed on her face as she stomped off. He had an unreadable expression plastered on his face. I was dying to know what he was thinking.

Edward looked up and his eyes met mine. I gave him a small smile before stepping into my car.

----

Soon I arrived home and shuffled into my house. My mom wasnt there like she normally was, but when I walked into the kitchen she was right there, tapping her nails on the hard wood of the table.

She must of saw the big smile on my face, thats why she questioned me.

" Why are you so happy?" She asked dryly.

" No reason." was my brilliant reply.

Her eyes narrowed in on me " You better not of-"

" Mom, if I saw him, I saw him." I said calmly

She didnt say anything to that, I knew she wanted an apology.

" Mom, I am sorry for yelling at you, it was uncalled for. I just went overboard, but you pushed me there."

She nodded, but still stayed quiet.

What else do I say?

-------

When my dad came home we ate dinner quietly. Sandra, our maid cleaned up our dishs and I dissapeared into my room. First I did my homework, for the day, and wrote my English paper that was due Thursday. I did only a little bit, I had a ways to go. But soon my eyes started to droop with tiredness, so I shut down my laptop.

I then took a quick shower and changed out of my already worn clothes.

My room was dark, only the light silver glow of the moon that shone threw my window. I laid in my bed and tucked the sheets over my body.

Soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

-----

Two days later

-----

Today was Wednesday, just another day.

As I handed in my English paper at the end of the class, the bell rang. Signaling it was lunch hour, I walked back to my desk and swung my bag over my shoulder. When I walked out of the class I went straight to the multi purpose room. I sat at my normal table, with Angela, Eric and Jessica.

" Hey Bella." Eric said.

" Hey." I responded. I sat down and held my water bottle, not feeling hungry.

" Bella are you alright, you look a little pale." Angela asked

I glanced at her, she looked genuinely concerned about me.

" I'm alright, just a little nauseous is all."

She nodded and turned back to Jessica.

----

The rest of my classes went on. I saw Edward in Biology and yearned to talk to him.

When the school day ended I got in my car and drove to the library. This morning I made sure to put my laptop in my bag, so I could go to the library, I needed to do a little research. My paper was on Shakespear, I had to find every last detail I could about him, almost like a biography

So when I arrived I grabbed my laptop bag and stepped out of the car. I quickly locked it up and walked up the cement stairs of the library. When I got in I went straight for the table that was closest as to where I needed to get some books. I set up my laptop and looked down the rows of books. I flipped threw some that looked good, I came out with three. I brought them to the table and opened the first one.

---

The hour went on like that, I looked through the books. Luckily I didnt find different facts in each book, they were all similar.

I then heard a sudden voice.

" Mind if I sit?" I heard a velvelty voice ask

My head snapped up at the familar sound of the voice, my eyes met with bright green ones.

" No, go ahead." I said.

He nodded and took a seat, pulling out his own laptop.

" Paper?" He asked

I nodded " Shakespeare."

" Same here. Probably the same paper"

I gave him a small smile " The books I have here are very well, but only if your looking for information about him." I said.

He smiled " Thanks, Bella."

I nodded and turned back to my laptop, continuing to type away. It was a little hard to concentrate knowing that Edward was only a few feet away from me.

I heard as he flipped the books. Occasionally my eyes would flicker towards him, I couldnt help but glance.

Then my phone rang, Clair De Lune playing. I quickly grabbed it.

" Hello." I said quietly.

" Bella, where are you. You better not be with him."

I groaned internally " Libarary, writing a paper. I'll be home soon."

" Alright." my father sighed

With that I hung up my phone and all but threw it on the table. I let out the groan that wanted to escape.

" There a problem?" I heard him ask.

My head snapped up " Nothing, just my parents driving me up a wall ask- wait, nevermind you dont want to hear about my problems." I said a blush coming up to my cheeks

" I think I could keep up." He said

I flipped my laptop closed " Well ever since that night we met and were forced to stay away from eachother. My parents just went crazy, so everyday I come home they tell me that I better not of been with you, or the consequences will be nothing but light."

" I know what you mean." was his reply

I gave him a curious glance " Do you?"

He nodded " They do the same to me everday. Sometimes, I just...cant take it because it drives me insane and it makes me think of you more." his voice sounded strangled.

I looked at him in understanding, I knew how it felt. The longing to be with him.

" What are you thinking." He whispered

" That I know how it feels." I said hesitantly

His eyes burned with intensity as he stared at me. I glanced at him and his gaze softened.

" Whats your favorite color?" He asked

I laughed " Blue."

He closed his laptop and put it to the side " Same here."

" Favorite food category, and what food in the category?" I asked

He chuckled " I would have to say italian, dont really have a favorite in the category. You?"

" Italian. What makes you agrivated?"

" Teeth grinding. What about you."

" When people bicker."

He nodded and smiled at me, making my heart melt " Birthday?"

" September thirteenth."

His eyebrows raised " About a week or so."

I nodded " Yours?"

" June twentieth."

" Age?" I asked

" Seventeen. You?"

" Sixteen, almost seventeen."

He looked at me, wanting another question. I was confused as to why he was so into our twenty questions game. So it went on like that, for I dont know how long. But I was so into it that I wanted to go on forever. He shared childhood stories with me as I with him. We laughed about anything and everything.

I then heard his phone ring. He smiled.

" Hear this." he said

I nodded. He answered his phone and put it on speaker.

" Hey mom."

"Edward! where are you. Oh you better not be with that...that devil child. I swear you better tell me where you are."

My eyes widdened.

" I'm at the library, home soon." He said.

" Good, your father and I have been worried."

He rolled his eyes " Bye mother."

" Bye darling."

He flipped his phone shut.

" Devil child." I stated " Your mother is very creative."

" My parents hate yours with such passion. I hear them go on talking about how they are trash and scum. I just dont believe someone could be that bad."

I nodded " Your parents cant be that bad if you get to know them, right?"

He shrugged " Depends. But I dont know, they judge alot by looks." He said.

" Yeah, same with my parents."

" You know this is kinda wrong right?" He asked

I looked into his eyes " I know." I whispered

My arm was limp on the table. I felt Edward's hand cover mine, creating shocks and sparks up my arm and throughout my whole body. He looked at me, his face unreadable like it was the other day. I just wanted to lean forward and kiss him, the urge was strong. But I fought it, thinking about how wrong it would be.

Anyways, he wouldnt like me. I was just someone to talk to, maybe a friend.

" I know that this is some kind of stupid version of Romeo and Juliet, or something like that. But I like talking with you, I like it alot."

I looked down at the table a blush creeping up to my face.

" Your blush is beautiful." He said. I slowly looked up at him. " Sorry that was a little to forward."

I smiled "No, it was very sweet Edward."

-------

My Birthday came and went quickly, for that I was glad. My parents had thrown a party, of which my family came. Sadly I was inable to escape it. My parents had gotten me a new stereo system.

Edward... well we talked to eachother whenever we could, sometimes outside of school, but out of our parents eye. We escaped to the park and practicly any place that we could be alone. For my Birthday he had gotten me a present, the new Muse and Linkin Park cd. For that I was thankful, those small things mean alot to me.

My parents always questioned my lateness, or why I went out quite often. Edward told me his parents did the same. Our normal excuse was being with friends. We didnt know how long that they would buy that but for know that was our answer.

Angela constantly teased me about us being together secretly. I of coursed refused her, simply because we werent together. Although it sometimes seemed liked it. My feelings towards him only got stronger.

When he would walk me to a class, his slim fingers would brush from the apple of my cheek to my jaw, then he would just dissapear. When we parted from eachother, he would always give me a hug.

I always had a good time with him, but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel like I was betraying my parents in some way. I shrugged it off most the time, but the feeling was there. I wasnt sure if Edward felt the same way, though we do talk about this whole dispute between our parents, and we both agree that it is pointless and unfair that they try and keep us apart from eachother. That rule was already broken long, long ago.

Today was the twenty seventh of September, it was a cool Saturday. The wind wisped in the air, bringing a chill to my skin as I walked down the sidewalk.

**Authors note- MTV Spoilers**

**I was watching the MTV Movie Awards while writing this. The Trailer was phenomonal. Jake as a wolf looked so cool. And Twilight won best movie, congrats to them all for pulling it off. Go in profile if you want to see all of the awards they won!**


	3. Friends

**Authors note- READ!!!!**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS**

_**Will Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice appear in the story?**_

_Maybe, as of right now they are not an essential to my story_

_**What grade are they in?**_

_Just starting as a junior in highschool._

_**Are you going to do more EPOV?**_

_Okay so at the end of a previous authors note I answered this. I am going to say this once_

**WHEN AUTHORS NOTES ARE LONGER THAN ONE LINE READ THEM!!!!!**

**I ALSO SAY AT TIMES TO READ THEM! Not to be mean or anything but just read them before asking questions because the answer may be in there and it drives me nuts sometimes.**

**So they continue to meet in private, no matter what their parents say. How long will this go on before they find out?**

_Well my fanfic bff asked me this. I would say about twenty chapters until the parental's find out._

**Another thing to say. Someone thought they were already together. WRONG. If you read last chapter thoroughly you will find they are not!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

As I walked down the sidewalk, I became closer to the small park that was just about two blocks from my house. When I arrived I saw Edward's figure sitting on a swing, swaying slowly.

I cut threw the grass and walked through the woodchips to get to him. When I reached him I sat on the swing next to him.

" Hey." I said

His head turned " Hey, Bella."

He seemed very concentrated and deep in thought.

" What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked

" Nothing much. My grandparents are coming to visit for a week." He asnwered

I nodded " Fun."

A laugh escaped his lips " Not really, they think I am some kind of misbehaving child, thats troubled."

I smiled at him "Maybe you are. As of right now you are misbehaving."

He raised his brow in confusion.

" You here with me. Were both breaking the rules now."

He laughed again " Well aslong as I'm going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly."

" Hells not so bad aslong as you can keep an angel with you." I stated

A smile crossed his face " Who's you angel?"

" You." I said without hesitance.

" Okay then you can be mine."

I pumped my legs harder and was swinging very high up, Edward was higher moments after me.

" Let's see who can jump the farthest on three." He said.

I glanced at him " Sure."

" One"

" Two"

"Three"

We both went flying off of our swings and into the air, my arms flailed around before I hit something hard, the ground. I hit it with a 'uffh' and then groaned.

" Your idea's suuu-."

I was cut off by a few large body laying right across my stomach.

"-ck" I finished breathlessly.

I heard him let out a laugh

" Edward get off." I whined

God. This dude weighs a gazzilion pounds.

He chuckled again, his body shaking lightly " My little Bella cant handle the weight?"

I scoffed at him.

" Your little Bella is getting crushed." I argued

Finally, he got off of me and stood up, brushing the woodchips from his bronze hair and his jacket. He stuck out his hand and I took it, when I stood up I had woodchips tangled in my long hair. My hands rand through it, only making it worse, and wedging the woodchips in more then they were

" Bella, your making it look even worse." Edward told me

" Then what should I do, oh wise one?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped behind me, only to start plucking them out of my hair. I felt his hand run down my back, getting all the woodchips off. I couldnt help but feel a little more attracted to him at the moment. When he was done he apeared infront of me.

" All better."

I smiled " Thanks."

After that we climbed into the jungle gym, and sat on the ground by the slid. Were were about ten feet above the woodchips, sitting on the hard brown surface that had holes in it.

We talked for awhile, pretty much about random things.

" What do you want to study in college?" I asked

He shrugged "First I wanted to become a doctor, like my father. But I see how competetive he is. I dont want to be like him. Then I thought lawyer, decided against it because they travel fairly often and when I get married, my wife is not being left behind ever. So as of right now I am unsure. What about you?"

" Journalism or maybe a therapist. I enjoy writing, working at a paper, would be fun." I answered

He nodded. I then heard my cell ring.

" Hello." I answered

" Bella where are you?" I heard the voice of my mother ask.

" Oh, mom. I was just going for a walk around the subdivision."

" Are you alone?" she asked

" Yeah." I lied " I wanted to umm..."

Edward mouthed 'fresh air to me'

" I just wanted to get some fresh air." I stated

I heard her sigh on the other side " Alright, dinner should be done in a hour so you must home then."

" Right. Bye."

I didnt wait for a reply, I just hung up my phone. When I looked up at Edward I laughed

" Thanks for the save, I had no idea what to tell her."

He smiled " That's what I am here for."

I smiled back at him. We stayed quiet for a moment, just staring into eachother's eyes. I saw him start to lean closer, from his sitting position, I leaned closer to. Our faces were about three inchs from eachother, when I heard his phone ring.

We both jerked away from eachother, and he grabbed his cell from his pocket. I stood up and he did the same.

" Hello...yeah...now...alright...okay...bye."

He flipped his phone shut and ran a hands through his hair.

" That was my father. My grandparents are here so I kinda have to go."

I nodded " Yeah, alright." I said.

I quickly climbed down the ladder and jumped to the ground. He was after me.

" You go first." I said.

He nodded and leaned forward to give me a hug.

" I'll text you later." He said.

" Alright."

With that he left. Leaving me struck.

I almost kissed Edward. Who is practicly my best friend.

After ten minutes I started to walk back. We always waited a few minutes because if the parents saw us walking together, we both know what they would think.

When I arrived home, I put the code in the gate and it started opening. I unlocked the front door and headed towards the kitchen. Big mistake. I covered my eyes with my hands.

" Mom! Dad! EW!" I screeched as I ran.

That picture will forever be scared in my brain. I grabbed my phone after I felt a buzz

_Hey, get home alright?_

I smiled and replied

_Yeah. But walked in on something very disturbing._

I jogged up the stairs waiting for a response

_What?_

When I got into my room I slammed the door shut and locked it.

_My mother topless, my father and her... Need I say more_

A shiver ran through my body. Atleast I didnt see anything, but it was still gross.

_Been there done that, but one time accidentally when I didnt knock, I was fourteen._

I laughed

_That must of been disturbing_

I replied

_Trust me it was_

We talked a little while before I decided to go downstairs. Luckily, dinner was on the table. I sat down quietly

" Bella." my mom said.

" Can I help you?" I asked, looking down at my plate.

" Were sorry that you uhh, had to see that."

I blushed and kept looking down. When I got my food I ate it quietly, I ate quickly, wanting to get out of this awkward dinner. My parents seemed to notice this.

" Bella you act like you never..." she trailed off

I stood up quickly and the maid almost took my plate.

" I got it." I said as I raced into the kitchen

I took time washing my plate, I knew they were still eating. But soon my mother came in.

" Bella, you've kissed guys and done stuff. No need to be embarassed."

I sighed " Mom I've never, ever kissed a guy." I stated

She stared at me shocked " Of course you have."

I shook my head and walked away. When I escaped to my room, I laid on my bed and took a deep breath.

Truth is I guess I havent had a first kiss. I got a kiss on the cheek sophmore year from a random guy named Tyler in the lunch room. So I guess that wasnt a real first kiss. Yes, I have had my fair share of crushes, when I was much younger. Like this kid Mike Newton, but as he got into highschool he was a clingy dog.

So that crush just crashed an burned.

Edward, he is the current and only crush. Since the moment I met him I wanted to be with him. He was smart, funny, truthful and just a great person.

His parents?

Not so much. I rather find it insulting to be known as the 'devil child'. Maybe underneath his parents hard exterior they were good people.

My phone rang, Debussy played, showing that it was Edward.

" Hey, dude." I answered

" My grandma made me rub her feet." He stated

I laughed " My little Eddie doesnt like that?"

" Ughhh. No. I'd rather walk in on parentals."

" Thats repulsive. I think I may to erase that horrific memory."

I stared out of my window, the moon wasnt full tonight, it was the shape of a perfect cresant, its glow illuminated the sky.

" Look at the moon." I said into my cell phone.

" It's beautiful." He whispered, but I could of swore I heard him finished with 'just like you'.

A smile crossed my face.

" Think they'll ever find out?" He asked

I sighed " I dont know, but your worth the risk of getting in huge trouble..."

" So are you." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

It seems as if he was flirting with me. But hell if I know.

I laid in bed and talked to him for awhile. After awhile my eyes started to droop and I felt groggy.

"Go to bed babe." He said.

I groaned " Alright, night Eddie." I mummbled into the phone as I hung it up.

I put my phone on the small end table and snuggled into my pillow. Soon falling into a deep sleep.

_DREAM_

_I was laying in bed. Edward next to me, kissing my neck and lips._

_" Edward, they might find you." I whispered_

_" No...no they wont." He said._

_His lips crashed on mine, his hands tangled in my hair. I kissed him back greedily._

_Then he was gone. I sat up quickly. Seeing my father holding him back._

_" DAD!." I yelled._

_" What did we tell you Isabella." He said._

_Doctor and Mrs. Cullen appeared taking Edward and holding him back. I lunged up to grab him but was pulled back._

_" EDWARD." I screamed._

_" Bella." He whispered, his voice sounding broken._

_" We told you both to stay away."_

_They dragged us outside, there was a pit of lava, they held us next to it._

_" You will never get your happy ending." My father said before he dropped me in. Edward was next to me as I felt the heat course through me._

_END DREAM_

I sat up in bed panting, my chest rising in deep breaths. Sweat beaded on my forehead, I wiped if off with the back of my hand.

My clock read 6:15am. I decided to just get up and shower. After a nice shower I got dressed in a pair of medium wash jeans, then a black v-neck sweater that buttoned up, after I buttoned them up I grabbed my x-high black converse, that were three inchs below my knee. I tied them up and grabbed my jacket and school bag.

When I got downstairs I ate a nutri-grain grain bar and sat at the table quietly. The clocked ticked closer and closer to eight. At seven thirty my parents walked into the room all dressed and ready for work.

" I really think I got that promotion in the bag." my dad said " In about a month they are putting someone higher on the scale and I will not let Cullen steal this."

My mom smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I rolled my eyes at his small speech. No wonder why he is always angry, he gets his hopes up and comes home pissed when he doesnt get it. I've seen it happen numerous times, every I dont know...two years.

At the age of seven it was the first I heard about Carlisle Cullen. My dad came home angry. Slamming doors, I swear to this day he didnt know I was there. I heard things breaking in the foyer and I started to get scared. When he got into the kitchen he was red faced, but when he eyed me he instantly went pale. I had tears of fear running down my face.

" Oh. Bells, honey. I'm sorry." he told me

"W-Whats wrong?" I stuttered

I was a child, or course I would be scared. I didnt know why he was angry. He quickly scooped me up in his arms.

" There's a mean guy at work. He likes to steal what others want." was all he said

From that day, all I have heard about Carlisle Cullen was that, he was scum and no good.

My mother deeply hated Esme Cullen. She was addressed as Mrs. Cullen in this house. I didnt understand why but my mother just held some kind of hatred towards her. My mom said that she had the perfect life, perfect husband and perfect everything.

Nobody, has it all 'perfect'. Lives cant be perfect.

At the age of fourteen I questioned if somebody could that evil. Thinking that they cant be that bad. Of course when I met them at the event, they werent the nicest people I met. They were demanding and stern, but behind closed doors they must be different. I mean Edward didnt complain about them being mean or anything.

Thinking about this made me think what Edward thought of my parents. Hopefully the same, I wouldnt want him to think they were psycho maniacs, but who knows what his father says. I dont.

" What do you think Bella?" my dad asked as he turned to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at him " About what?"

" Promotion?"

My smile faded " Oh, yeah, you got this," I said

He smiled, then sat down at the table with the newspaper, coffee and cereal. I had to leave in five minutes so I stood up and slipped on my jacket. I buttoned it up quickly and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you later." I said before walking out of the kitchen.

I grabbed my keys from the hook by the door and walked out of the house. Quickly I got into my car and clicked the gate button. I opened and I drove in the circle and out of the barrier that was my house. I closed the gate and speed down the roads to school.

The ride wasnt long to school. When I arrived I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out of my car, then locked it.

I walked to the side stairs to get into the school, and when I was going to take the first step, I felt somone grab me from behind me lift me up, a small squeak escaped my lips.

" Good morning, dear." I heard his velvety voice say

A smile spread across my face at the sound of his voice.

" Edward?" I asked

" Hmm."

I let out a small laugh " Can you let me down?"

" No."

I looked around the parking lot, a few people were staring, but not everbody. Which I found as a good thing. Wouldnt want people to get the wrong idea.

" Because people are staring." I tried.

" Well, what if I want them to stare?" he challenged

I rolled my eyes and squirmed in his grasp. He was still holding me up, so my feet werent touching the ground. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder, my head turned to the side to look at him.

" Please."

With a sigh he let me down and my feet hit the concrete with a tap. I darted up the stairs quickly, Edward hot on my heels.

" Where you goin' speedy?"

When I got to the top I slowed down to a walk, I opened the door to the school and Edward held it open behind me. We stepped in the school and walked through the halls.

" See ya later." he said.

I waved him off and headed towards my locker. I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag.

When I got to English I took my seat next to Jessica Stanley. She was all but bouncing in her seat.

" So, are you and Edward dating?" she asked

A blush spread across my face " No Jess, were just friends." I stated

Although more would be cool with me.

" I saw him grab you by the stairs." she said.

I looked down at the table " I told him."

After that we stayed silent.

My first classes went slow. So when the lunch bell ring I was glad that the day was almost over. I walked through the halls and put my books in my locker. When I was all done I closed my locker and locked it back up. I walked to the cafeteria and went to my table.

" Hey Bella." Angela said.

I smiled at her " Hey."

" Hungry?" Eric asked

" Oh. Yeah. Be right back." I told them before scurring off.

I made a small salad and grabbed an apple with a Coke. I grabbed it all and walked back to my table. When I sat down Mike sat next to me.

" Hey home girl." he said

I internally groaned.

" Oh you mean my home girl." Eric said.

I felt someones lips touch my cheek, then Mike run after the guy. It could be one person, and one person only. Tyler

" Again." Jessica groaned

I blushed and looked down at the table. I heard the scrapping of the chair next to me.

" Oh. Hey Edward." I heard Jess say.

My head snapped up to look at him.

" You seem to be charming the boys."

" I swear it's like she is the shiny new toy. And she isnt even new." she said.

My blush reddened as I dropped my gaze back to the table. My eyes followed the grain of the light wood.

Then I felt Edward's arm wrap around me. " Our little Bella is a heartbreaker. Let's just hope she wont break mine and deny me." he teased

I shoved his shoulder and he laughed.

Jess was staring at him intently with a weird smile on her face.

When Edward's laugh ceased Jess tore her eyes away from him. It didnt really make me...that angry.

Okay, it did

**Authors note- Okay, first. Sorry this was late and what not. My sister graduated and I had yet another one to attend this year. NEXT CHAPTER! will have a time skip to November alright. So be prepared, update soon**


	4. Crash

**Authors note- Sorry update is late.**

**Read on!**

**READ END NOTES!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

---------------

November 15th

Saturday

---------------

" Edward cut it out." I complained

He waved his phone right infront of my face, while it was recording. Edward has been recording us together non-stop since we've been walking around the town. A smile was on his face as he kept his phone by my face.

" Come on Bella, live a little."

Past few months Edward and I have spent an immesurable time together. Every moment that we were free, we would somehow find a way to be together. My parents of course are still suspicious about where I go, hell so are his. But we can some how swing it by saying that we are spending some time with our friends.

His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close...

Much to my dismay, Edward and I still havent become _closer._ Atleast not in the way that I want. I love his friendship, seriously I do. I want more then what I get, I want to be able to kiss and hug him whenever I would like. Nobody is quite like him. He proves that chivalry isnt completely dead. Everytime I see him my heart just pounds, very typical for any crush.

He clicked a button on his phone and the recording stopped, then shoved his cell in the front pocket of his jeans.

" Thank god."

Edward rolled his eyes at me " You wont let me make a video, or take a picture of us." he stated

" I said nothing about a picture." I argued.

A smile crossed his face as he whipped out his phone. His arm wrapped tighter around my waist, our faces were very close, all I had to do was turn my head to the side a little and our lips would connect with the lightest touch.

" Smile Bella." he said

When I didnt listen he tried again.

" I will go to starbucks right after this and buy the coffee of your choice." he said.

" Phhff wicked."

I smiled into the small lense of the phone that Edward was holding out. He clicked the buttoned and it made a 'pa chh' noise. My smile faded slightly and I grabbed his hand.

" Let's go, coffee is a waiting."

He chuckled and was clicking buttons on his phone. When he was done, he flipped it down and slid it into his pocket. I felt my pocket buzz twice and I took it out of my pocket. When I opened it I saw that he sent me the picture and the video. I set the picture as my screen saver and watched the video. It was us walking around, laughing and what not. I saved it and shut my phone.

" Lets go get the maniac her coffee." he said as he gripped my hand

I shrugged off his 'maniac' remark and followed him down the sidewalk. When we came up to the building he opened up the door.

" What you want girl?" he asked

" I can pay, really." I offered

" I got you covered."

We walked up to the counter and I gave her my order. A caramel macchiato. The guy that took my order barked it out to a girl that was making a latte and she started making my drink.

Lazy much...

I felt his gaze on me, making me feel very uncomfortable. His eyes ran up and down my body, but looked at my chest a little longer then necessary. I shifted in my spot and Edward must of noticed my shift, and the guy looking at me because he wrapped his arm protectivly around me, then glared at the guy.

When the drink was finished he handed it to Edward, who handed it to me. After the guy rang up the price Edward threw him some bills. When we walked out of the place I heard the guy's voice behind us.

" You only gave me half the price it is." he complained.

Edward looked over his shoulder.

" Next time, dont stare at my girlfriend. And get your gaze off her ass." he said before walking us out, his arm still around my waist.

I almost spat out the liquid I had in my mouth. " Well that was um, interesting."

He rubbed his eyes " No good, low life."

I looked up at him. He looked angry to say the least.

" Hey, it's alright. Dont freak."

" How can I not. He was staring at your ass."

I rolled my eyes " Guys do that." I stated

He scoffed " I'm a guy."

" I bet you have stared at my ass."

Edward stared at me a second. I knew that I caught him.

" Whatever."

" See? even you, and your my best friend."

We kept walking. The cool air hitting our now cold skin. When I let out a breath a white puff appeared infront of me, a shiver ran through my body. I took a long drink from my coffee, trying to let it's warmness, warm me.

" Cold?" Edward asked

" Very."

He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. Strangely his body was warm, like really warm. Not hot though.

------

EPOV (cause I feel like it)

After getting Bella her coffee we walked a ways and ended up in bookstore. Just sitting on a couch, together. It was a free place to go to and talk without looking weird being there. I sit on the couch, Bella right next to me, cuddled into my side where I like for her to be.

I had to admit, I liked Bella alot more than a friend would like another friend.

Being with her felt natural, like breathing. It was easy to let loose and just be who I am. It was worth lying to my parents, I guess I could say.

Lately they have been on my case, considering I go out with Bella as often as I can. But as winter goes on it gets colder and we spend less time together, when it was warmer we would meet up aat the park and hang out, but now it was covered with a thick blanket of snow. We met up at coffee shops, bookstores, even the mall. It was as if we were desperate to see eachother. When I didnt see her for a week, I missed her. School wasnt enough though.

We arent obsessed with eachother or anything. Well I was infatuated with her, we already made that statement.

Bella was worth the risk or getting in trouble. She was the most genuine, sweet, caring and most beautiful women that I have ever met. At school they had these girls who thought they were hot, with the clothes that were too revealing. Lots of guys go for that, but I dont like that, it's not how people should look.

I've had my fair share of girls throwing themselfs at me, but I just want someone true and loyal, that's all I want.

She learned to hate me...my family. But yet she doesnt hate me becasue she found I existed. I was learned to hate her family.

I ain't got no fight in me in this whole damn world.

(a/n: Yes that last line was from Robert Pattinson song, Never Think)

BPOV

Edward and I ended up on the couch in a Barnes and Noble. Just talking randomly about different topics of our life. My head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me.

" How can you be afraid of squirrels?" I asked

He shrugged " When I was younger, one attacked me. I was at my grandmothers house and I was just minding my own buisness. When I walked past a bush, it appeared and flew at me, then bit me, I had to get tested for rabies."

I really could help it, I burst out laughing. My body shook violently with the laughs that ripped through my body, and came out.

Edward looked at me, looking completely annoyed at my laughing fit. That only fueled my laughter further. When I calmed down, he sent me a glare and looked away. I tapped his arm, flicked it, then slapped it when he didnt answer.

Finally I moved infront of him. " Edward, I'm sorry. It was just so funny." I tried

That still didnt faze him. I sat in his lap, trying to put my face infront of his to stop his gaze out of the window. He just moved his eyes. I rubbed my arm up and down his arm.

" I'm sorry Edward." I apologized

Still, he ignored me. I curled myself up in his lap, my head on his left shoulder, my butt on his lap, and my legs stretched out. I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. I heard a sigh escape his lips and I smiled. His arms wrapped around me.

" If your werent so damn cute and curled up in my lap, then I would still be angry."

I leaned my head back on the head rest and looked up at him. He looked down at me, his green eyes peircing right through me. I could feel the static around us, and an energy pulling us together. My head went up as his went down, our lips were so close...

" MOM LOOK! THE SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT JUST CAME OUT AND THIS IS THE LAST COPY THEY HAVE HERE! CAN I GET IT MOM, HUH HUH CAN I GET IT?" I heard some girl yell.

We jumped apart from eachother and I scrammbled out of his lap and stood up. My hands ran through my hair as awkwardness flooded my body. He stood and cleared his throat, then pinched the bridge of his noise with his thumb and fore finger.

I grabbed my cell phone to check the time and saw it was five thirty in the evening. We've been out since about twelve in the afternoon. Dinner should be done soon at my house.

" I should uhh head home." I muttered.

I dialed my home number quickly and my mom picked up.

" Hey, I am on my way home." I said

" Where are you honey?" she asked

I rolled my eyes " I am with my friend Eric."

" Are you two together? are you kissing him. I mean you do sound out of bre-"

I sighed " Mom I am not making out with Eric okay. I am not dating him, or anyone. I'll be home soon." with that I hung up.

Awkward silence again. When I looked up I saw Edward was gone. Quickly I walked out of there, after throwing out my empty coffee cup. When I spotted him he was walking down the sidewalk. I caught up with him.

" What's wrong?" I asked

I knew very well what was wrong. Well I did in a way.

" Nothing." was all he said.

We walked home in silence and didnt even bother to wait ten minutes seperatly. I opened my gate and darted into my house. I ran straight to my room and shut and locked the door. I turned on some much needed music and laid back on my bed.

I didnt know if Edward was frusterated with me. Or what his deal was.

Did he not want to kiss me? Or was he angry that the yelling kid interupted?

Confusion flooded my body instantly. I wasnt sure if I should confront him tomorrow, if I did, it would probably sound like this...

' Hey Edward, yesterday we almost kissed and I wasnt sure if you were angry that we almost did, or if you were angry that the kid interupted.'

That would work out so well. I cant just spill out my feelings to him because if he didnt feel the same way back...lets just say I would be crushed. Reading his mind would be a way to do it, but I am no magical creature unfortunately.

I laid in my bed for awhile. Keeping to my thoughts, being pulled into two directions or, doing something, or letting it be. Obviously I couldnt not, not see Edward because it's just too hard to stay away from him, for reasons of the unknown.

---------

November 22

Saturday

1 week later

---------

After I grabbed my Biology stuff, I trudged off to class. The halls were filled with people running because the bell already rang. Suddenly I felt someone hit me from the side and I fell over, my book and bag, falling out of my arms.

" Lovely." I mummbled sarcasticly

I went to reach out to grab my book, when a hand appeared and picked it up for me. I looked up and was met with the face of Edward. I looked down to the floor quickly, trying to avoid his gaze. I stood up from my spot on the ground and reached out for my book. He handed it to me with a small smile that didnt reach his eyes. I picked up my book bag and swung it over my shoulder, then I put a peice of hair that fell infront of my face behind my ear.

" Thanks." I said.

" Sorry about that."

I sped off, knowing that he was following me, since we both had the same class. When I got to the Biology room. Mr. Malina was already there, writing something on the board. I took my seat and set my bag, and book down. Edward sat next to me and I tried my hardest not to look at him.

We havent talked or met up since the 'almost kiss'. It wasnt that we were in a fight, or angry. I guess it just got a little too awkward between us. I saw him at lunch, sitting at a table alone. Then in Biology, nothing more, but nothing less.

I desperatly wanted to know what was wrong and why he wouldnt talk to me. But Edward was a tough nut to crack, I knew that from the beginning. He is stubborn as hell, and is as difficult as a child who wont get the cookie he wants. But I wont fight with him if that's what he wants. I refuse to be like our parents, because we told eachother that we would never fight. But I guess this wasnt considered a fight.

Class went on and on. I wrote down notes on the subject, trying to write down the teachers exact words. When class was over, I got my stuff together and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward dart out of his seat and run for the door. With a sigh, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked off to my next class, gym.

------

Gym went by, I managed to hit Mike Newton in the back of his head with a volleyball, not on purpose though. I of course apologized and ran out of the room embarassed. After I changed back into my original clothes I went back to my locker to grab my black pea coat. I slipped it on and slid the buttons through the holes. I shut my locker door and went to my car.

Outside, there was water and ice on the ground, much to my dismay. So slowly I walked to my car. I put my bag on the hood and put my hand in it to fish out my keys. I heard a screech or tires and it all happened so fast.

I whipped around and saw a blue van skidding across the lot headed right towards me. My mouth dropped slightly and I felt something hard crash right into me, pushing me about ten feet away. I heard a crash and a whole mess of people yelling.

I felt an arm holding me up, so that I didnt lay on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward. He was looking down at me. I was in slight shock that, that had just happened and he practically just saved my life.

His hand held the back of my head " Are you okay?" he asked

" Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

When I looked up I saw that the van had crashed into the whole side of my car, the metal was bent and crushed. As of right now I didnt care that the car was from my sixteenth Birthday.

I heard ambulance sirens and I slowly tried to stand up. Edward held my hands, helping me. When I stood up he kept his arm wrapped around me like it was before.

------------

They ended up taking me to the hospital, refusing my protests. When I got a room, I saw my dad come in.

" Bella. Are you okay?" he asked

" I'm fine." I said for the millionth time.

He took my blood pressure himself and it was normal. Tyler was siting on the bed next to me, he only had a little cut by his forehead.

" Bella, I am so sorry." he apologized.

" No, it's okay really."

" No, it sure as hell is not okay." my dad said before closing the curtain.

Finally, I was able to go home and when I walked into my house, my mom crashed right into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

" Bella, sweetheart are you okay." she asked

She pulled away from me and looked me over. I had a long cut on my arm that was about three inchs long, from when Edward pulled me out of the way, I cut my arm on the other car next to me that had a dent in it, making some of it pop out and look pointy. She looked at my arm.

" I'm alright mom."

" Thank god I didnt lose you."

I sighed " Dont thank god. Thank Edward, he saved me."

My parents eyes went angry at me mentioning his name.

" What do you mean?" my father demanded

" When Tylers van was coming towards me, Edward knocked me out of the way. If he didnt, I could of died." I stated

" Kids good for one thing." was all my dad said.

I wanted to yell at him so badly that it wasnt all he was good for, but I kept my monster locked up and went upstairs to my room. I had gotten my bag from Angela, thankfully. I grabbed my cell phone out of it and searched for Edward's name. I then started to text

_Thank you._

I said, then I sent it. A reply came back soon

_I couldnt let you get hit._

I stared at my phone for a second before replying

_Well you saved my life_

After I sent that, my phone buzzed once again

_Bella, I couldnt let you get hit. _

_You mean to much to me. I_

_couldnt ever let anything bad_

_happen to you because if I did_

_I wouldnt be able to live with_

_myself._

His words peirced right through me, like lighting striking a sky. Before I replied back, he beat me to it, by sending another message to my phone. It buzzed in my hands and I clicked view now.

_Meet me at the park_

_in two hours._

It read

_I'll be there_

I shut my phone and set it on the end table. I decided to take a shower, but was careful not to wet my arm. It was difficult, but I was not going to call for my mother. When I was finished, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain, black long t-shirt. Not really caring about my appearance. When I was done cleaning up, I threw my hair in a pony tail and walked downstairs.

I made some fettucini alfredo sauce and boiled some pasta. When it was finished I put on some seasonings and was finished. I got a glass of water and sat down with my food. I took my time, considering I had a half an hour to eat. Once I felt satisfied I went into the kitchen to clean my plate.

Once I was all done, I trudged upstairs to grab my blue coat, I put my cell in my pocket and walked slowly down the stairs. When I got to the end I saw my dad.

" Where are you going?" He asked

" Fresh air. I feel coped up in here." I stated

He quirked a brow at me, but then shrugged " Dont be out so long."

With the last word, I walked out the front door. When I got to the gate, I put the code it in and it opened. Once I walked through I put it in on the other side to close it.

I walked down the side walk to the park. The cool air swirled around me, along with the small bits of snow that fell from the sky gracefully, only to fall on the ground and dissolve. When I was in eyesight of the park, I saw Edward. He was sitting on the swing, swaying slightly.

I took a short cut threw the grass so I could get over to where he was faster, and so I could avoid the ice that was frozen on the sidewalk. When I was at the end of the grass, I kept walking and stepped into the woodchips that were a darker amber color then they normally are. I sat on the swing next to him.

He turned to me...

**Authors note- There you have it. So for one, I am very sorry about the delay, something came up. Another thing is... Alot of people have been talking about how they 'cant picture Esme and Carlisle being mean, also Charlie and Renee'. These characters are OOC, if you cant deal with that then whatever. But in this story they are. It's the whole, FORBIDDEN LOVE thing. The point of the story is. Edward and Bella want to be together but their parents hate eachother. You all knew this when you started reading the story. It says in the summary that the 'parents are rivals and hate eachother'. So expect it. I dont mean to act rude about it, but you all read the summary and know that they dont like eachother.**


	5. Together

**Authors note- I had all of you at the edge of your seats. I got sixteen reviews last ch. which was pretty fabulous for starting out a new story (but I do have reviewers from Another Chance) haha. So as I said... READ ON!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Song- Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney **

**Thank Eternally Addicted for this song, she found it for me and it fits my story perfectly, listen to it. Cyber hug to my ff bff.**

**This song will pretty much be for the whole story. I was going to have each chapter have it's own song but when I heard this, it was perfect for the whole story. There may be other songs added though... READ ON!**

**READ THIS!!!!**

**LAST CHAPTER I MADE A MISTAKE.**

**I said she had school on a Saturaday. I meant to make it 6 DAYS LATER, and a FRIDAY (NOVEMBER 21st) So currently it is the twenty first. A FRIDAY!**

BPOV

He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, a look of seriousness on his face. I looked back at him, trying the keep my expression serious also. It wasnt that I was trying not to crack a smile, okay it was. But only because by looking at him I just wanted to smile.

I went to the top of my head and slipped my pony tail out, wanting my hair to warm my neck. I ran my hands through it a few times, it was still damp from my shower.

" So..." he trailed off.

" Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked.

I wanted to be straight forward, no hesitance between us. I wanted to tell him that I liked him, truly I did, but I didnt exactly know how to do that. I had no experiance in that deparment what so ever. I have never had a boyfriend before, hell I haven't even been kissed by a boy, on the cheek yeah, but nothing more.

His eyes kept locked on mine. " I-I just... I really... I dont know." he muttered

I sighed, knowing that I may just have to ease an answer out of him. If he was willing that that would be a great deal of help, also forming a complete sentance without stumbling over words to say, would be a great deal of help.

" You gotta give me some answers." I said seriously.

He sighed " Yes, No. To get to the other side." he paused for a second before continuing " One point seven seven two, four five-"

" I dont want to know what the square root pie is." I paused " Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked

He looked down " I wasnt."

Knowing that what he said was a complete lie, I started to get up and leave. I wanted real answers from him, he obviously wasnt ready to give me the answers that I want. He grabbed my wrist and held it so I wasn't able to leave, but not hard so that it hurt my wrist.

" Dont...dont leave." he said.

I sighed and sat back down on the cold seat of the swing. He let my wrist go, and kept his gaze on me. I looked back at him, trying to show him with my eyes that I wanted to get a real answer out of him, without him trying to beat around the bush.

" Can you give me some answers?" I asked softly.

" I just got frusterated." he stated

I waved my hand in a motion for him to continue. He seemed at loss for words.

" Why?"

" Both of the times that I tried to...kiss you. We were interupted, it made me frusterated." He informed me.

I wasnt sure if he was trying to tell me something by his words. Was he trying to say that he wanted to kiss me? Or was this just an internal conflict of him being unsure about his feelings towards me or was it something else.

" I'm confused." I whispered.

It was the truth, I have been confused since he started acting strange after the 'almost kiss'. The same questions floated around my head crazily.

His gaze broke from my face, and he looked around the park, there was a thick white blanket of snow covering the ground and the jungle gym. I swayed on the swing gently, waiting for him to say something. Or some kind of words come out of my mouth, because honestly. I didnt know if I would say something wrong.

" Edward?" I asked

His head snapped up, and his green eyes bore into my brown ones " Yeah?"

" Did...did you...you know, want to kiss me?" I asked hesitantly.

This was the million dollar question. These words would bring us closer or push us farther apart. I guess we already established awhile ago that I wanted him...badly. I wanted him to let go and say what he felt, I wanted to know what he thought, no holding back. I really did care if he felt the need to yell, or scream.

But we both knew that it was wrong, we already broke the rules. Why not break them further? what could it hurt. I wouldnt say that it couldnt hurt us in the end if they find out, because they could find out in the long run. I gotten better at the lying thing by now.

" Bella...when I first saw you, I felt a connection. I knew that in the beginning when our parents told us to stay apart that I wouldnt be able to stay away. I changed my classes until I found you. We became great friends, I mean we were together whenever we could be and I always felt that damn shock run through my body when you did the most simpliest thing, like touching me or just being close. I knew it was wrong, god knows I thought it was. But it's worth it, totally worth it. Because you are perfect in everyway possible and I like you more then a friend should like a friend. All of the things we talk about they stay on my mind. And in the bookstore when that kid interupted our almost kiss, I questioned myself once again. Wondering if all the interuptions were a sign that we shouldn't be together. So I tried ignoring you, which let me say did absoluetly nothing to make it all better. But I like you Bella and I am admitting it to you, right here, right now. I'm not afraid anymore, I want to be with you, more then anything." he said.

I gaped at him for a second.

He liked me!

He

Liked

...me

Edward Cullen freaking liked me. All these thoughts bounced around my head, making me go crazy, it felt like there was a live wire running through my body.

I had to admit that I had also thought that the constant interuptions were a sign that we shouldnt be together. Maybe we were at the wrong place at the wrong time, and the interuptions were just a coincidence. I also questioned myself just as he did.

We both knew that staying away from eachother wouldnt solve a thing. All it would really do to us, would make drive up a wall and want to see eachother. It was hard to ignore him in school, but he wasnt the only one playing a part in this, this was about me also. Him and I, and our parents. But they did know obviously.

I looked down at my lap, and felt the blush coming to my face. I fumbled with my fingers for a second before looking back up to him, he was staring at me, no doubt waiting for an answer.

"I-I like you, too." I whispered to him.

His hand reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. It then moved down, resting on the back of my neck. He leaned closer to me and I felt very nervous as to what was coming next. My breathing wasnt heavy but it was a little unsteady. I leaned forward also, bringing our lips closer.

" DONT THROW SNOW AT ME!" I heard a someone yell

What the hell? again?

Edward looked down and I sighed.

" Damn kids." He muttered

He looked up at me again and stood, he moved infront of me and grabbed my hands to pull me up, he held me tightly to his chest, while looking down at me. I wanted to yell at all the kids in the world for interupting us. I wanted to yell at Edward's mother for ruining it the first time.

Then Edward spoke, breaking my thinking bubble " I wont let them ruin this."

Then his lips touched mine and my head started to spin. They were as soft as I have dreamed about. I felt at ease at the way our lips fit together perfectly.

Then I heard his phone ring in the pocket of his jacket. Without breaking the kiss, I dug my hand in there and grabbed it, I then proceeded to throw it in the snow.

He didnt care, he just kept kissing me, moving his lips slowly, which I responded back the same. His hands ran through my damp hair while my arms wrapped around his body, holding him close to me. He pulled back a little to take a much needed breath. After a minute I pulled him back to me. I didnt know where the confidence came from but it was on high.

" You know this is wrong right?" he whispered

" Yes."

" And dangerous."

" I like danger." I whispered back

He smiled at me " I've been wanting to do that since I first met you."

" So have I." I informed him.

For a fraction of a second I saw his gaze flicker to where I threw his cell phone. Immediatly I felt bad for throwing it. I just hoped that it didnt hit the stone or the snow and wet didnt completely kill it.

" Sorry about that." I apologized

He chuckled and let me go " Dont worry about it."

We looked around for it and found that I threw it into a huge mound of snow by a bench. He picked it up and it still worked, it was just cold. He put it into his pocket without checking who it was that called and leaned close to me.

" So the lion fell in love with the lamb?"

I looked at him " your hardly a lion."

He shook his head in agreement, so I decided to go with it.

" What a stupid lamb."

" What a sick masochistic lion."

His hand moved hesitantly from his side, but soon it rested on my chest, where my heart was. I knew it was beating erracticly, going about a mile a minute. It was actually slightly embarassing, I was surprised he couldnt hear it.

" Your heart is fluttering like a humming birds wings. Are you okay?"

I nodded " More then okay. But, can I ask something?" I said

" Anything"

" What...what are we?" I asked hesitatly

I didnt know what we considered ourselfs, boyfriend and girlfriend? Confusion once again flooded my body... He looked at me a second, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as if he didnt know what I was saying. After a moment he seemed to know what I was asking and looked at me seriously

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked

I smiled " Fine, but I get to be girlfriend."

" Aslong as I am the boyfriend." he answered

He smiled at me, and held my cold hand in his. My arm was in a little pain from the cut that I had gotten today, it pulsed. I tried my best to ignore it and not to complain about it, knowing it wouldnt make it feel any better.

" Why would you want to be my for boyfriend anyhow?" I asked curiously

He smirked at me " So I can kiss you anytime I want. That's all I really need, some good arm candy to show off."

I rolled my eyes and he kissed me again, this kiss was deeper then the rest. I tilted my head to the side, at a better angle. His soft lips moved against mine, molding together perfectly. When I felt his tongue run a straight line across my bottom lip, I panicked a little. I havent kissed a guy. I dont know if I can make-out good. Sensing my unsure-ness, Edward pulled back and grabbed my hand.

" I'm not going to push you Bella."

"I havent kissed guys before you." I muttered softly, a blush coming up to my cheeks.

He smiled " What?"

" You heard me." I told him.

" I didnt. So what did you say?" he asked

" I said, I havent kissed guys before you."

He chuckled " Clearly you have, look how gorgeous you are. Guys must fawn you."

My blush was probably making my face cherry red. " Seriously Edward, I havent."

" So... was I your first kiss?" he asked

"Ughhh. Stop making me blush." I whined " Yes you were."

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug " That's very sweet. I wish I could say the same, but unfortunatly I lost my first kiss to some random girl at a party when I was fifteen."

I slapped his arm playfully " Whatever."

He released me and I stood up from my spot.

Was I a good kisser? I couldnt just...ask him.

" If your wondering, you are a good kisser." I heard him say from behind me.

I didnt even have to ask. That's pretty wicked.

"Yeah. Right."

I walked to the yellow pole that was connected to the jungle gym and put both hands on it. I quickly climbed up it, keeping my feet firmly against it.

" Careful there spider monkey." Edward said.

When my foot reached out for the surface, I moved from the pole and onto it. Snow covered the brown surface. I walked through it, coming to a stop by the small slide that was for younger children.

Edward appeared right infornt of me and I yelped in surprise. He laughed and grabbed my hand. Then my phone rang, music playing from it. I dug it out of my pocket and pressed the button with the green phone sign on it. I brought it to my ear quickly and greeted the person.

" Hello."

" Bella! sweetie where are you?" my mother's voice asked

" At the...park."

I couldnt really say a place that wasnt within walking distance because my car was at home. Couldnt explain that to her.

" Well get home, it's starting to snow again."

I looked out and saw that it was indeed snowing; it fell quickly and heavily. My smile faded and a frown replaced it, knowing that I would have to part from Edward whether I liked it or not. With a sigh I answered her.

" I'll be home in a minute." I told her.

We said our goodbye's and I hung up my phone, then quickly slipped it into a pocket.

" I have to get home." I told him.

He nodded and held my hand that had the injury on. When he felt the lump on my wrist from the bandage that covered my injured wrist his head snapped up to meet my gaze.

" What happened?" he asked as he picked up my wrist and gently pulled up the fabric of my jacket. He stared at the bandage clearly shocked and confused.

" The car that we were by had a pointy dent thing and I got my wrist cut. My dad sewed me up." I informed him.

" Bella, I am so sorry. I was trying to prevent you from getting hurt and I-"

I put my hand to his mouth to quiet him. " Edward, you saved my life."

He placed a quick kiss on my wrist and covered it back up with the fabric of my jacket. We climbed off the jungle gym quickly and stood in the woodchips, the snow coming down harder and harder each minute.

Edward placed a quick kiss on my lips " You go first."

I sighed " Wish we could go together." my gaze went down to the ground.

His finger went under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. My brown eyes clashed with his bright green ones, I felt a little better by looking into them. It made me feel like maybe it would all be okay.

" One day. Maybe, when they know." he told me.

My eyes widened " When they know! we are going to tell them?"

" Well, I know they dont like you right now. But I want them to get to know the girl who stole my heart." He murmured to me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I blinked my eyes fervishly trying to make them dissapear. One fell and I wiped it away quickly, although I knew that Edward saw it. He looked at me, a serious expression on his face and in his eyes. I stared back at him, knowing that he was just about to say something to me.

" I will not let them tear us apart. Never, you mean too much to me and I will not let you go." He told me.

" I know."

" Forever and ever, babe." he told me.

I nodded my head in agreement. _Forever and ever_.

" See you later." I said

" I'll text ya."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I walked away. The snow fell in my hair, covering it in small white dots. The sidewalk was covered in a mixture of snow and ice. Carefully I took one step onto the pavement. I walked home slowly and walked in the grass when I could. Luckily I got home safely and put the code in the gate. It opened up and I stepped through, then put it in again to close it.

When I got to my front door, I unlocked it with my key and pushed it open. I stepped through and wiped my snowy shoes on the doormat. I shut the door and locked it up, my mom and dad appeared from the kitchen.

" I made dinner honey." she said.

" I ate before I left."

She nodded

" Where were you for so long?"

" I was at the park."

She cocked a brow at me " It's so cold out though honey, I dont want you going there anymore in this weather."

I wanted to say something back but I couldnt exactly say what I wanted. So I just nodded.

" How's your wrist?" my father asked

I looked down at it. Almost forgeting it was there.

" Fine."

We shared a few brief words and I headed upstairs. I changed into a pair of fleece pajama bottoms that were a mint green color with santa's on them, then a long sleeved red shirt. I switched on my television and saw the movie The Holiday was one. I grabbed my cell off my end table and saw there was a text from Edward.

(a/n: Edward texts in _italics_... Bellas are in **Bold **and _italics _)

_Hey. I miss you_

_**Already, I just saw you twenty minutes ago**_

_I'm bored and I still miss you, dont matter how long we are apart_

_**I miss you, too**_

_Are you in bed?_

_**Yeah. Wearing santa pajama pants just so you know**_

_Your adorable_

_**Stop making me blush**_

_I love your blush, its almost as adorable as you_

_**Way to lay it on thick. **_

_I know_

_**So are we going public in school?**_

_Only if thats okay_

_**Lets just hope it doesnt get around**_

_What do you mean 'get around'?_

_**Parentals finding out**_

_They wont. We act like a couple anyways_

_**Cant argue with that**_

_So we got break off, any plans_

_**Yeah. I am very busy.**_

_Got any time for a boyfriend?_

_**Always.**_

_Alright, well I am going to let you go. I'll call you sometime._

_**Alright, Bye xxx**_

_Bye, _

I shut my phone off and set it down on my end table by my bed. I watched the movie for awhile before deciding to turn it off and lay in the quiet.

The snow swirled in the sky and I looked out of my window to watch it. The sky wasnt dark, it was actually a dark grey color because of the snow that fell from it. My head laid on my pillow as I watched the snow swirl.

I had next week of school off because of Thanksgiving break. School work was already done in school so I had time to do whatever I want. Most of that extra time would most likey be spent with Edward, somewhere in town.

Soon I had to go Christmas shopping for my parents. Which was fairly simple, but I also had to find something for Edward.

I actually had money of my own from when I was fourteen through the age of sixteen. In the summer I used to go work at the flower garden house that was down the street. I enjoyed it so I went down and made money, and at the end of the summer I had a great amount of money around eight hundred. Over all from the summers and the money I spent I had a about a sixteen hundred. This summer I wanted to get a job, for all around so I had money to help out a little for college.

I already knew what I was getting my parents for Christmas, they werent all that hard to buy for. I just had to do a little bit of thinking.

Edward... well he was another story. I had no idea what to get him. I knew that he composed his own music on the piano, so for one gift I was going to get him sheet music. I obviously couldnt get him something big because if his parents saw it how could he explain that.

With a sigh, I rolled over and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-------

Next Day

November 22

Saturday

-------

The next morning when I got up I noticed that it had rained, turning the snow on the driveway, to ice. My dad was out pouring salt on the driveway, bless him.

I took a nice warm shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles, and when I finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I combed out my long curly hair, getting out all of the tangles for when I slept.

I dried off my body and stepped out of my bathroom and to my closet. My jeans were in my drawer so I grabbed a pair of medium washed jeans, and then a plain black long sleeved shirt from my closet. I grabbed one of my underwear sets and went back into my bathroom. I slipped on all of my clothes and set them in my hamper.

After grabbing my blow dryer, I dried my hair and curled it quickly. When I finished I turned off my curling iron and wound it up. I straightened up my bathroom and stepped out.

When I got downstairs, I saw that my mom had made breakfast...thats a first, normally I made breakfast since she cant cook.

" Mom, why are you cooking?"

" I wanted to try."

I rolled my eyes. She always tried to experiment with food adding weird ingrediants. In the end I ended up making breafast and her and my father sat down. We ate in quietness for the most part until my dad decided to speak up.

" Why have you been going out so often?" he asked me

Or course he had to pick that question. I thougth hard trying to come up with some kind of valid excuse as to why I go out.

" No reason." was my brilliant answer

He cocked a brow at me, knowing that I had an actual answer to give but wasnt willing to give it.

" I just like having quiet time." I muttered

" It's always quiet here."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my strip of bacon.

" You can tell us Bella."

No I cant...

" Really. I have just been at the library. Nothing important."

My mom sighed " But why do you go to the park alone?"

" Because I just like to."

" I saw you there with someone when I drove by. Who was he?"

We need a new hang out place...

" Uhh, I dont know."

After that she dropped it. We finished eating and our maid cleaned up our dishes. When I got to my room I whipped out my phone.

(a/n: Edward = _Italics/// _Bella = **Bold **and _Italics _)

_**We need a new place to hang.**_

_Why?_

_**My mom saw me with 'someone' at the park**_

_Oh god! she didnt identify me right?_

_**Luckily, no**_

_Well where, not many places?_

_**I dont know...**_

I let out a sigh of frusteration. How was this going to work?

**Authors note- SOOO I NEED HELP. Where do they meet. I have no idea and I need help. Give me suggestions PLEASE!!!!!**


	6. Public

**Authors note- Next.... Ohh just so you know, I changed the name of the last chapter**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

-------

November 26

Wednesday

-------

He wrapped his arm around me and let me through the tree's that covered Redwood forest. I stumbled over small branches that lay on the ground, and the roots that grew out from the tree's. He helped me stay still so I wouldnt fall over, a log came and he lifted me over it and let go so he could go after me.

We arrived at the most secluded place deep in the Redwood forest, nobody every came around this area, it was more creepy I guess. The tree's were high and the slight fog that floated in the air made it look ghostly, the dark of the night made it harder to see. I stopped by a tree and leaned against it.

His blazing green eyes bore into my plain brown ones, making a small shiver run down throughout my body. His hand reached out to wrap around my waist.

I rested my hand ontop of his and a smile appeared on his face. It was a dazzling smile that made you want to pass out from the beauty of it. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was all mine, nobody elses. I could hold his hand when I wanted without it being weird in any way.

"I missed you." he whispered

I let out a small laugh " I saw you Friday."

"It's Wednesday." he stated

A smile formed on my face " It would of been later if I didnt have the brilliant idea to crawl out of my window and sneak off." I said.

He nodded his head in agreement and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I moved them softly against his and he did that same back. His hands was pressed against the tree trunk, on either side of me. I let out a content sigh in his mouth and he pressed his body closer to mine. My arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

Edward and I havent gone any far from kissing, there was a little bit of touching; like my shoulders arms and legs, nothing more. We havent french kissed yet, knowing me I am still a little scared to do deeper with Edward then I already am.

He pulled away from me and rested his head on my neck, he was panting slightly. I breathed in the cool night air and smiled. There was a little snow on the ground remaining from the other say, it started to melt a little during night hours.

My wrist was healing nicely and I was going to the hospital on Monday after school to have my dad remove the stitches from it. The throbbing stopped, which I was glad for. It didnt hurt anymore really, it was sore a little when I carried things, but not unmanagable.

Edward hands moved from the tree and to my hips. He kissed my forehead, then rested his forehead on mine. He staring deep into my eyes as if he could see my soul. I leaned into him and kept my arms around him tightly.

" Have fun sneaking out Spider monkey?" he asked

I nodded " Although, I almost got caught on the tree; it was fun. I felt like a ninja."

" Well atleast you didnt fall out of the tree." he muttered

I giggled " Did you fall out of your tree?"

He nodded and held up his hand, he had a scratch on his wrist. I took his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist.

" Better?"

" Yeah. But it hurts here too." he said, pointing to his cheek.

With a smile I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek " Now is it all better?"

" One more place." he said.

He pressed a single finger to his lips. With an eye roll, I placed a sweet kiss on his lips, when I pulled away he smiled brightly at me.

" Better?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. " Your so beautiful." he whispered.

A blush crept up to my cheeks at his words " I'm no Lauren Mallory."

He scoffed " I wouldnt trade you for that bra stuffing blonde."

" She stuffs her bra. How do you know?"

" I've seen her come out of the the ladies room with tissue coming out of her bra."

I let out a small laugh and he brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

" Your the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

My blush reddened and heated up my face, I looked down at the ground that was covered in twigs, chips of tree bark, leaves and weeds. His finger went under my chin to pull my face up; so I was looking at him.

" Your blush is adorable."

I smacked his hand " Stop making me blush." I whined.

A chuckle escaped his lips and I crossed my arms over my chest. He flashed me his crooked smile and I rolled my eyes.

" So, what are you wearing under that sweatshirt?" he asked

He sounded like one of the people who sit on the phone asking ' what are you wearing?'.

" A tanktop." I answered.

His hands brushed over my black sweatshirt and I glanced at him warningly. He knew that there were boundries, besides we havent even been officially together for a week yet. I need a few months before we actually try and be in a serious relationship and do...other things.

-------

Next day

Thanksgiving

-------

I poured the orange juice into the small pot and it spalshed around the cranberries. I screwed the cap on the orange juice on and put it in the fridge. I put a few shakes of sugar in the pot and stirred it around.

Normally, I was the one who made Thanksgiving dinner every year; since nobody could cook in the house. I would make the turkery, cranberries, green beans, stuffing and seasoned red potatoes. I already had the red potatoes and the green beans done. The stuffing and the turkey was in the oven.

My parents stayed in the family room, doing god knows what, while I slave over a hot stove, literally. It really wasnt that hard to cook green beans. It didnt really bother me anymore that I sat alone in the kitchen, cooking and waiting for everything to be done.

When the cranberries started popping I stopped stirring and let them pop. I took out my cell phone and saw the new text from Edward

( Edward in _italics _, Bella in **Bold **and _italics_)

_So my mom is making turkey and I am soo hungry_

_**Haha, my poor baby.**_

_I know, I am just so hungry_

_**Well I got some delicious red potatoes here...**_

_Thats not even funny, baby_

_**Your right, it's not funny. Its hilarious**_

_Haha, well I am going to sneak over to your house and steal all your food and you can tell your parents that you ate it all_

_**Yeah, like you have guts to come inside my house**_

_This is true_

_**It's okay little Eddie, dont be scared**_

_Phhff right, I dont get scared THAT easily_

_**What if I said, come over to my house and greet my parents, you'd piss your pants**_

_I'd shit my pants_

_**I stand corrected. Doesn't matter anyways, I wouldnt let you greet them**_

_Why not_

_**I cant live without my addiction. They would attack and kill you**_

_Your addicted to me?_

_**Yes, forever I will be.**_

_So were eternally addicted to eachother_

_**Yep. Well I am going to finish with dinner. text ya later**_

_Bye, sweetie_

_**never call me that again**_

_Okay. Bye, sweetheart_

I shut my phone down, and slid it into my pocket, a smile on my face.

" What's got that big smile on your face?" A sudden voice said.

I jumped about a foot in the air. My mother was standing against the arch in the kitchen.

" Nobody special." I lied

She smiled " A boy maybe?"

What happened to the days when she didnt pay attention to my life? Oh right, the day after that event. I danced with one guy, I didnt get married to him. Well yes, I was dating Edward behind their backs, sneaking out at night when they were asleep. Meeting at coffee shops during daylight hours and night hours were spent at the redwood forest.

" I was just talking to a friend." I told her.

Although I knew she was still suspicious, she dropped it and left the room. In the mean time I set the table nicely, making sure everything was set perfectly. After about an hour the clock read five thirty, and the little stick in the turkey popped out, signaling it was done. I grabbed the oven mits and opened the door of the oven. I took the handle's of the metal container the turkey was in and pulled it out. I set it on the stove and got the stuffing out.

When everything was set on the dining room table I called my parents in and they appeared.

" Everything looks great Bells." my father commented

I gave him a small smile and sat down in my seat. My dad started up with the thankful speech.

" I am thankful for my wife and my daughter. I am thankful for my job, and everything good in my life."

Next was my mom " I am thankful for my husband, and his happiness. I am thankful for my daughter, and how wise she is."

I have to admit, that 'wise' word she used, made me feel really bad. I knew it wasnt the wisest choice to date Edward with our situation, but I did anyways. I swallowed down my guilt and went on to my turn.

" I am thankful for my family and... yeah." I said, I whispered 'Edward' under my breath.

I leaned forward to scoop out some stuffing, I set it on my plate and put some turkey and red potatoes on. I sat back and picked up my fork. The food was great, I had to say, maybe being a chef would be succesful for me. I laughed internally at this thought.

My parents shared an easy conversation throughout dinner, while I sat quietly in my seat. When I was all finished I helped our maid clean up our dishes.

" You really dont have to help ." she said.

I smiled at her " I want to and please just call me Bella, I've told you for years to call me that."

She smiled back at me and continued to clean the dishes. I dried them and Sandra helped me put them away in the cabinets. When we were done, I bid her goodnight and headed towards the stairs. I saw my mom in the foyer.

" Can we talk Bella?"

" Uhh, sure." I agreed.

She let out a sigh " You've been distant lately. Your out almost everyday and you come back as happy as I have ever seen you. What's going on."

" Nothing." I answered

She raised an eye brow

" Really mom. Everything is fine."

This time she didnt buy it " Isabella, tell me what you are hiding." she demanded, a angry look in her eyes.

" You dont need to know every detail of my life mother." I said between clenched teeth.

" Your my daughter."

I looked down at the floor " Nothing is going on. I am fine, everything is normal. I am not hiding everything." I lied

She glared at me, but I spun around and walked up the stairs.

" I did not dismiss you Isabella."

I looked over the banister " I am not a servent, you dont dismiss me."

When I got to my room, I took a shower and crawled into bed.

I hated that I had to keep this a secret. It was making my mother pissed at me, I needed to act normal. That's what I needed to do.

Act normal...

-------

December 1st

Monday

-------

When Monday came around I had to get up and take a shower. I threw the sheets back and went into my bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and cleaned up. When I finished, I put my hair up in a white towel and dried off my other one. I wrapped it around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked out I noticed a black bag sitting by my closet. I went to it and fished my hands in, when I felt the fabric I grabbed it. It was a gorgoues dark blue sweater that was v-neck. I put on my blue undies and my white pushup bra. I slipped on a pair of jeans and the fitten dark blue sweater that was made out of thick material to keep me nice and warm.

After I finished getting dressed I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I blew dry and curled my hair so it fell in solt, thick waves down my back. I applied some makeup and turned off my curler.

I went to my closet to grabbed my shoes, black flats, and slipped them on. After looking in the mirror and feeling satisfied, I grabbed my bag and jacket and bounded down the stairs.

Sandra was cleaning the mirror.

" Have you seen my mother, I have to thank her for this." I said.

She smiled at me " Actually I bought that for you. You've been helping me, even though it's my job."

I bounded forward and gave her a hug " Thank you so much I love it."

" Dont thank you, it was my pleasure."

After thanking her once more I walked into the kitchen. My dad was drinking coffee and and eating some cereal.

" Nice sweater. Where did you get it?"

Just at that moment my mother came into the room, showered and dressed.

" Where did you get that, at one of your trips you take when you leave the house." she all but spat at me.

" Sandra bought it for me because I help her."

" Who is Sandra?" my mom asked

I rolled my eyes " Our maid."

She ignored my eye roll and sat down. I ate a granola bar quickly then slipped on my coat and slung my school bag over my shoulder. I threw my wrapper from my granola bar in the garbage and turned to my dad.

" Your car is still being repaired from the damage. So you have to take the Vanquish because the Tundra is a little big for you. I'll see you this afternoon to remove yor stiches."

I nodded and he threw me the keys. I caught them easily and went into the garage, I opened the door and walked to the car. Quickly I slid in and started up the car. This car would stand out in the parking lot.

-----

When I arrived at school, I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. I locked it up and put my bag over my shoulder. From across the lot I could see Mike Newton staring at me, a shiver ran down my spine as I continued to walk towards the enterance of the school.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind " Your under arrest for being so damn sexy."

A small giggle escaped my lips and he set me down on the ground slowly. Then it dawned on me. Are we going public?

" Edward are we going to let the school we are together."

His now smiling face went serious. " I was thinking about it and I think it would be okay. We have been friends and I dont think it would be shocking and plus I dont think it will get around."

I nodded in agreement with his words

" We got class." I said before grabbing his hand and dragging him in the school. When I entered I took my coat off, Edward let out a groan that was very audible. He held my hand in his.

" Nice sweater. I love that color on your skin." He said.

I smiled " Sandra, our maid, bought it for me, for helping her around the house."

He nodded " Well I have to get off to class, beautiful." he told me.

Then he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I felt the whole world stop and my head spin. He pulled back and placed a kiss of my forehead before leaving. When I headed towards my locker, everyone was staring at me. Lordy.

I put my coat in my locker and grabbed my books. I shoved them in my bag and trudged off to my first classes.

-----

I really have to say that I didnt expect everyone to stare as much as they did. Whispers were shared between people, and I knew it was about me because they stared directly at me as they whispered. I just wanted to yell: 'whats the big freaking deal?'. It really isnt that big. We were all buddy buddy in public.

When I got to lunch I all but ran to Angela, who looked at me with a smile on her face.

" Is it true, are you and Edward really dating? I he-"

Edward slid into the seat next to me and kissed my lips quickly " Sorry, I'm late baby."

Angela squeeled and clapped her hands. " Your soo cute together."

" I know." Edward said.

I stood up " Well I am starving."

I made a salad for myself and got a flavored water. When I sat down at the table Edward stole my fork and took a bite from my salad. When I sat down I slapped his arm, which made him drop the fork in the salad.

"Oww."

" That's my food. Mine."

I stole my fork back from him and stabbed the salad with my fork, I put the fork in my mouth and slid it out. I chewed my salad and swallowed.

" You know I just used that fork." Edward said.

" So?"

He shrugged and with quick reflexed he grabbed a peice of carrot from my salad.

" Edward! Dude, I like you and all but go make your own."

" But yours is better made then I could."

With a groan and a sigh I stood " I'll make you one."

I went back and made another salad and when I came back, Edward had taken mine and ate it. I rolled my eyes and started to eat the one that I had made for him.

Angela watched us with an amused expression on her face. " You guys are funny." she commented " So do the parentals know about this."

" God no." we said at the same time.

" When are you dropping the bomb? I mean I know they hate eachother, Bells told me that."

Edward glanced at me " We aren't going to tell them. If they find out; then they with know."

She stared at us wide-eyed " Alright, well I know you both are only seventeen and I am going waaaay into this. But what if you guys want to get married. Then what?"

" I dont know." I told her " As you said thats way into it. We dont know."

Edward nodded in agreement and took a sip of my water. I didnt complain about it, I just stared at him a smile on my face. I knew that I probably looked like an idiot. His head was bent backwards as he gulped down the drink, his adams apple bobbed slightly.

When the bottle was half way empty he brought it away from his lips and set it down. I ate my salad quickly and when I was done I grabbed my water and drank down the remains. I threw out my stuff and walked back to the table.

Suddenly, Mike Newton appeared and took the seat on the other side of me. His eyes ran over my body and Edward put his arm around me protectively.

" So, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. See a movie, some dinner." Mike suggested

" Uhh Mike, I am kinda busy tonight. But you should ask Jess." I said.

His smile faded "Oh, alright." with that he stood up and left.

" Uhh I feel so bad."

" Why?" Edward asked

" He's so desperate." I told him

Angela let out a small laugh " He is a nice guy but a little jumpy and excited."

Edward and I nodded in agreement with Angela.

----

The rest of the day went by fast and when the bell rang I quicky went into the girls locker room to change back into my clothes. I ran a hand through my crazy hair and grabbed my bag from the small locker that was mine, when I got out of the gym room I saw Edward leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

" Is your head okay." he asked, worry laced through his voice

I blushed and looked down. I hit myself in the back of the head with my badminton racket when I was swinging.

He put his hand on the back of my head and rubbed it.

" I'm okay." I mumbled.

He took his hand from my head and put his arm around my waist. We walked to my locker and I put my books in. I grabbed my jacket and Edwad helped me put it on, like the gentlemen he was, and I buttoned it up.

We stopped at his locker and I couldn't help but smile when I saw a picture of me hung on the inside. It was one of the days he took it with his digital camera.

" I feel so honored to be in your locker."

A smile appeared on his face " Well, I like to see you, even if it's a picture."

After he finished dropping his books off in his locker he shut it and locked it up. We walked outside the school and to the parking lot.

" What are you doing after school?" he asked

" Well I have to go to the hospital to get my stiches out." I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead " Text you later."

" Alright."

With that, I slid into my car, thrust the key into the ignition and sped off towards the hospital.

---

It didnt take long to get to the hospital, when I arrived I stepped out of my car and walked towards the enterance. The automatic doors opened and I walked in. I went to the receptionist desk and smiled at the lady.

" I am Isabella Swan. I am here to see my father Charlie Swan." I told her.

She smiled " He told me you would come. But unfortunetly he had to go into an immediate surgery and wont be done for a couple of hours. But we have another doctor available." she told me.

Warily I nodded

" It's Dr. Cullen. He is on his way right now."

Out of all the doctors it had to be him. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anxiety that flooded my body.

He's not going to bite me.

Then he appeared. Looking the same as I saw him, a bright smile on his face. His blonde hair slicked back, his blue eyes shining. When he saw me his smile slightly faded. Then the receptionist spoke up.

" This is Isabella Swan. She is here to get the stitches out of her wrist. Her father had to go into immediate surgery and is unavailable." she said sweetly.

He nodded at her and turned to me.

" Follow me." he said stiffly.

I followed him into a room and we stepped in and he closed the door. He motioned for me to sit down in the chair and he sat in the rolling stool. I pushed up my sleeve and rested my arm on the small table. He was holding what looked like, tweezers.

He came closer and gently flipped over my wrist. I pried my eyes away from my wrist. I didnt know how much it would hurt.

" I'll be as gentle as I can." he told me.

I nodded.

He was true to his word. I mean it's not like he would painfully pluck them out because he hates my father. It didnt realy hurt and when he finished he rubbed alcohal over it and then through the cotton ball in the trash.

" Thank you." I said.

He gave me a tight smile " Your welcome."

We both stepped out of the room and I walked out of the hospital. I got into my car and when I got home my mother wasnt there, so I went up to my room and put my stuff away. The house was empty for awhile, but around five my mom came home, looking quite surprised that I was home.

Around seven my dad came home, he all but ran into me when I got down the stairs.

" Bella! sweetie I am so sorry I couldnt get your stitches out, I had to do an emergency surgery. But I'll do it tomorrow, I'll make sure I ca-"

" Dont worry about it, it got done." I said as I walked into the kitchen, he followed me and set his brief case on the table. My mother sat at the table eating mastacholi.

" Who took the stitches out?" he asked

Well I suck at lying...

" Dr. Cullen did."

My mom almost spat out her food. Both my parents eyes went wide.

" You let him touch you!" they both said.

" What's the big deal. He was very nice about it, he took them out, cleaned over the cut, I thanked him and I was out."

" There is two things we dont do when it comes to that family. We dont associate ourselfs with them and we never thank them."

" Your rules not mine. He did something for him I thanked him. No big deal." I commented.

They both glared at me. Makes me wonder...

How would they react if they found out I was secretly dating the Cullen's son.

**Authors note- So I already reached 100 reviews and I want to thank all of you. So lets see how this continues to play out... Sorry about lateness (again). Review!**


	7. Forest

**Authors note-...**

**Songs**

**Jesse McCartney- Just So You Know**

**Crazy for You - New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects**

**I thought these two additional songs were perfect, they will remain in the list of songs, hopefully I have more to add. If you want to suggest any then PM me! (please listen to the song and make sure it fits before suggesting though, okay?)**

**QUESTIONS**

_**When will the parents find out?**_

_I dont have a certain, month it will happen but I hope to drop it in chapters 15-20, something like that._

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight related, I just play with the characters occasionally...**

**----**

Dec 8

----

BPOV

The week went by fast, way to fast for my liking. Everyday we got closer to winter break, and as of right now I loved school. When break came I wouldnt have so much time with Edward. We do go out together but, I cant exactly see him everyday, when break comes, or else the suspicion will arise with my parents once again.

Although my mom was still suspicious about my where-abouts most the time. Each day it got harder and harder to keep this a secret. Sometimes I just wanted to blurt it out and take a nice deep breath

Edward and I have been dating for two weeks and a day. Today was Saturday and I was planning on going to the mall to get Christmas shopping out of the way, I already had gift idea's for my parents. Now if I could get Edward to talk...

Last night I had just gotten down and begged him. I knew that he was getting me a gift and I told him I wouldnt take it, if he didn't tell me what he wanted for Christmas.

Finally I had gotten him to crack and he said a watch. As of right now his is battered and very worn. So last night I purchased one online. Let's just say, I should get a job over the summer or something.

For my father I was getting him a new brief case. The leather was ripping at the corner of it and the handle was starting to break, along with the clasps. I had gotten him a black leather one and I was going to get, _Dr. Charles Swan_, inscripted into it. So after I handed the man what I wanted inscripted in it and walked out of the store to wait.

In the mean time I went to this small shop that had ornate and old things in here. About a month ago my mom had her eye on this ornate jewelery box that was a little over a hundred dollars. I picked it up carefully and took it to the cash register. It was an old lady, she smiled when she saw the box.

" Your making a very wise choice." she said " This was brought in from a guy named Aro Volturi after his wife died. She had inhearited it from her mother, it was passed down for years. It was made in 1901." she said

I smiled " My mother had her eye on it so I decided to get it for her for Christmas." I told her.

She set it in a bag with tissue paper and rung me up. I handed her the cash and took the bag from the counter. I walked out of the store and headed back to the other one to pick up my dads gift.

To my luck it was all ready and in a small bag. I didnt have to pay now cause I already did, I thanked the man and scooped up the bag. Finally I had gotten shopping out of the way. I got a coffee from starbucks and headed out of the mall, on my way home.

---------

When I got home my mom looked at my bags suspiciously, and being her, she immediatly questioned me.

" Whats that?" she asked

I smiled and pranced up the stairs.

" It's nothing." I said in a sing-song voice.

When I got to my bedroom I put the bags in my closet and plopped down on my bed with a sigh.

Lately, Edward's comment to Angela the other day, has been running around in my head,

_" If they find out; then they will know."_

I couldn't help but feel so damn guilty about this. When I went out I refrained from lying as much as possible because it made it worse. Obviously I wouldn't tell them, I would pierce my neck before I ever did that. And I most definately would not break it off with Edward. He is the most best thing that has happened to me in awhile.

Dealing with it has been my solution. I guess I just have to wait all of this out...

-------

Later that day I had gotten a text from Edward to meet me at Redwood. I took a shower and threw on my sweats, a long sleeved shirt, shoes and jacket. I turned m bedroom light off and locked the door.

Quickly I crawled out the window and latched my hand onto the tree. I climbed down it safely and headed towards the fence. I climbed over it and my feet landed with a thud on the ground. I broke out into a fast run, into the dark.

-------

When I got to the beginning of the forest I walked through it. I already memorized the tree's around here. Where Edward I were, was by a weeping willow, it was big and tall and since it was winter it was bare.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark and tripping a few times, I saw Edward's body in the dark, he was leaning against the tree, looking straight at me. I walked up to him and he put his arms around me, in a tight embrace. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Hello sweetheart." he whispered.

" Hi." I replied.

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips

I looked through the forest I walked through the other tree's, the fog was floating around me. I saw a stream and went to go sit by the edge. The water trickled over the rocks, splashing around.

Edward followed me and sat next to me, he put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Times like these I felt like I have been with him my whole life. Its natural and easy to be with him like this, no need to fill the air with words. Just comfortable silence.

We sat there for a immesurable amout of time, staying quiet and watching the rush of the stream run right past us. Edward held my hand in his lap and played with my fingers the whole time. I felt my phone buzz, which was signalling that it was midnight.

Edward's head turned to look at me " Midnight already?" he asked

I nodded. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to my lips. After a moment we released eachother and stood. We held hands as we walked out of the forest together and walked down the sidewalk to our houses.

" I'll see you at school." he whispered when we reached the beginning fence at his house.

" Okay."

He kissed my forehead and I dissapeared down the sidewalk. When I got to my fence I quickly climbed it and ran to my tree. I set my foot on the tree trunk and put my hand on a branch. Quickly, I climbed up the tree and reached out to my window. I slid it open and climbed through. I shut my window and took my coat off. I put my cell on my end table and unlocked my door, then I collapsed onto my bed.

_Dream_

_I stand in a forest, more like a meadow. There were flowers scattered and the grass was a little high. My arm was being dragged by a hard and cold pressure. I looked up and saw Edward. He let me go and I stummbled back a bit before looking up. He was walking towards a light, his body was facing forward._

_" This is why we dont show ourselfs in sunlight. People would know were different" He told me._

_I watched him, curiositly was getting the best of me. When he walked straight into the light he turned to face me. His skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds embedded in his skin. I could keep my eyes away from him._

_" This is what I am." he said_

_I looked all over his body. His shirt was unbuttoned so it sparkled also._

_" It's like diamonds..." I said_

_He watched me, his face changing into a different expression._

_" Your beautiful." I said._

_A look of discust crossed his face " Beautiful. This is the skin of a killer Bella."_

_He walked off of the rock and I followed to keep by him. He turned down by a side and turned past a tree._

_" I'm a killer." _

_" I dont believe that." I retorted_

_He kept walking forward._

_" That's because you believe the lie, camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous predator. Everything about me draws you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I wouldnt need any of that."_

_Then he sped off. I watched as he went in a blur. I looked around and saw that he had came down on a rock._

_" As if you could out run me." he yelled, his voice echoing through the air._

_At this moment, I did feel a little scared of him. I heard the whip of the air and my head kept twisting around.. I couldnt find him._

_Then he appeared next to me and grabbed a huge branch._

_" As if you could fight me off." he said before ripping it and throwing it, it hit a rock and fell. " I'm designed to kill." he finished_

_" I dont care." I told him_

_" I've killed people before." he said._

_" It doesnt matter." I breathed_

_" I wanted to kill you... I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life" _

_He came closer to me and I stared into his topaz eyes. _

_" I trust you."_

_He lifted his hand and it crept towards my face. I felt it lightly touch my jaw_

_" Don't." was all he said._

_I leaned towards him " I'm here and I trust you."_

_At that moment he speed off, and I twisted around._

_End Dream_

-----------

December 17th

Wednesday

------------

I sat up in bed quickly, sweating and breathing deeply. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, I ran a hand through my messy hair and glanced at the clock. I had that same dream I had a little over a week ago

6:28am

Slowly, I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I took a hot relaxing shower, trying to rid my mind of the vampyre dream. When I was finished I dressed in a plain, long sleeved grey shirt, over it I put on my green bowling shirt, and buttoned up the four white buttons. I slid on a pair of jeans and tied up my shoes. I let my hair down and put my silver-ish colored headband in. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my school bag.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal, I poured a glass of orangle juice and sat at the table. I ate my food quietly.

When it was seven fifty, my parents still hadn't made an appearance. I took my car keys for my Mercedes, it was all fixed and new, I was glad that it wasnt damaged too bad to the point where it was unfixable. Tyler had paid for all damages, my dad ignored my protests on that one.

I walked outside and went to my car. When I got in I set my school bag on the passenger seat and thrust the key into the ignition.

----

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of my car. I slammed the door shut and slung it over my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Edward walking towards me, a small smile on his face.

When he reached me he placed a kiss on my forehead. I put my arm around his waist, holding him close. His arm hung around my shoulders as we walked towards the school.

The school had yet to get over Edward and I being together. When we walked in the parking lot. Everyone would stare. Everyone. It was hard to look around at everyone who looked. In truth I find it annoying and bothersome now. The first two days I was like ' whatever'. Now I just want the staring to stop.

Lauren Mallory constantly sent me glares and I tried to ignore them. Although it bothered me, I tried my best to not pay attention. Though that didnt stop her from sneering words like ' oh, look at the happy couple'. And her voice never ceased to make me tense up, couldn't help that.

Edward tightened his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer. Girls stared at me, envy in their eyes, they wanted his arm around them. I internally groaned.

" You would think they would stop staring." he said.

I laughed " I was thinking the same thing."

When we reached the enterance he spun me around. " Why dont we give them a show."

" Edward, that will on-"

His hand tangled in my hair and pushed my face towards his. He placed a long, chaste kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, he kissed my nose and wrapped me up in his arms. I opened my eyes and saw that, people were still staring. I smacked his arm.

" Made it worse you idiot."

He released me and I walked off, he grabbed my waist from behind " You love me anyways." he whispered in my ear.

I froze up instantly at the word 'love'. But then really thought about it.

Love...

In my world, if someone loves you; that means they deeply care for you, they dont care about flaws or anything bad, and they will do anything for you, to me, thats love.

Edward and I had only been dating for three weeks and one day. I love him, in a way. I just dont know what way. I dont care about his flaws and we both care deeply for eachother. Hell we climb tree's and fences to see eachother. I am risking alot by dating him, I would do anything for him.

He was the light in my life. The reason I smiled everyday by just the thought of him. I see him and I feel genuinely happy...

Two things I was absolutely positive. First, I couldnt live without Edward in my life, ever. And second, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**Authors note- READ!!**

**About the love thing, in my defense, Bella in Twilight said ' I love you' to Edward pretty early, we all know it. So no bashing, got it**

**Another. I am sorry for the short chapter, long wait thing. I have been busy and I have writers block. Help!!**

**(that means you eternally addicted) (JUST KIDDING)**

**Soo I watched, The Messengers ,with Kristen Stewert, while writing this, I think I may have nigthmares tonight haha. Sooo I have a little bit if writers block. PM me if you have any fun things for ExB to do!!!!!!!! It would help immesley.**

**Remember; If you have songs that fit with the story, suggest them (Refrain from girly stuff, I prefer guy bands) PM me with them, NOT A REVIEW!!!!**

**Also; If you have any fun idea's for ExB suggest them, Not a review, a PM!!!!**


	8. Sick

**Authors note- Hello. First I would like to thank Bookworm1991, for giving me great song idea's, I appreciate it. Keep them coming everyone!**

**Also! Edward Cullen just turned 111 on June 20th, Happy Birthday to him.**

**Song list-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**Crazy For You- New Found Glory**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**QUESTIONS ????????????????????????/**

_**So...WTF was with the dream!?**_

_I dont know. It just came out... Hate it if you will but I thought the Vampyre dream was funny._

_**So if Renee is still suspicious of where Bella is going and what she is doing when she taked off, why hasn't she done some spying?**_

_I kinda quote the book when I say this but it's true; Renee would rather swallow Isabella's lie and think everything is okay then think Isabella is Lying._

_**I don't like that you take things exactly from the movie and book, like in chapter seven; her dream..I just think you could be more creative, original. ya know?**_

_This really isn't a question but I will reply. You see the thing is I like having a little bit of the book and movie mixed in with my story. I know it's weird and not original, but I dont know, I enjoy having a few lines and/or actions from the books and movie. If you don't like it I completely understand, but there wont be many more just so you know. Maybe one but we'll see as the story goes on._

_**Is there gonna be any of the other besides ExB?**_

_I dont understand this question. Do you mean Alice and the rest? Or POV's?_

_If you meant Alice and the gang, I mentioned that in authors notes. REMEMBER WHEN I SAID TO READ THEM?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GO BACK! Uggh sorry I dont mean to sound rude but it seriously bugs me._

_If you meant POV's then no probably not. I only do BxE, sometimes a peek into a different mine but no it's not something normal._

**ANY MORE QUESTIONS? WELL ASk IN A REVIEW AND THEY WILL SHOW UP HERE!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

After a moment of awkward silence his arms unraveled from my waist. I know he didnt mean it like that... Like I loved him. I really did, but I wasnt ready to say it yet. It hasn't even been a month!

I fumbled with my fingers for a second before turning to him. He looked petrified.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

I placed a kiss on his cheek. " I know. Now we better get to class."

We parted ways in school. I headed towards my locker and grabbed my books for class. When the bell rang I shut my locker and headed off to Math...Fun!

I sat down in my normal spot in the back of the room and set my stuff down. I barely listened as the teacher went on and on about... I think limits. Whatever, I didnt really care. My mind was just going into it's own world as I thought about what Edward said.

Did he love me? I mean you never know with guys. They get all weird as distant don't they? Well I wouldnt know, I am not exactly the dating expert, Edward is the only guy that I have dated and he is supposted to be undatable. But that didnt matter because I thought of that every single day since I started dating him. Hell even before we were officially together, I thought that since we started to sneak around.

When we got together we knew that it could end badly, very badly. But what I wanted, was if they found out, for atleast one set of parents to accept it in a way. Atleast for them not to sit and yell at us for how wrong this is. I knew that my parents would flip their lid, either Edward's parents would be worse, or more easy.

No, I do not know his parents but I would like to...

The loud bell broke me out of my reverie and I quickly stood up and grabbed my back. I shoved my books in and swung it over my shoulder.

" Isabella can you stay back a moment?" Mr. Fredricks said.

With a sigh I waited by his desk as the kids fled the room when they left he looked up at me. " Has everything been going alright at home? I dont mean to pry but you have been very out of focus." he commented

_Yes . I am dating this insanely hot guy thats smart and good at everything. only bad thing is our parents hate eachother. So we sneak around. What should I do?_

" Everything is find. Just alot of my mind." I said.

" Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded and he said that I could leave. I walked out of the room and to my next class which was History. History was my favorite class besides English. I loved to learn about wars and what went on back in the day. I also like historical stuff, like old bones from hundreds of years back. Tombs with mummies.

After I was finished with History I went on to English, which went really quickly. Then my last class before lunch which was French. I thought it was a very sexy language to be honest, so I took it.

When that class was over I walked to lunch. I saw Angela on the way.

" Hey, Bella. What's up?"

I laughed " Alot lately. What about you?"

" Nothing... Though Ben asked me on a date Friday night." she said lightly, although I know she was jumping inside.

" So, your long life crush asked you out. That's great Ang." I said.

Although I was a little jealous. Atleast she would be able to introduce with the parentals without them freaking out.

" Bells are you okay?" she asked

" Nothing. It's just, I wish I could be public with Edward without worrying about my parents."

She gave me a sad smile " Things will work out somehow. You just gotta have faith."

I nodded and thanked her. When we got to the cafiteria I went to the food table. I only grabbed an apple and a lemonade, I wasnt that hungry. I sat down at the table. Edward was already sitting in his chair next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him.

" Aww look at the happy couple." I heard that familar voice sneer.

" That line is getting a little old Mallory."

" Whatever, Swan. Go fall of a cliff and die. Nobody would miss you."

I looked at her " I am going to ignore that."

" It's not like you would do anything. Your a weak, psycho bitch."

My blood boiled beneath my skin at that moment. She was really asking for it. I stood up from my chair and looked her in the eye.

" Actually your a psycho bitch because your the one who likes to go around making people feel bad about themselfs. So how about you back your fake ass away from me before I make you."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest " Whatever. Lets go girls."

Then her and her stupid group walked away. I sat down in my seat and sighed.

" Nice." Ben commented.

" She got off easy. That was nothing." I muttered.

I took a bite out of my apple and chewed it slowly. Edward still hadn't said anything, instead his arm wound around my waist again. When I finished my apple I threw it in the garbage and sat back down.

" Not hungry?" he spoke

I shrugged "A little but not much."

He nodded.

We chatted about un-important things until the bell finally rang. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to Biology and when we arrived we sat down on our stools. I grabbed my notebook and got a pen and starting writing down my notes. Tests would come soon since winter break was coming on the twenty third.

As I wrote my notes I felt Edward's hand rest on my knee. I didn't really think anything of it until it went higher. My hand started shaking a little bit and my writing was just a tad off.

" Are you alright, Isabella?" Mr. Malina asked

" Fine. Everything is fine." I said steadily.

He nodded and went back to the lesson.

When his hand rested on my upper thigh he started tracing my skin with his finger, making a shiver run down my spine. I reached my hand down and smacked his. His hand whipped away and I smiled. I went back to writing my notes, actually focusing and when the bell rang I closed it and shoved it in my bag, along with my pen. I stood and swung my bag over my shoulder.

Edward gave me a playful glare.

" Never do that in class." I said sternly.

It seriously was embarassing. The teacher asked if I was okay, little did he know that his student next to me was groping my thigh.

I think Edward thought I was kidding because he laughed

" I'm serious. Never do that in class again." with that I walked off

When I got to gym I quickly changed my clothes and went into the gym room. We were going outside to play soccer. I internally groaned and followed the other teenagers. When we were outside it started...

Well I knew I would either hurt myself or someone else. I hit someone in the thigh with the ball, and I hit it hard... The person would have a bruise. I apologized over and over and when the class was over I got the hell out of there.

I changed my clothes quickly and grabbed my bag. When I walked out of the door and went to my locker, Edward was leaning against it.

When I walked up to him he moved and I opened it.

" Are you angry at me?" he asked

I sighed " No, Edward. But it's not acceptable or appropriate for you to touch me in class." I told him.

" Sorry. I dont know what came over me. I just..."

I shoved my books in my locker and shut it. I slipped on my jacket and, again, put my bag over my shoulder.

" Whatever. Well I got to get home so I'll see you around."

He nodded and I turned to leave. His hand locked around my wrist and twisted me around. I stared at him confused.

" No kiss?" he asked

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward. With a quick swift kiss I fled.

---------

When I got home I saw my mom dusting. Where was Sandra?

" Hey mom, wheres the maid?" I asked

She looked up at me and smiled " Oh, she had some family party to attend."

" Alright. Well I'll be upstairs if you need me."

She nodded and I jogged upstairs. When I got to my room I went to my bathroom and stripped down my clothes. I turned the water on and stepped in. Two things happened in that moment. First my mom turned to vaccum on and the fuse for electricity blew out. So I was showering in the dark. I quickly turned the water off and wrapped my towel around me. I opened my bathroom door and went to my bedroom door.

" MOM YOU BLEW THE FUSE, CAN YOU FIX IT?" I yelled

" CAN YOU DO IT I AM BUSY?"

" MOM I WAS IN THE SHOWER." I said.

"OH, SORRY HONEY! GIVE ME A MINUTE."

I went back intot he bathroom and closed the door. I stood in the dark and waited for the light to come on. Just then it came on. I rolled my eyes and turned the water back on. When I was all finished with my shower I put on my comfy sweats and my sweatshirt with the school colors and logo. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and walked downstairs. Big mistake.

" That bastard gets everything he wants! He has the PERFECT life, the PERFECT promotion and PERFECT EVERYTHING! NOW he is my fucking boss. IF I GOT THAT PROMOTION I COULD BE HIS." My dad yelled

I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the door, not wanting to hear anymore of my dad bitching. With a sigh, I ran over to Redwood Forest. I didn't text Edward but maybe I would catch him there.

When I got to the edge of the forest I started to go into a jog. I was a little nippy, I didnt have a jacket with me. As I kept walking I came to our tree and there he was. Though he was sitting on the ground playing with a twig. I sat down indian-style right infront of him and took his hand. He looked up at me.

" Why are you here?"

I felt a little taken back " Do you not want me here?" I asked slowly.

" No. Of course not, I just wanted to get away for awhile."

He looked up at the sky and sighed " Why did you come here without a text. As I said not that I dont want you here I was just wondering." he asked

" After I took a shower, I went downstairs and heard my dad yelling about how he didn't get the promotion. So I ran here to just be in peace."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my cheek

" My dad was completely gloating." Edward said.

" Well, my dad really wanted the promotion." I said.

" My dad earned it."

I sighed " Edward, please. I dont want to fight. Both of our father's are very successful with their jobs. That's it." I said, feeling aggrivated.

What was his deal today?

" Whats going on with you?" I asked

" Nothing. I just hate this." he commented

" What do you mean? Like us together." I asked in panic.

He immediatly shook his head " No. I just hate lying to my parents. I'm sorry, I dont mean to be rude or come off as a ass."

I dropped his hand and ran my hand through my hair " Is this really going to work out. If we are both getting hurt whats the point." I whispered

Shock instantly showed in his eyes " Bella dont say that. Please, just dont. I cant handle it when you say that."

" Well I dont know what the hell to do." I cried.

He gathered me up in his arms " Just be here. Be with me and all we need is eachother."

I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. I felt his hand drag down my pony tail and let my hair loose, his fingers ran through my damp hair as he held me tightly to him. My arms wound around his neck to pull him all close as I could and he moved his head to rest on my forehead.

At the same time we both started to lean into eachother slowly, our grips tightened on eachother as our lips touched with the slightest pressure. His hands were still tangled in my damp hair. He pressed his lips to mine harder and moved his lips, my lips moved on the same accord as his did. I felt all of my problems dissolve around me and it was just me and Edward. Nobody else mattered. I felt him shift a moment so that I was pressed against the tree, the wood against my back.

When he pulled back he placed two chaste kisses on my lips. I smiled at him and then my phone went on. I dug my hand into my pocket, still having my left arm around Edward's neck. I clicked the phone button and brought it to my ear.

" Hello?" I asked

" Bella, where are you?" my mother demanded

" Uhh. I went for a long run."

" Well. Be home by ten."

" Yup."

I hung up my phone and slid it back into my pocket. Edward smiled at me and leaned forward, though he didnt kiss me, his head rested on my chest and his hand reached back to move my arm from his neck, he held it in my lap and let out a sigh. His legs shifted so it looked like he was laying on me, head still on my chest, where my heart was.

" Your freezing." he noted when he felt a cool shiver run down my spine.

" Yeah, I just kinda ran out."

He sat up slightly and started to shrug out of his jacket.

" Baby, your going to freeze." I stated

He ignored me and just rolled his eyes. When his jacket was off he handed it to me and I slipped it on, it was a grey pea-coat. I guess I never really notice what he wears. I slid it on and put my hands behind my neck to it wasnt under the jacket. Edward rested his head back on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him; trying to keep him warm.

-----

I walked through the front door quietly and shut it softly. Maybe they wouldn't notice I was an hour late. I slipped my shoes off and crept towards the stairs, that's when the light flicked on. I froze.

" Oh you better stop. Where have you been?" my father asked

I turned around to face him and my mother, who was right beside him, giving me a look.

"Just out. I was tired of your yelling so I figured I would go out and enjoy some fresh air, have some quiet time."

" Where exactly were you?"

I shrugged " Around the trail." I lied " Now can I go to sleep I am tired."

" Fine."

Quickly I darted up the stairs and into my bedroom.

See the reason why I am late is because we both kinda fell asleep by accident. I forgot to set my alarm on my phone, which I normally did so that I wouldn't be late.

Then my parents came in my room. Didn't they just say I could go to sleep.

" Bella, who were you with?" My dad asked

" Angela." I lied.

" Were you with that Cullen boy?" My dad asked

_YES! _I wanted the yell. But I knew I couldn't.

I immediatly shook my head.

He glared at me a different " You both are very different people. That's how it's supposed to be."

I nodded in fake agreement. With that they left.

What he said wasn't true. Edward and I really aren't different from eachother. That's where he was wrong, very wrong.

I changed into my pajama's and brushed my teeth before crawling into bed and flipping my television. I watched a little bit of Nurse Jackie before going to sleep.

-------

December 18th

Next Day

-------

The next morning I woke up and wanted to go straight back to bed. A wretched cough escaped my lips and my throat screamed in agony. My nose was all blocked up and I had a horrible headache. My stomach was all weird and growly.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already eight. I groaned and sat up, I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose.

" Ugghh." I moaned as I threw it out.

I threw my hair into a pony tail and walked downstairs. My mother and father were sitting at the table. When my mother noticed me she gave me a worried look.

" Honey whats wrong."

" Well. I have a headache, sore throat, bad cough and my stomach feels weird."

She immeditaly stood up and went to the cabinets. She handed me some medicene and gave me a glass of ginger ale.

" Drink this."

When I put the pills in my mouth and drank the ginger ale. It seriously burned my throat. I immediatly put the cup down and stared at her.

" That made my throat burn like the flames of hell."

" Do not speak like that. And I'll get you water instead. You go upstairs and I'll call the school."

" NO! I have to go to school."

The seemed surprised at my outburst.

" Bella," my mom sighed " Just go upstairs you are not going to school. That's final."

With a groan I went upstairs to my bedroom and laid down. I literally felt like I was ran over by a semi-truck. I reached out my phone and sent a quick text to Edward.

_**Not going to school. I am wicked sick. I probably wont see you for a few days because it's bad. See ya.**_

_**Bella**_

I quickly pressed the send button and set my phone on the end table. Then my mom came in the room and set a glass of ice water on my table.

" I have things to do. But I can stay home."

" No really I will be fine."

She kissed my forehead " Your father will be home around seven and I will be around the same time. If you need us call okay."

" Yeah." I croaked

With that the left the room. Only for me to sit in silence. Fun...

------

I was laying in my bed, in and out of sleep til around three thirty. When I flipped my television on. I felt hungry... Then I heard my cell buzz.

**Hey my baby, I'm sorry your sick. Is your window open?**

I rubbed my eyes and went to open up a box to text back.

_**It's always unlocked. Why?**_

I didnt get a text back so I just leaned against my headboard and ran a hand through my messy hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Why did he want to know about my window?

" Hello." I heard an all too familar voice say. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward.

" What in the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked

He was standing there. Holding a small brown bag in his hand. He looked around my room.

" Nice. Very you."

" Thank you. Now back to my question. How did you-"

" How are you feeling?"

I groaned " Stop interupting."

" I climbed over the fence and to the tree. I figured this was your room. Parents home, I hope not."

I nodded " No they wont be back til seven, oh and I feel like shit."

He sat at the side of my bed and kissed my forehead tenderly. " Your very hot."

" Now is not the time to comliment me." I joked.

He opened his small bag and took something out of it. Along with a black plastic spoon.

" Since you are my girlfriend. I thought that I would scale a tree to bring you some soup. I went to panera after school and got you some chicken noodle."

" Thanks." I rasped. Another round of coughs escaped my lips, I sounded like a broken garbage disposal. When I was done I put my head in my shaking hands and sighed.

" I'm sorry baby."

I nodded and leaned back. I rested my shaking hands on my lap and looked at him.

" Got the jitters?"

" Yeah." I croaked.

He took the cap off of the soup cup and grabbed the spoon. I was about to reach for it but he set my hands down. He put the spoon in the soup and brought it up. He blew on it for me and brought it to my lips.

" Your going to feed me."

He smirked " Why not."

I opened my mouth and leaned forward to take the spoon in. I pulled back and swallowed, I winced at the pain.

He rubbed my hand soothingly and fed me more.

I was wincing my way through the meal. It just hurt. Though the warm broth soothed my throat a little. Edward even went downstairs to get me more medicene. I took it and drank down my water.

" Thank you."

" Anything for you."

I gave him a small smile and took a deep breath.

" I guess it's a bad idea to be outside while it's chilly."

I nodded " Of course I am the one who gets sick. Not that I want you sick. But if you stay around me you will."

He scoffed " I am prone to sickness."

" Alright, whatever you say honey."

**Authors note- Fillerish. **

**The fuse blow in the shower happened to me yesterday. And yesterday I also hit my sister with a soccer ball in the thigh. I told her...**

** I have a few fun idea's for future chapters. But If you have idea's please PM ME!!!!!**

**Dont forget songs.**

**Reivew**


	9. Christmas

**Authors note- Uhhh hi...**

**Song List**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**Alright there we have it, another addition. I got yet again another question I answered in the Authors Notes. It's pissing me off no offence. Uh to all new readers or anyone dont ask a question without looking in my current of previous authors notes. IF I get another question that I answered I will get seriously ticked.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just use her characters to work my magic.**

------

December 22nd

Monday

------

BPOV

When Friday rolled around I was still feeling under the weather. So I stayed home from school that day also. When the weekend came up I spent it in bed sleeping so that I could be able to go to school.

Yesterday was the fifth week that Edward and I have been dating. I guess we didn't agknowledge it until today when he decided to text me. It was already Monday and I had to drag myself from my warm, soft bed to take a shower. I was still a little under the weather but I was okay for the most part.

I slipped on my bra's and panties, then put on one of my v-neck sweaters. I put on my medium washed jeans and then tied up my white and black sneakers. My hair went up into it's usual pony tail, I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my jacket, school bag and cell phone.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen I made myself a bacon, egg omlette. I scarfed it down quickly and chugged down a small glass of cold tropicana orange juice. When I was all done Sandra took my cup and plate, I stood from my seat and went to the front door. Quickly I grabbed my keys and walked outside.

-----

The drive to the school was short as it always is. I pulled my Mercedes into it's usual spot by the front of the school and grabbed my back. It wasnt too cool outside today. So I had my sweater on and then a thin hoodie. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car.

As I walked towards the school Edward appeared besides me, taking my hand in his.

" How are you feeling."

"Okay for the most part."

When we got into the school we parted from eachother and went off to our classes.

------

This school day went fast. Everyone was just beaming about the winter dance tonight. Angela was going with Ben and she was so excited I was afraid that she was about to light on fire like a rocket and shoot up because she was doing the happy dance in her seat at lunch.

" Bella you should totally go." She said for the billionth time, though her eyes were on Edward, a small glare on her face.

"I am still a little under the weather. I just want to lay down. Plus I got some make-up work to get done." I murmured.

She patted my hand "Okay, but we'll miss you."

Lunch went by quickly as well as my last classes, for that I was glad for. I just wanted to get home and sleep. I gave Edward a small hug before getting into my car and driving home. When I arrived I went straight for my room. I was glad I didn't have alot of make-up work. I shut and locked my bedroom door and sat at my desk. Getting down to buisness

------

It took about an hour and a half to finish all of my homework, after I finished my Geometry I put on a pair of shorts and a plain black racerback. My hair was down and kinda messy as it always is. My cell rang, the caller I.D reading Angela.

" Hey, Ang."

" Hey Bells, so I just wanted to call you before the dance to make sure you didn't change your mind."

I sighed " Really Ang, go have fun with Ben alright, I'll be fine and give me details tomorrow okay?"

" Okay whatever you said Izzy."

" Ughh don't ever call me that."

She giggled " Okay, love you girly see ya later."

" Alright, bye." I hung my phone up and went to set it on the end table. Then I saw Edward at the corner of my bed. He sat down slowly and I sat infront of him.

" How did you get in here without getting caught."

" Practice." he whispered.

I let out a small breath and stared into his eyes. We both leaned towards eachother slowly, when his lips touched mine sparks flew. He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and pulled back slightly. I pressed my lips to his in another and did the same as him. It was a series of chaste kisses and we kissed again. I went into a kneeling position on my bed and kept my lips pressed to his, my hands crept up his neck and I tangled on hand in his hair. I pulled back a little and leaned towards him and connected my lips with his. They moved together for a second until he pulled back and rested his hands on my hips. He stared up at me, desire in his eyes. He pushed me backwards on my bed, holding one hand to my hip and one to my waist. I leaned against the headboard as he placed a long, searing kiss on my lips, both of us wanting more.

But a knock on my door interuppted. We broke away panting. I gave him a kiss and he darted out of my room without uttering one word. I ran my hands through my hair and unlocked the door.

I went to lay on my bed before saying anything.

" Come in." I called out.

The door opened and my mother stepped in. When she looked at me; she cocked one eye brow.

" Why do you look so flushed?" she asked curiously

_Nothing out of the usual mom, just making out with Edward Cullen._

" Uhh, no reason."

" Alright. Well you father is bringing home pizza, he wanted for me to let you know. What topping?"

" Cheese, mushrooms and peppers." I answered simply.

She nodded " Alright." with that she left.

I blew out a big breath of air, feeling very glad that I had the sense to lock my door. I was broke out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. It was a text from Edward.

_Bella. Sorry to bother but I am stuck in your tree._

I gaped at my phone for a second before running to my window, I opened it and looked down. Edward's shirt was stuck in the branch and his leg was tangled around a twig weridly and his arm was wedged between two thich branches.

" Baby, how do you do this to yourself." I asked.

He attempted to shrug but failed " My shirt is stuck." he stated dryly.

I laughed "Try to take it off."

He looked at me " How."

I rolled my eyes and reached down to him. He was only about half a foot away. " I can."

A smirk appeared on his face " Anything to get me naked, eh Swan."

" Don't be cocky, now I may have to rip the shirt. Lets hope I dont."

He tugged on his arm that was wedged in the branches. No luck. I reached down to the button on his shirt, my body hanging out of the window.

" Edward are you parents home." I whispered

" Uhh n-no." he said shakily.

Why was he nervous " Edward I'll get you out of the tree."

He gulped " Y-Yeah."

His eyes were kinda wide and staring straight ahead. I looked down and immediatly knew why he was acting like a freaking child. He could see alot of cleavage and it was about eight inchs from his face considering I had to dip down to the hem of his shirt.

I sighed " Edward, is my boobs. Dont get so freaked."

His eyes shut tightly and I reached to the button of his shirt. When he opened his eyes again he groaned.

" Your trying to kill me women." he stated

I looked up at him under my lashes. " I know."

I started unbuttoning it and as I reached down I almost fell. " Ahh shit." I squeeled.

His other arm tried to hold me up, as I gripped the window frame.

" Dude, I am just going to rip it."

I brought my hands to the top and ripped it down. The buttons flew everywhere and now his perfectly chiseled chest was showing. I almost groaned at the sight of it. I ripped the sleeve from the branch and his one arm was free, he hung onto the branch to keep up though. I gripped his arm that was wedged in the branch and pulled. He shifted his other arm, which I had my other on and I started to slip.

" Stop!" I yelled

He froze.

" Your going to bring me down if you dont stop moving so much. Now pull."

With one hard tug his arm was released.

" Thank you, honey." he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and he leaned up to give me a kiss. I leaned in but brought my hands to his shoulder's to shove him back. He clung to the tree tightly and sent a glare up my way.

" Better get out of here, Romeo." I commented.

He scoffed " If I am Romeo your my Juliet, which means she wouldn't of pushed me, she would of kissed me." he stated

" I kissed you earlier."

" Which was interuppted by your mother."

"Edward, I can't just sit and make-out with you all day."

" We don't make-out we kiss. No further then that." he retorted

I sighed " What, you want to stick your tongue down my throat? is that your deal?"

He gave me a cocky smirk " Are you offering?"

" Ughh." I groaned " Don't be cocky."

" Can I just have one kiss?"

I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips to mine. He was shocked for a second but kissed me back greedily. When his tongue poked my lips; I pulled back.

" Come on, it's been five weeks and a day." Edward whined, sounding like a child

" Edward. I am not a kissing expert. Give me time."

He kissed my lips sweetly " I beg to differ."

" I gotta go." I whispered against his lips.

His lips stayed on mine and I did kiss him back, I really couldn't help myself. Eventually I pulled away.

" Mmm, no." he rasped.

" Yes. Now get home."

He held onto a brach with one hand and held his other arm out.

" Farewell, my Juliet." with that he fled.

I closed my window and let out a small giggle. He is so cheesy, but I love that boy to death. Yes, I love him.

----------

December 24th

Wednesday

----------

School was over and winter break was now here. Tonight we were going out to dinner to a very expensive formal resturaunt, and then tomorrow I was expected to make dinner. Tonight I was going to meet Edward to exchange gifts because tomorrow he was going over to his aunt and uncle's house and was going to stay over for a night.

My mother had told me to put on a dress so here I am, going through the back of my closet where I had all of my dresses. I grabbed my red halter dress that was just below my knee's, It was made with satin material. I matched it with my cream shrug that had red beading. It was about two inchs below the elbow.

I slipped on my dress and tied it in the back, then the shrug. I didn't want to wear heels so I settled with off-white flats that matched my shrug. When I was finished dressing I let my hair down and the curles waved down my back. I put on a little bit of make-up and walked out of my bedroom.

When I got downstairs my parents were by the front door. My dad was wearing a black suit and tie and my mother was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red silk blouse with black stilettos. I felt a little too formal.

" Should I change?"

" No, Bella you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed before thanking them. We all slid into my dad's Aston Martin Vanquish as drove off. The drive to Terramia Ristorante wasn't very long, when we enterered a waiter led us to a booth. I sat alone while my parents sat together. This place was known for it's fabulous italian cuisine. We ordered our drinks and sat in silence. It was a little awkward.

" So, Isabella. We got your grades in the mail today."

My head snapped up to look at my father. " And?"

A smile spread across his face " And, you got straight A's. Though in Biology your teacher said that you are sometimes distracted."

I blushed " Uhh. I kinda space sometimes in that class."

" Well, your A's are enough to get you into Harvard as your mother and I wished."

I sighed. My dad had high expectations for me, he wanted me to go into law becaue he thought Journalism or getting a Culinary degree was as he called: 'foolish'.

" Both of you know that I want to go into journalism or Culinary. I am not going into Law." I murmured

" Isabella that is foolish." my dad stated

" Dad, I am the one who will have to live with the job for the rest of my life. I am not going to do something that makes me uphappy. End of discus-"

" Is there any way we could have a different table." I knew this voice, though I heard it once in my life, I knew it.

My head snapped up and I saw Edward and his parents. I muttered a curse word under my breath. He said he was going to a resturaunt, not this one. I grabbed my phone and held it under the table.

_What in the hell are you doing here?_

I texted quickly.

**I didn't know you would be here, baby**

He replied

_Uh. Whatever. Let's just hope noone makes a scene._

I sent the text and shut my cell phone off. I looked to Edward out of the corner of my eye. His table was to the side and about fifteen feet away, he was sorta looking at me too. I saw his father snap something at him and he looked straight up. I could hear the talking but not the exact words; that that it was any of my buisness.

" Out of all the resturaunts _those _people had to come here." my father muttered.

The waiter appeared and put the drinks down infront of us. I took a long drink from my water and sighed. We each gave him our orders, I got the mushroom ravioli, which I loved from this place. He wrote everything down and with a smile he darted off to the other tables.

" So. Are you excited for Christmas?" my mother asked

I shrugged " I guess."

She didn't question me any further, for that I was glad for. I just wanted to get out of here and meet up with Edward.

My parents talked freely among themself during the meal while I ate my food quietly. Passing small glances at Edward every couple of minutes. When the bill for the food came my dad slipped in a few bills of money and handed it to the waiter.

" Thank you for dinner." I said.

He smiled at me " It's Christmas Eve, no need to thank me."

We stood up and unfortunetly it was the same time Edward and his parents stood up, because Carlisle accidentaly bumped into my dad. Oh. Shit. My dad turned to him and gave him a menacing glare.

" Think you can push me around Cullen." my dad spat.

" I may not be able to fire you but I can make your life hell Swan."

I stepped off to the side of them. " How about we leave in peace and let it go." I suggested.

Carlisle glared down at me before whipping around. Hitting the a waiter, that was holding ice water in a pitcher, and he tripped slightly and the freezing water splashed all over me. I gasped loudly at the cold.

Everyone had their hands over their mouths as my arms were slightly out and my face was staring down at my dress. Well it's ruined now.

" How dare you, that's my daughter." my father spat

I felt Edward's hand on my arm and my head snapped over to him. He grabbed a clean cloth napkin and started to dry off my arms.

" Get your hands off of my daughter." my mother growled.

" Well, I have the decency to help her dry off while all of you sit and yell at eachother in a public area." Edward stated.

Amen Edward.

Once my arms were dry I thanked Edward and turned to my father. " Were leaving." I stated, I probably sounded like the parent but I was very pissed off at him.

We left the resturaunt, everyone was silent, I knew if they uttered a word about what happened I would snap at them. When we arrived I got out of the car quickly and headed up to my room.

" Bella, I'm sorry." my dad yelled as I walked up the stairs.

" Dont bother me 'til morning." I all but screamed.

When I got to my room I shut the door and locked it. My cell had a text on it from Edward.

_Meet me_

I changed out of my wet dress and put on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I slipped my cream flats again and slid my phone in my pocket. My hair was in a high pony tail so it was out of my face. I made sure I locked the door before sliding open the window and climbing down the tree. Holding Edward's wrapped gift tightly in my hands. Carefully I hopped over the fence and ran towards redwood forest

-----

When I got to the edge of the forest I quickly darted through the darkness. Edward was in the usual spot and I walked up to him. He was holding a small box wrapped in red sparkly paper and a green bow. Mine was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a red bow.

We approached eachother slowly and when we were close, we came to a stop.

" I'm sorry about tonight I-"

" Shh. It wasn't your fault."

He nodded and handed me my gift. I handed him his and we slowly untied the bows. I looked at his first before opening mine, he opened it up and a smile graced his face.

" I love it, thank you, honey. How much was this?"

" Shut up. It was worth every penny."

He gave me a small kiss before motioned for me to continue opening the gift that was laying in my hands. I opened the paper and slid the tiny velvet box out. It was like a ring box but a little bit bigger. I opened it and gasped.

Laying over the blue velvet was a silver christmas tree shaped charm. There were three emerald diamonds and then three regular diamonds, there was a star ontop and it had a small pink diamond. It wasnt a thin chain but it was small oval rings connected.

" I know that it is Christmas oriented. But I can get you something different for the su-"

" I love it and I would wear it all year around." I interuppted

He smiled and I picked it up . It slid out of the box easily and I handed it to Edward.

" Put it on?"

He nodded and took it from me. I felt his hands brushed lightly against my neck before dissapearing. He turned me around and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair and clutched him to me, his sweet kiss turned rough and needy. He pressed me up against the tree and let his hands wander over my arms. His tongue was begging for the enterance that I was hesitant to give him.

" Please." he groaned against my lips.

" What if I-"

" Your good enough."

I sat there contemplating with myself. Edward was waiting impatiently, with a sigh I parted my lips and his tongue went exploring. It wasn't wet and weird like I thought. I attempted to kiss him back, feeling a little out of my element, he seemed expertise. His hand came up to mangle in my hair and his other cradled my cheek.

" Don't over think it. Just be how you feel." he whispered.

He bent and his lips met mine. I parted my lips at the familar kiss. He tasted like mint, fresh and clean. I slid my arms up his shoulders and pressed myself against him. He let out a very loud moan in my mouth and the corner of my lips raised a little bit. He then pulled away from me, panting heavily, his forehead rested on mine and a smile formed on his face.

" I don't think you can be anymore perfect." he whispered.

A small giggle escaped my lips.

" Really?"

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close. He placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips and smiled brightly at me, which brought a smile to my face.

" Your everything I want and more."

**Authors note- Minor drama, fluff. Soooo. Yeah. Review**


	10. Rumors

**Authors note- 19 reviews last chapter. I am shocked. Wow guys seriously. **

**Song List**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just use her characters to create my own stories.**

**BOTH CHRISTMAS PRESENTS ARE IN LINKS ON MY PROFILE!**

**This chapter is EPOV because I figured that you all might want to hear from him for a change.**

**----**

April fifth

----

EPOV

December came to a quick close. So did January, Feburary and March. It was the beginning of April, the flowers were blooming and the air was getting warmer. Bella was the most excited that winter was finally over, she hated the snow and the ice. I also rather like having her in one peice. School was over next month, May twenty seventh to be exact.

Today is the fifth of April, also known as the day Bella and I have been dating for a little over four months. I was ecstatic to know that we still haven't been caught by our parents. Though suspicion was there, it was mostly ignored.

My parents of course questioned about where I went. As did Bella's. But it was different because her parent's were more protective of her, and I think that they would be the ones who would take it the hardest if they were to find out that Bella and I secretly being together. My parents on the other hand, I think would be more tame. Though my father completely hates hers with a fiery passion of a thousand suns, hers is just as bad.

Then our mothers. Well Esme thinks Bella is some kind of devil child and I dont want to know what Bella's mom thinks of me. Probably the same, I wouldn't be surprised.

It was a Sunday. Bella and I were planning on going mini golfing at Odyssey Fun World, I had convinced her to go with me because I wanted to actually be out with her in public. Though she isn't that great at sports she couldn't completely fail at mini golf, right?

We were meeting at the place and I was just getting ready to go. I grabbed my cell phone and slid it into the front pocket of my jeans. I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and opened my bedroom door. I jogged down the stairs and came to a stop by the foyer. I grabbed my keys from the key hook and reached my hand for the front door knob.

" Edward, dear. Where are you going?" my mother asked

I whirled around to see her looking curiously at me.

" No where in particular." I stated

" Edward." she warned

I sighed " I'm just going out, alright. I'll be back before eleven."

She sent me a glare.

" It's nothing mom, really." I lied

With a sigh she nodded and I opened the front door.

" Whatever it is Edward, if you need to talk. I'm here."

I nodded and stepped through the door. I unlocked my Volvo and slid in, I started it up and sped down the roads.

------

When I arrived Bella was already there, leaning against the building, looking as beautiful as ever. I took her in my arms and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Her small hand came up to press against my cheek and I leaned into her soft touch. I moaned into her mouth before pulling away.

" Hey, baby."

She smiled and gave me a swift kiss on her lips. " Good evening, my sexy boyfriend."

I smirked " Sexy huh?"

" Yeah." she said before placing another kiss on my lips.

I grabbed her hand and pulled away " As much as I would love to stay right here and kiss you. We have to golf. Let's go."

She squeeled as I pulled her to me and started walking towards the enterance. I opened the door and she stepped through. There were lights gleaming everywhere from the different games. This place was like a smaller version of chucky cheese without the booths. I went to the counter and paid, Bella insisted she pay for herself, I of course refused her and ignored the protests. When I finished paying we walked through the doors that led outside. We grabbed our clubs from the guy at the counter and started. There were two courses. One stayed to the ground and one built up to a mountain and when you got to the top there was no course but a deck to walk on and when you go back down the rest of the course is there.

I let Bella go first and she held the club and had the ball on the small black mat. She swung and missed the ball. She threw her head back and laughed.

" I suck." she stated

She swung again and got it in. She missed the hole but was close. When I had my turn I lined my club by my ball and hit it. Getting a hole in one. I wrote it down on the paper and looked at Bella who was taking her turn. She got a hole in two and I wrote it down.

" Good job."

She rolled her eyes and walked on. I smiled and walked after her.

---

We went from course to course. Woking our way up the mountain. I was winning, much to Bella's dismay. She accidentaly flew her ball in the small river and I went to fish it out for her. We walked up the wooden stairs of the deck and went by the fenced in ledge. Bella looked over it and sighed. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple.

" You alright?" I asked

She leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder " Yeah. I'm great."

I looked down at her, a smile on my face. I truly loved her, I couldn't picture a day without her by my side. She was my other half.

BPOV

I leaned against him, a sigh falling from my lips. Edward of course asked me is I was alright and I answered him with a simple ' I'm great'. It wasn't a lie, not at all.

He twirled me around and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Edward lifted me up in his arms so his arms were under my butt and my knees were against his stomach, I towered over him slightly and dipped down to rest my forehead on his. One of his arms left and went into his pocket. I stared at him, confused.

"Kiss me." He said.

I pressed my lips to his and then I heard a little 'pchh' noise, sounding like his cell camera. I pulled away and looked to the side where he was holding his phone up. My hand reached out and snatched it. I looked at the picture and smiled. It was a clear picture of both of us kissing. You could tell it was him and I clearly. I sent it to my phone and handed it to him.

" This is my screensaver." he murmured.

I reached back to my pocket and did the same to mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and leaned into him. He staggered back a little.

" Don't drop me." I screeched.

He smiled " Never."

After a few minutes he let me down and we finished. He of course won and I sat and sulked. We returned the clubs to the guy and walked back inside. Edward kept a firm grip on my hand as we walked back to our cars.

" Lets get some dinner. What do you say?"

--------

Edward and I went over to a Chili's and got some dinner. After we ate Edward and I decided to head over to redwood before going home. When we arrived we walked through together, the fog covered the air and the sky was pitch black. The moon was in a small crescent shape, only giving off a little bit of glow.

I sat down on the ground against the tree trunk. Edward sat infront of me a wide smile on his face. I hooked my fingers in the belt loops of his pants and pulled him to me. My lips pressed against his and moved wildly. His body pressed tightly against mine and my back pressed against the trunk of the tree. I parted my lips and deepened our kiss, since Edward was so willing. I pushed against him lightly, moving him backwards. He laid down in the patch of grass and I laid ontop of him, my hand against the side of his cheek and the other in his hair. My hair cascaded around us, making a curtain around our faces.

" Your so damn sexy, baby." he breathed against my lips

The corner of my lips pulled up into a smile as I pulled away " Well, your one sexy man."

He smiled and leaned up to catch my lips in another kiss. We laid there for a long while, making-out, and it was quiet enjoyable. When it was ten fourty we had to seperate from eachother.

" Mmmm. No. Stay here. With me." I whined as he stood up, leaving me laying on the ground. I looked up at him with hooded eyes and a innocent smile on my face.

" You are dangerous."

" Yes. I am. But you love me."

Oh shit, word vomit. He slipped, I slipped. Happens.

He smiled brightly at me " I truly do."

I was practicly beaming at him. His hands gripped my wrists and pulled me up to him. My arms wrapped tighly around his middle, while his hands ran through my long curly hair.

" I gotta go, baby" he said

I nodded against his chest and released him " Okay."

" I'll talk to you later."

We parted to our cars and drove home. I stumbled through the front door when my food got caught on the step. I stood up straight and shut the front door. My parents weren't in the foyer so I went straight upstairs, a smile on my face. When I reached the top I walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I opened my door, shut it and leaned against it.

" Well you seem awful happy." my mother said.

I jumped about a foot in the air. I noticed that she was sitting on my bed.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you."

" Did you have fun with Angela?" she asked

Angela... Oh.

" Yeah. "

She stood from my bed and gave me a hug " Sleep well." she opened my door and shut it softly.

I took a shower; to wash off the scent of the woods and slipped into a pair of shorts and a cami. Tomorrow it was supposed to be in the eighties, which was normal weather this time of year in California.

I laid into my bed and threw the covers over my body. With a small sigh, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

------

When I woke up I did my morning ritual of getting ready. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up my room with it's brilliant glow. Outside it was gorgeous warm weather that I missed over the winter. Though it didn't get freezing in the winter, it was still cold. I grabbed my yellow shirt from my closet and slipped it on. The straps were about an inch thick and it had a scoop neckline, it clung to my bust and flowed out to my hips, then I slipped on my black skinny jeans. I curled my hair and put on some make-up. I slipped on my white wedges and slung the strap being my ankle.

I grabbed my school bag and my white short sleeved shrug and walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I poured some some cereal in a bowl and grabbed a spoon. My dad came in few minutes later all ready for work. When I finished my food Sandra took it from me and I thanked her. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

" Well, dont you look nice today." my mother commented

I smiled " Well it's warm, so why not bask in it."

" Agreed. Well have a nice day at school."

I nodded and fled the room. The drive to school was quick as normal. I pulled into my normal spot and grabbed my stuff. When I stepped out, I felt people gazing at me weirdly. I walked towards the enterance and Angela almost ran into me.

" Bella! There you are."

" Whats going on?" I asked

She held out a picture and I grabbed it from her hand quickly and curiously.

Who in the hell got this?

There in my hands was a picture of Edward and I from last night at Redwood. I was ontop of him, kissing him quite passionatly and Edward actually had his hands on my ass, and that was quiet clear in this photo.

" Oh my god. Who has seen this?"

" Like everybody. Lauren was handing them out. Bella I am so sorry. She is telling everyone that you guys have been hooking up at Redwood. I know it's not true but everyone believes her."

I ripped up the picture in tiny peices and threw it in the garbage by the school door enterance. Kids were holding a picture, almost all of them. And there were alot of kids at this school. Why now? I asked myself.

" This picture better not get around town or anything."

She gave me a hug and nodded.

" Have you seen Edward?" I asked

" Yeah. He took one look at the picture threw it and ran into the school."

I slapped my forehead and groaned " Finally, when it gets better and easier this happens. I am going to murder her."

I walked in the school, my head held high. Trying to ignore everyones stares. I saw Lauren by her locker, a sickly sweet smile on her face. She was passing out the photo's. I walked up to her and grabbed the pile from her hand. She glared at me as I stuffed it in my bag.

" What the hell?! Give me my pictures Swan."

" These." I motioned to the pictures in my bag " Are private. You have no right to follow us and take pictures."

" Just having some fun." She reached for my bag and I pushed her up against the locker. She stared at me wide eyed.

" Don't fuck with me Mallory."

I pushed her against the locker one more and let her go. She fell to the ground and I walked away. I grabbed the photo's on the kids hands on my way to my locker. I shoved the pile in my locker and grabbed the ones from my bag. I shoved them in and grabbed my books. I slammed and locked my locker I spun around and walked to my class. This was going to be an interesting day.

---------

When lunch came around I didn't go in. Instead I stayed by my locker and ripped up all of the pictures. There wasn't too many, but enough to take up most of the lunch hour. When I finished I stood by my locker and drank my bottled water.

I desperately hoped that this wouldn't break Edward and I down at notch. When the bell rang I was broke out of my thoughts. I walked down the hallway and to Mr. Malina's class. When I got in, Edward was there. Looking pissed. With a sigh I walked into the class room. When everyone heard the click of my shoes they looked up, some laughed a little and some stared at me. I walked to my seat and sat down.

It was quiet for five minutes before Mr. Malina started the lesson. I couldn't seem to focus, but I wrote down my notes as good as I could. I didn't fail to see that his hands were in fists, resting on his leg. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand but I didn't.

When class was over I fled the room before everyone. I went to gym and flew threw it. Coach Clapp was staring at me weirdly. Great, even the teachers saw the pictures. I just felt like crying because everyone thought that I was having sex with Edward, in a freaking forest. How does that make me look? It makes me look like a slut and I am not like that.

I all but ran to my locker. When I got there I shoved my bag in, I didn't have homework so I didn't need it. I put my cell phone in my pocket and shut my locker door. One tear fell, but I wiped it quickly. I locked it up and started to walk out of the school. When I got outside, that is when I saw Edward.

I looked down and started walking down the stairs to the parking lot. I felt his hand lock around my wrist when I was in the middle of the stairs.

" Yes?"

He stepped infront of me and took both of my hands. " Bella, don't avoid me."

" It's embarassing." I stated

" Your embarassed to be seen with me?"

I sighed " No Edward. That part of our relationship is private and it's kinda embarassing to have everyone see that part of it." I clarified

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead " If it makes you feel better I enjoyed watching you throw Lauren against the lockers. It was kinda hot."

I blushed and looked down.

" Looks like we might need another place." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned my head. Everyone was staring at us now.

" Everyone is staring."

He looked around. " Not that guy. Wait, nevermind he just looked. Well atleast they know you are mine."

" Well. I better head on home."

He flashed me his crooked smile " Yeah. I got some pictures to burn before my parents." he unzipped his school bag and it was filled with the pictures.

" Though I may keep one of them. It looked pretty hot, you ontop of me, my hands on your a-"

" Okay Edward." I interupted

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and we parted ways. Well everyone can bask in the picture they have. I dont care; aslong as it doesn't somehow get to my parents. I drove home quickly, feeling happy that we didn't let this get to us.

Maybe, just maybe. We could pull this off.

**Authors Note- Short but you would of had to wait another day for a longer chapter. So It was a time skip.**

*******SPOILER*******

**So I plan to drop the bomb end of chapter 15 (making it a cliffy) and drags on through chapter 16. Alright?**

******* END OF SPOILER*******

**So review please**


	11. Alone

**Authors note- IMPORTANT!!**

**Alright I made a mistake last chapter. It was four months because they got together right before November. I messed up a little, Sorry!!!! But I changed it and thats why it looked like I updated it. I had to change lat chapters dating date.**

**Song List-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul**

**My other story has been nominated for the Indie Twific Awards. Thanks all who voted!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

--------

May 20th

Wednesday

--------

BPOV

Five months, two weeks and four days. That's a long time to keep another person in your life a secret. Well in my opinion that is. This school year was coming to a close in a week and I was bouncing off the walls excited. I only had one year left of highschool and I can finally go to college. Maybe tell my parents about us before that...

That thought had a shiver running down my spine. I don't even want to think about who's parents would freak out more. His or mine?

I was already awake and dressed. It was a warm day outside and I wore my blue summer dress with my wedges. It had spaghetti straps and it stopped just above my knee. It was a royal blue color with light blue and white twisty designs on it. I put a white shrug over it, it was short sleeved and ended about a half inch below my bust.

My hair was curled and styled, then I had a little bit of make-up. My dad had already left for work and I was right after him, going off to school.

People were still talking about the picture Lauren took in Redwood. It was still the talk of the school, they probably had nothing new to say about us.

Edward and I have yet to find another hide out. Which sucked because we have only been able to see eachother in school and the park occasionally.

The first of my classes went quickly as they always do and when lunch came around I met up with Angela to sit. I had made my own lunch today because I was sick of the normal, salad and pizza, food that they served constantly. Kids need variety. So I made myself a turkey sandwich and then had my bottle of lemonade. Edward showed up a little late today, but showed up none the less.

He seemed a little distracted today, kinda edgy.

" You okay?" I asked him.

" Uhh. I accidentally forgot to put something away this morning. I left it on my floor." he said nervously

" What is it?" Angela asked

I thought for a second... Oh shit. Of course, leave it to Edward to keep one of those stupid pictures and leave it on his floor. What happens if his mother see's that, then we are completely and utterly screwed. This was not the way I wanted them to find out, of course they would inform my parents of this.

" Edward, please tell me you didn't..." I trailed off

" I left the picture on my floor by accident and my mother is home today, they aren't leaving 'til after I am home. What if she goes in my room!" he exclaimed.

I slapped my forehead and Angela giggled.

" Yout kept one of the pictures?" she asked

He nodded and I hit his arm. " Your such an idiot. Why did you keep one?"

" 'Cause I had my hands on your ass and it was hot." he said in a 'duh' tone.

Angela broke out into loud guffaws while I blushed and stared down at my sandwich. I snatched it angrily and took a bite. I chewed quickly, swallowed and then took a long drink from my lemonade bottle.

" Edward if she finds out I will cut off your special place." I spat.

He shivered " You wouldn't do that."

" Why the hell not?"

A smirk appeared. I wanted to smack it right off his pretty little face and teach him a lesson. Didn't he realize the consequences that came with his mother finding out. We would be in huge trouble and I wasn't ready for them to find out about us yet. Hell I never even wanted to tell them at all.

" Because then you won't get any." he said.

My jaw dropped and I smacked his arm again. Blush crept up to my cheeks once again in embarassment. Did he not notice that my best friend, that was sitting across from us, could hear every single word that was coming out of his mouth. Obviously that didn't faze him like it did me.

" Okay. As much as I looove you two. I do not want to hear about you guys having sex. Just eww. Especially picturing innocent Bella here. Ughh." Angela protested.

"Ange. Trust me, we are nowhere near that." I said.

" Wait! Bella, stop lying." Edward said.

Angela looked at me confused.

" Edward, I'm not lying."

" Bella, no need to be embarassed about us being together." he said.

I glared at him. What was he trying to pull here. He continued to smile at me, an evil glint shining in his not so innocent eyes. He was trying to embarass me again and it was working. I didn't want Angela to know what Edward and I do together. It's private and plus the school already got a eye full on what we do when we are together.

"I am confused." Angela said.

I looked at her " Ange he is just messing with you."

Then I felt Edward's lips on my neck. I tried to push his away though.

" Bella, don't be embarassed of us." he whispered.

I pushed him away " Edward, that's enough."

Then he started chuckling. He picked me up easily and set me down in his lap, loud laughs erupting from his chest. I rested my head against his chest.

" Your so weird." I informed him.

He stopped laughing and smiled down at me, he placed a kiss on my nose. I held onto him tightly and traced imaginary lines on his arm with my finger tip. He then leaned down to whispered in my ear.

" My parents went out for a Medical Convention for three days. Wanna come over later? They are leaving after I get home." he said quietly.

I smiled " Yeah." I whispered.

" Hey, what you both whisperin' over there?" Angela interupted.

" Nothing." I answered.

-----------

" Wow, you house is so big." I noted.

After school I went to my house and did some homework. Finding that my parents were also going to the convention for two days. They wouldn't be back 'til Friday night so Edward and I didn't have to sneak around for now; which was nice. I changed my clothes into a pair of jean shorts and a black racerback.

I dropped off all of my things and gave Edward a tour of my house after he went home and bid his parents goodbye. Then we headed over to his house. It was open and very modern, very homey for a big house. As I walked through I looked at all of the details that made up the house. The kitchen was very updated and high-tec. His faily room was humongous, like mine.

I looked out the window to the left and saw that you could see my stair case. The wall against our stair case was all glass so Edward and his parents could actually see if someone were to walk up the stairs. Our fence wasn't high so it was simple to see right over it.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs. He stopped by the first door and I smirked.

" The forbidden room of Edward Cullen." I said.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. I stepped through and looked around. To say that it wasn't what I expected was an understatment. It was so...grand.

The walls were a dark burgundy color and his bed looked to be king sized. It had thick burgundy sheets and gold pillows. Over his bed was a canopy with thick fabric, it looked royal in a way. If you pulled the small strings on the canopy it would close it around the bed...nice. His floor was white and he had a gold couch with burgundy stiching and he had a plasma mounted on the wall that was opposite from his bed. He had a huge book case filled with music, records, dvd's and books. He had alot of movies and music.

" This is the opposite of what I thought, but I like it." I commented

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his bed. He tossed me on it and laid next to me. I ran my hands over the sheets, finding that it was pure Egyptian Cotton. A smile spread over my face.

" Egyptian Cotton, nice."

" So many girls have said that." he replied

My jaw dropped and I smacked his arm.

" Dude, three times today. How about you give me some sweet lovin',"

I rolled my eyes and tossed on the bed. I rested my head on a pillow and was overcome by Edward's sweet scent that enveloped me. I breathed it in deeply like the freak I am. His body laid over mine and he rested his forehead on mine.

" Fancy seeing you here." I teased.

His finger trailed along my thigh and I shivered. A satisfied smirk spread it's way across Edward's face.

" Your beautiful." he murmured.

I blushed " Thank you."

He lifted his body up slightly and reached out for something. All of a sudden I was surrounded by darkness. Edward's body dissapeared above me.

" Edward." I whispered

Silence.

"Edward." I yelled.

Then I felt him pounce on me. Wait... this was something small and furry. I screeched loudly and I heard a meow noise come from the animal. I relaxed.

" Oh, a cat. Edward that wasn't funny."

I heard his ghostly chuckle and reached out for him. I felt something and I grabbed around.

" Might want to be careful where you reach Bella." he whispered.

I glared at the darkness as I continued to reach. When I felt his hand I grabbed it roughly and Edward crashed into me. The kitty meowed next to me and I ran my hands through the cats fur.

" What's the kitty's name." I asked.

" Shadow."

The cat meowed and then dissapeared from besides me. I reached out and came out with nothing but air.

I felt Edward's hand travel up my back and rest at the nape of my neck. I reached out and rested my hand on his lower back. I pushed him down and he rested his body on mine. I sat up and pressed my lips to the nearest skin. It was his neck. My lips made a search for his as I traveled up. When I felt his breath on my lips; I pressed my lips to his. His hand was still on the nape of my neck and his other was on the small of my back. He laid me down on his bed gently and covered his body over mine. I parted my lips and pressed myself the closest I could get to him. I could feel every part of his body against mine. I could feel every dip and curve.

My free hand went up to tangle in his silky bronze hair and pulled him closer. A low grumble errupted in his chest and a low groan escaped his lips. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air. They trailed down my jaw and to my neck.

" No hickey, Edward." I rasped.

Oh, no. That didn't stop him. The feelings that he made me feel were electrifying and I couldn't exactly stop him. All of a sudden I heard my cell phone ring. Edward kept his lips attached to my neck as I reached out to my phone that was somewhere on the bed. A few more second I found it and saw that it was Angela.

" Hello." I breathed.

" Hey, Bells. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with Ben and I to go mini golfing."

Edward's hands were traveling all over my body, making shivers run down my spine. He sucked and licked at my neck and I groaned.

" You okay Bells?"

" Uhh Ang. I am a little buuss-ahh. Maybe some other time 'kay." I said in a high-pitched voice.

" Are you sure your okay?"

Edward bit down on the side of my neck.

" Ang. I am kinda in the middle of something." I breathed.

After a few second of silence I think she got it " Oh, shit. Dude I am sooo sorry. I'll talk later. Have fun, but not too much. Bye."

" Bye." I hung up my phone and threw it on the bed.

" Did you just bite me." I asked

He kissed the place he just bit and pressed his lips to mine roughly. I kissed him back greedily and he pressed into me. His hand massaged the back of my neck and it tickled. I let out a giggle and pulled away. He kept doing it though.

" Edward! Stop that tickles" I whined

He still didn't stop. " Edward!" I screeched.

Then he stopped and let his hand rest on the back of my neck. He placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips and moved them slowly. I let my hand rub up and down his back and I felt him relax into me. I sighed and deepened the kiss. His tongue danced with mine for an immeasureable amount of time and we spent time teasing and touching for awhile.

" This is more fun in a bed." he told me as his fingers danced across my stomach.

I smiled, although he couldn't see it. I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest and sighed. Somewhere in the mix I took his shirt off. It was a offending peice of fabric, he took mine off also, so I was left in a bra. My body was lying under his thick comforter and he was next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

The canopy was open now, but it was now dark outside. Edward and I had ate some of his moms left over lasagne and she was a fabulous cook. Then Edward and I ended up back in his bed. It was around nine and I knew that I had to go home soon.

So when I went to grab my shirt Edward grabbed me " Don't leave me." he begged.

I placed a long kiss on his lips and pulled away. " Baby, you know I have to go."

" Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone in this big house."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stared at him.

" Please."

I groaned "Fine. But, I really am tired."

He laid down and took me in his arms, his arm was loosely around my waist and his face was buried in my hair. I relaxed into his warm embrace and sighed. He placed a small kiss on my neck and brushed my hair from my neck so it was pulled behind my shoulders.

Soon, I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, in the arms of someone I love.

-------

The next morning I woke up confused. I didn't know where I was, but then last nights memory came back and I remembered that I was in Edward's room. In his bed...

I was laying on my back, one of my arms resting on his lower back. His head was pillowed on my chest, and his arms were wrapped around my slim waist tightly. Though for me it was kinda awkward since I was almost completely bare on my top half, by only wearing my black bra. I took a deep breath and relaxed my body.

Edward started to stir and soon he awoke. He lifted his head and glanced down.

" Nice view to wake up to." he whispered

I smirked " Thanks."

His gaze snapped up to me. " Oh, your awake."

I laughed " Yeah I am."

He shifted under the covers and laid over me, his legs tangled between mine. I looked up at him with innocent eyes and he smiled at me. I reached up and traced his jaw with my finger. He leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. I groaned but pulled away.

" Baby, I have to go home and brush my teeth and dress."

He kissed me again " Your fine."

Edward's hand worked through my messy hair and I wrapped both arms around his middle. I angled my head to the side and my hair whipped off of my shoulder, we both kneeled infront of eachother.

Then I felt something soft touch my ankle. I broke from Edward gasping and looked down to see his kitty looking at me innocently. I dropped my arms from Edward and grapped the little ball of fluff. Shadow purred loudly as I bet him. I laguh back on the bed and rested the kitty on my stomach. I ran my hands through his soft furr and he purred loudly.

"Bella!" Edward whined.

" What?" I asked

He dropped his hands to his side and groaned. I rolled my eyes.

" Edward, I can't make-out with you all day. And you can't have your hands all over me twenty four seven."

I glanced at the clock and saw that is was six. I would have to go home and get dressed. I set the kitty down on the bed and Edward literally pounced on me. A squeel escaped me and I pushed him away. His mouth went to the sensitive spot under my ear. I moaned loudly but kept pushing him away.

" Edward, lets not get to carried away. I need to go get dressed for school."

He didn't listen, so I used my force. I pushed against him hard and he flew back. I smiled in satisfaction and crawled off his bed. I stood on the ground and reached to get my shirt, when I slipped it on I looked up at Edward. He looked shocked.

" Don't look so shocked Eddie. Just because a girl is stronger doesn't mean your less man." I joked.

I put hair up in a pony tail and bounded out of the room. I pranced down the stairs and Edward was behind me. When I reached the foyer he gave me a hug and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

" I will see you later, my love." he said.

" Mhmm. See ya later, baby."

I opened his front door and slid through it. I climbed over both fences and went to my front door. I unlocked it quickly and stepped inside. Quickly I ran upstairs and to my bedroom, where I took a quick shower and got dressed. Before I smelled alot like Edward, not that I mind.

I dug through my drawers and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and matched it with a green polo and my white gym shoes. My hair went up into a pony tail and I put on some chapstick. My swelled lips were now back to normal. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when something caught my eye. I turned the light back on and glanced at my neck were the hickey was. With a groan I reached for my spray on concealer. I sprayed some on a small, white make-up sponge and ran it over the blemish a few times. When it dissapeared from my few I put it back and grabbed my back pack from my bed. I swung it over my shoulder and jogged downstairs. Sandra was a fabulous cook so her and I made some breakfast. She didn't say anything about my dissapearance yesterday. Though she didn't catch us when I toured Edward around my house.

I ate the eggs quickly and scarfed down the bacon. I gulped down the orange juice and left the house. I got to school a few minutes earlier then normal today, so did Edward. He was leaning against his car, holding a half empty water bottle. Slowly, I walked over to him. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

" Hi." I said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head " Hello

Then I heard my cell ring. I got it out of my pocket and pressed the phone button.

" Hello." I said.

" Bella. Hi sweetie, we just wanted to make sure your okay all by yourself."

I rolled my eyes. " I am great mom. No need to worry."

" Okay darling. We'll see you tomorrow."

" Mhmm. Bye." I said.

" Bye."

I pressed the red phone button and slid my phone into my back pocket. My head rested on Edward's shoulder as he rubbed his arm up and down my side. Then I saw Angela approach us.

" Oh, there you both are. I want to apologize for last night. I am sooooo sorry." she said

I laughed

" Happens to the best of us."

Edward kissed my temple " No. Just us."

**Authors note- Fluff. So if you have any idea's give me a PM. Please, the more idea's the more often updates.**

**Questions? Suggestions? Private Message me! Review with Questions, PM with Suggestions**

**Review!**


	12. Meadow

**Authors note- Hello,**

**READ PLEASE!**

**My story nominations**

**So Close has been nominated for the Indie Twific awards for; Best Use of Song and Inspiration Complete. **

**Another Chance has been nominated for; Best Alternate Universe Human WIP  
Best Use of Comedy WIP. **

**I would be really happy if you guys voted for me on those two stories. It would really mean alot if I won an award, it's something I want to accomplish.**

**Start voting Today, July 9th (due to tecnical difficulties it was moved to today instead yesterday), it closes again on July 13th midnight. Then it opens again for the final voting, it goes from July 22nd to July 26th. **

**Schedule Below!!!!!!!!**

List of nominated fics posted: 7/1  
First round of voting: 7/9 to 7/13 midnight

Short list of Final Nominations: 7/14  
Final voting: 7/22 to 7/26  
Winners announced: 7/28

**Happy Fourth of July to all that live in the United States. I hope some of you actually had a great day and saw Fireworks.**

**Song List-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul**

**This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight related. I just use her characters to create my own fanfiction.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

I've got a motion dripping out my pores and I thought I should let you know

you are the nightlight ripping through my wicked world, how you make

it sparkle and glow, and before I lose control, there's just one

thing you should know. This is for real. This time I mean it

I'm coming clean please don't let go. I said from the start

that you could take it or leave it.

I prefer that you keep it

Dont let go

Dont let go

Dont let go

_______________________________________________________________________

----------

May 5th

Monday

-----------

BPOV

All to soon our parent's came home, not that we didn't love them. But it was a nice time when they were away. The last day Edward somehow convinced me to sleepover at my house and I let him because I simply couldn't refuse it. My bed now smelt like him.

Exams started and I was stressing out. Sophmore and Junior year are supposed to be the most important in your highschool career. School ended early on exam days and on Wednesday we were all done by eleven.

I haven't had time to see Edward outside of school since exams started. We both understood that it was time for us to work on studies before seeing eachother. Though we were together during lunch it wasn't enough because I missed him, it was actually kinda pathetic.

So today, I sit in english, taking my test. Which was simple for the most part. I fiddled with the hem of my plaid button up. Today we were out by twelve so there was no lunch hour, which was a little dissapointing. But today started at nine and we only had one test today.

The clocked ticked closer and closer to twelve and I stared down at my last question. It was a simple question. I checked in the right box and stood quietly. I walked to the teacher, who looked very bored, and set my test on her desk. She grabbed it from me and gave me a smile.

" May I go use the bathroom?" I asked quietly

She nodded and I walked towards the door, I opened and closed it swiftly before heading to the ladies bathroom. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I dried them off I walked out of the bathroom and started back to the class room. But as I walked out of the bathroom I noticed somebody coming out of the boys room. As an instinct I looked over and saw it was Edward, he was looking at me too.

He darted up to me in a quick second and took me in his arms.

" I missed you." he whispered

" I missed you, too."

Weekends were included in the time of not seeing eachother. He held onto me tightly and buried his face in my hair. I pulled away from him and brushed his wild bronze hair from his eyes, I kissed his lips gently.

" I have to get to class." I told him.

" But, it's practicly over." he said

" I know, but my teacher expects me back."

He gave me a swfit kiss on the lips before letting me go " Okay. I'll see you later."

I nodded and turned around, back to class.

The remains of class I just sat at my desk, waiting for the bell to ring. I had five minutes left until it was twelve. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I looked around the class room, making sure noone was looking, and took it from my pocket. I picked it up and read the text.

**I am soo bored. I would rather have you with me. E xxx**

_**Same here. Kissing you is soo much more fun. b x**_

**Ughh. Are you trying to kill me?**

_**Yes, baby. I am. Your just too sexay**_

**Hows about we take a break from studying tonight. Found us a new spot.**

_**That sounds like heaven.**_

**Tonight. Meet me at 10. Outside your fence.**

_**kk. b xx.**_

**See you later babe. E xxx**

I slid my phone back into my pocket and the bell sounded. I stood from my seat, grabbed my notebook and fled the room. The halls were filled with kids that were testing. I got out of the school and went to my car. Heading home.

-------

By night time came around I was excited to see where Edward was taking me. But I was exhausted also.

I locked my door before going out the window and down the tree. I climbed down and landed safely on my feet. I jogged over the the fence and started up. When I got my head up I saw Edward.

" Hello." I said.

He reached up to take my hands and help me and I gripped them tightly. Edward pulled me foreward and I felt flying over the fence and into him, effectively knocking him over and we crashed the the ground. His back hit the sidewalk and his head landed in the grass.

" Oh, shit. That's gonna hurt in the mornin'." He rasped.

Quickly I scrammbled off of him. " I am so sorry, babe."

He sat up and got off the ground. I hugged him to me tightly and kissed his chest. I rubbed my hands on his back, trying to make him feel a little better.

" It's okay. Now let's go."

Edward snatched up my hand and started running. I kept up to him and he and I ran through the park and into the woods behind them. We walked for awhile, it was a little hard because there was dead tree trunks, Edward had to help me over them. We walked for awhile and time went on and on, I was starting to think that we would never reach there.

" How long?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" About five minutes." he replied

So we kept on walking, but soon we entered a small clearing. The grass wasn't as high as it was around the other area and there were bushes and tree's surrounding the place. It was a meadow.

" Wow. Um, I love it." I said.

He smiled " I was just wandering around. You should see it during daylight. It's beautiful." he told me.

We both ended up sitting on the grass talking, it was nice to get away from my parents and studying. So we sat and we laughed, told stories and just talked to eachother randomly. I loved being with Edward like this. Just us being together and not holding back on what we wanted to say.

After awhile we laid in the grass next to eachother, just staring into eachothers eyes. No words needed to be said between us. It was just comfortable silence between us. Soon I started getting very tired and my eyes drifted shut.

------

I awoke to little light. The sun seemed to just start coming up, I panicked and looked around, seeing that we were still in the meadow. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Edward's head was on my lap and he was sleeping soundly. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair. I checked the time on my cell phone and saw that it was five fourteen. I gently rested my hand on Edwards back and moved it slowly. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

" Gotta wake up, sleeping beauty." I whispered in his ear.

He stirred a little before waking up.

" Where the hell am I?" he asked sleepily.

" Meadow."

Realization struck his face and he nodded. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" It's a little after five." I informed him.

He stood up and put his hand out. I grabbed it and stood. Yawning loudly. Edward then scooped me up in his arms and started walking.

" Edward let me down."

He kissed the top of my head " Just rest, Bella."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He walked through the big forest and soon we were at the park. He set me down their and we walked together. When we reached out houses he stopped and gave me a kiss.

"Get more sleep, beautiful." he told me.

I nodded and climbed over the fence. I jogged to my tree and grabbed onto it. My hands went to each branch as I climbed it when I reached my window I slid it open and stepped through my bedroom. I changed my clothes and unlocked my door. Then climbed into my bed and got a few more hours of shut eye.

----------

May 27th

Wednesday

----------

Today was the last day of school officially. I only had one more test to take and that was in Biology. I was very excited today, I would finally be done with my junior year and I would go onto my last year of my highschool career.

I dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my cream wedges and my blue spaghetti strapped top that had cream spiral designs, it clung to my bust and flowed out nicely from below my bust. I curled my hair and put it into a half pony tail. I put on some liquid blue eyeliner and then some light blue eye shadow. I smudged on some light pink lipstick and put a clear gloss to make it shine.

When I was all finished I grabbed my school bag and walked down the stairs. My parents were already gone so it was quiet. I made a omlette and ate it quickly before leaving the house. I drove down to school. Feeling excited. I got out of my car and walked towards the school. Mike Newton then approached me.

" Hey Bella. So I am soo going to miss you over the summer. We have to hang out."

" Uhh. I am going to New York for the summer Mike."

He frowned " I'll text ya. Whats the number?"

" Mike. Your a really nice guy but I already have a boyfriend." I told him nicely. I didn't want to intentionally hurt him.

" Cullen," he spat.

I nodded " Yes and I love him. So I'll see you in the fall."

I strutted off the Biology and when I got there Edward was already there. I walked over to my seat and sat down quietly. When all of the students where in the classroom. Mr. Malina shut the door and handed out the tests.

" No cheating, if I catch you then you will get a zero. Dont underestimate me because I am watching. You have and hour and fifteen minutes and that starts now." he said as he sat down.

I flipped over my test and started. It was about an eight page packet and I was flying through it. Biology came very easy for me, it was just a subject that I picked up and was very good at. Within fourty minutes I was done with the test. I went over it a few times, making sure that I was confident with my answers before handing it to the teacher.

" Your done quite early Miss. Swan." he said.

I smiled " Biology comes easy for me."

" Well I guess I can believe that considering you got straight A plus's this whole year."

I nodded before turning around and walking back to my seat. I sat quietly as all of the students finished their tests. Some were tapping their pencils on the desks, which was kinda annoying. Edward finished ten minutes after me and handed in his test. When he sat back down he held my hand under the table. Mr. Malina was checking the tests and grading them. I couldn't see mine but I hoped it was good. I could always go online later and see what my grade is on the school website. So far these are my results on the tests.

Math: B+

World History: A+

English: A+

French: A

Lunch Period-

French: B

Those were my test grades then next week report cards were going to be sent out. I wasn't really nervous because I was good at school. I just didn't want the whole lawyer thing brought up again. They both knew that I was stubborn so hopefully they could drop it and let me follow my dreams.

When time was up and everyone handed in their tests Mr. Malina stood.

" I hope you all have a great summer and I will see you back in fall." he said.

The bell rang and everyone was beaming. I grabbed my back and Edward all but hauled me out of the room. Both of our lockers were empty and cleaned out so we could just leave. All the students had smiles on their faces, especially the seniors. Edward pulled me outside and stopped by the stairs. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I responded back for a moment before pulling away. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

" Finally we are done with this year." He said in relief.

" Summer time."

" No homework."

" Beach." I said.

He snaked his arms around my waist " My sexy girlfriend in a bikini."

I laughed " My sexy boyfriend in a speedo would be quite a happy sight."

He pecked my nose " How about not around other people."

" Okay. But in the future I will see you in a speedo."

" Of course, my Bella."

I beamed up at him and grabbed his hand. We ran down the stairs and I went to the garbage can. I threw out all of my old notebooks, papers, notes and other useless stuff I didn't need next year. Edward did the same and our bags were completely empty except for the pens, pencils, sissors and stuff from our lockers like pictures and things from home.

Junior year over. Only one more year. This I was excited for.

**Authors note- There you go... Review please.**

**Remeber to vote for me...**

**Another Chance- Best Alternate Universe Human WIP and Best Use of Comedy WIP**

**So Close (sequel Blind Love on the Dance Floor)- Best Use of Song and Inspiration Complete**

**Nominate for those category's of those two stories. The link is already in my profile so you can go from there. As I said I would really appreciate if you voted.**


	13. Beach

**Authors note-**

**Well this is late on purpose I wanted to wait. This went for my other story, too. I hope that you voted and think of this as a personal thank you if you did. Soo thank you so very much it means alot to me. There you go voters! So summer is here, the sun in shining in bright California. What is Edward and Bella up to now? Well let's see!**

**Voting closes in 1 HOUR!!! So if you haven't voted for your favorite stories then you best get to it know.**

**Disclaimer- I've got a poem this time... **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue. **

**I don't own Twilight**

**But neither do you.**

**Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, which I doubt she has time to read my fanfiction.**

**Song List-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul**

**This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack**

**In The Summer Time - Mungo Jerry ( Listen to this, you all know it I bet)**

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Beginning of last chapter I said it started out as May 5th. I forgot to put in the 2 so it was the 25th of May in the beginning. Sorry! The 27th wasn't a mistake**

____________________________________________________________________

In the summer time when the weather is high you can chase right up

and touch the sky. When the weather is fine you got women,

you got women on you mind. Have a drink have a drive.

Go out and see what you can find.

_______________________________________________________________________

-----------

June 13th

Saturday

-----------

BPOV

" Can you believe we have been together for six months and two weeks?" Edward asked for the millionth time today

" Yes, Edward. God are you that happy."

He lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around. I squeeled and hung onto him tightly; not wanting him to drop me. Though I knew he wouldn't drop me I hung on anyways.

It was a bright and sunny day in California. The sun beamed brightly in the sky lighting everything up. The air was very warm out and I was dying to go to the beach. It was early morning and I had to attend yet another event for my fathers work. Edward was going also but it wasn't like I could be by him.

This morning I got ready, dressing in a black and white strapless dress that was a few inchs above the knee. I matched it with a bright yellow belt under my bust and yellow heels. My hair was curled, teeth brushed and face washed. After I had finished I went and met up with Edward real quick.

" You look so stunning in this dress." He murmured

" Why thank you." I replied as he set me down carefully on my feet.

My heels clicked against the cement sidewalk. Edward and I were outside of starbucks just finishing our coffee. I took my last gulp of the latte and threw it in the trash by the bench. Edward threw his out also and took my hand in his.

" Shall we walk back, my lady?"

I laughed " Yes," I answered

He entwined his fingers through mine and started to walk, my besides him. As we were walking I saw Angela and Ben, they had gotten together last December, they were both wearing bathing suits, Angela had shorts on though. They were eating icecream cones. Angela beamed when she noticed us. Immediatly she stood up and darted towards us.

" Edward! Bella! Why are you both looking so fancy."

" Another event." we both said at the same time.

She nodded. " Edward you look dashing." she complimented

I laughed " I was thinking the same."

Edward kissed my temple and tickled my side with his other hand. I squeeled loudly and jumped towards him. He grabbed onto me with his free arm and wrapped it around my waist.

" God, Bella. So eager to jump me." he teased

Angela and Ben guffawed loudly and I blushed. Edward held onto me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, we'll see you two later. We gotta get going." Edward said.

They both nodded and we headed towards our subdivision. He let my waist go and we just held hands, swinging them between us. As we neared closer to his house we had to seperate. We gave a quick kiss goodbye and headed into our houses.

When I walked in my parent's were in the foyer, my mother fixing my dad's tie. They turned when they saw me.

" Bella! There you are. Where were you?" my mother asked

" Went to go see Angela for a bit."

She gave me a stern look before tightening my father's tie. I smoothed out my dress and clicked my heels on the floor.

" Ready?" I asked

" Hold on, Isabella." my father said, clearly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. Just because he was pissed didn't mean that he should take out his problems. He should get over that Dr. Cullen is maybe a tad bit of a better doctor. I hated to say that but maybe it was true. My father gets worked up each time and it seriously is not worth it anymore in my thought.

When they were finally ready we all slid into his car and head out to the hotel. It was hosted in the same place it was last time. When we arrived I went straight into the banquet hall, not wanting to watch my mother make sure that my father looked _'perfect'. _We had reserved seats and to my pleasure the Cullens was next to ours. Edward's chair behind mine. My parents came in soon and gave the Cullens a death glare. I wanted to slap them. They have no right to stare at Edward like that.

The defensive girlfriend side roared inside of me and I just wanted to say something. My father gave Edward a stern glare before sitting down in his seat and taking a long gulp of his water. Food was served not long, it was roast duck and when I saw it my appetite dissapered. My mother immedialty scolded me when I said that I wasn't hungry. I ate the garlic mashed potatoes and the green beans and gave my duck to my father, who was eager to take it.

When music started up both my parents stood up to dance and mingle. His parent's did the same. I looked around a minute before turning to look at him. He looked at me, too. We both quickly leaned in and pecked eachothers lips.

" I want to dance with you." he whispered.

" I know." I replied quietly.

Both of us watched around for our all of a sudden Edward stood up and grabbed me. He dragged me out of the banquet room and into the elevator. I stayed quiet and he pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator doors opened he grabbed my hand and dragged me out. He opened a door that said roof and we walked a flight of stairs. A door was there and Edward wretched it open.

It was a flat cement suface. Edward stepped out and took both of my hands. He led me to the middle and took me in his arms swaying slightly. I laughed quietly and rested my head on his chest.

" There's no music." I noted.

" I don't care. Just dance with me."

We swayed with eachother back and forth for awhile. Then Edward got the idea to spice it up and started twirling me around in his arms. I almost fell numerous times but he caught me. I tried to keep my footing as best as I could. He held his gaze to me and I looked back at him.

Nobody was around us and it was silent. The sun was beaming down on us brilliantly and I felt a small smile come to my face. He held me tightly in his arms, his chest pressing tightly against mine.

Our feet shifted from side to side. We didn't need to keep up with any beat, we made our own. After a little while Edward came to a stop. He looked into my eyes and let out a sigh.

" We should go back down." he said quietly.

I nodded and took his hand. We were quiet on the way back to the banquet hall. He went in first and I went in about ten minutes after him. My parent's weren't at the table so I didn't have anybody to question my where abouts for once.

When it came to the announcement that was made every year someone stood and started to talk. My parents had already been seated and my father had a look of pure determination etched on his face.

" Every year doctors from all over the country come and we know of them all. We announce who is the best of the year. And that gives them an automatic promotion. This year it's a little early but today we announce the best worker. He has dedicated so much to his job and we think that he deserves this title. I would like to annouce for the seventh time in a row. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." the guy said.

" FUCK!" I heard my dad yell loudly before fleding the room, my mother behind him.

Everyones was quiet as they watched him. I quickly stood up and everyone then looked at me. I walked out of the room, my heels clicking. When I was out of the room, I then heard everyone cheering. My father and my mother were talking off to the side and I stood by the door, leaning against the wall next to it. About fifteen minutes later people started to flood out of the room. Edward and his parents were the last out.

Deciding to be nice, I spoke up " Congratulations Dr. Cullen." I said nicely.

He seemed to be shocked at my politeness, probably thinking that I would also be angry that he yet again took the title that my father wanted, but gave me a tight nod. " Thank you."

I nodded and he walked off with his family. After a few minutes my parents made an appearance and we headed home. When we reached the house I immediatly went to my room. Not wanting to hear everything my dad was going to say.

I knew that this time it was the icing ontop of the cake. He was angry, more angry about this then I have ever seen before. But as I said, maybe Dr. Cullen is a tad better and I hate to say it but maybe it's true. From what Edward tells me, Dr. Cullen is a very dedicated doctor. When they need him he is there without a second thought, Edward had said.

My opinion was that, yes my dad was dedicated but sometimes he blew off when they called and needed him. I am not against him or taking teams because this is my dad, my family, but he still has a great job that pays well. I knew that it was a goal for him to be the cheif and Dr. Cullen was only one more promotion for that. But if the current cheif was done or retiring then he would get it.

The whole day I spent in my room, not wanting to leave, but at around eleven I got a call from Edward.

" Bella, meet me at the meadow." he said quickly.

" But, Edward. I am in my pajama's, I ca-"

" Your beautiful in everything, darling. Please." he said.

With a sigh I agreed and hung up my phone. I was wearing an orange racerback, then a pair of navy shorts that were made out of two layers, the first was silky and had small holes in it, then the second was solid so it wasn't see through. They were like gym shorts. I quickly climbed down my tree and over the fence.

I ran down the street of my house and then right through the park. When I reached the edge of the forest I stopped a second before starting to run. I ran as fast as I could and when I got closer to the meadow I slowed down to a walk. The small clearing was coming up soon.

I climbed over the final tree trunk and walked past a big oak tree, then I saw it. It was a perfect circle, beautiful as always. Edward was in the middle, staring up at the sky. I walked towards Edward and stopped infront of him.

" Why so urgent?"

" Look up."

I looked up at the sky and didn't see the moon. But the lunar Eclipse. It was a red color and all full. We both stared up at it in interest. The lunar Eclipse is rare, doesn't come around often. But it was beautiful.

After a few minutes Edward looked down at me, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

" I told you that I needed to dress." I said

He set his hands on my hips and shook his head " Your beautiful. Calm down." he said gently.

Slowly, I reached up and locked my arms around his neck. He picked me up and started to sit on the ground. I let my arms fall from his neck and stared at him. He leaned forward slowly and my eyes fluttered closed. Edward leaned towards me and laid me down on the ground. He very gently kissed both of my eye lids, he let his lips trail down to my cheek bone, where he laid a soft kiss. When my lips connected with his I felt sparks fly around us. He moved his lips against mine and I moved my lips back against his. They moved in perfect sync as Edward deepened the kiss and let his tongue dance with mine. I pressed my hand to his lower back to push him closer and a small groan escaped his lips.

My lungs were screaming at me to break away and let me breath but I couldn't seem to let him go. As if Edward could hear my lungs he broke away and trailed kisses up and down my neck. My breathing came in small gasps and I tried to get in as much air as possible.

(a/n: Cedric Diggory is on my television right now, I thought you should know)

He stopped at my collarbone and pulled his lips away. I felt his breath against my neck and moved my hand from his back, I rested my hand on the grass and fisted it in my hand. I was very turned on right now. I felt him smirk against my jaw and he pulled away, a smirk still on his face. He cradled my cheek in his left hand and kissed my nose.

" I want to go to the beach tomorrow." he said.

I nodded dizzily " Lucky for you my parents decided to go on a vacaction for two weeks. Without me."

" My parent's are going to Mexico for two weeks. I convinced them that I wanted to stay here."

" Very convenient." I replied heavily.

He gave me a concerned look " Are you alright?"

" A little dizzy."

" Was it my expertise kissing?"

I shoved his shoulder and rolled my eyes. He rolled onto his back and laughed.

" Your not the best you know." I lied.

He reached his arm out and wrapped it around me, tucking me into his side. " To you, I am."

I hit his chest lightly and moved ontop of him. I kissed up his neck and stopped at his lips. He brushed his thumb over my cheek bone and smiled brightly up at me. I stared into his entrancing green eyes and pecked his lips quickly. My hand ran through his silky dark bronze hair.

" Your pretty." I commented

Edward chuckled loudly and his chest shook. " Pretty? That's a big bruise to my ego."

My forehead rested on his chest, my arms hanging on either side of Edward. His hands rubbed my back, tracing invisible circles. Words didn't need to be said, it was comfortable silence.

" How did I get so lucky." He whispered

" How did _I _get so lucky?"

I felt his lips press the top of my head. My head popped up to look at him and he reached out to trace my jaw.

" So beautiful." he murmured.

I felt the warmth come to my face as I blushed. I heard his cell phone ring and he sat up, still holding me in his arms. He dug in his pocket and answered his phone.

" Hello...Hi mom...Yeah...I'm at the bowling alley...With my friend Ben...No mom...Fine...Alright...Bye."

He hung up his phone and motioned for me to stand. I stood up as he did.

" My mom wants me home."

With a quick nod I was off. Running through the forest. The wind blew behind me and my hair flew behind me. Edward was running next to me. The wind also blowing his hair, making it look more wild then it was. When we reached the edge and were by the park we slowed down to a walk.

My hair was all wind blown and crazy, I ran my hands threw it a few times but it was still crazy. Edward laughed when he looked at me.

" Looks like you got sex hair. It's kinda hot. Almost as hot as me"

I groaned " Can you not act like a pig for just a few minutes."

" I'm not a pig. Just stating a fact."

He walked ahead of me and I ran up to his back and jumped on it.

" What are you doing, crazy?" he asked.

" Jumping."

He chuckled

I dug into my back pocket for my cell phone and held it infront of us. I smiled and took a picture. After I put it into my pocket I jumped off his back. He tickled my sides and I giggled.

" You, my girlfriend, are very silly. But I love you for it."

" I know." I said.

" Oh, who's getting almost as cocky as me?"

I faked surprise " Me! Cocky! I don't think so."

He picked me up around my waist " You are such a smart ass aren't you?" he asked

I nodded.

As we reached closer to our homes he set me down. I reached my house and he kissed my cheek and dissapeared, I looked in the direction of where he ran and smiled. Quickly, I climbed my fence and ran through my front yard. I grabbed onto a tree branch and hosted myself up, when I reached my window I slid it up and climbed through. I closed it when I got into my room and turned off my light. I slid into my bed and closed my eyes. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

--------

The next morning I awoke earlier to say a proper goodbye to my parents. When I got downstairs they were in the foyer, bags in hand. I gave them each a tight hug and wished them a nice trip.

" Are you sure you don't want to come. I hate leaving you alone. Sandra is off until we get back..." my mother said, a worried look etched on her face. " You know what. Go pack a quick bag Bella, come on." she said.

I pried her hands from my wrist " Mother, just leave. I am fine."

With another worried glance she nodded and opened the front door. She gave me a tight hug and let me go. My father gave me tight nod and stepped through the front door, bags in hand. My mom waved and me and shut the door. I smiled to myself and darted upstairs.

(a/n: NOOO CEDRIC JUST DIED!!)

I took a shower first, letting the water wash away any scent of Edward or the meadow. I smelt alot like both, but mostly like Edward. After I was all clean I walked into my bedroom with a towel around my body.

In that moment I heard my cell go off. I grabbed it from my bed and answered it.

" Hello." I said.

" Good morning, sweetheart. Want to join me at the beach." he asked

I laughed " Sure, I just got out of the shower." I told him.

" My parent's left at five this morning. I wanted to wait until around ten or so to call you." he said.

" Alright. We'll I'll see ya."

"Okay, darlin. Bye."

" Bye."

I hung up my phone and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tanktop, I set the clothing on my bed and went to my drawers. Over the years I had many bathing suits, my mother would buy me two each year. Or I would go and find some. I grabbed my plain blue one and put it on. When I got to the top I knew it didn't fit. Then I remembered it was from freshmen year. My chest has most definately gotten bigger since I was fourteen. I took it off and threw it back into the drawer, I grabbed a red one and slipped on the bottoms, I clasped the back of the top and tied the strings in a bow around my neck. I looked down at it and saw that it looked okay, I adjusted the top and then grabbed my shorts. I slid them on quickly and pulled on my tanktop.

When I was finished dressing I brushed my teeth and combed my hair out.

My black flip flops were under my bed and I slid them on. I grabbed my bag and put my cell phone, sun glasses, wallet, sun screen and a book. I put on my sun glasses and put my hair up in a pony tail. I jogged downstairs and grabbed a white beach towel from the laundry room, I put it under my arm and went to the foyer. I wretched open my front door, walked out, then slammed it shut. I locked it with my keys and walked over to the gate. After I put in the code it opened and I walked through. I did it again for it to close and started walking.

The beach was only about a fifteen minute walk from my house. When I reached there I took a quick look around, I slid my sunglasses up ontop of my head and looked for any sign of bronze hair. Then I saw him, I also saw something that made me pissed off. He was leaning up against a tree, but the part that angered me was stupid Lauren Mallory and some other blonde girl next to her was flirting with him. I took my hair out of it's pony tail and set me stuff down. I slid my shirt up and set it in my bag. After I picked my stuff up I started towards him. He looked very annoyed and bothered.

When I reached him, I grabbed his hand and leaned against his side.

" Mallory." I spat.

" Swan." she said.

Edward's arm wound around my waist, pulling me closely to him. He kissed my temple, keeping his eyes on them.

" Can we help you?" I asked

Her friend looked him up and down, licking her lips. I wanted to slap her. I was just about to jump her but Edward grabbed me. I glared at her and she smirked.

" Say, how about we go and have some...Fun." the girl said.

"The only place you will be going is into an alley and I would be beating the shit out of you." I said angrily.

" Sorry to break it to you but you just don't cut it for him." she retorted.

" And you do?" I asked. Motioning to her skimpy white bikini. " Slut is nobody's type."

Her jaw dropped and she walked closer to me.

" Just leave my girlfriend and I alone. I am clearly not interested so how about you leave." Edward said.

They both glared at me before leaving. With a sigh I sat down and leaned against the tree. Edward sat infront of me.

" Can't I just shield you from the world. Or just girls."

" Bella..." he started

" I know. Your just going to say no."

" If you let me finish then I will talk." he gave me a pointed glance and continued " Bella, I picked you. Doesn't that matter? I don't want any other girl but you. Do you realize that I would never date one of those girls?"

" I never said I didn't trust you. And it does matter that you picked me."

He sighed " Okay."

" Please. Don't get angry at me. I'm sorry I went all ' protective girlfriend' on you. I just hate when girls are over you." I said quietly

He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead and let his eyes travel down my body.

" You are too sexy for your own good."

I bent my leg up and smirked at him. " Oh, really?" I asked

Edward leaned forward and kised my nose. He pulled away and grabbed my wrists, standing me up. I dropped my bag in the sand and stood up. His hands went to the button of my jeans and be put it through the hole.

" Undressing me are you?" I asked

He gave me a sexy smirk and pulled my zipper down quickly. They fell down and I collected them and set them in my back I took off my flip flops. I put my sun glasses in my bag also and looked up at Edward.

" This," I poked his shirt clad chest "- has got to go."

I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and slid it over his head. My hands ran over his perfectly chiseled chest and a shiver ran through his body. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and grabbed me. He lifted me up and started running towards the water.

" Edward!" I screeched

I felt water splash at my skin and Edward set me down. The water was actually kinda warm. My feet touched the ground and I walked deeper into the water. When I was up to my shoulders in the water, I dunked under. When I came up my hair was all wet and slicked back. I didn't see Edward so I swam around for awhile.

Kids were splashing around in the water and I tried to avoid that. After a few minutes I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you up to?" he asked

" Nothin',"

Edward and I played in the water for awhile before deciding to take a break. We were in there for a good two hours and it was twelve thirty. I laid on my towel, the warm sun drying my hair. After a few minutes Edward had gotten up to get some food. He insisted that he go so I stayed where I was. My hair dryed out surprisingly quick and I leaned against one of the palm tree's. When Edward came back he handed me a hot dog and I quickly devoured it.

When we were finished eating, Edward took my spot against the tree and I laid against his chest, inbetween his legs. He pulled something out which looked like a small book and a pen. I read the top cover and almost laughed.

" Crossword puzzle?" I questioned.

A smile appeared on his face and he opened up the book.

I will never understand his ways sometimes...

------

Edward and I spent the rest of the day together. Swimming, eating, crossword puzzles or just talking. It was a great day. Around eight thirty the sun started to set, the air got a little cool and everyone around us started to leave. I put my shorts and tanktop back on and stayed curled next to Edward. Nobody was here now, it was just us. Our towels had dried and they were laying on our legs. Edward's right arm was wrapped around my waist and my head rested on his shoulder.

"This is perfect." He murmured.

" What's perfect?" I asked

" This. Just being here. Nobody to bother us." he said.

I smiled up at him.

------

When the sun was no longer here and the moon made it's appearance we both decided to head back. Edward was completely set on sleeping with me at my house. He stopped at his house to take a shower and get clean clothes. I did the same and when I was done he was here. I let him in and we both went straight for my bedroom, clearly exhausted.

When we reached my room Edward went straight to my bed. He pulled back the comforter and sheets and hopped in. I turned off my light and laid next to him. I threw the covers over us and relaxed into the sheets.

Suddenly, Edward rolled over and looked at me. " I haven't kissed you properly today." he said.

I pecked his lips quickly and smiled. " There."

He shook his head and brought his hand up to my cheek. He laid his lips on mine and kissed me softly. My lips responded back to his for a moment before I pulled away.

" I'm tired." I murmured sleepily

He nodded in understanding and my eyes fluttered closed. I let out a small yawn and buried my face in the pillow. Soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note- There you have it...**

**Questions? Suggestions? Review with Questions. PM with Suggestions.**

**Got any songs that will fit, then PM me with those, too.**


	14. Rush

**Authors note- I am back to update. I thank all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight related. Even Carlisle...sigh. But Carlisle and/or Peter Facinelli owns me.**

**Song List-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul**

**This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack**

**In The Summer Time- Mungo Jerry**

**Never Think- Robert Pattinson**

**Personally, I think that Never Think is a great song that fits my story.**

**BIG WARNING: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE MOVIE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

You learn to hate me. But still call me baby. Oh love, so call me by my name.

And save you soul. Save your soul. Before you too far gone.

Before nothing can be done. I'll try and decide when. She'll lie in the end.

I ain't got no fight in me in this whole damn world.

Telling you to hold off. She said hold on.

It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on. And I know it's all wrong.

She standing outside holding me. Saying oh please.

I'm in love

I'm in love.

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

There was nothing compared to waking up holding the girl I love in my arms. Bella's body was curled around mine. Her arm drapped loosely around my waist and her legs were tangled around mine. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and mine was resting on her pillow. I had her held in a tight hold with my arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

I buried my face in the pillow, soon being enveloped in Bella's mouthwatering scent. A small yawn escaped my lips and I felt Bella stir beside me. She buried her head deeper in my neck and let out a deep sigh.

" Mornin', baby." she said, her voice thick with sleep.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was a little past ten. With a small groan I ducked my head and buried my face in her long wavy hair. She smelt like strawberries and freesia.

" You smell good." I murmured.

She let out a small giggle " Thank you."

My eyes fluttered shut and a small smile came to my face. No parent's to bother us, no hiding, lying. For two whole weeks. Just Bella and I doing what we want without worry that we might get caught.

After about a half hour Bella decided she wanted to get up. She got out of her bed and grabbed my arm, attempting to pull me out. But she wasn't that strong to be able to do that.

" Edward! Come on, baby." she said.

"No." I said, sounding like a child.

She sat on her bed, planting her feet firmly on the mattress and pushed against my body. That made me fall straight on the floor, on my back. The blanket was loosely around my waist, the upper half of my body showing.

Bella came off the bed and laid ontop of me. I groaned as she kissed my chin.

" Your trying to kill me, women."

She smiled " No."

" I need sleep. I'm tired."

" Well," she started as she climbed off me " if you really don't want me to make breakfast for you. Alright."

At the mention of breakfast I sat up. She giggled and ran from the room. I chased after her and grabbed her on the stairs. I picked her up from behind her waist and a screech of surprise escaped her lips.

" Give me a heartattack why don't you."

I smiled and kissed her neck. " Yup."

I moved her around in my arms so I was holding her bridal style. Quickly, I carried her down the stairs and into her kitchen. I set her down by the stove and sat on her counter.

" So, how about that breakfast we were speaking about?"

--------

Bella made us both breakfast and I helped. We had pancakes, bacon and eggs. I had to admit that Bella was an excellent cook. When I took a bite out of the eggs I almost moaned from the delicious taste, and the pancakes... Well those were the most fluffy ones I have ate in my entire life.

After we ate I went home to shower and dress. Any scent of Bella was wiped off me as soon as the hot water of the shower hit me. Hell, I even missed her when I had to leave and shower. How sick is that.

I needed Bella like I needed air to breath. I've grown to love her and need her. Though we haven't said the big _I love you _yet. Yes I have made comments about love and she doesn't seem to mind. The thing is, I don't know when to say it or how to.

I am only seventeen, I have never loved a girl before. Though my Birthday was only few days away and I would be eighteen that didn't make a difference, age didn't. Someone could be fourty years old and be scared to tell the person they love that they love them.

Slowly, I walked back over to Bella's house. Pondering over my thoughts.

I would tell her, soon. Just some time is all I need.

When I got into her house she was in the kitchen cleaning.

" I thought you were going to shower?" I said.

" Edward, you have been gone for only like ten minutes. I was doing the dishes. In a rush?"

I laughed and looked at the clock "Just missed you." I muttered quietly to myself.

Her head whipped around " What?"

" Nothing."

She put the last plate away and walked up to me " Did you just say that you missed me while you were gone?" she asked

I actually blushed at what she said, my gaze fell down to the floor.

" Edward."

" Yes, okay. I missed you." I admitted.

A small smile came to her face and she kissed my cheek.

" No need to be embarassed." she commented before bouning off towards the stairs

BPOV

A small smile came to my face.

He missed me when he was gone for ten minutes.

" No need to be embarassed." I commented before walking off towards the stairs.

I jogged up the stairs to my room and went straight into my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water wet my hair and I grabbed for my strawberry shampoo, I put a little in my palm and massaged it through my hair. When I finished I put my head under the water and the shampoo foam ran down my back. I washed my body and shaved quickly. When I was finished I stepped out and grabbed a towel. I dragged it over my body to dry and wrung my hair out with it so it wouldn't drip. I wrapped the towel around my body and combed out my hair, then ran my hands through it.

I looked around the bathroom and remembered that I forgot to get clothes. Edward was in my room- no doubt- and I had no choice. With a sigh I made sure the towel was around me tightly. It couldn't be that bad. He's seen me topless.

Quietly, I unlocked the door and walked out. I went to my closet and pulled out a tanktop. When I crossed my room to my dresser, I saw Edward was sitting on my bed, staring at me intently.

" Yes?"

" U-Uh n-nothing." he stuttered.

I grabbed some undergarments and a pair of jean shorts then stood. I walked over to Edward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before going back into the bathroom. After I stripped my towel off I dressed in my clothes, washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair up. I put a little bit of makeup on before walking out of the bedroom.

Edward stood from my bed and walked over to me. He reached his hands up to cradle my face. His palms were pressed against my jaw and his fingers ghosted around the back of my head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to mine, moving them gently. I molded my lips against his and kissed him back. One of his hands moved to my waist and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close, I moved his other hand to the other side of my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He started to move forward and I went backwards. Soon, I fell backwards onto my bed with Edward ontop of me. I broke the kiss and pushed him down. I straddled his waist and leaned down. He brought his hand up to my hair and pulled my pony tail out, my hair tumbled around us making a curtain. I gave him a sexy smirk.

"Can I help you?" he asked

" Kiss me." I breathed.

I dipped down and pressed my lips to his. His lips were urgent on mine and I tried to keep up. He let his hands travel under the back of my shirt and I moaned. His hands wandered over my back leaving a burning trail of fire.

I pressed my body against his, feeling every dip and curve that was his body. One of my hands trailed up his neck to tangle in his wild bronze hair. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue dance with mine. His hands trailed down and I jumped when I felt his hands on my ass. I brought my hands to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned each slowly. When I was finished he leaned up, without breaking the kiss, and helped me slide it off.

His hands went to the hem of my tanktop and pulled it off, throwing it off somewhere in the room. He wrapped his arms around my bare waist and massaged the skin there. Another moan escaped my lips and he let go of my waist. I whimpered and he trailed his hands up my back and to my arms, he locked one of his hands with mine.

When his hands went to my shorts I froze and pulled away. Edward seemed to notice my sudden change of posture and pulled away.

" Sorry, sorry. I didnt... I just got lost in everything." he murmured.

" Edward, look. I do have really strong feelings for you but I am not ready for...that. Please don't feel like I am rejecting you because I'm not. Though I am in a way. I'm just not ready I'm seventeen and everything and I-"

" Okay, okay. I hear you, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go that far. To be quite honest I'm not ready yet either and we are still so young." he said.

I reached down to grab our shirts and quickly pulled mine over my head. I helped him button his shirt and we stood. I ran my hands through my hair and put it up in a pony tail. We faced eachother and it was quite awkward.

" Uhh. What do you want to do today." he asked quietly

I sighed " Anything is fine." I muttered.

He quickly turned to me and lifted me in his arms, kissing me on my nose.

" I don't want this to be awkward. The point is we aren't ready. Thats alright and when we are then we will know. You are worth it, my Bella."

A blush came to my cheeks and I looked down and fiddled with the button on his shirt. He smiled down at me and set me on my feet. I kissed his cheek and walked to my closet, I slipped on a pair of my converse and grabbed his hand. Skipping out of my room.

" I should get this on camera. My girl is skipping."

I kept skipping and I heard the click from his cell phone as he video taped it. I walked down the stairs and looked out the glass wall. When I reached the foyer I stopped by the door. Edward was still taping this, the lense on his voice close to me. I jumped on him and he stumbled back, falling on the floor.

" Oops. You okay?" I asked

He groaned " Your trying to kill me, women. You are." He said.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and reached for his phone. I turned off the tape and put the phone in his pocket. I jumped off of him and held out my hand. He took it and pulled.

" Hey! You trying to get me on the floor?" I asked as he almost pulled me to the floor next to him.

He winked at me and stood.

" Want to see a movie or something?" he asked.

" Well, not to pick for us, I want to see the new HP so bad."

He chuckled " A Harry Potter fan. My girlfriend likes wizards. Should I buy a tall blue hat with silver stars."

I rested my hands on his chest " Mmm that would be sexy. But I would get you a school uniform costume. Hey! We can dress up for Holloween. Hermione and Harry."

He scoffed " No. We all know that Ron and Hermione end up together in the books."

" Well you dont have orange hair!"

" Well I am not dressing up anyways!" he exclaimed.

I huffed and started walking towards my living room. I went to the computer and logged onto the website for the movie theater to see times. When I saw the soonest showtime I jumped up and started into a sprint towards my room, Edward followed behind me.

" Where is the fire?" he questioned

I went into my room and grabbed my keys and wallet. Then I grabbed Edward's hand and darted back down the stairs and out of the door.

" We gotta hurry!" I exclaimed.

He rested his hands on my shoulders " Calm. Now, when does it start."

" Five minutes. Now get in my car." I demanded.

He rolled his eyes and I unlocked the car. We both slid in and I started it up.

" Driving together for the firt time. Lets sit here quietly and relish in it."

" Edward, now is not the time to do this." I said before peeling out from the gate and starting towards the theater. I was in a big rush to get there and was speeding a little, soon I pulled ino the parking lot and got out. I all but ran into the theater. I purchased both tickets with my money, not wanting to wait for Edward to get his money out.

When we got into the theater it was just starting. I looked around for seats and we ended up in the back. Nobody was in the back, it was an empty row, which was surprising. I sat down and noticed Edward slightly panting.

" You alright?" I asked

He stared at me incredulously " You ran me through the theater, sweetie. I am a little out of breath."

" Sit down then." I said.

He sat down in the seat with a sigh and looked at the screen. A smile came to my face as I saw the screen. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and watched the movie.

--------------------

" I can't believe he died. He freaking died. Dumbledore does not die. How could Snape do that. I mean seriously." I saidas I walked out of the theater, wiping my tears.

" I thought Bellatrix was going to kill him. I personally think that Draco couldn't kill him because Dumbledore brought him into Hogwarts and Draco couldn't take him out." Edward said.

" Good point." I said as we walked back to the car.

I drove back home and Edward wanted me to stay at his house so we went over there. We laid in his bed with soda and popcorn watching movies. He of course convinced me to watch the fourty year old virgin with him. We were at the part where he was messing with all the girls condoms.

" Shit, that one goes over his whole forearm." I said.

Edward chuckled " I know. That's pretty funny."

I grabbed for the popcorn and shoved a few peices in my mouth, a little more then I should of though.

" That's classy." Edward teased.

" Do you want a classy girl." I said, it didnt sound correctly though because of the popcorn in my mouth.

" No. I just want a beautiful, intelligent and loving girl."

I swallowed my food and turned my head to face his. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away.

" I can be loving." I whispered

He nuzzled my neck " So can I."

" That was a cheesy moment." I said

" I like cheesy."

A small giggle escaped my lips and I turned my head to watch the movie. His cat was laying next to me. Rubbing against my body with his soft fur.

" I think my kitty likes you, Bella."

" Cat's love everyone."

He smiled " Not this one. He never rubs against me."

I laughed " Just watch the movie, Eddie."

" Don't call me that." he said sternly.

" I'll call you what I want, baby."

" Fine."

We watched the rest of the movie and then watched the recent Poseidon with Josh Lucas. We grew tired and tired with each hour and soon we turned off his television and curled up under the covers. Edward was shifting around awkwardly... he didn't like his cat sleeping next to me while I cuddled the cat.

" Bella, push the damn cat off the bed." he said.

" No."

" Please."

" Why?" I asked

" Because I can't hold you while there is a cat between us."

I smiled " Then sleep on the other side of the bed."

He groaned " I can't sleep without you, please."

I let out a huff and set the kitty on the floor gently. Edward didn't waste a second to cuddle into me. He didn't wrap his arms around me and hold me like he normally did. Instead, Edward rested his head on my stomach and his arm was draped across my waist loosely. His body was drug down towards the end of the bed and the covers were resting across his waist, a small sigh escaped his lips.

" Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

" Yeah." he paused " Everything is perfect."

I smiled down at him and closed my eyes, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors note- Excited for the end of next chapter. I sure am! So drop is a review if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Mishap

**Authors note- Wow...**

_Questions..._

_So I got asked what was going to happen end of this chapter, when I posted the end note on the last chapter. WOW. Do you guys pay attention to this story, well most of you but WOW. I mean seriously, what is the point of this story right now guys? What is with the relationship? I was dumbfounded when I got asked (by three people) what was going to happen. I have talked about the " Big event" and everything. Most are soo excited for how this is going to happen, and then I got three totally clueless. I am not judging but seriously you three people, go re-read or somethin'._

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney**

**Crazy For you- New Found Glory**

**Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins**

**Collide- Howie Day**

**The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets**

**Tremble For My Beloved - Collective Soul**

**This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack**

**In The Summer Time- Mungo Jerry**

**Never Think- Robert Pattinson**

**Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

**NOTE: Next chapter all of these songs wont be listed. I have others that will be there but the next chapter after that they will all be back.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twlight related.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Oh baby dont you know I suffer? Oh baby can you here me moan? You caught me under false

pretences. How long before you let me go? You set my soul alight. You set me soul alight.

Glaicers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the supermassive.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night. And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive

I thought I was a fool for no one. Oh baby I'm a fool for you.

______________________________________________________________________________

----------

June 20th

----------

BPOV

I walked towards on the school grounds headed for the baseball field where Edward was.

Today, Ben had given Edward a call saying that he was rounding up guys to play baseball with. Edward was very happy to join in and Angela and I were planning to go watch them both. Alot of the schools baseball team was joining in so this was going to be pretty interesting.

The past week or so Edward and I spent together was pretty nice. Though both of our parent's did check up on us we didn't really mind because we were inside our own bubble.

Today was also his seventeenth Birthday. It never really seemed like he was younger then me. It didn't make a difference.

After the game today we were going to go bowling since Angela asked me and I wanted to join her and Ben.

We found a big green container that held equipment and was about three feet tall and four feet wide, so we sat on it. It was right by the metal fence so it was a good view of everything. I saw a few of the guys came out and was drooling when I saw Edward.

He was wearing a pair of tight tan pants with a black shirt that had a number on it. It looked to be from the school. He had mentioned playing baseball only for Freshmen year. He was wearing black socks that was a little bit shown but the pants covered a bit of it. He had on white gym shoes and his hair was covered by a hat. I let out a loud whistle, using my pinky's and Angela giggled next to me.

" That is why I like to watch Ben. Those tight pants..." she trailed off.

Edward's head turned when he heard the whistle. I waved at him and he winked at me.

" Still with Edward aren't you Swan." I heard a familar voice sneer.

I turned and saw Lauren Mallory. Her face was caked up with makeup as always and she was wearing a skirt so short that it barely went below her ass. She was wearing a skin tight, hot pink tanktop that was about three size's to small and four in heels.

"Still a slut ain't you Mallory." I commented.

" Your the slut. Going around taking other people's boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Eventually she left. She was a few yards away from me and cheering for Edward. He looked embarassed that she was yelling out his name. He was talking to some guys and they seemed to be laughing about it. Lauren kept on going though. When the game started she finally shut up.

Edward's team was lagging behind in the beginning but when he was up to bat for the third time after an hour he gripped the bat tightly in his hands, a determined look on his face. The pitcher threw the ball and Edward missed the first. The guy who caught it threw it back and the pitcher caught it. Edward moved the bat around before keeping it still. The pitcher threw the ball and Edward swung. A loud crack filled the air as he hit it. Angela and I cheered for him and he dropped the bat and ran as fast as he could. He went over second base and reared towards third. A guy got the ball and threw it. Edward ran faster and only two seconds before another guy got the ball Edward skid towards home and was safe.

Everyone was clapping and cheering and he stood up and brushed off the dust. Ben bumped fists with Edward as they both walked away.

-------

The game was good, but Edward and Ben's team lost in the end. It was a fair game. We all headed back to our homes to clean up before heading off to the bowling alley. Edward and I both decided to walk down to the bowling alley instead of driving and wasting the gas.

He held my hand the whole way there. We chatted about random stuff as we walked. It was about a fifteen minute walk from our houses. When we arrived and went in Edward and I met Angela and Ben and we all split the price. We got our shoes and went to our lane after asking for them to put up bumpers.

" Okay Edward. Have you ever been bowling with Bella?" Angela asked

Edward shook his head

" Okay, well prepare to have to catch her if she slides into the actual lane or duck when she back swings a ball." Angela informed him

I blushed and Edward chuckled loudly. We each picked our which ball we wanted and then set our names in the computer thing. The lights in the place went off and were replaced by bright colors. My white tanktop was now glowing as well as the white tip of my converse.

Everyone laughed at me and Ben stood up to take his turn.

-----

In the beginning bowling went well, almost to well for me. Edward was winning and I was right after him. Angela was last and Ben was obviously third. Soon my turn was up and I grabbed my ball confidently. I swung the ball back with a little too much force and I dropped it and fell backwards on my ass and my head flew back and hit the wood. The music and lights blared around me and I felt kinda dizzy.

" Shit, Bella." I heard Edward say.

I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me and picked me up. He sat down in a chair with me in his lap. My head lolled to his shoulder and he rubbed the back of my head. I winced from the tenderness of the skin.

" Just take it. It's the last turn of the game." Edward spoke, it sounded like he was screaming in my ear.

About five minutes later I felt the bowling shoes being taken off and my converse on. Edward picked me up and went out a back door that was next to our lane. He set me down on a bench outside and was talking to Angela and Ben. He assured them that he could handle me and they left.

" Bella, talk to me sweetie." he said

" Oww." I rasped

He rubbed the back of my head gently and I relaxed into his touch. After a few minutes I stood up and we walked back. Edward kept his arm around my waist the whole way there. Making sure that I didn't fall over. Edward walked me into my house and made sure I got into bed alright. He got me some tylenol and a glass of water before giving me a kiss goodbye and leaving.

--------

June 28th

Sunday

--------

BPOV

The days without our parents flew by quickly, much to mine and Edward's dismay. My parent's had gotten back from their trip yesterday. Edward's parents the day before yesterday. It was easy for both of us to play it off as we did absoluetly nothing.

We spent the days together going to the beach, seeing movies and doing other random things. It didn't really matter what we did because we had fun anyways.

Yesterday was our seven month anniversary, we of course wanted to go out but that wasn't a possibility because my parents had just gotten back and they would of been angry at me if I decided to leave the same day I just saw them.

Though today was a day after we decided to go out together and do something. He wanted to take me out to dinner and I reluctently agreed with him, knowing if I didn't he would find a way to make me.

Before dinner we planned on doing something fun. Edward really wanted to go to six flags and go on rides and I was willing to do anything that made him happy, even though I am scared shitless when it comes to going on rides.

It was one in the afternoon and I was already dressed. Wearing a pair of shorts, white tanktop and then a white shirt over it that had a picture of a bunny holding a bazooka. Edward had made the shirt for me yesterday as a joke but I liked it. He actually made it by getting a plain white shirt and he photo shopped a picture of a bunny holding a bazooka, the bunny looking quite evil and he printed it out on fabric paper and ironed it on, then signed his name next to the picture. It was quite funny.

My hair was thrown up into a high pony tail and I had my face clear of makeup for the first time in awhile. Edward had actually never seen me without it, excpet for the no clothes mishap but he wasn't really looking at my face. I only had on some chapstick. When we slept in the same bed together and woke up I always had on the extra makeup from the last day.

I shoved my phone, keys and a little bit of money in my pocket before walking downstairs. I had already told my parents I was going out with a friend. I walked out of the house and to my car, after starting it up I peeled out of the drive way and towards six flags.

Edward and I decided to meet in the parking lot by a certain area and then go from there. It was maybe twenty or so minutes from my house. When I arrived the place was full, it was hard to find a parking spot in the area I wanted but I eventually found one after driving around.

I started towards the enterance and saw Edward leaning against a pole. Without having patience he walked towards me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. His arms were bare so you could see his muscle.

When he was infront of me he gave me a swift kiss on the lips. Then he stared at me strangely.

" You look different without makeup." he noted

" Good or bad?"

He smiled " Good, your beautiful without it and with it, either way. Oh, I like the shirt."

" My boyfriend made it." I informed him.

" Yeah? Sounds like a nice guy."

I nodded and we leaned towards eachother. He placed a passion filled kiss on my lips and then pulled away. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the enterance. Kids and teenagers were running around like wild

" We are going on all the Thrill rided!" Edward exclaimed.

I gave him a frightened look before following him

------------

American Eagle, Demon, Iron Wolf, Superman: Ultimate Flight, Tornado, Fiper, Vertical Velocity, Giant Drop, The Dark Knight Coaster, The Riddler

Those were all of the rides that I was forced to go on by Edward. No stops inbetween them, the only break I got was from walking to the next one, just one after another after another. It was alot of twists, spins, upside down shit and over all it was scary. I didn't scream once. Though my mouth opened ready to let out a loud scream, I shut it because I knew that it might ruin Edward's fun and that was something I didn't want to do.

We went on the Giant Drop about five times and I left my stomach down at the bottom where we entered. We hadn't ate and Edward better thank his lucky stars that we didn't because I would be tossing my biscuits right now. It went so high up and then dropped straight down so fast it was sickening

The Riddler was the world's tallest and fastest stand-up roller coaster or to me, the world's most scariest stand-up ride ever. Upside down is not a great part of the ride. The blood rushing to your head and you feel like your going to explode is not the best feeling that I have ever felt.

My legs were shakey as well as my hands. My neck was a little soar from being whipped around on the rides. I bent my neck to the side and the only thing I heard was a few cracks, with a sigh I bent it to the other side.

" Wow! That was a rush." he said as we walked off the Dark Knight Coaster.

" Y-Yeah." I stuttered

He looked at me " Can't take them all?"

I slapped his arm " Jerk. That was fucking scary."

" Fiesty." he commented.

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. My heart was pounding against my chest, threatening to break out. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the time, it was around four and he still wanted to go on some other rides

" Your trying to kill me. I might not make it to the eighth month with you."

" We all have a wild side." he commented.

" Not as wild as yours."

He squatted down and I looked at him confused.

" Hop on."

Without a word I jumped onto his back and locked my arms around his neck. He carried me through the place and we went on a few rides that were slower, for that I was glad for. We walked around the place for awhile pointing out different rides. I went on a few that we went on before because Edward really wanted to. So I held his hand and endured it. He seemed happy so I went with it.

" Lets go on the Giant Drop, once more please?" he asked

I sighed " Lead the way."

He darted around the crowd and got in line once again. He was all but bouncing in his spot, I couldn't help but laugh. When we got on I gripped Edward's hand. We went up up up and then went down so fast. Below me I heard coughing and then a not so pleasant sound. A kid just threw up in mid-air. Edward and I could't help but laugh. A lady, who looked to be his mother glared up at us, we just kept laughing. Our laughing stop by being whipped down again.

The kid threw up even more and it was pretty gross.

" GET HIM OFF." A few people shouted.

The ride stopped and we watched as the kid and his mom walked off. The kid throwing up the whole way. Everyone had to get off while they hosed down the grass. After that we went back on and did the rest of the drops.

Edward and I were in full blown laughter after we got off. People stared at us weirdly and the people who witnessed the kid puking glared at us because they thought it was rude.

" That was hilarious." I said.

" Wow. I have never seen a kid puke so much that was discusting."

Edward then noticed a photobooth. I regret him seeing that because he immediatly pulled me towards it.

" Edward."

He sat inside and opened his arms " Come one,"

I groaned and sat next to him. He was messing with the money inserter and finally he sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

" Smile."

I smiled brightly and leaned against Edward. We did six different pictures. Smiling, kissing, staring into eachothers eyes, I did one with my hands around his neck like I was trying to choke him, then one with us leaning back with our arms crossed over our chests and another kissing one.

When we got out we were laughing. Edward grabbed the pictures and we both took the three we liked. Edward quickly kissed my nose and smiled brightly at me.

---------

After about two hours Edward said that we were going to get dinner, I didn't know where we were going because he refused to tell me. We drove back into town and Edward stopped us at a familar Italian place. I smiled and walked towards the enterance where he was standing.

" This looks a little to fancy for jeans and a t-shirt." I commented.

He wrapped his arm around my waist " I don't care."

We walked in together and Edward got us a table for two. The waitor led us to a table and took both of our drink orders. After he left we both grabbed the dinner menu to look through the selections of food.

When the waitor came back with our drinks and set them down infront of us. Since we were ready we gave him our orders, which he wrote down, and left to put the order in.

" Did you have a nice day?" Edward asked as he stretched his hand out to hold mine on the table.

" I did. Thank you."

His crooked smile lit up his face " Good. I'm glad you did. Though do you forgive me for the crazy rides?"

" Edward, it's fine. I had fun, don't worry about the rides. I had a great time with you as I always do."

He nodded and smiled at me. His eyes were almost sparkling with happiness.

When the waiter came back he had our food and set it infront of us, he told us to _'enjoy' _and was off. The kid almost looked panicked as he left. Edward let go of my hand and with a sigh I picked up my fork and stabbed a peice of the mushroom ravioli. I tossed a peice in my mouth and chewed slowly. When I swallowed I took a long drink of my coke, feeling very thirsty. I kept sipping on it and to soon it was empty. I set it down and Edward noticed it was empty. He pushed his glass towards me and I was about to open my mouth and refuse but he interupted.

" Drink." he ordered.

I grabbed his drink and started to gulp it down. When I finished I set it down and started eating. Edward and I ate our food in comfortable silence and when we were finished the waiter came to take our empty plates and drop the bill. Edward insisted on paying and I didn't fight with him. He always wins so there is no point trying to convince him that I pay for half atleast

When the waiter gave Edward his debit card back, we stood from our seats. Edward look my hand and we walked outside. The night air was cool and I leaned against Edward, wanting to get a little bit of warmth. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close to him, a small smile was on my face.

" That was nice, thank you."

He smiled down at me " No need to thank me. Now do you just want to go home or..."

" How about we go to the park. But I want to drop my stuff off at home."

Edward nodded and we reluctently released one another. The drive to my home was short, I had been to the same resturaunt before so I knew how to get back to my house. When I arrived at the house my dad's car wasn't there so I figured that he must of been working, which was a little strange considering it was a Sunday, those were the days he normally didn't work. He was probably working more hours so he would be able to get a promotion and look like his work was a first priority. That may look good to his work but not good to his family. Lately work had been on his number one priority. I only see him if I wake up early and around eight or nine.

When I got into my house I immediatly went for my room. If my mom saw me in this shirt then she would of saw his signature on it and I didn't want her to see that. When I got to my room, I stripped off the shirt and replaced it with a sweatshirt. I put my money and keys on my dresser before walking downstairs. I put my phone on the kitchen counter and went to grab a drink. Feeling thirsty.

My mother was nowhere is sight and I had no idea if she was home or not. Her car is normally in the garage but I didn't want to bother and check. She was most likely at a friend house or something. Her and Angela's mom were really great friends and they would go out pretty often to go shopping or something. I met Angela through them when I was ten. We have been friends ever since then.

I grabbed a water bottle and started towards the foyer. I opened the front door and shut it. The sky was dark now, the moon was in a perfect cresant shape. When I reached the park Edward was already there, considering he beats me where ever we go. I sat down on the swing next to his and swung slowly.

He reached out for my hand and I linked my hand through his. We sat down and swayed slightly, after a few minutes Edward let my hand go and starting actually swinging. I did the same and by the end we were going high. All of a sudden he jumped off and landed in the woodchips.

" Jump off and see if you can go further." he said.

I was reluctant but did it anyways. Soon, I was flying through the sky. I surprisingly landed on me feet about a foot farther then Edward. I laughed at him as he huffed and sat down on the swing. I took my seat back on my swing and looked at him.

We stayed on the swing awhile and soon I dug into my pocket for my phone to check the time. When I came up empty I started to panic.

" Edward. What is the time?" I asked hurriedly

He gave me a worried glance before grabbing his phone " Ten past nine." he answered

I stood up quickly " Shit! Edward I left my cell on the counter in my kitchen. My parents are home and I have texts and pictures. Oh my god."

I felt a panic attack coming on and I broke out into a run towards my house. Edward right behind me.

" Bella they might not look." Edward said.

I reached my gate and punched in the code " I have to go."

" Bella-"

" Edward, they may of already found out about us and I have to go in there. This was going to happen sometime."

I ran towards my front door and opened it. I shut it quietly and walked towards the kitchen. Both of my parent's were leaning against the counter. My father was holding my cell phone in the palm of his hand, a murderous look on his face.

They heard my footsteps and their heads snapped up. My father turned my cell phone screen towards me, showing me a picture of Edward and us kissing. A picture he took of us and sent to me.

My breathing was uneven and panic coursed through my body.

" What the hell is this?!"

**Authors note- There you have it. So in the end I didn't make it into voting finals. Ahh there are better things then that...Okay not really but alright. Review.**


	16. Glass

**Authors Note- Lots of lyrics in the beginning. Read them if you want. I would. Only to see how they relate to the story. I have alot of ' Oh my god' in reviews. It was kinda funny how excited you all were. Well here it is. I have tried to make it my best and do everything that I have planned for it. **

**How many reviews last chapter? 34! Excuse my french but that is fucking amazing. Only at chapter six and I already got 30 + reviews on this one chapter.**

**So read on! (dont forget lyrics)**

**Song List-**

**The Kiss- Karmina**

**It's My Life- Bon Jovi**

**Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson**

**Rise Above This - Seether**

**Never To Late- Three Days Grace**

**Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

______________________________________________________________________________

The Kiss- Karmina

I know we don't belong. Everyone says it's wrong. We come from different ways.

So I tried to erase everything that I felt. That I felt. When you kiss me and suddenly

I don't care anymore. Something in me tells me your the one I'm looking for.

Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore. Something in me

tells me your the one I'm looking for.

From the kiss

From the kiss

________________________________________________________________________________

It's My Life- Bon Jovi

It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive (it's my life)

My heart is like an open Highway. Like frankie said I did it my way. I just wanna live

while I'm alive. This is for the one's who stood their ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson

I was damned by light comin'. Out of her eyes she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.

She said to walk on over here. To the bitter shade. I will wrap you in my arms.

And you know you'll know you've been saved

Let me sign

Let me sign

______________________________________________________________________________

Rise Above This- Seether

Take the light, undarken everything around me  
Call the clowns and listen closely, i'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but i'll rise above this, rise above this

Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but i'll end this all before it gets me

______________________________________________________________________________

Never To Late- Three Days Grace

This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would of guessed it.

I will never leave alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late.

It's never too late. Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.

Now and again we try to stay alive. Maybe we'll try and turn it all around.

'Cause it's not too late it's never too late.

______________________________________________________________________________

Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory

Do you dream. That the world will know you name. So tell me your name. Do you care,

about all the little things or anything at all? I want to feel, all the chemicals inside

I wanna feel. I want a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive. To know i'm alive.

Dont't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun,

maybe I should go. Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Forbidden_

_My breathing was uneven and panic coursed through my body._

_" What the hell is this?!"_

BPOV

My parents stared at me, many emotions on their face. Rage, betrayal, sadness and surprise. I didn't exactly know where to start so I decided to ask him a question.

"Why were you looking through my phone?" I asked

" That is besides the point, Isabella." my father yelled at me.

I jumped back from the loudness of his voice. He stared at me rage in his eyes. My mother looked very upset, which was no surprise. They were both angry at me and I didn't exactly know how to handle it, through my life my parent's have never really been angry at me so it was nothing that I had to handle.

" How long?"

" How long what?" I asked

" How long have you been dating this...this Cullen kid."

I gulped and looked down at the floor " Seven months." I muttered.

" SEVEN MONTHS!" he yelled.

I winced and looked up at him. His face was turning different colors, red, purple, blue and then red again. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down.

" Yes," I answered

He laughed without humor " Oh, this is rich, Isabella. Your sleeping with my enemies kid." he said.

" I'm not sleeping with him." I told him.

My mother looked at me and shook her head slowly " Do you realize the mess you made. Isabella, your supposed to stay away from them. They are scum. They steal and are everything bad in this world." My mother said.

" No! Your wrong. Atleast not Edward. He isn't like that and if you would take the time to get to know him , th-"

" Get to know him?!" my dad yelled " That's the last thing I would do. That kid is lying to you. He is putting stuff into your head" he finished

I shook my head " Your both wrong. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I shouldn't." I retorted.

" I thought you were smarter then this Isabella. For years we have told you not to associate with them but do you listen. No. You just go ahead and date him. Not caring what other people think. Well this time, no. You are going to tell him that it is over or else there will be serious consequences

He came forward and gripped my arm, walking me towards the foyer. He opened the front door and walked me out. I started to panic even more, not knowing what was happening next.

" Where are you taking me?"

" You and your little boyfriend are going to tell his parent's about this. Your secret is no longer."

He walked me out of the gate. Gripping my arm so tightly that it hurt. When he reached their lawn I saw Edward outside, standing by the front door. His head whipped to the side when he saw me, his eyes were wide with panic and worry.

My dad was staring at Edward with murderous eyes. " You son of a bitch." my dad yelled.

" Don't talk to him like that." I yelled.

He held my arm tighter and I yelped loudly, Edward gave me a worried glance and I tried to ignore his gaze, feeling upset at myself for ripping open our secret.

" You fucking child. You had to go and date my daughter and mess with her head. Damn you straight to hell." my father screamed at him

Then I heard their front door opening. Revealing both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They walked out in the yard. Dr. Cullen staring at my father the whole time.

" What is going on?" he asked Edward sternly.

Edward looked panicked and didn't answer him. Dr. Cullen only looked to be getting angrier by his lack of response.

" Well, you son has been dating my daughter for seven fucking months." my mother spat.

Dr. Cullen laughed " Okay, Swan. Get off my property."

" Isabella, tell them." my dad yelled.

My mouth clamped shut and again he tightened his grip on my arm. I yelped again and Edward immediatly spoke up.

" Let her go! Your hurting her." Edward yelled

My dad loosened his grip and I broke out of his grasp and ran towards Edward. He grabbed onto me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my forehead tenderly and stared into my eyes.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

He rubbed my arm and I winced. That was going to bruise. Edward held me tightly in his arms telling me that it way going to be 'okay'.

" Edward! Ho- why- I can't believe this. Edward Anthony are you crazy! Dating this devil child. Sneaking around and lying. Who in the hell do you think you fucking are!" Dr. Cullen yelled.

My mother came forward and gave Dr. Cullen an angry look " My daughter is not a devil."

He scoffed " Okay, the spawn of the devil."

She reached for me and pushed me to the side, away from Edward. I started to fall backwards but caught myself. I stood up straightly and watched the scene unfold before my eyes.

" You both are never to see eachother. Ever again. You both do not belong together, it is wrong. Edward, that lying bitch is worthless. She is stupid and useless and there is nothing good about her" Mrs. Cullen said sternly.

" What?!" my mother yelled at Mrs. Cullen. With the blink of an eye my mother was next to her and slapping her across the face. Edward's mother held her cheek and stared at her

" Who the hell do you think you are." Edward yelled at my mom

" Shut up, you are nothing to anybody. You and your family can all burn in hell." My mother screamed out to them

Tears leaked out of my eyes and I quickly ran from the yard and to my house. My parent's were following me and I ran into my house and straight to my room. Not bothering to shut the door.

" Bella!" My mom yelled from behind me.

I got into my bedroom and went to my window. Edward was out there, in his yard, arguing with his parents. He turned his head to look through my window, I gave him a pleading glance and he started to walk toward his fence. He made a motion for me to come to him. My mother was in my room and must of saw what he did because she went after me when I darted out of my room.

" BELLA! GET BACK HERE." She screamed at me.

I darted down the stairs and effectively tripped, falling forward into the glass wall...

EPOV

I watched as Bella tripped on a step and flew through the glass wall. The glass shattered and Bella fell right through. I couldn't see that she hit the ground but a few seconds later I heard an ear peircing scream fill the chill night air.

" Bella!" I yelled as I started to run from my parents and to her. She was laying on the ground, clutching her leg and screaming. Her mother was staring down at her through the broken glass wall and screaming for her husband.

I grabbed Bella and tried to calm her. She had glass in her arms and there was blood leaking from the cuts. When I looked around for either he parents or mine, I saw my parents staring at her in complete shock.

" Call 911," I yelled at them before looking at Bella. I smoothed out her hair and tried to calm her down but she was letting out screams every few seconds. Her hand was gripping mine tightly and she was begging me not to leave her.

" Why, what is she to us?" my mom challenged

" CALL FUCKING 911. SHE NEEDS HELP!" I yelled.

" I'm not leaving you." I assured Bella.

Tears were falling from her eyes and I wiped them and kissed her forehead.

" It's okay, baby." I whispered.

She cried out again and clutched her leg tighter. I looked back at my parents to see that they still had done nothing. Without a second thought I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number quickly.

" This is 911 whats your emergency?"

" I need an ambulance at 2387 Midnight Drive. My girlfriend just fell thorugh a two story glass wall, I think she broke her leg." I said hurriedly.

" Is she breathing?" the lady asked

" Yeah."

" Okay, keep on the phone until I say to hang up."

" Alright."

I held the phone in my hand while trying to console Bella, she was screaming in pain while I held her in my arms and my parents just stood there, doing nothing. Her parents werent even around, I was the only one who cared.

Soon I heard ambulance sirens coming closer. I hung up my phone just as they parked infront of her house. Three paramedics came out with a stretcher. Bella was lying in a strang position so I had to pick her up since she was in my arms. I didn't notice I was crying until she was out of my arms. As the paremedics loaded her in I had run into my house as quickly as possible and grabbed a few things for myself. Bella had some clothes here that I had washed so I grabbed them also.

As I was getting into the ambulance with her I heard my mother and father yelling at me.

" If you leave now your not coming back." my mother screamed at me before the paramedics shut the doors.

I held onto Bella's hand and she had her eyes clenched shut at her lip was trembling. I looked down and let out a sigh.

Soon we arrived at the hospital and they brought her out. I held her hand the whole time and kissed her goodbye when they took her through the forbidden doors. I stayed in the waiting room. Tears fell from my eyes in sadness and anger. I had eight missed calls and thirteen texts all from my parents. After about two hours I stepped outside to answer one of them..

" Hello." I said.

" Edward! What the hell do you think your doing?" my fathers angry voice rung out.

" Look, your going to listen to me now. I love Bella. I love her more then anything in this world. I don't fucking care if you hate her parents and if you think she is the devil, she is not. She is the most loving and caring person that I have ever met in this world. She doesn't fucking forget my Birthday and take a vacation right over it like some people I know. She has cared for me more in seven months then you have since I was born. I am tired of trying to hold back what I feel. I don't care that you are pissed off. Go ahead. Kick me out of the house and threaten college tuition. But don't you ever fucking say to me, that she is not worth it or she is nothing. Because she is better than both of you because she took a risk of being with me." I was out of breath by the time that I finished.

" Edward, we just want you to be happy." my mothers said.

" What ever made you think I wasn't." was all I said before hanging up.

As I walked back in the hospital and into the waiting room a doctor was there.

" Are you related to Isabella Swan?"

Knowing that he wouldn't let me in if I wasn't related, I lied " Yes. Brother."

He raised an eyebrow " I know you not. But I'll let you in anways since she has been asking for someone named Edward. You are Edward right?"

I nodded and he motioned for me to follow, I grabbed my bag from the seat before following. He led me to a room and opened the door quietly, there Bella was; asleep on a bed. Her leg was wrapped in a cast and she had a bandage all around her right wrist.

" We do have to wake her. But I figured that maybe she would like if you would. She was saying your name before we put her to sleep."

I nodded and slowly walked over to her.

" I'll give you both a few minutes." the doctor said before stepping out of the room.

I put the bag down on a seat. I stood besides Bella and leaned down to kiss her nose and brush her hair back. When that didn't wake her I rested my hand against her cheek.

" Bella, sweetheart, wake up." I said.

She stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes squinted from the bright lights, she let her eyes adjust before talking.

" Hey," she rasped

" Hey, baby." I whispered.

Bella looked down at her leg and sighed. " Are my parent's here." she asked shakily.

I shook my head " No,"

Her eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over. My hand reached out to wipe them gently from her face. I kissed both of her eyelids and sighed.

" It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you."

She locked her hand with mine " Please don't."

" Where would I go?" I asked before leaning down to drop a kiss her forehead.

The doctor came back a few minutes later, holding Bella's chart in his hands.

" The impact of the fall did break your leg. Glass was stuck in your wrist and we had to take it out carefully because of your veins. Your leg should heal in a few months but I was wondering where you parents are. I do know that your father is Dr. Charles Swan." he said.

" It's a long story." I said

He nodded without another word and started to ask Bella questions about what happened, she answered them the best she could, the events tonight were a little fizzy for her. The doctor said it's even surprising that she remembered anything. The only thing she didn't remember was tripping.

" Okay, well you should be able to be released in about three days if everything is alright. So far it is. If you want you can change out of the gown and into other clothing, just be very careful with your leg."

Bella nodded and the doctor left the room.

I took my thick burgundy blanket out of my bag. It was always folded at the end of my bed at home and Bella, for some odd reason, loved it. I removed the hospital blanket and she was about to argue before I set the blanket on her lap.

" You brought my blanket." she said.

" Well, tecnically it's mine, but I will let you keep it."

She smiled at me and I started to unfold it.

" I also brought some clothes that you have left in my bedroom if you would like the change."

" Really?"

I nodded

" Thank god... But uh. I don't think I can dress on my own."

" I can help. No problem."

She leaned forward to kiss my cheek " I don't know why you are so nice to me."

"Because I love you." I said without hesitance.

I heard her intake of breath at my words. In truth I didn't expect her to say it back, if she did, I wanted her to mean it, though Bella would never lie to me about anything.

" I love you, too." she whispered back.

My head snapped up to meet her gaze. She gave me a small smile and I leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. She kissed me back for a second before I pulled away. I reached into my bag and grabbed her shorts and tanktop. She rolled her eyes when she saw the clothing.

" Of course."

" What? Your the one who left it there."

She glared at me and took the clothes

----

I very carefully lifted up her casted leg and pulled the shorts up. When the waist band were at her hands I breathed a big sigh of relief. I picked up her tanktop and handed it to her. When she lifted her arm up the IV moved and she jumped.

" Ow, ow. Not doing that again. Edward?"

I smiled at her and slid the hospital gown from her arms. Luckily, she was wearing a bra. I had to detach the IV from the liquid package so that the small tube wasn't connected and I could get the shirt over her head. I slipped it over her head and put her arms through the straps. I pulled it down over her ribs and kissed her stomach before covering it. I reconnected the IV and then rested the blanket over her.

" Thanks."

With a smile I leaned forward to kiss her cheek " No problem."

" Have you talked to your parents?" she asked quietly.

" I got many calls and I answered one about a half hour ago. I told them off and hung up, as they were loading you into the ambulance my mother said if I left, with you, then I was not to come back."

A few tears escaped her eyes " I'm sorry. Edward, I am not worth it. Ju-"

" Don't ever say your not worth it." I said angrily.

She seemed to be a bit scared at my voice because she cringed back into the bed. Immediatly, I felt bad for speaking to her so angrily.

" Bella, I'm not angry at you. It's just, that is what my parents say and it's not true. You are worth everything and it hurts me to think you dont think so. Baby, I love you and thats all that matters. I dont need them, aslong as I have you it's all okay." I assured her.

She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug. Bella pulled me closer so half of my body was leaning over the bed. Suddenly, I felt her hand smack my ass. I jumped forward and Bella laughed.

" You just fell out of a glass wall and your smacking me. Shouldn't you be in horrible pain?"

" I am drugged so I don't feel it. It's only my leg. Now, get your pretty ass up here and lay with me." she demanded

" Are you sure."

She nodded and shifted so I had room. I laid beside her with my arm wrapped securely around her waist. Quickly, she reached over to put the blanket over me. I slipped my shoes off and set them besides her hospital bed.

" I hate sleeping on my back." she grumbled

" I know," I murmured as I rested my cheek ontop of her head. She tilted her head to rest on my shoulder and I used my hand to flick off the lights, only the sound and glow of her heart moniter. My hand searched around until it found hers, when it did, I entwined her hand with mine.

" I love you." I whispered

" I love you, too."

**Authors note- I went over this so many times. Taking out parts, adding things and over all I re wrote it about four times trying to make it dramatic and perfect. So I hope it satisfied all of you guys... Tell me what you think... Review.**


	17. Divide

**Authors note- Hello, loves! Last chapter was a huge hit. Soo I want to name allllll my favorite reviews (people who dont reach the A/N are still special) Italics is the review and the penname.**

**This one is from **_Vampireadtic_

_Satisfied? I freaking loved it!_

**That made me smile a whole lot. Thanks!**

_MgaoqiaoM_

_This is good! All your hard work payed off! Update soon!_

**I just liked this one...**

_Alicetheannoyinglittlepixie_

_OMG! How the flip can anyone just leave their daughter lying on the ground after falling through a glass wall? I knew the reaction of the 'rentals wasn't gonna be pretty but I didn't think it it would be that ugly. Jeez I swear the things I would say to Bella's parents if I was Edward you wouldn't believe it. So what's gonna happen now? I dying here. Please hurry for the next chapter._

**I know I never comment on reviews but now I will say, your reviews always make me smile because you always have something to say to me and it's great. Yours are normally the longest reviews and I enjoy reading them.**

_Eternally Addicted _**( Now you didn't think I would forget you, did you?)**

_OMG OMG OMG! I have to say girlfriend I think this is one of the best chapters you have ever written. I loved it. I was really glas though to hear his mom say that all they wanted was for him to be happy. So I am guessing it will be his parents that are more accepting of them. I can't believe her friggen parents did not even go to help her or go to the hospital. I mean how can you just leave yor child to lay there and maybe die. Ugh hurry and update. I dont think I have wanted yo to update so bad since the chapter before the ball in So Close._

_So since I know you love me you will do it soon. LOL_

**Of course you never know who will be more accepting. Now do you Miss. Eternally Addicted. I think not, you shall never know what idea's lurch around my brain. HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay so there are three...I think... Let me go check...Never mind make that four... My four favorites. Hehe. NOOOWWWW**

**I need to get something out of the way.**

**THIS STORY WILL NOT END LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET.**

**I have heard a few say that they hope this story doesn't end like that. You all think so highly of me... Do you believe I would kill Edward?! Oh my freaking no. But I would kill him before I would kill Carlisle Cullen. Duh!**

**SOOOOONNNNGGGG LIIIISSSTTT-**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson**

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory**

**New Divide- Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight related. Accept for Carlisle, he is mine...Not really...**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I remembered black sky's, the lightening all around me. I remebered each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign. That fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard. That I get what I deserve. So give me reason to prove me wrong. To wash this memory

clean. Lets the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason.

To fill this hole. Connect the space between. Let if fill up to reach

the trust and lies. Across this new divide

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

In the past seven days none of our parents have come to the hospital to see us. Bella was very affected at this, she had no idea why they would ignore her when she fell out of the glass wall. I was thoroughly pissed at her parents at that fact.

They worked at the hospital, but I haven't seen them around at all. It was like they were avoiding everything that happened all together. News flash; it happened.

I hadn't gone home once. Even though I prefered my own shower I sucked it up and used the hospitals shower. Bella's leg seemed to be healing correctly, even though it has been only a few days it was doing good. Her wrist was also healing slowly, the stitches were still intact and it occasionally hurt but it was wrapped up. The doctor kept her for a week just to make sure everything was going alright.

My parents hadn't tried to contact me after I had told them off and I was glad that they finally just let me be. I didn't want to hear them ramble on about how much they hate the Swans and how much they think that Bella and I don't belong together.

Today, Bella was going to be discharged and sent home. The nurse was currently taking out her IV. Bella shut her eyes, not wanting to look, and took a deep breath. Though it didn't hurt she hated needles. When the nurse got it out she stuck a band aid over it and left the room.

After helping Bella into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. I tied on one of her converse and stood her up. She had a walking cast on, it was black and what she called 'bulky'. The doctor and I helped her into the wheel chair and I went to go pull my car up. I grabbed my bag and the blanket before leaving. When I got outside I went to my car and threw the stuff in the back. I pulled up to the curb by the enterance and got out. Bella was sitting in the chair tapping the arm rest. I grabbed both of her hands and stood her up. Still holding her hand, I walked her over to the car. She got in and I shut the door.

It was quiet on the ride home. I knew that we were both beyond nervous to go home. Not knowing what we were walking into was making us both anxious. I pulled up on the curb inbetween our houses and got Bella out of the car. We walked slowly to the gate and she put in the code. When it started to open we walked through to the front door.

" Key is under the mat." Bella said shakily.

I knelt down and grabbed the key before sticking it into the lock and twisting. The door opened and we stepped through slowly. I looked to the side to see that the glass wall was fixed up. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop upstairs. Bella was shaking a little and I rubbed her arm soothingly.

She turned towards me. " I can't face them. What if they hate me, they never visited me in the hospital and what if-"

" Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay. I am here and I love you."

" I love you, too." she said quietly.

I placed a delicate kiss on her lips and pulled away. Then I heard the click of heels coming from the direction of the kitchen. Bella clutched my hand tightly as her mother appeared in the doorway, staring at us.

" Your home." her mother said.

" Why...Why didn't you come see me. Why did you just ignore me when I fell out of the window." Bella asked, her voice rising.

" We figured that we both needed to procces everything that happened. Your father did check up on you when you were asleep every night. We didn't just forget it all happened. Were not careless Isabella."

" If you have guts then you would of walked into the hospital room in broad daylight to see me!" Bella yelled at her.

Her mother gave her a hard glare before looking at me.

" What are you doing?"

"Taking your daughter to her bedroom."

Without another word I spun on my heel and grabbed Bella's hand. When we stopped by the stairs she stared at them. Quickly, I swooped her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs. When we got to her room I set Bella on her bed and she sighed.

" I am going to slaughter her." she grumbled.

I stood knelt down infront of her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled me closer, using her small hands to press against my back. I groaned before pulling away.

" Not now, love."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. " Why not piss her off more?"

I chuckled " Because you, my darling, need to get some rest. I need your leg to heal."

I pushed her down on the bed slowly and kissed her cheek.

" Can you go downstairs and get me a glass of water, I need to take my pain pills. My wrist hurts." she said.

With a nod I left the room. I was a little wary to go downstairs while her mother was there but I did nonetheless. When I got to the kitchen her mother was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and walked to the fridge. I put some ice in the glass before filling it up with water. As I was leaving the kitchen to go upstairs her mothers voice stopped me.

" I just want to say thank you for taking care of my daughter." she mumbled quietly.

Just to mess with her I asked her to repeat what she said.

" I said, thank you for taking care of Be-"

She was interupted by her husband that was probably behind me. I gulped before turning. Bella's father wasn't that scary. I was actually about an inch taller then him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he looked pissed to see me in his house.

" What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

" Charlie. He was just dropping Bella off and getting her a glass of water." she defended

Her?! Defending me! What the hell?!

" I don't care, I want him out of my house."

Instead of listening to him I just walked right past him like I owned the place. If he wanted me out then he could forcibly remove me. Her was talking to me as I was walking, saying things like ' get out of my house' and 'leave my daughter alone'. I just kept on walking. When I got to the top of the stairs there was not doubt both of her parents were following me. Bella was leaning against the headboard. Her eyes a little hazy with sleep. I grabbed the pill bottle and got one out for her, then I sat on the bed next to her.

When she looked at her door her eyes slightly widdened. I paid her parents no attention. I handed her the pill and the glass of water. She took her pill and I set the water on the end table.

" They are staring at us." she whispered.

I kissed her lips quickly before putting the burgundy blanket over her. When it was covering her I sat down.

" I'm going to head home, okay. If you need me just call me and I will be here. I love you." I said.

" I love you, too," she said.

I gave her one more kiss before leaving her. I walked past her parents, who were staring at me, dumbfounded. I walked down the stairs and out the door. When I got out of the gate I didn't bother to move my car, I just grabbed the bag and kept walking. When I got in my house my parents were in the foyer. Like the expected me to be coming home at this moment exactly.

They both gave me a glare.

" Don't look at me like that."

My father gave me a hard glare. He was angry- no doubt- and was fuming. " Why did you leave with that...that girl." he spat.

" Your going to patronize me when I was the one that helped her and doctor of the year just ignored her and stood there. " I said, my voice dripping with venom

He stayed quiet on that one.

" I don't care if you ground me, that wont keep me away from her. Put me on lockdown in the house, I would like to see you try. Either way, you will never, ever, take Bella away from me. There is _nothing _that you can do to keep me away from her. So either take the easy road and suck it up or go the hard way and let yourself get frusterated." I said before going up the stairs.

When I got to my room it was not the way I left it. They had obviously gone through my things. Drawers, shelves and hell even my bathroom. When I went into my bedside drawer to see if the picture of Bella and I in the meadow together was there, it was gone. I yelled out a curse and slammed the drawer. They had no right. All the pictures I had hidden of her and I together were gone. Out of shear anger I stormed downstairs. They weren't down there so I went back up and walked straight into the bedroom. Throwing the door open, they looked quite startled.

" Give me back my pictures, now." I said.

" It's best if we dont." my mother said.

" If you don't give me back my fucking pictures then I am completely out of here by tonight. Those belong to me." I said.

" And where would you go." my father challenged.

" Anywhere but here."

My mother went into her top dresser drawer and pulled out my stack of pictures. I grabbed them from her hands so fast she stumbled. My father righted her before walking up to me.

" Listen, kid. You are in way over your head. We give you water to shower, food to eat and we request not to talk to three people. That's not much."

" It's enough for me, I run my own life now. I am eighteen. I can date who I want."

I turned around and started back towards my bedroom. After I put my pictures in my small safe that I kept I walked back out of my room.

"Were do you think your going and doing." asked my father

" Want the truth?" I asked, pausing for a moment " I am going to climb through my girlfriends window to bitch about the problems our parents have."

He seemed to get more pissed at that. I walked out of the front door and jogged over to Bella's fence. I climbed it like and jogged through her yard. When I looked back at my house, my father was actually watching me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Bella's tree. I climbed it quickly and slid open her window. She was asleep on her bed and I was okay with that. I slipped my shoes off and climbed in next to her. I was careful of her leg and made sure not to hit it. When the bed dipped she stirred a little. I rested my head next to hers and looked at her.

" Edward," she rasped

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying anything.

" Shh, just go back to sleep." I whispered.

She nodded slightly and relaxed. I draped my arm over her waist before falling into a deep sleep.

-----

" I just don't like seeing his arm around her, it makes me sick. He's a Cullen. Cullen's don't belong in this house." I heard a voice mutter.

It didn't take me long to figure out it was Bella's father.

" Charlie, maybe she really does love him. If he is willing to get his parents angry and worked up about this then maybe he loves her too. They are kinda cute together." her mom said.

Whats with the change of heart? Had she finally given up?

" Uck! Renee, you are going off the end if you say that." he retorted.

I dont think I am that bad looking. Bella seems to think I am nice looking. Or did they mean her. No, Bella was naturally gorgeous, I wondered why a girl so beautiful would be with me. She was perfect in the looks department. Soft curves, gorgeous legs, great ass and other beautiful parts... I admire everything about Bella, her appearance, thoughts, personality, how loving she is, I admired and loved everything about her.

" Oh, Charlie! I know that I have said alot of horrible things but maybe if we get to know him..."

" -He'll screw us over and break my little girls fragile heart." he finished.

" I was gonna say he might be nice, obviously Bella likes him for some reason, and she isnt a little girl anymore."

" Maybe 'cause he sneaks through the window. I need to get bars on those." he said.

Renee sighed " Well maybe if you were a tad nicer he would go through the front door."

" He's a Cullen, Renee. Swans aren't nice to Cullens."

I heard a small giggle " Well Bella seems to be friendly to him."

" Renee! I don't want to even. That's just wrong. Why does your mind go to the gutter."

" Bella is a very passionate women. I was just saying they seem to play nice together."

" Enough." he said a little to loudly.

I stayed still, my eyes closed. All of a sudden Bella spoke.

" Just so you know I have been awake for the five minutes you have been talking." Bella muttered into her pillow.

Well she seemed to think I was still sleeping. Her parents let out a few curse words and Bella sighed.

She shifted around for a moment before stilling herself. Our position on the bed was different. Bella was sitting up on the headboard while my head was resting in her lap. Her hands were threaded through my hair. I loved it when Bella ran her hands through my hair, it felt so fucking good. I fought a low purr that wanted to escape. This girl could make me purr like a fucking cat.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you." her mother said.

" Why is _he _here?" Her dad asked

" Because he wants to be." she said quietly

" Well, I don't feel comfortable with him in your bed." he said loudly.

Her hands ran over my hair softy " Shh, he is asleep."

" Tell him to sleep at home."

" He hasn't slept well in the hospital a I don't want to disturb his slumber."

I heard a groan fill the air " You should be lucky I dont force him out of the house." he said "Son of a bitch." he muttered.

" Don't say that." Bella said through clenched teeth.

" Were just going to leave Bella. We are going out to dinner. I don't know if you want to come. He's kinda..."

" Go ahead."

I heard the bedroom door slam and I popped my eyes open. " That was nice to listen to."

" You heard all that?"

I nodded against her lap and shut my eyes. Her hands still ran through my hair and I let out a purr.

" Did...Did you just purr?" she asked

" Mmm. That feels nice."

She laughed and kept running her hands through my hair. We stayed like that for awhile until I decided to get up, Bella was hungry and I needed to feed her. When I went through her cabinets I found pasta noddles and decided to make some fettucini alfredo. I carried her downstairs with me as I went and she was sitting on the couch in her living room. When I finished making the noodles I went to get Bella. I set the table, after searching the cabintets for plates, and we ate.

" It's nice to have someone cook for me for once. My parents suck at cooking." she said as she took a bite.

Parents...

" Your mom seems to be loosening up." I said quietly.

Her head snapped up at my words. " Maybe. She said we were cute together."

I brought my cup up to my lips as she continued.

" And the comment about you not being good looking. Well you got a great ass, I'll give you that." she teased.

My cup flew down to hit the table and I spat out my water. Bella stared at me apologeticly. I flew up from my seat and reached over to grab some paper towels. I wiped off the water and sat down.

" Sorry." I said.

" That was my fault. I shouldn't of said that while you were drinking water."

After we finished eating I cleaned up our dishes before carrying Bella up the stairs with a glass of Cran-Pomergranate juice. I set her in bed, covered her with the blankets and handed her one of her favorite books. She took it greedily and immediatly starting flipping over to the first page.

" Keep entertained." I said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

" I'm going to go home." she nodded " Don't be surprised if you find me in your bed." I teased.

She smiled and I stepped out of her room. I walked back to my house quietly and it was dark when I stepped in. It was around nine thirty. I climbed the stairs to my room and when I reached my door I opened it and closed it quickly. I collapsed on my bed and slipped my shoes off, they fell on the floor with a thud and I put my hands to the hem of my shirt. I tugged my shirt off and threw it on the floor.

I reached up sleepily to tug on the small, thin burgundy rope. Soon it was all dark.

----------

I woke up to the loud sound of my bedroom door slamming and my dark canopy being pulled up. With a groan I rolled over in my bed, the cool air conditioning hitting my back.

" Edward," I heard my father say.

" Yes, Carlisle."

I said his first name only to piss him off. He hated that, that is why I only used it to make him angry. My mother was the only one in the house who could call him that. Our maid, Heidi, called him ' Master Cullen '. Master my ass.

" If you trying to make me more mad then you succeed, I am furious." He growled.

" I'm so frightened I'm shaking." I joked.

" This is no game Edward Cullen. You are not to see that girl. What is wrong with you, can't you listen. Obviously not since you rebel against us. When you live in my house you live under my rules. The only one that I have is that you stay away from the Swans." he said.

I rolled over, laying on my back, and rubbed my eyes. When I fully opened my eyes I almost shut them again because of the brightness coming through my window. My father was standing at the end of my bed.

" What do you want? For me to leave the house, get an apartment?"

" You know that I don't want you to leave. Your my son and I love you, Edward. But I can't tolerate you dating that...girl."

I sat up in bed and stared at him. " I love her! Does that mean anything to you?! Or are you just to self centered to realize that there are other people who are important. You love mom! What would it be like if your father was trying to keep her from you! Try putting yourself in my shoes for once instead of thinking of you job, which you clearly care for more then me. When will you get over the fact that there are other people who have feelings, like me, and accept that I fucking love Dr. Swans daughter. I love your enemies daughter!" I yelled at him.

" I love you and that's why I am doing this." he yelled back.

"NO! Your doing this for you! Because you don't want me to date her. It always comes back to you or her dad. What about me?! What about her?! You don't care aslong as we don't interact. I won't give you the satisfaction of getting away with what you want." I retorted, still yelling

" JUST STOP!" I heard my mother scream.

Our heads snapped to my doorway where she was standing. She looked upset, sad and angry.

" Want to know what I think?"

**Authors note- Drama in E's house. Review**


	18. Middle

**Authors note-**

**So sorry for lateness. I was have a slight issue with my other story, as some of you may know. But everything should be okay now. Let's hope so. I will try my hardest on this chapter and I hope you all with love it. READ ON!**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park**

**The Middle- Jimmy Eat World**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Just try your best. Try everything you can. And don't you worry when they tell themselfs. When your away. It just takes some time. Little girl. You're in the middle of the ride. Everything,

everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright. Hey, you

know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own.

So don't buy in. Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself.

It doesn't matter if it's good enough.

For someone else.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Forbidden_

_" Want to know what I think?"_

------

July 6th

Monday  
------

EPOV

My father and I stayed quiet, her words shutting us up immediatly.

I didn't know what my mother would say. Before she seemed to be on my fathers side, like always. She would give her final word and think that I would listen to her. Not in this case. I knew my mother hated it when I went against her, that is why she is angry.

With not knowing what she was going to say it made me anxious. All I wanted was for both of my parents to accept that I love Bella, I want them to accept her. That was most important. I didn't care if our parents went on hating eachother, I just wanted them to accept her and I think it's as a good guess that Bella wants the same. That's all we want.

It's obvious that our families overreact about everything. They make a huge deal out of something that shouldn't be made a big deal. But there was nothing to do about it. I couldn't tame my fathers anger towards me, no matter how hard I tried.

" What?" my father asked.

My mother walked across my room and sat at the foot of my bed, she was staring at my dad with cautious eyes. After about a minute she took a deep breath and started to speak.

" Carlisle. You and I both know that Edward is stubborn. Even more then you. Though I do not exactly approve in Edward's choice of a girlfriend, he wont give up, Carlisle. I do not like the Swans, at all. But maybe...maybe we can give this girl a chance. I am not asking you to get all buddy buddy with the parents of this child because I am not going to do the same but maybe if we get to know her..."

" Esme, I can't just let her prance in here. She is messing with our sons head, can't you see that! Do you want him heart broken. I don't want him to mope around when that girl finally decides that she is done messing with him."

" Maybe she isn't like that. She obviously must have something about her that Edward loves. There has to be something Carlisle. Something about her that he loves, because he is holding onto her so tight and he is fighting with you because he isn't willing to let her go. Does that ever cross your mind that maybe there is something to her."

My dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then turned to me and gave me a stern look.

" One chance. I will give you one chance to prove to me that she is good. This chance is also extended to her. I swear if she is messing with us then I will be the first one that said I told you so. Invite her over for dinner on Friday." with that he left the room. Nothing more to say.

I turned to my mom and gave her a small smile " Thank you,"

With a nod in my direction she left. I whipped out my cell phone and started to type a new message to Bella.

**Dinner at my house. 6pm on Friday?**

_What? Are you kidding?_

**Dead serious.**

_My walking cast?_

**You should be alright. I will come to get you.**

_I love you_

**I love you, too.**

_Okay, well I am going to sleep. Pain meds are making me tired._

**Okay. Sleep well. Bye**

_I hope. Bye_

I shut off my phone and set it on my end table. I jumped back into my bed, still feeling tired, and closed my eyes tightly. I hope this wasn't a dream.

-----

During the week I went back and forth from my house to Bella's. I was trying to be with her as much as I could. Though she was mostly in bed, resting and relaxing, I wanted to be with her. My father and hers seemed to be a bit bitter when it came to how often I was there. Her father either glared at me or ignored me, sometimes it was both.

My mother wasn't all to happy about it either. She said that she prefered to see me present at dinner time, but I was normally with Bella feeding her dinner because her parents werent home. Her father was constantly working and her mother was god knows where.

I kinda felt bad for her in a way. Her parents were always gone. I never crossed them, only when it was after six or seven in the evening. They checked on Bella before she went to bed but that was it. No big communication. It made me wonder if it was like that for her everyday. See them in the morning and then at night time. That's not much.

Her wrist was healing good and the pain was going down. Today her dad was going to take of the bandage and see if the stiches dissolved. It's been a week an four days since it happened, it was possible that it was still healing itself. There were two big chunks of glass that were stuck in there, so there was two gashes.

I was sitting on Bella's bed, she was laying against the headboard of her bed fiddling with my hand. I looked into her eyes, though she wasn't looking at me, she was too engrossed in my hand. Her beautiful eyes held so much in them, love, care, gentleness. They held everything good in the world. Looking at how beautiful and selfless and caring as she is, makes me love her even more then I already do.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned, bringing me out of my reverie.

She was looking at me with a weird expression.

" Sorry. I was just thinking."

" Okay." she said quietly.

I lifted her hand up and gave it a quick kiss, she gave me a small smile and blushed. Suddenly, I heard her door bedroom door open. My head snapped up to the direction of her door. Her father was standing there holding paper towels, disinfectant spray, cotton balls, a roll of the bandage wrap and medical tape.

He walked over to her bed and knelt down. I stood from my spot and went to the other side of her bed. I held her right hand while her father took her left.

" Does it still hurt?" he asked.

" Not that much."

" You better not be lying, Bells." he said.

" I'm not lying," she responded confidently

He nodded and set the paper towels on her lap, then held her hand over it. He took the tape off the bandage and put it in her waste basket, then he gently started to unwrap her wrist. Not knowing what it looked like.

When it was all the way off I held in a gasp. It looked like someone just bit into her wrist. There were two cresent shaped cuts that faced eachother.

" Wow, it kinda looks like I got bit from a vampire." Bella commented.

" That is going to scar." her father said.

The gash was healing but it had some dry blood around it. The stiches were still intact and they dissolved a little, but it still needed to be wrapped up. He threw away her old bandage wrap and sprayed some of the disinfectant spray on the cuts. She winced and squeezed my hand tighter. I kissed her temple gently and gave her hand a smalll squeeze.

He cleaned up her cut, re-wrapped it for her and taped her up. When he was all done he kissed the top of her head and left the room.

" That was fun." she said

I moved back onto her bed and leaned forward to peck her lips. She groaned when I pulled away and I smiled at her. Just in that moment I heard her stomach growl loudly.

" Looks like I have got to feed you." I said.

" I'm not hungry." she stated.

" Yes you are." I told her.

She shook her head and I brought my hands to her stomach. I traveled my hands to her waist and squeezed. She jumped up and squeeled.

" Don't do that."

" I am going to make dinner, and you are going to eat it."

She rolled her eyes and I gave her a swift kiss on the lips before leaving. I walked down the stairs of her house and went into the kitchen. I thawed some chicken that was in the freezer and made a flour mix with, paprika, garlic powder, salt and pepper. I coated the chicken with mix and put it in a pan that had a some vegtable oil in it. I set her oven to four fifty on bake and coated the rest of the chicken. It cooked well in the oil and when all of it was done I took it out and set it on a rectangular metal pan that had foil on it. I drizzled some lemon juice on the chicken and popped it into the oven to cook for ten minutes. In the mean time I prepared a salad. I cut up some feta cheese and a boiled egg and tossed it in. I took the chicken out and set it on a plate. I put on four peices and cut it up. Then I put the salad in a bowl and poured her a glass of water.

I somehow got this up the stairs. Bella's mom stared at me on the way up, she just shook her head and walked away. When I reached Bella's room the door was open, I thanked my lucky stars, I shut it with my foot and walked to her bed. I set her water on the end table and put the food on her lap. She stared at it all wide eyed.

" You want me to eat all this."

I laid on her bed next to her and kissed her cheek. " I figured you could share."

She picked up one fork and handed it to me. She grabbed the other one and dug in.

" You are hungry."

" Maybe I just didn't want you to leave." she added quietly.

I smiled at her and tipped her face to the side. I placed a delicate kiss on her lips and ranran my hand down her back. She smiled against my lips and I pulled away.

" No, come back." she murmured.

" Not now. Eat."

Bella rolled her eyes and started to eat " I'm not made out of glass. Why have you been so careful with me."

" Because you falling out of a window made me remember how delicate you are."

She scoffed " Whatever

I ignored her comment and started to eat. I forked a peice of chicken and speared it into my mouth. I went back in forth eating chicken and then salad. Soon we were finished and I set the bowl and plate on the end table. Bella reached for her glass of water and took a few gulps of it. When she set it down I wrapped her up in my arms.

" Don't be angry at me."

" I can be angry with you if I want." she retorted.

" Bella, you fell out of a window. You expect me to be all over you after that happened?"

" Are you saying me falling out of a window has made me les attractive."

I groaned " Bella, you are beautiful no matter what, you know that I think your beautiful. I adore you, my love, but right now you have a broken leg and are healing. I am not going to be all over you."

I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her nose.

" Why must you torture me?" she asked.

My lips hovered over hers, only centimeters apart. Bella leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to mine. I moved mine gently and slowly, hers moving more needy and hungry. I rested my hand on her cheek and pulled away slightly.

" Slow down." I whispered.

She groaned before kissing me again. Her lips were like fire on mine, sparks flew around us as they always did. I linked my hand through hers and reached to run my hand through her hair. It was in a ponytail and I quickly slid it out, I threw the ponytail across the room and ran my hands through her hair. I deepened the kiss and let my tongue dance with hers. She tried to put her hand under my shirt but I kept her hands locked at her sides.

" Hey! None of that in my house!" I heard a stern voice say

We pulled away from eachother quickly and I ran my hands through my hair nervously. I could feel her dad burning holes into the back of my head from his evil glare.

" Um. I'm going to head home. I'll be here to get you tomorrow at six. Okay?"

She nodded and reached for a ponytail on her end table. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and I leaned down for a quick kiss. When I pulled away I grabbed the dishes from our dinner and left. When I reached the foyer I went into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then I headed back towards the front door.

------

BPOV

When Edward left my father gave me a hard glare.

" Stop staring at me like that." I mumbled.

" I don't want to walk in on that, ever again."

I blushed but then looked at him " I've walked in on you and mom doing much more."

His eyes widened for a moment and he seemed to be deep in thought before looking at me.

" You and _him _will never do anything remotely close to that. You got that." he said.

I laid down in my bed and brought Edward's burgundy blanket over me, along with my white fuzzy one. My head rested on my pillow and I sighed.

" Isabella, have you-"

" I am not talking about this with you."

I knew that the answer I gave him probably sounded like I did. But I obviously haven't. I didn't want to look at my dad, he is probably pissed off. Either way I would not talk about that with him. He is my dad. That's just embarassing and weird.

" You have?!"

" Go away." I muttered.

He let out a humorless laugh and stomped out of my room. The door slammed and I sighed. I took my pony tail out and closed my eyes tightly.

I wished that Edward was here with me but he couldn't always be here to hold my hand and tell me it was okay. I was a big girl and I had to handle my parents on my own. Though my mom seemed to be loosening up about the situation. My father on the other hand liked to stomp around the house angrily because he doesn't like my choice in boyfriend.

Edward had told me that his parents wanted to have me for dinner on Friday. Which was tomorrow. I was nervous, very nervous. Would they hate me? I mean the act as if I am the worst thing that has ever walked the planet. Would it be so bad if they got to know me. I would mess up, I cant be perfect around them. I can try, but knowing me I wouldn't succeed.

It was going to be an important day.

------

When I got up in the morning I didn't shower right away. My mom had to help me with that, which was kinda weird at first. But I got over it, she is my mom. I hobbled downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. I watched a little bit of television in the family room and when it was around one I went back upstairs to lay down for awhile.

I was nervous knowing that Edward would be here in a few hours and I would be seeing his parents. It was giving me slight anxiety but I knew that Edward wouldn't let them do anything to hurt me emotionally. Atleast I hoped not.

I looked down at my leg and sighed. My choice in shoes and pants were limited. I would have to wear shorts or something else. I thanked my lucky stars that it was summer.

When my mom came around she helped me clean up. After I was finished she was gone and I was left to get dressed. After going through my closet I picked out a blue summer dress. It had spaghetti straps and it clung to my bust and was loose fitting on the bottom half. It ended just at my cast and I put on blue leggings that ended a few inchs below my knee. Then I slipped on one black converse shoe. I knew that Edward would get a kick out of it.

I kept my hair down and just curled it. I didn't really bother with makeup, I put on some mascara and chapstick. Nothing to fancy.

When I was finished it was five to six. I swallowed down my nervs and walked out of my room. I turned to the stairs and slowly went down. When I got down my mother was there. She immediatly started to talk when she saw me.

" If they say anything that you don't like just ask Edward to take you home. Don't sit and take it like I know you would. Just be careful and don't let those people hurt you."

" I know, mom." I said quietly.

Then the doorbell sounded. I unlocked it and opened it. There standing in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt was Edward. He looked nervous also but was good at trying to hide it. When he saw me he smiled. He came through the door and gave me a hug. I laughed at his sudden move.

" If they say anything. I will just take you back here." he assured me

" I know."

He pulled away and looked at me " You look beautiful." when he got to my shoes he laughed just like I knew he would " I like the shoes."

" The cast..."

" You look perfect." he said.

I blushed and smiled. Edward turned to my mother and gave her a smile.

" I will have her back before ten."

" Alright." she said simply.

I grabbed Edward's hand and walked through the front door. I closed it and walked with Edward out of the gate. It was surprsingly open. We walked down the side walk and when we reached Edward's front door I stopped.

" It'll be okay."

What can one dinner do?

**Authors note- Yet another Cliffy. Well I hope to get the next chapter out soon. I will try. I'll work on it tonight.**


	19. Acceptance?

**Authors note- **

**READ!!**

**Okay, I lied. I didn't work on it that night, or the day after because something came up. My bad. Sorry. The main computer in my home got viruses and the connection went wack and it had to be taken out and sent to be fixed. My mother used her connection wire so the internet is working. Then when I went to fanfiction website the login thing went crazy saying there was a glitch. Ahhh. So it's not my fault. I am sorry. If I don't update in a few days It will probably be due to my internet connection so I apologize in advance.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World**

**Thunder- Boys like Girls**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines. I think we'll make it out, but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightening. Let me feel you in my veins,

I wanna let you know how much I feel you pain. Today's a winding road,

that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa. Your voice,

was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know your unlike

anyother. You'll always be my thunder, and I said

your eyes, are te brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

you'll always be my thunder.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Edward opened the front door and I drew in a shuddering breath. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a small smile. When Edward closed the foyer door his mother made an appearance. She came in from the kitchen a hesitant look on her face. Carlisle was next to her, looking cautious and anxious.

Edward gave his dad a hard glare and dropped my hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. Carlisle stared at him, giving him a stern look. His eyes flickered from Edward to me, I started to feel the anxiety come back up.

I took another deep breath and looked at them. I didn't want them to think bad of me. I had to prove to them that I wasn't as bad as they really think I am.

" Mr and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for inviting me over for dinner tonight." I said, my voice shaky.

" Your welcome. It should be finished in maybe twenty minutes or so. Come join us in the living room, Edward." Esme replied.

When Edward started to move I was frozen for a second before following. As he walked he bent his head to whispered something into my ear.

" Calm down, baby. Everything is alright." he said.

I nodded in response and hobbled next to him as we walked to the living room. When we reached the room Edward sat down on the leather couch and I sat next to him awkwardly. His parents sat across from us, their faces unreadable.

" So, Isabella...What are your plans for the future." Carlisle said.

Well there was a conversation.

" Well, when I am finished with highschool I plan on going to college. I don't have an exact idea of what I would like to go into but I have an idea." I said.

" Bella likes to cook." Edward said quietly.

I blushed and looked down, I dont know why I was embarassed. I just was. After a few minutes of really awkward silence Esme stood and went to check on dinner.

" So, Isabella, you have no plans of what you are doing for college. That would be rough, not knowing what to do."

I gave a small smile " My father would like for me to go to Harvard law to be a lawyer but I don't exactly care for the job, it is a great job, just not something that I would like to do." I said.

" Well, of course he would enforce something. That is the Swan way." he seethed. Immediatly he froze once he saw my expression " Edward, shouldn't you show Isabella around the house."

" Yeah, sure. Come on, love."

I stood as did Edward and we walked out of the living room. I already knew my way around this house, which was something they didn't know. Edward took me upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. I sat on the edge of my bed and took in a few breaths.

He came to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and sighed.

" Was this a terrible idea?" he asked.

I shook my head " No. Edward, I love you and if I have to deal with the fact that they might make slip ups about my family then I'll deal. Your a package deal, I get it. It's just hard for me because I want them to accept me and I don't want them to think I am playing games because I'm not. I am dead serious about being with you." I murmured.

His hand rubbed up and down my back soothingly.

" It's gonna be okay, baby. I love you, too, always."

After a few minutes we broke apart from eachother and we went downstairs. It took me a few minutes to get down but I eventually made it to the bottom. Edward was laughing at me.

" Stop laughing." I whined.

" It's just so funny to see you grip the banister for dear life."

I slapped his arm and he kept laughing.

" Shut up, Edward. It's not funny." I said.

He lifted me up in his arms and kissed my cheek. " Sorry, your just so adorable."

" Your adorable, too." I joked.

" Dinner is ready." I heard Esme say.

Our heads turned to see Esme in the entry way by the kitchen. I tapped Edward's shoulder and he set me down on the ground. I coughed and looked away. Edward gripped my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. The table was set and we sat down next to eachother. In the middle of the table was a pan of Enchilada's that smelt absolutely delectable. After they got the amount of food they wanted I got an enchilada out and set one on my plate. I picked up my fork and knife and cut a peice off. I speared it into my mouth and chewed slowly. She had quite the cooking skill.

" So, Isabella, tell me about yourself." Esme asked.

" Oh, you can call me Bella." I told her.

She nodded.

" Um, what would you like to know?"

" Anything."

That was specific... I was tongue-tied. I never really enjoyed talking about myself, I was a simle person who liked simple things.

" Well, I like to spend alot of my time reading or listening to music." I replied.

She laughed " If Edward could lock himself inside his room to listen to music all day I bet he would."

I smiled " Yeah, he enjoys talking about music alot." I agreed.

" So, why do you figure your father would rather put you in law rather then medical like him?" Edward's father asked.

" Dad." Edward hissed.

I clearned my throat and looked between Carlisle and Edward. They were both staring at eachother. His father was trying to pass it as an innocent question but Edward seemed not to think so.

" I don't know why. He probably just wants me to have a bright, stable future." I answered confidently.

Esme gave me a warm smile " Do you have any idea for what college? Like going out of state or staying close to home?"

" I would like to stay close to home. But if I find what I want to do and there is something bigger elsewhere then I would consider going out of state. It's difficult right now, I prefer being close to home." I replied.

" Edward was thinking of going to the university of New York for med school. Or possibly Dartmouth." Carlisle said.

I looked up at Edward, his jaw was tense and his back was stiff. I rested my hand on his knee and rubbed cirlces on it with my thumb, trying to get him to relax. Whe he felt my touch he seemed to not be as tense.

" That's great." I said.

Though it made me feel a little sad inside that if he left the state I wouldn't see him. I didn't exactly know where we would be in a year, would we be together, or broken up. The mere thought of not being with him make my heart clench.

" I'm not completely set on becoming a doctor, you know that."

" Now is not the time, Edward." Carlisle said, but with that, not another word on the subject was said.

The rest of dinner was mostly quiet. Esme passed an occasional question at me and I answered her the best I could. Carlisle made no more comments about my family, for that I was glad. When dinner was finished, their maid, Heidi, took our food and scampered off quickly, muttering something along the lines of 'of course Master Cullen'. I found it strange about how she addressed him but I shrugged it off, it was none of my buisness

" Please excuse us a moment, we will be back." Esme said before excusing herself and Carlisle.

Edward and I stood and we walked into the living room. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand run up and down my arm soothingly.

" You alright?" he asked

" It's going as expected. Though a little awkward and strange." I replied

He turned his head and rested his forehead on mine. " I love you."

" You say that quite often." I noted.

" It's just surprising to me how much I love you and I just want to tell you all the time."

" I love you, too, Edward."

My eyes fluttered shut on their own accord. Edward picked up my wrist and I winced a little, it was starting to hurt a little. I hadn't taken my medicene for a few hours so I felt a little more pain then normal.

I heard him let out a sigh " Did you take your meds before you left like I told you, love?"

" Uhhh. No." I said hesitantly.

" You got to remember," he said.

" Sorry, dad." I muttered dryly.

He chuckled " If I was your dad this would be very wrong. I don't mean to sound like your father, I just don't like it when you are in pain."

With an eye roll I looked away. It went quiet between us and in that moment I heard his parents talking in the next room. They seemed to be argueing. After a few minutes they came back into the living room, a smile plastered on each of their faces.

" Bella, it's been nice having you for dinner." Esme said.

I felt nervous. Was this the point in the dinner where they would tell me that I wasn't good enough and that it was over, I had no more chances. My palms started to sweat and I nervously fiddled with my fingers, my eyes were fixed on my lap.

" It would be nice to have you over again sometime." she finished.

My head snapped up to look at her. She gave me a smile.

" Thank you. It was nice being here." I said quietly.

I stood, as well as them and walked towards the foyer. I stopped by the front door and turned to face them. Carlisle, surprisingly, put his hand out towards me, he gave me a firm hand shake and then dropped my hand. I gave Esme a small smile and was about to turn when she walked foward quickly and gave me a hug. I immediatly froze at the unexpected move, I hugged her back a moment before letting her go.

Edward and I walked out of the front door with a last goodbye.

" Wow, that was uh strange. I would of never guessed that Esme Cullen would hug me." I commented as I walked towards my house. The cool night air brushed again my skin and I shivered. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I walked at the best pace I could in this stupid walking cast. When I walked through the gate of my house Edward let me go.

" Well, I will see you soon."

" Okay." I whispered.

He rested his hand on my cheek and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I kissed him back softy and when he tried to deepen the kiss I pulled away.

" I better get inside." I told him.

" Oh, alright. Well, bye." he said, looking confused.

I pecked his lips quickly and pulled away. I unlocked my front door and waved to him before shutting it. Quietly I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I took the bobby pins out of my hair and stripped my clothes off. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tanktop and then walked to my bathroom for a glass of water to take my pills. After I took them I crawled into my bed. I turned on the television and laid under the covers.

It wasnt that I didn't want to kiss Edward, it was just a long stressful evening and I wasn't in the mood for anything. His mother said that she wanted to have me over for dinner again. Did that mean that I was in the clear?

His father seemed very uncomfortable and edgy during dinner. For an unknown reason. I didn't know if having his ememies daughter for dinner made him uncomfortable. I didn't want to have that lable either. I was the enemies daughter, the 'devil child'. I hoped that in time that he wouldnt think of me as that.

Esme, I was a little confused. She had given me the lable as 'devil child', but before we left she hugged me. It was weird to say the least but it made me feel like maybe there was hope. I had no idea about my father. I was unsure if he was going to loosen up. It mostly seemed as if our mothers were more loosened up and our fathers were more hard headed, that was how it was.

I watched a few episodes of Family Guy before turning off my television and going to sleep. It took me a few minutes to fall asleep but I did, dreaming about a perfect life, where nothing went wrong and loving someone had no complications.

--------

August 23rd

--------

It's been two months since the accident. A few weeks since I had dinner with Edward's parents and today, I was going to the hospital for my check up to see how my leg was doing. My wrist was already healed and had a scar on both cuts, looking like a vampire bit into my wrist.

Though I could care less about the scar. It wasn't that important. My leg was healing nicely, like the doctor told me a month ago. He said it should be off in about two months last month. So I should only have a month left of this torture, The walking cast needed to retire.

School was starting tomorrow, I wasn't excited this year like I normally am when school first starts. The main reason why I am not so excited is because it's senior year. The last year of highschool. I would have to start applying to colleges. I would be fighting with my dad about law school. Then, there was a big chance that Edward and I would be over. That was what made me most upset.

I haven't told him about how I feel. Instead I keep it to myself. He has been confused about the way I have been acting, quiet and distant. I don't mean to hurt him, but I just don't want to talk about it. But that doesn't stop him from asking me.

He was driving me to the hospital to get checked out. My mother and father went out for the day, they seemed to care less then be here to drive me.

Edward reached his hand out and my hands were folded in my lap.

" Bella, what is wrong. You haven't been yourself since the dinner and that was weeks ago."

" I'm fine." I muttered quietly.

" Bull shit."

I was surprised by the tone in his voice. He was no doubt upset and angry.

" You and I both know that you are not acting Bella-ish or whatever. Your not smiling, something is wrong. Did I do something?"

" No, your perfect."

" Then tell me."

" I'm scared." I whispered.

" About what?" he asked

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. Edward reached over and snatched my hand away to hold.

" Talk to me, sweetheart." he murmured.

" About college. What if we can't be together? I...I need you, Edward. I can't picture a life without you and if I can't have you in my life then...then I have no reason for anything. You have your future set and I am a mess. I don't know where I am going but all I know is that I want to be with you. And I don't want you to think I am some clingy girlfriend, maybe I am. But I just..." I rambled

" Whoa there. Baby, you know that I will always try my hardest be with you and I don't have my future set. You want the truth. I want to do what you dont. I want to be a lawyer, but I got my father jumping down my throat about being a doctor. Your not clingy and if you are then I am as clingy as you are to me because I don't ever want to not have you around. I will glue you to my hip if I have to."

I wiped a tear that fell and nodded. " I just... I love you, Edward."

" I love you, too. So much,"

We arrived at the hospital and went in. When the doctor called in only a few minutes after we arrived I went in the room and he started to take my cast off, for the first time. I could wait until it was completely gone and I could clean it and shave. Edward held my hand as the doctor pulled at the velcro. Soon it was loose and he slid it off. My leg was as white as a ghost and had spots of purple, blue and green. It looked weird, like a weird creature or something. He took an x-ray of it and then left to look at the results.

When he came back he put it on the x-ray light and showed me. You could see that the bone was almost completley healed, it looked pretty much fine.

" So it should be fully healed in a few weeks. Probably a month. But it looks to be healing nicely." he said.

I nodded and he started to put the walking cast back on. When he was done talking we left. I was glad to get it over with so fast. Edward drove me home and for the first time in awhile I asked him to stay with me. He held me on his lap and talked to me, letting me know that we would always be together. It made me feel better to know that he wanted me to always be with him.

**Authors note- So yeah... Review if you'd like**


	20. Confusion

**Authors note- Hmm, what to say? I don't know. Wow, I actually have nothing to say, surprising. WAIT!!!!**

**So I just took in a story called, Cheerleading Isn't So Easy. So when I post, READ!!!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. I, on the other hand, own nothing.**

**So this time I actually do have an acuse for not writing. I got the stomach flu, it was the most randomest thing. One hour I was fine and the next I was feeling sick. So I wasn't on the computer at all. Again, I apologize. Then I had an issue with posting and shit and all in all I apologize.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls,**

**Paralyzed- Finger Eleven**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Well I am imagining a dark lite place or your place or my place. Well I'm not paralyzed

but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because your standing

still. If you body matches what you eyes can do you'll probably move right

through. Me on my way to you.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Today was the first day of my senior year in highschool. I wasn't too excited but I wasn't sad. As I got dressed I thought about the people staring at my cast. No doubt they would want to know what happened.

I slipped on a pair of capri's and a blue scoop neck short sleeve shirt. I tied up one converse and threw my hair up in a pony tail. I shoved my schedule in my book bag and walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I ate a quick bowl of cereal.

" Have a good first day, Bells." my dad said.

I gave him a small smile " I will."

I walked outside and at the end of the gate. Since I had my cast I was inable to drive so Edward volunteered to drive me to and from school. As I walked my hand brushed against our smooth fence. When I reached Edward's house I slowly walked into his yard. Luckily he was waiting for me so I didn't have to ring the doorbell.

A smile graced his face when he saw me and I smiled back. I walked over to his car and he walked towards me. When he reached me he wrapped me up in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

" Good morning, beautiful."

I blushed at his words and headed towards the passenger seat of the car. Edward got in his car and started it up, in second he was pealing out of the driveway and was speeding down the streets.

---

When we arrived at the school Edward opened the car door for me and I stepped out, holding his hand tightly. I shut the car door and swung my bag over my shoulder. Kids were swarming the area, alot of them greeting friends. A few people's gazes were locked on us, no doubt surprised that our relationship made it through the summer. They stared at my leg, whispering.

As I walked past Lauren I heard her own thoughts on my leg.

" I heard her mom pushed her out the window because she was dating Cullen. Supposedly her parents didn't go to the hospital with her, shows how much she is loved."

I held my breath and watched my mouth, knowing that some rude comment would fly out if I didn't watch it. I stopped by a bench near the front doors and took out my schedule. I only got it two days ago, along with my Identification card. Edward sat next to me and looked at mine.

" We have Biology together and History and the same lunch period." He noted.

I smiled and stood up from my spot. He picked up my wrist and placed a gentle kiss on it before dropping it.

" I will see you later."

With a swift kiss on his cheek I was off.

When I got to my locker I opened up my school back and started shoving things in, I made sure to keep one of each thing in my bag for class, but I didn't want to lug around everything like I attempted to do Freshmen year. I put my notebooks and some of my school books on the top shelf. Deodorant and a brush for when I have gym next month, I had gotten a note from my doctor stating that I was not to participate in any gym activites. I grabbed a magnet and my small calender and hung that up on the inside door, put my water bottle and lunch in and got my lock out. After it was all locked up I took one last look at my schedule before heading off to my first class, English.

------

I walked as quickly as I could, trying to get to my locker. Just my luck that English would get out late. Other kids beside me were going quick too.

" Hey, Bella. Heard about the leg incident, need any help with your school book." I heard an all too familar voice say.

Slowy, I turned around to face Mike. I was almost shocked when I saw him. His hair was different, longer and a little more darker then last time, it was crazy and dissarayed, almost like Edwards... His face was cleared of any blemishes and his skin was quite tan from being in the sun.

" Who told you about the 'incident'?" I questioned.

" Lauren. She said your mom pushed you."

I sighed " Mike, my mother did not push me, I tripped on a stair."

" Oh."

" Yeah, umm. I got to go, but I'll see you around, bye."

With a smile I was gone. Luckily he didn't try and follow so I was able to leave alone for once. When I got to my locker I grabbed my history book and trudged off to class.

I got into class and was almost expecting for every seat around Edward to be taken, but was surprised when I saw that he actually put his legs on the chair next to his. I started laughing but immediatly shut up when I saw that the teacher came in. Edward moved his legs and I took my seat next to his. On the other side of him was Lauren, she was batting her eyelashes crazily and kept giving him this weird smile. As the teacher got into the lesson I saw a peice of paper being slid over my desk. I opened it.

_I think something is wrong with Mallory's eyes._

I laughed internally at this but wrote back'

_If she keeps looking at you like that I will not hesitate to deck her_

I passed it back to him and he scrawled something out before giving it back.

_I like it when your fiesty._

" Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan, hand over the note."

Looks like our fun was over. Mr. Mason took the paper from my desk and opened his mouth. I looked down.

" Well, lets share this with the class, hmm? I think something is wrong with Mallory's eyes." Everyone laughed at this " If she keeps looking at you like that I will not hesitate to deck her."

I blushed at looked down. Mr. Mason cleared his throat.

" I like it when your fiesty." He finished " Now isn't that just interesting. Since it is the first day this will be a warning. Don't pass notes in my classroom Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen" he said sternly as everyone around laughed.

I nodded feeling completely embarassed. He handed me the paper and I shoved it into my bag. I heard Edward whisper a 'sorry' to me and I shrunk into my seat.

-----

After Trig and French I headed back to my locker to get my lunch. Last night I got a sandwich at Jimmy Johns and put it in the fridge so I could have it for lunch. Angela and I went to the mall because she wanted to do some last minute school clothes shopping. I put my other books in my locker and grabbed my Biology book, sandwich and water bottle.

Edward was already in the lunch room, he was sitting with Angela and Ben. I took my seat next to him and set my food down.

"I heard about your little note passing in class." Angela commented

I groaned " I don't even want to start."

She laughed " Mike told me."

" Did you see his hair! It's like he was copying Edward's." Ben said.

" I know."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and started to mess with it.

" Your hair is fine. He probably spent an hour on it while you just ran your hand through it." I said.

He shrugged and dropped his hand.

" So, Edward. You like it when Bella is fiesty?" she asked.

" That, my friend, is none of your buisness." he retorted.

" Aww, come on. No reason to be shy now. I mean after this and the ass grabbing picture, which by the way, still makes me crack up."

I rolled my eyes and started to unwrap my sandwich, which Edward was eyeing quite closely.

" That sure it a big sandwich for such a little girl."

I scoffed at the familiar line. Not the first time he has said something to me like that, he always likes my food.

" Well, this little girl is hungry. So you, can get your ass up to get your own food."

He frowned and I bit into my sandwich, moaning loudly to drive him up a wall.

" Your so mean to me." he grumbled.

With a sigh I set down my sandwich and slid it towards him. He picked it up and took a huge bite, after he set it down he took a drink of my water bottle. I stared at him, incredulous.

" You need to start getting your own food buddy. I won't share mine all year, as much as I do love you."

He took another bite of my sandwich and slid it back towards me.

" I love you, too." Edward said, while chewing.

I picked up my sandwich and took a bite out of it. Angela and Ben laughed at us.

" Hey! No laughing! Atleast Ben doesn't steal your food." I stated

" Whatever." she said with a laugh.

---

After lunch I attended the rest of my classes. Coach Clapp wasn't at all surprised to see that I had a broken leg. I would not of been surprised if he started to laugh at me. Sitting out of gym was nice, I had to admit. When gym was over I left and went to my locker. Then I headed out to Edward's car, he wasn't there when I walked out so I leaned against it, waiting.

After about two minutes he made an appearance, the doors of the car unlocked and I got in. Edward slid in the car and started it up.

" Hey, sweetheart." he said as he leaned over to kiss my lips swiftly.

I smiled at him and rested my head against the head rest. Edward turned on some soft music and hummed to it quietly. I smiled at the side of him, he looked so carefree, so happy. He turned his head slightly and smiled at me.

" Whats got that big smile on your face?" he asked.

" You." I answered

" Me?"

" You just look happy, it makes me happy to know that your happy." I clarified.

" Well, I am happy. Mostly happy. Everything is almost perfect."

A chuckle escaped my mouth " Almost."

He pealed out of the parking space and drove down the roads. When we reached our houses I noticed that my dad's car was home...He was never home before me. I got out of the car and started towards my house.

" Bella, are you alright." Edward asked from behind me.

I stopped " My dad, he's never home at this time."

Edward's hand locked around my wrist. " Wanna check it out?"

With a nod we walked towards my house. When I got to the front door I opened it, surprised that it was unlocked. I heard yelling going on between my parents, they sounded to be very angry.

" Well Renee, I just thought I did the right thing by letting you know! Instead you have to get all pissed about everything. I don't know what is wrong with you! Letting this whole Cullen and Swan situation get to you? Are you? I have this oppurtunity and you are just shooting it down immediatly!"

" I dont want to, Charlie! Think of Bella, think of her! Just this once. Think of me also, I don't want to."

" Whats holding you back? Your all over the place doing everything, you can to that anywhere."

I shut the front door quietly and leaned against it.

" What are they talking about?" I asked myself.

After a few second of trying to figure it out, I came up blank. Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist.

" Want to come over to my house?" he asked

I nodded and leaned against him. We walked over to his house and he opened the door.

" Edward?" I heard Esme's voice call out.

" Yeah, mom, it's me." he replied

She appeared in the foyer in only seconds, smiling.

" So, how was your first day of school?" she asked

" Good, like any first day."

A smile crossed her face and she gave him a hug, when she let go of him she looked at me.

" Bella, how are you?"

" I'm alright, and yourself?"

" Good," she answered

-----

After talking with Esme for a few minutes we headed upstairs to Edward's bedroom. I dropped my school bag on the ground by his bed and laid down. I put my legs up and breathed a sigh of relief, constant walking - or hobbling- was tiring.

" Hows your leg."

" Ehh, hurts a tad but I am fine."

He nodded and dropped his bag next to mine. After poucing on the bed, laying next to me, he pressed a delicate kiss on my neck and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I wasn't that focused on him though, I was thinking about my parents.

What did my mom not want to do? I was very confused. I had never heard them fight before, they were normally calm and collected around eachother, like married people normally were. But today was different, they sounded truly angry at eachother.

There was a reason my dad came home early and I was going to find out one way or another. All I really hope is that it isn't bad, but there was something inside telling me it was. Why would my mom say to think of me? Why me? What the issue was it would affect me because there was no logical reason otherwise.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, I didn't know what to do about the situation because I simply didnt know what was happening, so it wasn't in my control, there was nothing I could do when I had no idea about anything.

" Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

" Yeah, fine." I answered quietly

" I'm sure that whatever is going on with your parents will be alright."

" I dont like not knowing what is going on with them."

He traced invisable lines on my arm and used his other hand to play with my hair " Just be patient, everything will be fine."

I heaved in a breath and closed my eyes, shifting a little to get more comfortable. Few minutes later, I was asleep.

-----

I awoke a few hours later, it was dark outside and Edward was talking to me, I tried to shut him out but wasn't succesful.

" Baby, you should head home." he said.

" No, just let me stay." I mumbled against the pillow.

" God knows I wish, but your parents would not like that. I'll walk you back."

With a huff I sat up, running my hand through my messy hair. Edward got up and took my hand, pulling me off the bed. We walked out of his room quietly and down the stairs and out the front door. The night air was chilly against my skin but I ignored it. When I got to my front door and opened it, Edward handed me my school bag and I took it.

" Sleep well."

" I'll try." I replied as I stepped through my door.

" Goodnight kiss?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes and he took a step into my house. He leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on my lips, I let my tongue dance with his for a moment before pulling away, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled.

" Goodnight, Edward." I whispered.

He kissed my lips once " Night."

After he backed away I closed the front door and hobbled upstairs. The house was quiet downstairs but when I got up to the hallway I heard bickering. I pulled out my phone to see it was eleven, they were normally asleep at this time. As quietly as I could I went to their door, they were quietly yelling at eachother.

" Fine, then I will sleep on the couch, enjoy the bed alone." I heard my mother yell.

I was going to walk away but I heard their door open, my mother walking through, after the door slammed my mother looked up, looking surprised to see me.

" Bella! Why are you awake?"

" I just got back from Edward's." I said slowly.

She nodded " Well, you best get to bed. I was just getting tea."

What my mom didnt obviously know; is that she sucked at lying just as much as I did.

**Authors note- No cliffy, be happy. This was a tad fillerish.... BUT! What is going on between Charlie and Renee? We shall see**


	21. Crumble

**Authors note- Hmm, nothing to say really. Wow, umm. **

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. But I own a certain BB Dakota jacket ( Bella's jacket in Twilight) yes, be very jealous.**

**OH! The whole parents fighting thing reason will be revealed this chapter or next chapter. I haven't written it out yet, haha.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven**

**Good Riddance- Green Day**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson

learned in time. It's somthing unpredictable. But in the end it's right. I hope

you had the time of your life. So take the photographs and still frames

in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.

Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial.

For that it's worth, it was worth

all the while.

______________________________________________________________________________

-----

September 20th

-----

BPOV

The few weeks after school dragged on slowly. I almost wished it would go fast.

My parents were still fighting about something of the unknown. They hadn't slept in the same bed since the night I came back from Edward's. I never said a word about it, not wanting to make something arise.

My birthday came and went like anyother birthday, though I was now a legal adult. Edward said that I could buy him cigarette's. Funny he is. This year my dad didn't even stay home, he made an excuse to have to work, on Sunday. My mother stayed home for a little while, giving me my presents. Which were some movies, a few cd's and a new digital camera. In truth, I didn't want gifts, I just wanted the fighting to stop.

But I spent my birthday with Edward. He made me feel a little better. Though he forced me to go shopping, buying me a few shirts and making me another one. This one was a bazooka bubble gum shirt. It had a peice of the bubble gum ironed onto it, he actually drew the little boy and got that on it, then he signed it in the corner. He seemed to like the bazooka theme. He got me a few shirts of my choice and one of his. He bought me a pair of converse, despite my protests, they were black with little blue stars.

_Flashback_

_After I saw my moms car drive away Edward popped out of nowhere holding the keys to his Volvo, I smiled when I saw him._

_" Happy Birthday, my love." He said._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and kissed his lips quickly. After I let him go he grabbed my hand and started walking me to his car. When we got in I turned to him._

_" Where are we going."_

_" The mall." he said simply._

_" Why?"_

_" Because it's your birthday and you deserve presents."_

_In the same moment he brought out something in a small box, it was wrapped it blue sparkly paper. He encouranged me to open it and I slowly ripped it open. It was a plain white box, a clothing box. I crumbled the paper in a ball and put it to the side. I lifted up the top of the box, Edward watching me warily. I smiled when I saw what was in there. Another shirt!_

_" I made this one also." he said_

_I picked it up carefully and laughed at the logo and the familar signature in the corner of it. My smile widened and I leaned over the console to kiss him again. He kissed my back a moment before pulling away._

_" Do you like it?" he asked_

_" I love it, Edward. Thank you so much."_

_He smiled and kissed me again, I rested my forehead on his and sighed._

_" You spoil me too much."_

_" This is nothing compared to how much I will in the future. When we are married I will shower you with gifts, so get used to it."_

_When he thought that we would be married in the future it made me happy. He wanted to marry me eventually, he wants me. Nobody else. I sat back in the seat as he started up the car. I was used to hearing the purr of his Volvo rather then the louder noise my mercedes made. _

_He drove quickly to the mall while I clutched the arm rest. One hundred and twenty was on the speedometer, he was leaning in his seat smoothly, a smile on his face, one hand on the wheel._

_" How can you drive that fast." I said _

_" I like driving fast, it's easy."_

_I pried my arms from the arm rest and set them shakily in my lap. He reached his hand out to hold mine and gave me a smile._

_When we reached the mall I reluctently got out. Edward was all smiles, such a weirdo..._

_----_

_After we walked out of hot topic I grabbed his hand and started back towards the car._

_" Where are we going."_

_" Home."_

_" But..Why?"_

_" You have spent enough on me."_

_He scoffed " Ninety four is hardly alot."_

_Edward pulled on my hand to release his. I let it go and let my hand drop to my side._

_" I just want to go home and watch a movie with you or something." I whispered, knowing that if I said that it would reel him in._

_He sighed " Fine, I give. Let's go."_

_----_

_We did get to my house and put on a movie in my room, Pirates of the Caribbean Deadmans chest. But it wasn't all on focus at the moment. Edward had his head turned towards me, his hand on my cheek and was kissing me. He was too sweet and careful for my liking but he refused to be rough with me because of the cast._

_Did he always have to be so nice?_

_End Flashback_

Today was the three month mark of having my cast on. My mother was going to be taking me in to get it off. I was excited that I would finally be able to get it off. After having it for three months it really was starting to get annoying.

She was quiet in the car, I attempted to make conversation but she gave me single word answers. It was really starting to get on my nervs. When we arrived at the hospital we went in and I requested my doctor, who soon came and brought us to a room. My mom stayed outside claiming that she had calls to make...I knew that was a huge lie.

" So Bella. How is your leg?"

" Fine, I don't really feel pain in it."

He nodded " Alright. Well lets take it off."

The doctor ripped off the velcro and when it was loose he slid it off my leg and disposed of it, thank god. He picked it up and started rotating my ankle and bending my knee. I didn't feel any pain really. The bruises were mostly gone, there were a few small blue ones but other then that it was fine.

" Well it seems to be fine. It will be normal is you feel a little pain if you walk alot. It should only last for a week, if longer then contact me. Other then that, I think your fine."

I shook his hand and smiled " Thank you."

I stood up and grabbed my other sock and shoe. I slipped both on and started to walk, it felt a little weird because I was used to the walking cast, but it was better and easier.

When my mother saw me she stood up and said nothing, we walked to the car and got in. On the way home it was way to quiet, my mother normally always had something to say, she was actually quite the chatterbox. Now she was quiet. I wanted her to talk, so I asked her about the situation.

" Mom, whats going on with you and dad?" I questioned.

" Nothing, Isabella." she said with vemon.

She pulled up to curb of the house and I got out quickly and slammed the door the hardest I could. I was pissed off at her, she was either silent or pissy. When I got in the house I went for my bedroom. I took a quick shower, shaved both of my legs, shampoo and conditioned my hair, washed my body and then got out. I put on the shirt Edward made me, my jeans, I missed wearing them, and blue star converse. I threw my hair in a high ponytail and jogged down the stairs. When I got downstairs my father was home and they were bickering, again, in the foyer. I took a deep breath and clamped my mouth shut.

Their heads snapped up when they saw me. I grabbed my white hoodie from the hook and slipped it on and zipped it up halfway.

" Your going out now? It's seven and you have school tomorrow, Isabella." my father said.

" Whatever, I'll be back. I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling by the time I get home." I said angrily before walking out of the house and jogging towards Edward's house, ignoring the slight pain in my leg.

When I reached his house I ran the doorbell. Dr. Cullen answered the door, looking annoyed to see me. I knew Edward was home, his Volvo was in the driveway. Dr. Cullen moved to the side and I walked through.

" Good evening, Dr. Cullen." I said polietly.

He nodded. I knew that he still didn't like me around, but I wasn't go anywhere anytime soon, he would get over that sometime in the future, I hoped. I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. When I opened the door he was laying on his bed, his Ipod earbuds in his ears. I shut the door quietly, not wanting to disturb him. I walked over to his bed and sat down, when he felt the bed dip he looked up and saw me. I laid next to him and rested my head on his chest. He reached up and took his earbuds out, staring at me worriedly.

" What's wrong?" he asked me.

" My parents...dont mind me, just listen to your music. I only needed to be by you."

His hand rubbed up and down my back soothingly and I leaned into him. He put his earbuds back in his ears and I played with the hem of his shirt. Every few minutes he would drop a kiss ontop of my head.

After a little while he turned off his Ipod, he wound the earbud wire around the black Ipod and set it on the end table next to his bed.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he questioned.

" Too much." I mumbled against his blue button up shirt.

Edward didn't question me furthur, he just kept rubbing my back.

" Sweetie, I have your laun-"

He sat up and looked by his bedroom door.

" Oh, mom. Just set it on the dresser, I'll take care of it later." Edward said quietly.

I heard shuffling for a few minutes before Esme spoke.

" Is she alright, Edward?"

" She'll be fine." he answered her.

I heard the bedroom door close.

" So you got your cast off?"

" Mhm."

He shifted me around and pulled me up to look at him.

" Smile. I don't like it when your all sad."

I gave him a weak smile, he didn't like that. He frowned at me.

" I'll give you a kiss if you smile."

With a deep breath I gave him my best smile, teeth and all. He smiled back and kissed me on the lips quickly.

" Hey! That smile took effort. More." I complained.

" Greedy."

I rolled my eyes " Damn straight. Now plant those here."

He kissed me again, longer this time. When he was about to pull away I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him deeper. I felt his hands run up and down my sides, over my waist to my hip, then up further to rest in my hair, tugging slightly. I moved infront of him so I was staddling his lap, he let out a loud moan when I accidentally shifted wrong. I stayed still a moment but still kissed him, almost testing.

" Your dangerous." he murmured against my lips.

" And your a lust ridden seventeen year old." I retorted.

" I blame you for being so damn sexy."

Just to prove his point I swung my hair over my shoulder and peered down at him under my eyelashes. He groaned.

" If I had a camera to capture this... Your crazy."

I moved my face so my lips were by his ear " But you love me." I answered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. He smashed his lips against mine and kissed me hungrily, his hands roaming over my back and waist. Edward deepened the kiss and his tongue danced skillfully with mine. I cocked my head to the side and pushed against him. His hands traveled down shoulders and over my chest. He unzipped my hoodie and threw it somewhere in the room, a small laugh escaped me but I kept kissing him.

My body felt like a live wire, everywhere his hands were left a blaze of fire in it's path. His touch was electric on my skin.

"I'll leave you home if you don't

leave me at the front door. Your

bodies cold but girl were gettin'

so warm. And I was thinkin'

about ways that I could get

inside. Now were falling in love,

here we go now. This feelings

turning me up."

The sound of my ring tone echoed through the room. I dug into my back pocket and took it out, pulling away from Edward. He groaned as I answered my phone.

" Bella, hey. I know it's kinda late but I was wondering if you would help me after school tomorrow for birthday party invitations again?"

I took a deep breath before answering " Yeah, sure." I answered

Every year Angela had a birthday party and had to hand write out addresses, I help her out each year because there is too much for one to handle.

" Thanks, Bella. So what are you up to."

I rolled off Edward and rested my head on a pillow.

" Nothing really. Just chillin' with Edward." I replied

" Oh, did I interupt something again." she said, kinda loudly.

" No." I said just as Edward yelled " Yes" next to me.

I laughed

" Sorry Edward." she yelled into the phone as I pulled it away from my ear,

" Don't worry about it Ang, I can be with him whenever."

She laughed on the other end " Alright, well you two can fun. But not too much, bye."

" Bye, Angie." I said, using my nickname for her.

" Bye, Bellerina." she sang before hanging up.

I canceled the call and put my phone in the front pocket of my jeans. Edward curled up next to me and placed kisses on my neck. I let out a girlish giggle and shoved him.

"Edward! Baby, I need some water. "

When I tried to sit up he pulled me back down.

" Seriously, Edward. I'll be back."

I pried his hands off me and he made a weird whining noise before I slipped out of the room. When I got downstairs and into the kitchen it was dark and quiet. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before walking back towards Edward'd room. I ran into Dr. Cullen on my way up, he quirked a brow at me.

" Shouldn't you be heading home?"

" Soon." I said quietly before walking upstairs, Dr. Cullen walking behind me.

I slipped into Edward's bedroom quietly. It was now dark in the room, I heard Edward's even breathing though. After taking a few large gulps from the water I laid on his bed. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me tightly.

"Mmm, tired." he mumbled.

" I should head home, I'll see you later though."

He kissed my cheek " Okay, I love you."

" Love you, too."

I gave him one more kiss before standing up and grabbing my water bottle. Edward was over the covers, but half asleep wearing shoes. I slipped his shoes off and put the covers over him before leaving. When I got outside I grabbed the key from under the mat and locked his front door.

Luckily when I was home it was somewhat quiet, but lights were on in the kitchen. I walked in, gripping my water bottle. My father and mother were both talking quietly.

" What's going on?" I asked

Both my parents lifted there head to look at me. My dad opened his mouth to answer

" It's never happening Charlie so don't even." my mother said.

My father ignored her and stood up to look at me. " I'm moving to Forks, Washington, I got a offer to be cheif of medicene and I want you to come with me." he said sternly.

In that moment, my world came crumbling down. I stared at him.

" What? But this is home, what do you mean just me. What about mom?"

" We both want different things, it's not working." my mother said quietly.

" A divorce! What, why?"

She shook her head and looked down.

" I have to be there by the twenty eighth and I want you to come with me, Bella."

Edward passed through my mind. No way in hell I would willingly leave him, never.

" No! I'm not leaving. Edward...I can't. No!" I exclaimed.

" Your coming with me, Bella. It will be good for you."

This was all to much to handle at one time. My parents were fighting about me leaving, my mother didn't think I could handle not seeing Edward, while my father didn't care. He just wanted me to stay away from Edward.

Then they were getting a divorce. I would have never thought that in a million years that my parents would even consider getting a divorce. They always took vacations and went out together when they could.

" I can't leave him. I wont. You can't make me." I yelled at him.

" Don't raise your voice at me."

" The hell I won't. If you think for one fucking second that I would consider leaving Edward then your out of your fucking mind." I retorted before spinning on my heal and leaving.

No. I was never leaving Edward.

" If you take one more step, Isabella then I will ship you ass all the way to China. You don't speak to me like that."

I turned around and stared at him. " I love him and you don't like that I have someone else that makes me happy. You only think of yourself. You don't want Edward here because you have a problem with his family. It always goes back to you, your so selfish and can't you ever think of me for once, or how I would feel."

" I am doing this because of you. I want to take you for you because he will only cause a heart break." his loud voice echoed through the house

" If mom stays here then you can't keep me from her. I am a legal adult now." I said.

" All I want is for you to stay with me for your last year in highschool and next summer."

Tears dripped down my face and sobs ripped through my chest. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. My shoes hit the hard floor as I walked away from him, he called my name behind but I ignored him. I climbed the stairs quickly and went into my bedroom, I slammed the door and locked it. I dropped on my bed sobbing.

I couldn't live without Edward. He was apart of my inner being, it would be like my whole heart was ripped out and missing. I wouldn't see him until next August if I left. That would be eleven months without Edward, without my love.

Without my heart.

**Authors note- Go ahead and virtually stab me. Review, I want to hear your thoughts.**


	22. Telling

**Authors note- So I got virtually stabbed four times but the second time someone gave me a bandaid. Thanks, I was bleeding pretty badly. But after running to a virtual CVS I was all patched up and ready to write. Yeah, I know. I am crazy, dont have to tell me.**

**So I actually hurt myself with scissors today, a two and a half inch cut from the end of my thumb to the line where my wrist begins. Hurts like a mother and stings like a bee!**

**39 reviews last chapter. Wow, seriously! That is wicked, thanks all**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day**

**Smile- Uncle Kracker.**

**OH! I am running out of songs, suggest some for me please! Note: Stay away from anything too girly.**

______________________________________________________________________________

You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed. Sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head.

Spin like a record. Crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool.

Forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, Just the thought

of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile. Even when your'

gone. Somehow you come along. Just like a flower,poking

through the sidewalk crack just like that. You steal

away the rain and just like that.

You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed. Sing like a bird. Dizzy in my head.

Spin like a record. Crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool.

Forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee, Just the thought

of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile.

Don't know how I lived without you. 'Cause everytime that I get

around you. I see the best of me inside your eyes.

You make me smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

After the weekend the days went fast. On Monday when Bella appeared at school I knew something was wrong, she looked like she was crying all night and she was quiet. Nothing like the Bella I knew. And being me, I asked her what was wrong. She shrugged me off and said nothing.

When we eased closer to the weekend she seemed to be getting even worse. I had no idea what to do.

BPOV

The whole night I spent crying and sobbing until I couldn't anymore. My chest ached from crying so much and my eyes were burned and blood shot. I didn't want to go to school but I knew that I had to. So I got up and left.

When I saw Edward I knew he was immediatly worried about me, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had to leave with my father. It would break him. I couldn't do that.

So I went on with the days, trying to forget the fact that this was really happening to me. But when I saw my dad packing his things I almost lost it. My parents didn't love eachother anymore and since they were seperating I had no choice.

I wanted to scream at my dad, yell at him and hit him. Make him feel what I am feeling. He didn't care if I was miserable, he didn't care about my happiness.

I was dreading the weekend, absolutely dreading it.

Edward was on my mind constantly. I couldn't leave him, I would die emotionally as stupid as it sounds. He was my light in the dark world if that made any sense. When my parents weren't around I went to him. When I was angry, I went to him. When I was sad or upset, I went to was always about him.

What if he started dating Lauren Mallory if I left? No! He isn't dense, my mind shouted.

All these different throughts swirled around in my head, making me dizzy. I walked to my last class of the day with my head down. When I sat down my head immediatly went back into it's zone. I didn't pay attention to the teacher who was talking. It wasn't like she was talking directly to me. I would be switching schools anyways...

When class ended I didn't bother to go to my locker first to drop of my books, I went straight for my car. I reached my car and saw that Angela was leaning against it, staring at me.

" Bella, we have been best friends for forever. Tell me what is wrong?"

" Nothing." I said emotionless.

She sighed " Should I get Ben and Edward to force it out of you."

_Edward. Leaving Edward._

" I'm leaving." I whispered.

" What?" she asked.

" I'm leaving. My parents are divorcing and my dad is making me move to Washington with him." I said.

Her jaw dropped " Bella...Can't you stay with your mom."

I shook my head and shrugged.

She wrapped me up in a tight hug " You haven't told Edward, have you?"

" No. I can't leave him."

Angela rubbed my back and pulled away. " How long."

" Until I go to college. Then I guess I am free after he forces me into Harvard."

" We'll talk later, I got to head home. Party prep, sorry."

She gave me a hug before leaving me. I got into my car and threw it in the passenger seat roughly. I drove home quickly and when I arrived my mother was home. I got in my house and went into the kitchen, where she was sitting at the table with paperwork.

" Why can't I stay with you?" I demanded

My mother sighed and looked up " Your father thinks it's best."

" No! I dont care about him. What do you think?"

" I think it would be good for you. Get your head on straight."

" You don't want me here. I thought you were finally loosening up about me being with Edward."

" Bella, I don't like his family. Period. This will be good for you. Your going with him on Monday."

" But you said that you didn't want to me see so broken up. You cant just change your mind!" I yelled

In that moment my father came in the room. Why did he always have to show up at random times?

" Don't give your mother trouble." he stated firmly.

" I'll give her all the fucking trouble I want." I spat.

" Don't speak to me like that. Your leaving with me and you will not see that boy, ever."

Then just like that I broke out into tears again. I felt like an emotional mess. Pissed and then upset. I quickly fled the room and went into my room, I didn't want to seem like a drama queen but it was killing me inside, slowly ripping me apart.

It was Friday, I would be leavind in three days. In that moment I knew that I had to tell Edward. Now. I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my hoodie and stood up from my bed. After picking up my cell phone I dialed his number.

" Hello."

" Can I come see you." I whispered in the phone.

" Of course, sweetheart."

I hung up my phone and threw it on my bed, not bothering to take it with. After slipping off my shoes I changed my clothes quickly. A pair of sweatpants and a red tanktop, I threw my hair up in a pony tail and slipped on my socks. I walked downstairs and out the front door, not bothering to put on shoes or a sweatshirt.

The air was chilly against my skin, creating goose bumps. I ignored it because it wasn't important.

When I reached his house he was already outside waiting for me. I started to cry again and he immediatly came to me and picked me up.

EPOV

I saw her burst into tears and my heart broke, I quickly walked towards her and picked her up. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me close, tears seeped through my shirt. I kept my arms wrapped securely around her waist as I walked inside my house and got her into my room. When I set her on my bed and was about to pull away for a moment she clutched my shirt and didn't let me go.

One way or another she was going to tell me what was going on with her. She was starting to scare me.

After laying with her on my bed and holding her I finally decided to question her.

" Are you ready to tell me what is making you cry?" I asked.

She sat indian style infront of me and wiped her tears. I kissed her forehead and leaned away. Her eyes were fixtated on her lap and she was fidgeting with her fingers, a small sob ripping from her chest every few minutes.

" My parents are getting a divorce." she stated.

I almost fell of the bed at that statement. A divorce?!

" What? Why?" I asked

She sniffled and wiped her eyes " You know how I told you they were fighting." she whispered.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, encouranging her to go on.

" They were fighting because of the divorce and because my dad wants...he wants me to go with him to W-Washington...My mom agree's."

That moment my world shattered.

Bella...gone.

" No! No you can't just leave. I." my hand ripped out of hers and I stood up " You can't leave me. I need you, your not going. Your not leaving me." I yelled.

Her hands came up to cover her face as she sobbed into them brokenly. My chest hurt, I felt like it was tightening and I couldn't breathe. Then I realized I was starting to hyperventilate. For once in the longest time tears started to stream down my face.

Bella can't leave me. She is my heart, my soul, my everything. Life is no meaning without her.

After calming down I went to her and wrapped her in my arms. She clung to me tightly, her arms in a death grip around my neck and legs curled up under her. My arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and my head resting against the top of hers.

" I can't leave." she sobbed into my neck.

I ran my hands over her hair, smoothing it down. " How long?"

" He said until the end of next summer. But then college starts and I don't know where I am going. What if I never see you again? What if we never speak?"

" You have a phone. He can't take that." I stated firmly.

BPOV

Seeing Edward look so broken up about the situation make me cry even more. This was hurting him just as much as it was me. After a few minutes he came back and held me, trying to come up with solutions. I knew he was frusterated and angry.

He rocked me back and forth on his bed. My tears soon dried and I just held onto him for dear life. I didn't want to let him go, in fear that I would never be with him again. We shifted into a more comfortable position on his bed and laid down together.

My parents were probably pissed beyond anything imaginable that I wasn't home. But I didn't have my cell phone with me so I was inable to be reached by them, or anyone for that matter.

The room darkened as the sun started to fall behind the clouds and the houses. His parents didn't appear at all as we stayed barricated in his bedroom. Edward got up once to get something to drink for me since my voice was rough from crying.

When he came back he crawled back into bed and handed me the glass of...coke.

" Should you go home?" he asked quietly.

" No." I whispered, taking a sip or the coke.

He came up to grab it and accidentally hit it with his knuckle and it splashed on my shirt and fell in my lap. It was freezing! I stood up immediatly.

" Shit! Oh god, sweetie I am so sorry." Edward said.

My pants dripped with the soda as I stood there. My whole outfit was soaked and I had cola on my arms and the bottom of my hair. My pants were sticking to my legs as well as my shirt...Just great.

" Uhh. How about you take a shower and you can borrow my clothes. My parents would kill me if they knew you were sleeping here so I can't exactly go down and use the washer if they see the clothes."

I nodded and was about to move but he stopped me.

" Umm can you lose the shirt. I won't look but the carpet would get cola as you walk and it drips."

I knew he was being serious so I slipped my shirt off. Good thing I wore a bra under the tanktop, normally I wouldn't. He took it from my hands.

I walked towards the bathroom. The only part of my outfit that wasn't soaked in cola was my underwear, thank god. Since I didn't have my own shampoo or body wash I had to settle for Edward's things. Which smelt like him, boy, cinnamon and vanilla. Yes, my boyfriend smelled kinda like vanilla and I loved it.

After washing up I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. When I walked over to the sink, on the counter was a pair of Edward's black skull boxers and a grey over sized shirt. I slipped it all on.

Who new that guys boxers were amazingly comfortable. After putting on the shirt, I balled up my bra, sweatpants and socks and walked out of the bathroom. The carpet where the soda dripped was gone and the comforter on the bed dissapeared, along with Edward. I grabbed my shirt that was on the dresser and put it inside the balled up clothes. After running the towel through my hair a few times I used Edward's comb to get the tangles out of my hair. When I was finished I held the towel, waiting for him to come back.

The bedroom door opened and he slipped through, taking my towel, and then dissapeared again. Finally he came back, holding a big gold comforter in his arms. He dropped it on the bed and spread it out before slipping his shirt off and taking off his jeans. The light flicked off and he sat on the bed.

" Well, you look better in my clothes then I do." he stated as I walked over.

I laid next to him in bed and curled up next to him. His head buried in my hair and breathed in my- his- scent.

" You smell like me." he noted.

" Well, you don't keep my body wash and shampoo so I used your things. Is that alright?" I asked

" It's fine. You can use whatever you want."

" Are you being nice because I am leaving?" I asked quietly.

" No, I am being nice because I love you and I am going to miss you more then anything." He whispered.

" I love you, too."

---

I awoke the next morning to the sweet sound of silence, except for Edward's breathing. His arms were still wrapped tightly around me and my body sunk into his. I was feeling pretty relaxed, but my bladder was full and I really had to relieve myself. When I pried Edward's arms off me and was about to be fully out of his grasp, he grabbed onto my waist muttered something that sounded like 'mine'. I turned my body, waiting to see him awake but he was still sleeping soundly.

After getting him off me I escaped to the bathroom and releived myself. I went back in bed and curled back into Edward's warm embrace.

I fell asleep for a few hours before waking back up around ten. Unfortunetly, I woke up to the sound of Esme scolding Edward on me sleeping over.

" Edward! Your father would kill you if he was here, be glad he had to take a trip. I raised you better then to sneak people in here, especially a girl." she scolded.

" Mom...she's leaving on Monday. Her parents are splitting and her dad is making her move to Washington until the end of next summer. Then college starts, I know that you might not care but I do. She just told me last night and she came here crying and didn't want to go home after fighting with her mom, who doesn't want her to stay with her here." Edward explained.

Esme sighed " Edward, I do care. She makes you happy and she seems like a nice girl. The poor dear. Well I am going to make breakfast, be down in ten if you want to eat."

" Thanks mom."

" I love you, sweetie and I like her more then you think." was all I heard before the door shut.

" One down three to go." I muttered against Edward's chest.

He chuckled " Of course you heard that."

" Yes, I did. Now the sound of breakfast sounds pretty delicious."

His green eyes stared down into my brown ones. I sat up slowly and pressed my lips to his, kissing him sweetly. He tried deepening the kiss but I pulled away.

" I need to brush my teeth." I stated.

He kissed me again " Your fine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting up the shirt slightly and massaging the skin on my hip. I moaned in his mouth before pulling away.

" No, come back." he whined.

I hung onto him for one more moment before letting him go reluctently.

" Can we eat?" I asked.

He stood up, taking me with him " Of course."

After he slipped on a shirt we walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme was making pancakes and bacon. She turned around when she saw us and smiled. Then she looked at me and stared wide eyed at Edward. I looked down...I was wearing his clothes. That must look like we...

" Edward! You better not of-"

" Whoa there mom, I can explain."

" I was thirsty and Edward went down to get me a drink. He spilt it on me while trying to take it from my grasp. My clothes got wet and it was soda. I cleaned up and he lent me clothes." I explained.

" Oh...sorry."

I gave her a reasurring smile and sat down at the table. Edward poured me a glass of orange juice and I thanked him before taking a drink. Esme cooked breakfast and set a huge plate of pancakes and bacon down in the middle of the table. I helped set the table before sitting back down and eating. We all grabbed our food and set it on a plate.

So my hair wouldn't get in my food I threw it up in a pony tail and then dug in.

" Thank you for making breakfast Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled warmly at me " It was no bother and call me Esme, dear."

I smiled back at her and picked up my fork. The pancakes were delicious and the bacon was perfectly crispy. After breakfast I helped Esme clean up the dishes before going up to Edward's room. He was putting his orignal comforter back on his bed.

" I'm gonna head home. I'll return your clothes later today." I said.

" No. Keep them. Take them with you when you leave, too."

" I'll see ya around." I said before walking out of his door.

When I reached outside it was chilly so I all but ran to my house. Both my parents cars in the driveway. I picked a interesting time to rebel. When I got in the house I ran for my bedroom. I wished I didn't. Both of them were situated on my bed, glaring at me.

" Where have you been?! You dissapeared, no phone and we didn't know where you were." my mom yelled.

I leaned against the door frame. " I stayed with Edward. There, now you know. If you don't mind I would like to shower and change."

There eyes both scanned my clothes. " So your sleeping with him. Isabella, I did not raise you to be a slut." my mother scolded.

Now I was a slut? What next.

" Don't call me that. I got soda spilt on me and had to borrow clothes, if you even want to know."

" Your not to sleep over there again." my father stated.

" I will if I want. Since I only have a few days before I leave. I won't see him for eleven months, that ought to satisfy you."

" You won't see him ever!"

They stood up and walked towards me, I went to my bed, we switched places.

" When I get off that plane next year. I will be running for him. Not you." I told my mother as I started to close my door, they immediatly backed up and I shut my door, sighing.

I looked around my room and saw all of my belongings. This would all have to be packed up...

**Authors note- Soooo I want to clear something up.**

**This whole being apart thing, wont be like a five years later and they haven't been in contact. I have done that and this is different. So just stick with me, I swear, they won't break.**


	23. Gone

**Authors note- Heeeeeyyyyy**

**Questions**

_Q- What are you thinking?!_

_A- I know you all want to know the reason behind this whole ' Bella moving' thing. I would want to know, too. Let's just say, Bella is a drama queen and needs to GROW UP! If you read back you can see how she is a little over dramatic and that is purposely written. She needs to realize that things are not always going to be perfect. Life doesn't go the way you want._

**Endless song list -**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker.**

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer**

**Sad? Yes, very. Only the beginning of the song makes sense for this chapter.**

______________________________________________________________________________

When your dreaming with a broken heart, then waking up is the hardest part. You roll out

of bed and down on your knee's, and for a moment you can hardly breathe.

Wonderin', was she really here, is she standing in my room.

No she's not. Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

After she left I made my bed and dressed, though there was no point. I laid in bed, in the quiet, just trying to picture not having Bella here with me for a months on end.

I would be lying if I said that I would be okay when she left, that would be a big lie. Bella was essential to my life, she was everything to me. How can you live without your everything?

It was no surprise to me that her parents are doing this. They will go to anything just to tear us apart. Her mother is rejecting her and her father is being an overcontrolling bastard. I hated them both, I don't care if they hate me because, now, I return those feelings.

The divorce I don't blame them for, the move however, I do. Bella is being forced out of the state to live with her father while her mother tells Bella that she can't stay with her. What good mother in her right mind would tell her daughter that she isn't allowed to live with her. Hell, I could get my own apartment and Bella and I could live together, anything but be apart.

I wished that I could go with her, god knows I want to, but my father would immediatly take control of me and tell me to get over her, that she was nothing important when infact, she is.

For an immesurable amount of time I stayed burrowed in my bed, under the covers with my face buried in the pillow that smelt just like her. Freesia and strawberries.

She didn't call, I figured that she was packing, so I didn't call either. The last thing she needed was for her boyfriend to turn into a chick and start to break down over the phone. I just laid in bed, thinking of my life without her. So far what I got out of her not being here, life was going to be unexistant, I knew it.

" So, when are you going to get your ass out of bed?"

Can I ever get a break from him?

" Go away, dad." I grumbled " You have no idea."

" Your mother told me and you will just have to get over her."

That was predictable.

" That's not an option, now if you plan to scold me further, just dont. Leave my room."

I felt the bed shift a tad as he sat at the end of my bed.

" Look, Edward, I only want what is best for you. Maybe it's a good thing that she is moving away for awhile."

I laughed without humor " Funny, care to make more jokes?"

He sighed and stood. I turned to face him; we stared eachother down. Finally we broke the tense gaze.

" You'll never understand. You never had to actually fight for mom."

" Edward...You'd be surprised." he said before leaving.

What was that supposed to mean?

_You'd be surprised_

...

I came up with nothing. I had absolutely no idea what in the hell he was talking about. Never had I heard anything about my father having to fight for my mother. My grandparents never said anything about trying to seperate them.

Giving up on the thought I rolled over and groaned. How did my life become such a mess...

-----

BPOV

I spent the day packing up my room. Clothes, shoes, books, cd's, dvd's, pictures, posters, dvd player, stereo, my quilts from grandma and everything else that was placed in my room. I kept most of my bathroom things out because I would need them for the next few days.

As I looked around my room I realized that I was going to miss my room. There was no doubt in my mind that my dad would get a smaller house. Everything was changing, and so fast.

In two days I wouldn't be here. Later today a moving truck was going to be arriving and our things were going to be driven out to Forks and to 'our house'. Apparently one was already purchased for us, he flew out sometime this week to check it out and it was his. Tomorrow our flight left at seven twenty and we were leaving the house at seven.

My mother didn't come into my room to see if I was actually doing anything. It was no surprise. She already knew that I was upset with her about the whole situation. I feel rejected by her, like she doesn't want me here.

As I packed up my clothes I came across the first shirt Edward made me. Tears immediatly formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks, I tried to fight them but it was no use in trying. I held the shirt tightly to my chest, wheeping quietly.

My bedroom door opened in the moment.

" Oh, your packing finally. Want any help?" the voice of my dad spoke

I turned around and looked at him, shaking my head slowly and wiping my tears.

" No thanks." I answered quietly.

He looked away, not wanting to see me cry and closed my door.

When I was finished with my packing my father and I packed it up in the moving truck. When the back door of the truck closed and it drove off, it all seemed to really hit me. I was moving, my parents were divorcing and there was a possibility that I may not see Edward for over a year. I knew that I would try my best to stay in contact with Edward, hell I would call him every single day if he didn't care.

It was around ten when everything was done and I went up to my room. My room was bare, only my comforter and pillow laying on the floor. As I laid down I stared up at the ceiling, silent tears falling down my face.

I picked up my cell phone and typed in Edward's number. I hit send and put the phone to my ear.

" Hello." I heard a some-what tired Edward say.

" Do you think you can still sneak through my window." I asked in a whisper.

" Yeah, of course."

I hung up my phone and set it besides my pillow. I pulled my quilt over me and buried my face in the pillow. The sound of the window sliding open sounded. Edward shifted around for a minute and closed the window, then I heard him take off his shoes. He laid on the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It'll be okay. I'll call you every day and in a few months I'll see you."

" What if he doesn't let me?"

" I'll buy your damn ticket."

" If my mom wont let me stay with her?"

" We'll get our own apartment. College is starting. We'll make sure that we pick the same schools to apply. I'll do everything in my power to be with you after this last year of highschool."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest. " I'll try my hardest, too."

He shifted next to me.

" I'm sorry. You can go home. Probably beats sleeping on the floor with me."

Edward chuckled " It's fine, baby. I love you."

" I love you so much."

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

-----

" EDWARD!"

I shot up, sweat beaded on my forehead. My chest was rising and falling quickly with every deep breath.

Just a nightmare...a horrible nightmare.

" Bella, are you okay?" Edward said, concerned

I wiped the tears that were there from my nightmare and looked at him. " Yeah...just a nightmare." I said shakily.

He laid back down and rubbed my arm soothingly, I rested next to him, putting my head on his chest.

-----

When I awoke the sun was shining, much to my dismay. I wished it was dark do I could sleep more. The blankets were twisted around Edward and I. My head was still resting on Edward's chest but my arm was now over his bare waist, his shirt rode up and was bunched by his ribs. His hair was crazy as was mine, and one of his arms were wrapped around my waist while his hand was resting on my hip.

" You awake."

" Yeah." I answered.

Edward pulled me closer and shifted our mangled bodies. I reached up and pressed my lips to his for a chaste kiss. When I was about to pull away he twined his hand in my hair and pulled my close. His lips moved softly with mine, when he tried to deepen the kiss I tried to pull back again.

Morning breath is not exactly the most attractive thing.

He was having nothing of the sorts, his tongue pried open my lips and sought out mine. When the tip of his tongue touched mine a moan escaped me. I ran my hand under his shirt and traced the smooth planes of his chest, a shiver running through his body. After a few minutes of our heavy make-out session he rolled over and hoovered over me, tossing off my shirt and skimming his hands over my stomach.

When I heard my bedroom door suddenly open I jumped about a foot in the air. Edward stayed over me, but stopped kissing me. I blushed when I saw that it was my dad.

" Get your shirt on and send him home, now." he said sternly before slamming the door.

I groaned as did Edward. He got out from under the warm blankets and put his shoes on. When he was finished he knelt down and gave me a long passion filled kiss.

" I love you and I will see you later."

I nodded and kissed him once more before pulling away. He fled to the window and was gone. With a sigh I slipped my t-shirt back on and stood up. I folded the blanket and put the pillow ontop of before going downstairs. My father was glaring at me, I could feel his stare as I ate my food.

" Will you stop staring at me?" I asked

"You let that boy in this house and let him treat you unlike a lady should be treated."

I sighed " Making out with him is hardly a crime." I mumbled.

" Doesn't matter anyways. It's not like you'll see him anytime soon after today."

I threw my spoon down in my bowl and picked up the bowl. I washed it out and went back upstairs to get dressed.

------

I went to Angela's for a little while, saying goodbye to her and Ben. I promised that I would call and try to see her in a few months. She offered to fly out for a few days also. I would miss her so much, she had been my best friend for a long time. We were together at all times before we both got boyfriends. Though we still talk often on the phone.

After I said a tearful goodbye to Angela I headed back home to finish packing up my things. I put all of my bathroom items in a suitcase along with my blanket and pillow. I had two suitcases and then my carry-on bag which held my cellphone, a book, Ipod, alone peice of big red gum and a few other things.

It was four by the time everything was done. My mother was downstairs, attempting to make dinner. I fended for myself, eating a bowl of cereal. I fought the tears that wanted to fall.

Around four thirty I left the house to go get Edward. We walked back to my house and sat on the floor in my empty room, staring at eachother and holding hands.

" I can't believe your leaving."

My gaze went to my lap and tears dripped down my cheeks. Small sobs shook my body. I felt like an over-emotional girl. Which was what I am.

Edward pulled me into his lap, rocking me slowly and kissing the top of my head. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and wound my arms around his neck. His hand rubbed up and down my back, while the other wound around my waist.

It's hard to picture my life without this. Without him holding me, kissing me and hugging me.

-----

When six fifty came around Edward told me that it was time to go. I kept my hand glued to his as we walked down the stairs and outside. My father was putting in a few suitcases, including the two that belonged to me. Edward leaned up against the fence with his arms wrapped around me. His face dipped down to whisper in my ear.

" We'll be together next August. I will call you every chance I get after school and we will stay together no matter what, they aren't going to win. No other girl matters to me and if any boy hits on you I will personally come and kick his ass. I love you so much." he whispered.

" I love, you, too and I will try my hardest to talk to you as much as I can. No one else matters." I said quietly, still holding onto him.

" Isabella." my father said.

Edward pulled back slightly and handed me something. Another shirt, I opened it up and gave a small laugh. It was a picture of a squirrel holding out an nut and above it in big letters it said _' your gonna love my nuts!'_. Below the picture Edward signed it, writing _' I love you. Edward Cullen'_

" Not having you with me will bring me to the brink of insanity." I stated, still looking at the shirt.

" I know... I love you and call me when you get to Forks."

I nodded and kissed him one last time. " I love you, too and I promise."

I held the shirt to me closely and gave him a tight hug, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He hugged me back and gave me one more kiss. I pulled away and started walking towards the car. I looked back at him and hot tears flooded my eyes, I saw him wipe his own tears and I gave him a small smile before getting into the car and slamming the door. I stared at him out of the window and soon we pulled away from the curb and were driving down the street.

Away from Edward.

------

EPOV

When she drove away, my heart went with her. I walked back to my house and when I got in I saw my father, he took in my apperance and shook his head slightly.

" It's probably for the best, Edward."

I fought the urge to yell at him.

" Well, I'm glad you like seeing me unhappy."

I jogged up the stairs and up to my room. I threw off my jacket and looked out the window of my bedroom. The window I climbed out to sneak into Bella's room.

I would miss her so much.

**Authors note- I know, I know. Tears. I almost was there but fought it. Now I know some may be angry but hey I swear that it wont be like twenty chapters later and then they are reunited, I swear. So review!**


	24. Moving

**Authors Note- Hello. **

**I posted a story that I adopted from .Overrated ( used to be. ). It's called, Cheerleading Isn't So Easy. GO READ IT!**

**QUESTIONS!!!**

_I had yet another person ask me when Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice come in. I am getting fed up with the question. I have said three times to read the authors notes but yet, I get one person asking me. When you ask a questione I answered in an Authors Note, I won't post it in here. That way you know that I answered it._

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer**

**Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield**

______________________________________________________________________________

If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this

I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

As I dropped my two suitcases at baggage more tears fell down my face. My mother was long gone and my father had a slight frown on his face and was ignoring me. I wanted to run out of the airport and find Edward waiting for me, arms wide open. I can dream right.

When we got in the plane I buckled in and stared out of the window. My father sat next to me, grumbling something about a rental car.

I reached in my bag and pulled out my cell phone, it had one message from Edward.

_I miss you already, baby. Come back to me soon. I love you so much._

A small, broken sob escaped me. I regreted letting that out because my father leaned over to look at me phone. His face scrunched up angrily, he glared at me.

" Put that away. Now!"

I shut my phone and turned it off. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on, drowning out all noises around me with the music.

-----

The plane ride wasn't long. It was through part of California, then Oregon and finally we were at Port Angelos Airport. After getting off the plane we went to baggage claim to get our stuff. When we got our bags, we headed outside and there was a rental car waiting for us. We got our things in the trunk wordlessly and stepped into the car.

As we drove I took in the scenery. All of the trees were covered with this green moss, making the brown bark almost non-existant. It was currently raining and from what I knew, it rained almost everyday of the year in Forks. I hate rain.

My dad pulled up to this two story white house. It looked like any ordinary house. A few steps up the stairs was a small porch, then the front door. Two sets of windows on each side and right above the front door was another.

A moving truck was in the driveway and my dad immediatly got out of the car to tend to it. A guy came out of the driver side and started to open the back. I stepped out of the car and went to the trunk. I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards the house. When I got in to my left was a hallway a kitchen and infront of me was the stairs, to the right it was a small family room with a fireplace. I walked up the stairs and straight foraward was a bathroom and to my left there was a bedroom door. At the end of the wall was another. I went to the first one I saw and walked in. The walls were a teal-ish color and the carpet was grey. There was a window to the right that had the view of the front lawn and the other was the side of the house, a tall tree was planted their also. To the left of the window was a small shelf.

Calling dibs on this room I set my things down and walked into the bathroom. I put my hair in a ponytail and turned on the sink. I splashed my face with cold water and took in my appearance. My pale skin seemed to look even more pale. Edward pale, he was as white as a ghost.

Edward...

I took out my phone from my bag and turned it back on. I went to my inbox and clicked reply to his message.

_I'm here. Rain is falling and tree's are covered with moss. I feel lost._

After it was send I slid it into my pocket and walked slowly downstairs. The next hour was spent unloading the boxes and stacking them in the living room. The bigger furniture was directed to each room, which the movers carried. When it was empty they left to drive all the way back to California, I wished I could tag along. Even if they were strangers.

It was an awkward silence as we walked into the living room. My boxes were labled with black permentant marker. I carried each of my boxes upstairs to my new bedroom and I shut my door when all was in. I was exhausted but I needed to start my unpacking. The stand that held my cd's was was out of thin black metal rods, it was easily assembled.

I had atleast a hundred cd's and when the stand was set up they were in alphabetical order and was set against a wall.

I pushed my bed to the left wall, from where you walk in the room, and took out the lavender and dark purple sheet and comforter set, it was lavender and had dark purple leaf designs. I had taken Edward with me shopping and he picked out the bed set, saying something about purple is a cool color. He also picked out yellow lace curtains. They don't match, but I guess thats the fun part. I grabbed our burgundy blanket and spread it on the bed.

The small shelf that was next to the window held a blue lava lamp, camera and an old golf trophe from when I was seven. The desk across from my bed had my laptop and a small desk lamp.

My books were settled on a different shelf in the room, next to my stereo. On the end table I had my cell phone and Ipod. I sat in bed, looking around the unfamilar room. It held my things but it wasn't _my _room. It would take getting used.

In the small closet I hung my t-shirts and in the drawers I put my pajama's, underwear and bra's and skirts, shorts, capri's and jeans. From the already cool weather here it looked like I would have to do some early winter clothes shopping.

I put my shampoo, conditionair, body wash and razor in the bathroom. Looks like I have to share a bathroom. My dad really isn't messy or anything so I was glad for that. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and Edward's grey shirt. I went back to my room and powered up my laptop. After signing into facebook I checked my wall. My profile picture was a picture of Edward and I at the baseball game during the summer. I was on his back with my arms around his neck, my lips were pressed to his neck but I was still looking at the camera. Edward was looking down at me, smiling, with his arms under the back of my knee's, holding me up.

As I stared at the picture a tear fell from my eye. I shut up my laptop and set it on my desk. The lights in my room turned off and I crawled under the covers and gripped the burgundy blanket, it still smelt like him. My eyes shut and I let the tears fall freely.

----

I awoke to the loud ringing of my alarm clock. When I opened my eyes I was ready to see the bright sun flashing in my eyes, but instead it was darker then I was used to. The sky was grey and there was a light patter on the window from the rain that fell. With a sigh I got out of bed and went to my closet.

Today I was starting my first day at Forks Private School. Yes, I said private school. This means that I have to wear a uniform like clothing style which consisted of a pencil skirt and a tucked in white button up, during the winter you were able to wear dress pants. The shoes didn't matter, for that I was glad.

The other day my dad had told me. I went on the quickest shopping spree to get what I needed, I bought four pencil skirts and five button ups. Two of which are short sleeved and three that are long sleeved.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face and dressed quickly. School started at eight o' five and it was already seven fourty five. I slipped on a pair of flats and walked downstairs with my school bag. I had no school books yet but I had to pick them up at the office.

When I reached downstairs my dad was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. The cabinets in the kitchen were yellow and the counter tops were plain white as well as the bottom cabinets. I looked around for a glass and saw there was only three in there. I grabbed one and filled it up halfway with water, I drank it down and washed it before setting it into the unfamilar cabinets.

" The bus arrives at seven fifty five. It's only five minutes to and from school from here." he spoke.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and started walking out of the room. I looked back at him and he stared at me a moment.

" I'll walk." with that I walked out of the room and out of this house. Back in California school didn't start for another twenty minutes so I decided to call Edward. It was five minutes by car and probably ten to fifteen by walk. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and dialed his number, then pressed the green phone button.

Edward picked up on the second ring " I was hoping I could hear from you." he breathed.

" I'm walking to school since my car won't arrive for a few days. I have until I get to school and I wanted to hear your voice." I commented.

" School is going to suck without you."

I smiled " I know what you mean."

"God, baby. I miss you so much already. Next August can't come fast enough."

" That sounds to far away."

" I started applying to college's. University of California or Burkley, Harvard, Dartmouth, Cornell, Stanford, University of Alaska..." he rattled on.

" That's great, Edward." I said happily.

I really was happy for him. He was going to pursue what he wanted. While I am being forced into law school he wants to willingly go.

" You know, if I get into Harvard they have journalism courses."

" Harvard, really. I couldn't swing that."

" Bella, your a brilliant women, you could get in anywhere."

A smiled formed on my face. How could he believe so highly in me when I can't.

" I'm glad that you think highly of me...I love you."

" I love you, too."

I looked up, realizing that I was at the school. It was easy to find, just a few blocks from the house. There were a whole mess of kids wearing uniforms of their own.

" I'm at school, so I gotta go."

" Okay, baby. I'll call you later."

" Alright, bye."

" Bye."

I hung up my phone and shoved it in my bag. I stared up at the school. Kids were all around, talking and laughing, having a good time. With a deep breath I walked forward and started going up the stairs. To them, it was like the world stopped when I appeared. They stared at me with interest and I felt embarassed because I never liked being the center of attention.

Trying my best to ignore them, I kept walking and got into the school. More kids were here, standing by their lockers and chatting with friends. I went to the main office and picked up my books that a lady gave me. After handing me the lock to my locker and my schedule I was out. I searched for my locker and when I found it I smiled. They were actually bigger then the ones at my old highschool, a good five inchs wider. I opened it up and shoved my books in, after taking a few looks at my schedule and map I thought I got the place down. It was pretty simple.

" New girl, right?" I heard someone ask from beside me.

I looked to my right and saw a girl, her locker next to mine. She had straight black hair down to her shoulders and pale white skin. Her eyes were an olive green and she was same height as me with a slim figure.

" Yeah."

She nodded " Isabella...Swam?"

" Swan. Call me Bella."

She grinned wickedly at me " I'd rather call you Izzy. I'm Jane. So, where did you move from?"

" California."

Oh, how I missed it.

" Wow, thats a big change."

I nodded " I was kinda forced to come here. But I only got 'til August until I can break out."

A loud laugh escaped her " I think we are going to be the best of friends."

" Do best friends show their best friend where Mr. Kelb's History room is?"

**Authors note- I know it's short. But this was fillerish as to moving in and having the first day of school. Next chapter will be a three or so week skip. I just wanted to go forward a little just so we can see how she is doing. EPOV might not come up while she is gone. Not for a reason, I just think I want this part of the story to be in Bella's perspective. Review!**


	25. Lonely

**Authors note-Hello reviewers. So August 29th my story, Another Chance, had it's last chapter posted, it was a little sad, but it gives me more time to focus on this story, which is good. **

**Important.**

**During the weekend I have family coming and before that I have to paint my bedroom, yes, I have yet to finish. Some of you that read Another Chance and saw the authors note about me painting my bedroom for my Birthday last March, yes, I haven't finished. So Thursday (it's after midnight so it's tecnically already Thurdsday)-Sunday a chapter will be hard to get out so don't expect one. Monday will probably be when I update, school has started also so I have that responsibility. **

**I thought that I should let you all know that because I don't want you to think I am having writers block or something.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield**

**In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score))**

BPOV

It's been a few weeks since I left California. Tomorrow was Edward and I's one year anniversary and I was pretty down that I couldn't be with him.

We had been talking a few times a week. Maybe three. Homework was not light in my grade, I was constantly getting homework assignments and Janie and I were together alot. I knew that Edward missed me, I knew because he constantly told me and I missed him even more. If my dad would get his head of out his ass then I could go back to California. If I did then I would miss someone from Forks.

Jane and I had become quick friends after my first day of school, we really seemed to click as friends and we hung out together quite often. She was really nice and was the only one who didn't glare at me, she was fun and energentic but could be calm.

She knew about Edward, after asking me countless times why I look unhappy, I told her. I said I didn't want her sympathy, she ignored me and said that she was sorry.

It was a Saturday and I was currently wrapping a gift that I was going to send out to Edward. He was no help when it came to a gift. I channeled my creative side and collected up all the pictures that we had of eachother. When it came down to it there were over a hundred. I printed them all out and collaged them together on a sheet and framed it, the frame was two feet by two feet and it was full of pictures.

After wrapping it in bubble wrap and securing it in the box I taped it up and walked downstairs, in that same moment the doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it, seeing a UPS guy. He handed me a package and I signed for it, I thanked him and shut the door.

I walked into the kitchen and set the package down, it was for me. After ripping off the tape and opening it I saw two packages in it and a note ontop of the smaller package's.

I opened it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_It surprises me that we have been together for a year. It seems longer then it really is. As the days go on I only love you more and more and wish that you were here with me to celebrate our one year anniversary, or I there with you. _

_California seems very boring without you. My dad seems overjoyed that you aren't here, I have begun to think that he likes seeing me wallow in misery. I hope that this year finishes up and the next one fly's by because I miss you._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

A small smile graced my face as I read his letter. I grabbed the first package and took off the plastic back. When I took it out I saw that it was a jacket. It was a blue color and had four pockets on the front and one of the left upper arm. It zipped up and had a hoodie. It was a beautiful jacket. I wondered how much it cost, I didn't want him to spend money on me.

There was a note attatched to the sleeve.

_I got you a small because your tiny, but you fit perfectly in my arms._

I set it down carefully and laughed. He was too sweet sometimes. I picked up the second package, it was alot smaller then the other. When I got the paper off it I saw the little blue box with a white ribbon...

I opened it and almost gasped. It was a beautiful silver link clasp bracelet with a dragonfly charm, it had three round diamons in the drangon fly and the wings had green lacquer in white gold. I fastened it around my wrist, grabbed my jacket and darted upstairs, I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed his number.

" Hey, baby."

" You really didn't have to spend money on me."

" I wanted to."

" I just sent out your gift. But, thanks for the jacket and bracelet. I love both and I love you, thank you."

He chuckled " Of course. I love you, too."

I laid down on my bed and sighed " I really miss you." I said quietly.

" I miss you, too. I don't know how long I can stand this...being without you." he murmured.

" I know."

" Hey, Bells." I heard a familar voice say.

When I turned my head I saw Jane, she stood in the doorway for a minute before walking over to my bed to sat down, leaning her back against my mound of pillows. I gave her a small smile and she waved, wiggling her fingers.

Her straight black hair was held back in a ponytail, a stray short peice hanging infront of her face. She wore a My Chemical Romance t-shirt with a pair if ripped up skinny jeans and a pair of battered bright orange converse.

" Talking to your sweetheart?"

" Yeah."

She reached her hand over and snatched the phone from my hold. I yelled her name and she smirked and put my phone to her ear. I rolled my eyes and huffed. All she had to do was ask me if she could talk to him..

" So, Edward. I hear Bella rave about you constantly, tell me about yourself."

He must of said something funny on the other line because she laughed.

" You have a sexy voice, too."

" Stop hitting on my boyfriend." I whined

" Well, Edward, I better give you back to your drama queen girlfriend before she kills me."

She smiled and handed me the phone. I grabbed it from her hand and put it to my ear, already missing the sound of his velvetly voice.

" You have one interesting friend, Bella." Edward commented.

"I know." I replied, watching as Jane snooped around my room.

" Well, I have some tests to study for. I'll call you later."

" Okay, I love you."

" You too, babe. Bye."

I hung up the phone just as Jane gasped. I looked up and saw that she was holding a picture of Edward and I that was on my book shelf. Of course she would go snooping for a picture. I have never shown her any, all she knew is that he had bronze hair and green eyes.

" Damn girl, is that him?"

I nodded slowly

" Now I know why your so down, he is so cute." she commented.

" Yeah...I love him to death."

" I can tell, considering you talk about him all the time." Jane muttered.

I let out a long sigh and gave her an apologetic look " I'm sorry Jane, I just miss him so much and it's hard not having him with me."

She sat back down on my bed and patted my knee " Soon you'll be on a plane to California, ready jump into his arms. As of right now, just get through it. Life can't always go the way you want it."

I nodded solemly and set my phone down. She grabbed my hand and jumped up, pulling me with her.

" Let's go shopping or something. Winter is here and I know you need more clothes."

With a groan I reached over for my purse " Fine, but only a little. I still need to find a job around here, getting low on cash and it's not like I am going to ask my dad."

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. I reached for my new jacket and slipped it on, zipping it up and swinging my purse over my shoulder.

We drove to the Port Angelos mall, which I was unfamilar with, and Jane and I walked through. She dragged me into hot topic and we picked out some shirts. I got a muse and linkin park t-shirt and a black long sleeve shirt to go under it.

I somehow got her into American Eagle, I only shopped here occasionally. They had nice v-neck sweaters. I bought a black sweater, a red one and a white one. Back home I had more and I brought them with me.

The best store in the mall was Converse, damn they had there own store and it was heaven. Janie convinced me to get knee high converse just for fun. She got matching ones.

-----

Sunday I spent the whole day talking with Edward. I desperately longed to kiss him again. It was unbearable. Half the time I spent on the phone I was in tears, though he tried to calm me down it didn't help. The only thing that would make me feel better is if I was there with him.

After eight his father forced him off the phone and I was unable to speak to him.

I haven't talked a sentance to my father since I've been here. There is nothing I can do.

-----

Thanksgiving was soon here and I dreaded it. Though I went grocery shopping to make dinner. It was a twenty seventh, a Saturday.

While my father threw himself into work I was home making dinner. A small turkey, stuffing, cranberries, mashed potatoes and green beans. Not too much but not too little. I talked to Edward a little while, knowing that he would make me feel a little better.

My father wasn't around, nor did he want to be around, that hurt me.

When I was finished cooking everything for dinner and the turkey was carved I set everything on the table and sat, waiting. But he never made an appearance. I ate by myself and put the food away, tears falling from my eyes in the process.

If he is the one who wanted to come here, and forced me along then why does he have to take everything out on me. There was no logical explaination, there was no reason. He did this, not me. If it were my choice then we all know where I would be right now.

After finished in the kitchen I went up to my bedroom and changed into a pair of silky white pajama pants an a long sleeved white shirt. I crawled into bed and covered myself with all the blankets.

Jane called me, saying something about going on vacation to Florida for winter break. It was a surprise gift from her parents. They were pretty wealthy people and Jane had said that they normally went to Florida around Christmas time and New Years because while it was cold here in Washington, It was nice and warm in florida.

If only it was California, then I could secretly tag along.

Edward called me around ten, my dad still wasn't home, and we talked for ten minutes before we both decided it was time for bed, we were both tired, Edward more though. He had his aunts, uncles and grandparents over at his house for a get together, and he spent the day entertaining guests that he said he didn't want to entertain.

My father wasn't home by ten fifteen so I went to sleep, there was no point in waiting up for him when he was going to be coming home late. I wasn't just sad, I was angry. He did this, it's his fault and he knows it because that is why he is ignoring me.

I hadn't talked to my mother at all since I have been here, I figured it was because she was ignoring me too. It made me upset, made me feel like this was all my fault, but I knew it wasn't. I had no control as much as I wished I did.

A question still floated around my head. Why did my father hate Carlisle Cullen. It was a question I never got an answer to and I don't think I would be finding it out soon.

My thoughts were bouncing around my head and I finally started to feel tired. I closed my eyes tightly and burrowed my head in my pillows, holding our burgundy blanket close to my chest.

**Authors Note- I know this chapter kinda blows, I guess I do have a small case of writers block. Don't worry, I have a few days to think about what I can do next. **


	26. Longing

**Authors Note- Long weekend, but it's obviously over now. **

**Any information of Claude Debussy I give out is accurate. Also the food that I get from the Forks Coffee Shop (its a real place) is all from the menu!**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), **

**Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**-----**

December 17th

Thursday

-----

BPOV

Minutes, hours, days and weeks passed by incredibly slow. I wished that the clock would move faster and the days would pass in a blur.

I still haven't talked to my dad much. I was still very angry at him for not showing up on Thanksgiving, he didn't even apologize or say anything about it. He just continued to ignore me.

The calls between Edward and I are no longer frequent, we are lucky if we can talk once a week. Since winter break was starting in four days we had tests coming up, our time was spent studying or we were with our friends.

In a week Jane is going to be vacationing with her family, so I will have noone to associate with until winter break is over. Though Jane introduced me to a few of her guy friends, Adam, Peter and Christian. They were all nice guys.

My father has been throwing himself into work so I don't really see or talk to him.

School is already let out and I am currently laying on my stomach with my books sprawled around me, studying for my tests. Tests were starting tomorrow and I wanted to absorb as much as I could before then. Though I had a headache from staring at the books for so long. I shut my English book and shoved it to the side. I laid back on my bed with a long sigh.

Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring loudly from the end table next to my bed and I reached over slowly to grab it, I answered it without checking to see who it was.

" Hello?" I said.

" Bella."

It was my mother. I stayed quiet for a moment before deciding to say something.

" Yeah?" I asked quietly.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything and for not calling you." she said in a rush.

I couldn't tell her it was okay because it really wasn't. If she was on my side then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be home, in California.

Not know what to say, I stayed quiet.

" Hows school over there?"

" Good."

" Have you made any friends?" she asked

" Yeah, Jane and a few guys." I answered

It felt really awkward. I was just waiting for her to ask me about -

" Have you been talking to Edward?" she said bluntly.

I swallowed thickly before answering " Yes"

She cleared her throat and I heard a bang in the backround. It almost sounded like someone hit a baseball with a bat. Talking was muffled for a minute before my mom started to talk again.

" Well, I just wanted to call and see how you were. I'll call you later." with that she hung up.

She never asked me how I was

---

" Okay, times up, pencils down. Leave your test and have a nice break." my history teacher said as we all stood to collect our things.

I shoved my pencil in my bookbag and stood, walking towards the door. Jane was by her locker, wearing a huge smile on her face. When she saw me it widened.

" Okay, so you better get dressed because tonight we are going shopping, the guys are coming and then we are going out to dinner. Be ready by five." she said, running a hand through her shiny black hair.

" Okay." I answered.

She must of sensed my sadness because she gave me a look " You okay?"

" Yeah. Just had a weird phone call with my mom. I am surprised she actually bothered to call."

" Really? That's strange after what I heard it's kinda weird she is calling now, I mean you have been here for a few month."

I shrugged and gave her a small smile " I'll see ya later."

" See ya!" she said.

---

Later I was dressed in a black and red plaid outfit. It was a dress but it looked like a long button up shirt. It had cap sleeves and a collar and buttons going down the middle. Though it zipped up in the back it was there, it went to the middle of my thigh. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans under it, since it was cold, and my red converse.

My hair was thrown into a pony tail and my swoop bangs were handing down. I grabbed my bag and jacket and jogged down the stairs just as I heard Jane honking the horn of her silver Porsche. My dad was home and I didn't bother to wish him goodbye as I passed the family room and went to the front door. He stared at the television, unmoving.

I opened the front door, walked through and slammed it. Jane was waiting with the guys and I quickly hopped in the back next to Adam.

" Hey, guys." I said.

" Sup." they responded.

Jane drove to the mall and all but dragged me in. I wasn't in the mood for shopping but I went because my friends wanted to and being coped up in the house wasn't so fun.

We all did a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping. My gift for my dad was a few things. I got him a few new ties, black penny loafers (his current ones are getting torn) a few shirts and a coffee mug. I had purchased and antique lamp for my mom, it was quite expensive but I had applied for a few jobs out here for more money.

Then I got Angela a gift, it was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and it had a diamond pink heart charm with silver wings.

For Edward I got him a few different things. He begged me for a Forks t-shirt, for what reason? I have absoluetly no idea. I got him a Fork's t-shirt and a few books that he has been wanting to read, I got him a few cd's (because we always buy eachother cd's) but one cd was more important then the other gifts.

Edward had always loved listening to Debussy, even though he died in nineteen eighteen on the twenty fifth of march, I had been searching for a signed copy of one of his cd's. I checked websites, so many websites, when I came across an auction for a signed cd of his. I watched as the price went up and I kept putting in my bid. I got the cd for only seven hundred and seventy two dollars. It is currently in my room, safely sitting on my book shelf.

I knew that he would go crazy when he got it.

We walked around the mall, fooling around and going into stores. I didn't buy anything but necessary gifts. I got Jane a pretty charm bracelet with a charm that had fangs on it, Jane was obsessed with vampires.

I felt Jane drag my arm and stumbled as she dragged me over by the water fountain. She tossed her phone to Christian and slung her arm around my neck.

" Smile!"

I smiled to the small lens in her camera annd put my arm around her neck. She smiled as did I and then Christian took the picture and handed her phone back before taking mine and snapping the picture. When we finished we dropped our arms, I was about to start walking but Jane grabbbed my hand and pulled me to her side.

" Whoa there. I have a boyfriend." I said.

She glared at me " It's that guy. Just play along like your my girlfriend."

I fake gagged and a guy, that I hadn't seen before, walked up to us. He had light brown hair that was spikey and it had blonde tips. His face was angular and he had dark blue eyes.

" Hey, Jane. How have you been?" he questioned, voice rough.

" You already stalk me in school, what do you want, Sam?" she retorted

He reached out and she backed up, taking me with her. She pulled me closer and I almost laughed. How could I play this off as being her lesbian girlfriend.

" I just wanted to talk...Who's your friend."

" It's _girlfriend _and no we won't talk."

He stared at me wide-eyed and I smirked at him. The poor guy spluttered for words but shut up after a minute and walked away. Once we couldn't see him and knew he was inable to hear us no matter how loud, we burst out into loud hysterics. Everyone around us stared buit we couldn't stop. I was gasping for breath and had my hand over my heart. I was bent over laughing and the guys were alsoo laughing. Jane slapped her thigh and gave a loud laugh.

After we had calmed down people stoped staring and we started to walk back to her car.

" Wow, that was epic." Peter exclaimed.

We all gave a laugh as we got into the car. Speeding off towards a resturaunt.

---

We ended up at a Forks Coffee Shop, fun family eating. We ordered and I got a chick caesar with no artichokes with a garllic roll. Peter got chicken fried steak. Jane and Adam ordered the grilled chicken breast with mushrooms and Christian got the three peice fried chicken.

After we ate our dinner we all got desserts. I got the berry cobbler ala mode. The guys got the brownie delight and Jane got a butterscotch sundae.

I scarfed down the berry cobbler quickly, it was absolutely delicious.

" Oh, Bella. If your boyfriend could see you now." Jane said. " Wait he will!"

I set my fork down and wiped my mouth with a napkin before looking up at her. She was making a video of me scarfing it down. I glared at her.

" If you send that to him then you are dead!"

She stopped it and started clicking on her phone. I reached over, trying to grab it from her.

" Jane! Dont!" I yelled.

Her phone flipped shut and she smiled.

" Sent!"

" Why did I give you him number." I moaned, burying my face in my hands.

I heard her evil laugh and I lifted my head " I am going to be picked on for enternity thanks to you."

In that moment I heard two small rings, signalling a text from my phone. I groaned, picked it up and clicked the top button to show me the text. It was from Edward.

_Are they feeding you in Forks? You look starving!_

I glared at Jane, she laughed

_Jane is such a jerk. It was berry cobbler and yes, I am eating._

I sent the message and waited for his reply

_Good. I'd like for you to come back nice and curvy, not a pole._

_Thanks? Well I hope your eating, but not too much. I wouldnt want to have to help excercise you._

_Don't tease me. _

_I will if I want. Well, I am going to finish my cobbler. I'll call you later._

_Alright. I love you, Bella._

_I love you, too, Edward._

I flipped my phone shut with a smile and picked up my fork. Continueing to scarf down the remains of my berry cobbler ala mode.

-----

Christmas Eve.

-----

As I set the presents under the colorful christmas tree, I couldn't help but wonder if my dad was going to be here for Christmas. Under the tree was empty, except for the gifts I had put under there. I didn't expect gifts, I was content without them and didn't liked when people spent money on me.

It didn't bother me when Edward gets me shirts because he buys a plain one and makes it his own. Not alot of money is spent.

It was nine o' clock and the tree was up, there was colorful lights and few ornaments decorating it. It's beautiful colors lit up the room brilliantly. With a sigh I dropped on the couch.

" It'll be okay. Pretend I am there with you."

I laughed without humor " Atleast if you were here I would smile."

" Baby, just think of it this way. I will see you in about eight months an-"

I groaned loudly. " Eight months. I want you now! Can't you just fly up and live with me." I asked

" Don't I wish it every moment of the day."

" I know that I do."

" I miss you every single second of the day, baby."

" I know and I love you for that."

I heard his low chuckle " Love you, too, beautiful."

With a yawn I stood up and started walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I curled up under my comforters and blankets, holding the phone to my ear. We talked about anything and everything. It was hard to get off the topic of how much we missed eachother but it was avoided as much as it could be.

" Okay, well I know that your exhausted, my love, so I will let you sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?"

" Okay. Love you." I mumbled sleepily.

" I love you, too."

I hung up my phone and set it on my end table. My face buried in my pillow and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note- So I can try to explain to you all why this is late. As it goes on with Bella not being with Edward it's kinda hard for me to stretch it out. I can write chapters about how depressed she is, but you would be uninterested. I am trying my hardest, just know that. Tomorrow I am going to a Britney Spears concert! Yes, I am a fan. Review!**


	27. Fighting

**Authors Note- To start!!!!**

**THE BRITNEY SPEARS, CIRCUS TOUR CONCERT WAS F'KIN AMAZING. So we were up high, but in row A so we were just behind railing and were almost smack in the middle. The stage was right there and it was amazing, I am so glad noone was infront of us because it was so cool to be able to see her. She sung, Sometimes, Peice of Me, Radar, Circus, In The Zone, Baby One More Time and etc..... I got a shirt, it says, ' It's Britney Bitch'.**

**IMPORTANT!- Last chapter I made the mistake of saying a signed 'cd' I meant, record, I changed it and what not, I wanted to let you all know.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell**

**I Miss You- Blink 182**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody

and always. This sick strange darkness comes creeping on, so haunting everytime

and as I stared, I counted, the webs from all the spiders. Catching things and

eating their insides, like indecision to call you and hear your voice

of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight,

stop this pain tonight. Don't waste your time on me

your already a voice inside my head

I miss you

I miss you

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

" Edward, you have to eat sometime. I can already see your ribs enough as it is." my father snapped.

I dropped my fork into my plate of eggs and bacon, and pushed my plate away. I had no appetite. Nobody was going to force me to eat. My father stared me down, I knew he was starting to get pissed off. I refused to eat, sleep or do anything.

It was an act when I talked to Bella. If I broke down then that would only make her upset, I didn't want her to be upset and hear me rip down my fake, strong exterior. I hated lying to her and saying things were okay, when in reality, it wasn't.

She seemed to be doing okay herself. Though she had her moments where she cried over the phone about how much she didn't want to be in Forks, and that she missed me. She was strong, I had to admit. I, on the other hand, am not.

My father has been getting more pissed off day by day. This wasn't about him though. I didn't care if he was pissed. My appetite dissapeared and I am exhausted, but I can't sleep.

" Sweetie, please eat. I haven't seen you swallow a bite in weeks."

" I'm not hungry." I said dryly.

My father slammed his hands on his table, making both my mother and I jump in surprise.

" Edward, this has been enough. Get. Over. Her. It's as simple as that. She is never coming back and if you accept that it will make it easier. There are plenty other girls that would willingly be your girlfriend. She comes from a horrible family and your only going to go through a heartbreak when she tells you it's over."

I almost screamed, almost.

" Will you just shut up. You don't know anything about her, how much we care about eachother or anything about our relationship. It has nothing to do with you, so how about you take your bad thoughts about us and shove them right up your-"

" STOP! Both of you, just stop. Carlisle you need to accept that Edward loves Bella and Bella loves Edward. There is nothing you can do! You should know that. And Edward you need to stop moping and start sleeping and eating, this is not the end of the world. It's Christmas, can't we just have a nice day?"

I stood from my seat and slammed my chair against the table " I really don't need lecturing. As I have said, you don't understand how I feel."

Thoroughly pissed, I walked away.

" EDWARD!" I heard my mother yell.

" Leave me alone." I replied as I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom.

When I reached my bedroom I locked the door and walked over to my end table, where my cell phone was ringing.

" Hello." I said.

" Hey, baby. What's going on?" her sweet voice called.

" Nothing," I lied smoothly " What are you up to?"

" Cooking and filling out some college applications. My dad hasn't even shown up today so I figure that I am not going to make all these different dishes." she answered " Hey, did you know that the University of Chicago has law classes. University of Chicago Law School."

A small smile appeared on my face. She was always trying to make things easier for us, loop holes as I would call it. Bella always thinks of me first too.

" You and I, in Chicago. Out of state from our parents. Sounds like a breath of fresh air." I sighed.

" I know. That's what I was thinking." she agreed.

" And here I thought I only loved you for your body. Your brilliant, too." I teased.

I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

" Wow, thanks. Nice to know my body and brains is only what you love about me."

"Mmm, yes. But mostly the body. I love the feeling of running my hands down your waist a-"

She interupted with a giggle " Enough. It's hard enough not being able to kiss you everyday but there is no need too drive me crazy. I can't believe I went these few months without your lips."

" Just a few more months."

" How can you be so strong?"

I'm not.

" I don't know."

I heard a long sigh on the other end.

" Jane keeps calling me." she stated

I sighed. Jane was always with Bella or talking with her on the phone. It was a little annoying, considering she always had Bella doing something. I was looking forward for her going on vacation so that she would be gone and I could actually speak with Bella for longer then just ten minutes.

When Jane is over and Bella talks to me, she takes the phone, telling me things along the lines of ' your voice is sexy', which makes me feel uncomfortable. It's wrong to tell your friends boyfriend things like that. Against girl code or something.

" Don't answer," I whined, sounding like a child.

" I won't. She just doesn't stop...What are you doing?"

I sighed " Nothing, just in my bedroom."

" I wish that I could be with you...Have I meantioned that I miss you."

" Only a million times."

She mumbled a 'sorry' quietly.

" Don't."

I heard the clatter of metal on the other end and a few profanities spilling out Bella's mouth. I rolled my eyes when I heard an 'ow'.

" Sorry. I was looking for a containter and they all fell and when I put one back another one fell on me." she said.

"Are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm good." she replied.

------

BPOV

I hung up the phone reluctently and sighed.

Edward really wasn't sounding like himself lately and he didn't talk to me about it. It started only recently, I didn't know if anything was going on at home or at school, or was it me?

We never kept secrets from eachother. I knew practiclly everything about Edward and he knew everything about me, I would like to keep it that way. His voice seemed to be more saddened, it never sounded like that.

These past months I thought that Edward was okay. I knew that he missed me but I thought things were fine. He was always saying ' only a few months' because I was the one who was crying and saying that I constantly missed him. I thought of him as the stronger one.

But was it another story from what I thought, to what is actually going on with him?

---

To my pleasure school started up again and days were actually starting to go faster.

My father actually showed up by dinner on Christmas. He opened up the presents I got him and thanked me for them. In return he didn't exactly get me anything, it didn't matter though. I wasn't expecting anything.

We haven't actually talked to eachother, so nothing was exactly resolved in the situation.

I had applied for a few jobs a few months back, one at the Library, Movie Theater, Jewel and a resturaunt, Williamsons. About a month after I applied I got three calls saying that I had the job if I wanted it. It took me awhile to pick from the three, the three were Jewel, Movie Theater and Library. Normally I would pick the library, but I didn't for one reason. It never got any buisness and the books were very low stocked. So I picked the movie theater and started working immediatly.

They trained me and I actually wasn't that bad at the job. First I learned usher, then concessions, box office and greeter. I mostly worked concesssions, then ended up going home and smelling like popcorn. My uniform consisted of a pair of black dress pants, white button up, red hat, black bow-tie and black shoes, which were nike's. Edward and I had a whole convers theseation about how he thinks sketchers are gay and I thought otherwise. In the end I got nike's, not that it would matter since I would be quitting the job during August and might not wear them again.

After a long day of handing out nacho's, popcorn and soda's and cleaning up messy theaters and having soda spilt on my pants, I finally got home and collapsed on my bed, with my phone by my ear.

" Hey, just wanted to call and see how you are." Edward answered dryly

With a long sigh, I asked him again, for the millionth time " What's wrong, please just tell me."

" I'm fine, seriously." he replied.

" Edward, I know you and I can tell when something is wrong. You haven't been yourself these past few months."

" Just let it be, Bella." he said, sounding annoyed.

" Seriously, Edward. Just tell me, I don't need you upset to top off my list. I love you and you know that you can tell me anything."

" Do you always have to know everything. Nothing is wrong, okay?" he snapped.

" You know what, Edward. Call me when you want to actually tell me whats going on." with that I hung up the phone.

Was that our first actual fight?

I set my phone down on the end table next to my bed and kicked off my shoes. I grabbed a pajama set and walked across the hall into the bathroom. I washed off all traces of popcorn and soda off my body and changed into a pair of white pajama pants that had red snowflakes on it and a plain long sleeved red shirt,

It was still completely freezing in Feburary, snow still fell and ice still formed. It was almost always warm in California so this was a big change for me. This was negative weather.

When I finished with my shower I went to my bedroom and laid down on my bed, burrowing myself into the covers.

-----

" Jane. Can you please stop texting, Edward."

She flipped her phonr shut and passed me a glance " Why?"

" Because, you know that we had a fight and just let it rest. I don't mean to sound possesive but you need to stop talking to him."

" Come on, Bella. Edward is a nice guy and just because you won't talk to him doesn't mean I shouldn't."

I was really starting to get pissed off. Jane even started to call him and if she thinks I never heard her say ' your voice is sexy' then she is sadly mistaken. That really made my blood boil. It was just wrong, against girl code or something.

It's been only three days since we got into that fight. He hasn't called and I didn't know if he was responding to Jane. If he was then he was going to be in deep shit with me. I am not one to be possesive but it would just bother me.

" Jane, Edward is my boyfriend and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

She scoffed " Whatever, Bella."

I fought the urge to yell at her, instead I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Was this shit on Bella week?

---

I walked into work, waving hello to my manager and other co-workers. Everyone was so nice here, I was glad that everyone accepted me here.

" Hi, Bella." Gianna chimed from behind the concessions counter.

" Hey, Gianna."

Gianna was the one who trained me. She has been working here since she was sixteen and is now nineteen. Her parents are divorced, like mine and have been since she was born. Gianna had bright blue eyes, fair skin and a slim body with straight, long hair.

I put on the red apron and tied it around my waist and neck then stepped infront of a register.

" How is your day?"

" I have had better. You?"

" Fine. Everything is good in Gianna World!"

A customer came up to the register and I gave them a smile.

" A large popcorn and a small coke and pib."

I scooped the popcorn into a bucket and got the soda, after fitting a cap onto it I slid it over to him.

" Napkins?" I questioned.

" No,." he grabbed the drink and popcorn and went into the theater.

" That guy isn't in a good mood." Gianna muttered.

" The last thing I need is some guy who doesn't even know me, to be angry. I got my boyfriend all moody and won't tell me what's wrong. My dad ignores me and my best friend won't stop talking to my boyfriend, who I am in a fight with. Then I got a random guy bei-"

"Whoa, I thought I had problems."

" Sorry, I'll shut up. Just stressing a little lately."

" I've been where you are. Back-stabbing friends, boyfriend issues and parental things and ontop of the last year of school, it really sucks"

I nodded and started scooping popcorn for my newest customer. The day continued on as it normally did. My phone stayed on and I stared at it during my whole break. I fought the tears because the only thing my mind could form was that he was going to break up with me.

I slipped my hat off and rested my hand on my forehead. My eyes stared at my phone.

Please call.

**Authors Note- Soo, what is today in Twilight world? Happy Birthday Isabella Swan. I'm a freak, I know. Review.**


	28. Possessive

**Authors Note- TOO STARTTT. R.I.P PATRICK SWAYZE!!! Poor dude died of cancer...**

_ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS!!!!_

_Q- When will they reunite?_

_A- As of right now I am thinking chapter 30, 31 or 32. Most likely 31. No promises though, it's going to be one of those three._

**Disclaimer- I know I keep forgeting these, but does it matter. S. Meyer owns them, now my heart can clatter.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell, I Miss You- Blink 182.**

**Possessive- Kaci Battaglia**

**READ LYRICS, I SWEAR IT'S WORTH IT!**

**Warning- This chapter earns part of it's T rating. Swearing, not mild.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Call me crazy, but everytime that I turn around you're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady. Am I possessive, just because I am claiming what's mine. You're crossing the line. Why are

you constantly calling him up. Let me know now. How can you call me you best

friend. Then turn around secretly text him. You call me crazy. Ooh I got

you crazy. Call my man again and I'm a f*** you up. I'm a f*** you up.

And then you call me your best friend

And then you call me your best friend

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

_...BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP..._

I groaned and reached over to smack the top of my alarm clock. I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep, but the stupid alarm clock...

It was April and the weather was slowly getting warmer. The sun never made an appearance, I wished it did but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Spring break was long gone, it lasted a week. A week of doing nothing. I was actually going to fly out to Calfornia to visit my mother and Edward but when I even brought up the subject my dad dismissed it and said that I wasn't getting out of here until August. I felt like I was in jail.

School and work passed slowly. Winter flowed into spring and all I was waiting for was the end of summer so I had something to look forward too.

More and more applications came and I greedily filled them out. Not failing to mention to Edward what college's had law courses, I was trying to make this as easy for us as it could be.

About two weeks after our fight I finally got a call from Edward, who was apologizing profusely for how he acted towards me. The only explaination I got was that he was stressed out with his father always on his back about college and us, and me not being there.

Little did I know that he was doing much worse then I was. He finally cracked, almost breaking down on the phone.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Bella, I miss you so much. I look at your old house, knowing that you aren't there and that your mother or any trace of you is in that house. School sucks at you and everyone stares at me with sympathy and it pisses me off. My father always tells me that you left for a reason and that I am better off without you. I can't eat...I can't even sleep." he said, voice cracking._

_I put my hand over my forehead and leaned forward. I could hear him sniff and it was hard to fathom the thought of Edward crying, I'd never really seen him cry._

_" If you would just talk to me. Edward, you need to tell me these things. We can't have a relationship that's full of secrets. I won't do that."_

_" I knew that you were already stressing with school, work and your dad. I thought that the last thing you needed was for me to be all emotional and shit."_

_" Promise me that you will never keep anything from me. Ever. Promise me."_

_He sighed " I promise."_

_END FLASHBACK_

After we got pasted that rough road in our relationship we moved on from it. Next month school would be ending and we would graduate. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. This was my last year of hell school. I wished that I could graduate with Edward and we could go to prom together. But I was going to miss out on that.

Edward, being the stubborn person he is, stated that he was not going to prom, with or without a date. He was going to stay home and play video games, that was the plan he told me. I disagreed and said that if he wanted to go with someone he could, aslong as he didn't do anything beyond respective dancing. I'd trust Edward more than the chick.

I reluctently left the warmth of my bed and went to take a shower and dress. I took a long warm shower and dressed in my white button up, pencil skirt and then stiletto's. I figured a change would be nice. After washing my face, blow drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I applied little makeup to my face and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Surprisingly, my father was still home. He was sipping coffee and eating fried eggs and bacon. I reached up to the cabinets and grabbed a granola bar. I ate it quickly and threw out the wrapper.

" Have you heard back from any college's?"

My head whipped around to look at my dad. " Uhh, yeah. A few."

" Harvard?" he asked.

"It just so happens that I am not going to Harvard. I am looking in Chicago for some journalism course's. Law is not my slot." I said confidently.

He took in a deep breath " Isabella..."

" Dad, I will have to live with this job until I am retired. I will not settle for something that I do not take interest in. I won't apologize for not going to Harvard."

" Did you get accepted."

" I didn't fill out and application."

I grabbed my school bag off the kitchen chair " I best be going."

----

When I got to school I immediatly saw Jane by her locker, texting away. Adam was by her side, trying to get her attention.

" Jane will you stop talking to him. You know it bothers Bella and Edward doesn't even like talking to you."

She scoffed " Yeah, right."

I sighed, that was my other problem. Jane still tries to talk to Edward. Though Edward has assured me of his annoyance towards her. She was really starting to act like a bitch towards me. Always smiling at her phone and attempting to call him. She knew it pissed me off to the highest level.

I opened my locker and Jane gave me a sickly sweet smile " Talk to Edward today? Seems like a rough day to him."

My blood boiled and I took a deep breath " Stop talking to him." I seethed.

" Just because he enjoys talking to me doesn't mean you have to get all possessive, Bella."

" You text all the time, and don't think that I don't know what you say to him. He tells me, you know."

" Does he tell you how much he wants me to fly down there to visit so that he can meet me?"

Adam let out a breath " Jane, your taking it too far."

"Look, Bella. Don't be surprised when he breaks up with you. Okay?"

My mouth literally dropped. Christian and Peter made an 'ohhh' noise.

" You don't even know him! He doesn't even like you, all he says is how annoying you are and tells me to tell you to stop talking to him. You call me your fucking 'best friend' yet you talk inappropriately to him and go behind my back and text him."

Jane rolled her eyes and dialed something on her phone, then put it to her ear.

" Call him one more time and I am going to fuck you up." I said.

" Oh, Edward. Hey!"

I curled my fist, brought it back and swung it forward effectively punching her in the cheek. I wasn't going for a measly slap, she deserved what was coming at her. Her phone clattered to the floor and I heard Edward yelling something, it sounded like my name.

Jane let out a scream as she fell to the floor. People around us gasped in shock. She used her right hand to catch the blood that fell. Jane stared at me in shock before she stood up and slapped me across the face. I pushed her back into the lockers and gave her a fear glare.

" I will not hesitate to mess you up further then you are." I yelled.

I felt two arms drag me back. I shrugged them off, leaned down to retreive my bag and walked straight towards the exit when a voice stopped me.

" Isabella Swan. To the principals office. NOW!" I heard Principal Matthews spat.

I groaned.

...

What.

A.

Day.

-------

" I cannot believe that you did that. I though that girl was your friend! But no. I get a call saying that you are suspended for a week because of hitting a girl. Can't you ever give me a break?!" my dad bursted.

" Dad, I am sorry."

He sighed and sat down in the kitchen chair beside me, examaining the tiny cut on my cheekbone. I already washed the blood off of it so it was fairly clean.

" Couldn't you of just made this move easy for me. Just take the year and make it your last and best." he asked, standing up.

" You took me away from home, dad. Away from where I belong. I don't belong in Forks."

" Don't you mean, Edward. I took you away from him."

" Edward is home and you need to understand that I love him. You know what it feels like, tell me. Did you want to divorce mom? You love her. Why can't I have my chance. Why does my life have to be so complicated."

"Life can't always go the way you want it to!" he yelled.

" I know that! Don't you think I know by now. Everything in my life changed. I went from public school to private. I went from a big sunny city to the smallest rainiest town in the United States. I went from not working to working. I had two happy parents that were together to have them break apart and only be able to see one. I went from happiness to...to how I am now. Everything here has caused a problem so far and that is not an understatment" I exclaimed.

He stared me down, his brown eyes boring into mine. I stood up, giving him one more look and walked off towards the stairs.

" Isabella, don't walk away from me!" he bellowed.

" I'm not a child, dad." I stated, still walking.

I took each step up the stairs carefully. When I reached my room I closed the door, locked it and collapsed on my bed. Not knowing what to do. Edward was in school so I couldn't call him.

I threw my skirt in a random direction, along with my shirt and took the bobby pins out of my hair. My shoes were already thrown to the ground, scattered.

I curled up with my covers and hid my face in my soft pillow. My eyes squeezed shut in hope for some sleep. I needed to escape, only for a little while.

-----

When I awoke it was the sound of my phone blaring. I groaned and reached over. The caller I.D read it as Edward. Reluctently I opened my phone and brought it to my ear.

" Hello," I mumbled sleepily.

" Bella! Finally! What the hell happened. All I hear is the phone dropping and Jane screaming in pain. When I got home I had Adam calling me telling me to check the hottest video on YouTube and I see you punching Jane in the face." Edward stated

" Oh, what a joy. Someone videotaped me. Suspended for a week, somehow convinced the principal not to give me a record. My father scolding me about how 'life doesn't always go my way'. What a fucking day." I said

" Is Jane okay?" he asked

My heart skipped a beat " Does it matter?"

" Bella. Don't get all possessive. I don't even like the girl, I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill her." he stated, his voice defensive.

I sighed " I don't know, nor do I care. If she steps out of line again I'll make sure to straighten her up. I don't mean to sound possessive, clingly or whatever but I won't stand for her talking to you like that. Only I can say things like that to you and if one word comes out of her mouth to you then she is dead."

" Mm fiesty." he growled.

" No time for that."

He chuckled " Why not? What are you wearing?"

Oh, he wanted to play the 'what are you wearing' game. This was a pretty immature game but just to drive Edward crazy... I heard him clear his throat and I decided to answer his question truthfully.

" A bra and panties."

" Only?"

" Mhm." I replied.

I heard a loud groan from the other end " If only I was with you." he sighed.

A small smile came to my face. It was no surprise to me that he said that, he could never go a day without kissing me. He even admitted it to me some point in our relationship. If he can't go a day then the months must be as hard for him as they are for me.

" Only five months and I can break out of here."

" How about I come steal you and we can run away together."

" How cliche."

He chuckled " I know. But why can't we? I see no reason why not."

I ran a hand through my messy hair and stood up from my bed. I slipped on a pair of silk pants and a camisole. When I crawled into bed I was more comfortable.

" So, whens the date of you returning to me?" he asked curiously.

" Beginning of August. I guess I am going to go stay with my mom at the new house until I start college. Speaking of, have you checked out Chicago?"

" Yeah, I have. I was talking about it with my mom. She was curious as to why out of state, I just told her I needing a different senery. My father is still a little upset about my choice of job but agreed that it is a good job besides doctor and/or surgeon." he said. " I think Chicago would be fun and I looked at all the courses and the ones required to become are there, I sent out my application. Have you been checking journalism courses?"

" Yeah, I found alot of good ones. My dad is still hell bent on Harvard but I won't take it. I sent out my application, too."

We talked for a little while, chatting about different things. We mostly talked about college and I really think that we were set on Chicago. I knew that I was, and Edward seemed to really be interested, he had already sent out an application and everything.

All I really hoped is that if we wanted to go together. Is that our parents don't find out and we both get accepted into the college.

**Authors Note- I personally like a little bit of possessiveness. Haha, anyways Review.**


	29. Prom

**Authors Note- Hello twilighters! Read on!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight...for now...**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell, I Miss You- Blink 182, Possessive- Kaci Battaglia**

**Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

_______________________**_______________________________________________________**

Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they've got methods of

keeping you clean. There gonna rip up your heads, your aspriations to shreds.

Another cog in the murder machine. They say that; teenagers scare

the living shit outta me. They would care less aslong as

someone will bleed. So darken your clothes

or stike a violent pose. Maybe

they'll leave you alone

but not me.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Every eye was on me, staring at me like I was some murderer. I never liked being the center of attention and here I was, in school, with every eye on me. It was like they all froze, while I kept on moving towards my locker.

I dreaded seeing Jane. It wasn't that I thought she was going to be angry at me, I knew she was, I just didn't want to face her. We were obviously not friends anymore, that was completely obvious.

With a deep breath I kept walking, my head glued to the floor. When I reached my locker I knew that I had to face the music and look up. I knew that Jane was in my presence.

I groaned internally and looked up. I was shocked to actually see that her nose had a white bandage over it. I almost felt bad, almost. Her face was fine beyond that. With a few swift turns I opened my locker, when I did, that caught her attention.

Quickly, I looked away and reached into my locker to retrieve my books. I could feel her gaze burning into the side of my head. I heard my cell phone ring in my pocket and I quickly opened it and answered it quietly, not wanting to be caught by any teachers that may be walking the halls.

" Hello." I said.

" Hey, sorry to bother but I just wanted to wish you luck today. Don't let anyone make you mad and I love you." Edward said into the phone.

" I'll try and thank you. I love you, too."

" Okay, well have a nice day, okay?"

" You, too. Bye."

He bid me goodbye and I hung up my cell phone and shoved it in my locker.

" So not only do you have to break my nose but you have to shove it in my face how much you love your precious Edward." Jane seethed.

" I am not rubbing anything in your face. If you listen to our conversations then you hear what you hear." I muttered.

She scoffed " Whatever, it's not like anyone wants to be your friend now that you hit me."

" Jane, I pushed a girl up against lockers in my other school and I still had friends. Why is now so different?"

" 'Cause you actually punched me! God, Iz. Your not in California anymore. Just get over yourself." she yelled as she walked away.

I stood, by my open locker, with everyone staring at me. Anger flowed through my veins and I quickly slammed my locker shut making, James Miller, the boy who's locker who is on my left, jump in surprise. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' to him before walking to my next class.

----

Prom

May 20th

Thursday

----

Today was Prom and somehow I was convinced by Heidi that I should go. It came up in conversation at work and she told me that in the long run I would regret not going. I don't understand how I could regret it when I would be having no fun.

Jane wasn't so off when she said nobody would want to be-friend me or talk to me. Everyone steared clear or me and I was completely ignored, it was like I just dissapeared from the school. I was see-through.

If I said that I didn't care that would be a huge lie; I did care. Forks was different from California and I guess I needed a bit of a wake-up call. No, I don't have to 'get over myself' because there is nothing to get over. Jane continued to ignore me, never even giving a glance in my direction. I guessed that it was better that way. Jane and I were never really meant to be friends. I wouldn't want someone like her as a friend.

I missed having Angela and Ben around. They were my two great friends and not having any now made me miss them both even more. Angela was always so sweet and has been my friend forever, so has Ben.

As I grabbed my dress from my closet I couldn't help but give a sad smile. I had wished from the beginning that Edward and I could go to prom together, that wish was utterly and completely demolished.

My dress was dark purple with a black sash that was under my bust, and tied in a bow behind my back. Under the sash there was an extra black see-through fabric that had silver shiny things on it. It was also strapless and named as a disco dress. I matched my dress with a pair of black peep-toed pumps.

Make-up was a tad darker then normal. I had on dark purple eye shadow, mascara and clear lip-gloss that made my ruby lips shine.

It was silly to dress up so nicely with no date. But I was going to anyways.

When my hair was curled and styled I grabbed my silver clutch and slowly decended the stairs. My dad seemed to hear the click of my heels because his ears perked up and he looked by the front door, where I was standing.

" Where are you going?" he asked curiously

" Prom." I answered with a small smile as I walked out of the house.

----

Forks prom was actually pretty nice. It was being held in a nice building, that was actually a previous house. I didn't take a picture when I first entered, I went straight past the photographer and to the actual dance.

Music was fairly good and people were dancing and having a good time. Everyone was dressed nicely, nobody in short slutty dresses, which was the exact opposite of my school back in California. It was nice for a change.

For awhile I just stood around, watching as everyone danced and smiled at their dates. I didn't fail to notice Jane dancing with the schools most popular guy, Jake. I had introduced them. Jake was nice, but had edge as did Jane. I thought they were a perfect match.

Jake had attempted to make the moves on me but I had let him down gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I was glad that he just let it rest and didn't follow and beg me like Mike Newton had done many, many times.

I walked outside the back door and went to the canopy that was set up. it had thousands of twinkle lights that hung in and around it. I stepped up the two wooden stairs, the music playing softly but nobody was here dancing.

I leaned against one of the wooden posts and bent my leg up to rest my foot on it. I looked up at the lights and smiled, pictureing Edward here with me, holding me in his arms and dancing.

Dancing was never something I enjoyed, I was clumsy when it came to it, but at this moment, I wanted nothing more then to have him hold me in his strong arms, and dance with me to the music that was playing softly. A few tears escaped my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them.

Slowly, I slid to the floor with my legs extended infront of me. From my clutch, I heard a small beep, signalling that I had recieved a text message from somebody, I hoped that it was Edward. I undid my clutch and grabbed my cell phone.

_I wish you were in my arms. _

_I sit here alone, longing for you to be my side instead of me sitting outside in this windy_

_weather alone. People dance and I can't seem to feel the urge to want to dance with anyone_

_but you. I know that prom only signals that I will see you soon, which is a good thing._

_Only three more months, darling. I love you so much and never, ever forget that._

I smiled at his sweet words and quickly replied to his text.

_Your sweet words only make me want you more. I, also, sit alone, away from all the dancing_

_people, but on a canopy, sitting on a hardwood floor that has twinkle lights all over it._

_You are right. Prom only signals that you and I only have a few months until we can_

_see eachother. Those months cannot come fast enough in my opinion._

_I love you, too and I hope that you will never, ever forget that._

I sent him the text and put my phone back into my clutch. Edward didn't text back, I didn't expect him too.

----

The rest of the night I stayed under the canopy, nobody bothered me or joined in with their partner to dance. By the middle of the dance I felt too depressed to bother staying so I went home.

It was 10:30pm and the lights in the kitchen were still on from what I could see through the window. The curtains were quite sheer. I turned my car off and took the keys out of the ignition before getting out and stumbling up the stairs. I was more clumsy when I was tired.

I got into the house by quickly unlocking the door and shut it softly, not knowing if my father was awake or not. Slowly I walked towards the stairs but was stopped by a voice coming from the kitchen.

" Isabella?" my father questioned.

With a sigh I took my foot off the first step of the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table, eating his late dinner.

" Yes?"

" How was your night?" he questioned

" Decent. Yours?"

He quirked a brow at me and gave me a small smile " Were you with a boy at the prom?" he questioned.

Charlie is utterly and completly dense if he thinks for one minute that I would go with anyone besides Edward. It angered me that he even thought I would cheat on him and go with another guy. It's just...just wrong.

" Are you serious?" I replied, incredulous

" Well I just thought..." he trailed off.

I sighed " Dad, Edward is _it _for me. Nobody else. Why would you even think that I would consider going with someone else when he is my boyfriend?"

Mentioning Edward only seemed to make him mad. Quietly I turned around, not as angry, but a little miffed. I slowly walked towards the stairs and he didn't stop me with any snarky remarks. I climbed the stairs up to my room and when I reached it I closed and locked the door.

I stripped off my clothes and changed into shorts and Edward's t-shirt. After I washed my face and teeth I went into my room and sighed...So boring...

Out of pure bordem I grabbed my digital camera and started taking pictures, It wasn't something I did often. The last time I used it was when Edward and I were fooling around with the stuff in my room.

After I was finished I plugged the cord into my digital camera and the opposite side into the laptop. I loaded the pictures into my computer and then unplugged it. When I was done going through the bad and good ones I uploaded a few onto my facebook pictures. I noticed that Edward was on according to my chat.

_Edward Cullen: Hey, how was the rest of prom?_

_Bella Swan- Boring...left early. You?_

_Edward Cullen: Same here. I came home and just watched lame YouTube video's..._

_Bella Swan: Please tell me you didn't. You look at that almost everyday_

_Edward Cullen: I can't help myself, it's funny_

_Bella Swan: Whatever you say...I notice that new picture you have. Why did you post that?_

_Edward Cullen: I did because I wanted to._

The picture that was profile was the picture of him and I in my bedroom. He had the camera placed outwards to the side of us. I was laying on his chest with my head against his neck, he was looking down at me, a smile on his face. There were many comments on his wall for it.

_Damn! You scored with Bella, dude._

_Nice pic, Eddie._

_Looking at it makes me miss her more, you guys are too cute together. Love you! Angela_

_Sickly sweet, dude. Hot girl though._

_Don't I wish that were me instead of you, been trying to land Bella. For-ev-er. - MN_

MN?! Michael Newton. Ughh. I saw under the comment that Edward wrote back.

_Yeah, Bella is great. The way her soft hands run over me and I love her even more when she says she loves me. Good luck with Lauren._

I spluttered out a laugh. That sounded just like possessive Edward, it was definately something that he would say to Mike Newton. I re-read the comment a few times, getting out a few more laughs before I started talking with Edward again.

_Bella Swan: So hard on Mike Newton._

_Edward Cullen: Vile dog... He will never get his dirty, sick hands on you._

_Bella Swan: Calm down, so possessive, jeesh worse then me._

_Edward Cullen: Whatever you say Swan_

_Bella Swan: Thats Miss. Swan to you, Mr. Sexypants._

_Edward Cullen: Sexypants?_

_Bella Swan: Mhm. Got a problem with that name?_

_Edward Cullen: Not at all, darling_

_Edward Cullen: Infact, I love the name._

_Bella Swan: Haha, glad to hear._

Edward and I talked on the computer for awhile before we decided to get some sleep. Final Exams were starting and school was ending in a week. The last three days were strictly exams and I was determind to ace every since last one of them.

I was finally going to be done with Forks Private School, I never wanted to go back there for a pretty obvious reason. Once I get out of Forks I don't think I ever want to go back. It only brought me pain and sadness. Who would want to go back to that? Of course if things were ever resolved with my father I would go and visit him.

My wish was for everything to go a smoothly after this. Which was something that I shouldn't wish for because Edward and I haven't been truthful to our parents about college. They have no idea why we chose Chicago, sooner or later we both knew that we would have to tell them because they will find out.

I stayed up for about a half hour, finishing up my extra History homework, and then decided to get some shut eye.

**Authors Note- There we have it. Review if you'd like.**


	30. Graduation

**Authors Note- Got my first flame for this story. But I kinda understand so it's fine... But I am wrapping up Bella in Forks. Okay?**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell, I Miss You- Blink 182, Possessive- Kaci Battaglia, Teenagers- My Chemical Romance.**

**We Weren't Born To Follow- Bon Jovi**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. We weren't born to follow. Come on get up off your knee's. When life is

bitter you goota hold onto what you believe. Believe that the sun with shine tomorrow.

And that a saint's and sinners pleas. We weren't born to follow. You gotta stand

up for what you believe. Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah.

This one's about anyone who does it differently. This ones about

the ones who doesn't sit and split. This ain't about living

our fantasy. This ain't about giving in.

______________________________________________________________________________

----

June 3rd

----

EPOV

Today was finally the day of Graduation.

I had been awaiting this day since I step foot in that school as a Freshmen, now that it was here I just wanted to go back, things were simpler then. Though I was happy that I didn't have to worry about highschool drama, no more Lauren Mallory or Mike Newton.

Bella's school was also graduating today, I wanted to be there and congratulate her but I knew I couldn't and would see her soon. Each day I was getting more and more excited because we wer getting closer to August

The school year had been pure hell and it was all behind. All I had to do was endure the summer, which only lasted about two months. Bella had informed me that she was going to be flying back the beginning of August and was going to be staying with her mom until college started.

I had already tied things up about the whole Chicago thing, all I had to do was get a letter telling me if I got in or not. I had good grades all throughout highschool, middle school and elementry school. My father had very high expectations when it came to me and I knew he was angry about my decision to become a lawyer.

While I wanted to be a lawyer, Bella didn't and her father was hell bent on Harvard for her. I knew she could get in but I wanted her to do what she wanted and be with me.

My mother was supporting me one hundred percent and I was glad that I had her on my side, she could easily persuade my dad by using the old Cullen Charm, she could do it well.

As I finished with my tie I heard a swift knock on my door.

" Come in," I quietly said.

My mother peeked her head in and gave me a smile, I gave her a small smile back and she walked in. I set my tie down and slipped on my black suit jacket. Putting one button through the hole I smoothed out my jacket and took a deep breath.

" Nervous?" she asked

" A little," I said with a shrug

She rested her hand on my shoulder " She'll be back soon, Edward."

" I know, mom," I answered.

She gave me a quick hug and left me alone, muttering something about getting my dad.

I spritzed myself with cologne and ran my hands through my un-fixable hair. After grabbing my cap and gown, I opened my bedroom door and headed downstairs.

My parents were standing in the foyer, small smiles on their faces. When I reached the end of the stairs, I grabbed my black shoes, that were shining brightly, and laced them up quickly.

" Edward, you ready to go?" my dad asked.

I nodded and we headed into the garage.

After the ceremony I was going to be holding a party at my house, the entire school was invited expect for a few people. The school was buzzing about it all week, I didn't know I was that popular. My parents said that they were going out for a few hours to get out of the house, they said they didn't want my party to crash because parents were there. No doubt there would be underage drinking, my dad said that it was okay, aslong as I didn't get drunk or let anybody ruin the house in their drunken stupor.

I slid into my fathers Mercedes and draped my gown over my lap.

My parent's both got in and started the car, soon peeling out of the driveway and to the highschool.

-----

Arriving at the highschool, I slipped on my gown, zipped it up and adjusted my cap and tassel. Once everything looked perfect I went into my spot between Kathryn Culber and Matthew Dalton.

All of the students were in line alphabetically and the speeches were being made. The valedictorian was speaking her speech, they all seemed to be the same at all highschools, 'life is just beginning'. Why did every speech that I heard always have that line?

When the speechs were wrapped up the Principal said one last word of encouragement and started with the names, he and the assistant pricipal took turns with each name. The people with the last name that started with a 'b' seemed to go on forever. I never knew there were so many people with the last name Brown.

Finally the 'C's' started up and we had to go through all of those.

" Kathryn Culber." the assistant principal called.

She went up on stage, shook the hand of the principal and took her diploma, stopping for a moment for the picture.

" Edward Cullen."

I heard a huge round of applause from the bleachers. I went up to the stage and went to the principal. He gave me a firm shake and put the diploma in my hand.

" Thank you,"

" Your welcome."

I walked off the stage after taking my picture and went back to my seat. The applausing stopped as I sat.

The sky darkened each minute that passed and the air cooled. Hundreds and hundreds more names were called and I think everyone was breathing a sigh of relief when we reached the last letter 'z'. The metal seats that we were sitting on were seriously starting to hurt my ass and the air was surprisingly cold.

Finally they were done calling names and the Principal announced the class.

" Now I happily present to you, that class of 2010!" the principal yelled.

I took my hat of and threw it up in the air. I watched as it went up high, along with the other hats and when it came back down I grabbed it and raced away. People were shuffling to get of the bleachers and I quickly went to my fathers Mercedes where my parents were waiting.

My mother was in complete tears as she ran over to me and hugged me.

" It's okay ma," I said.

" Your growing up. My baby is growing up, I don't want you to grow up." she cried.

I patted her back and kissed the top of her head " Calm down mom, it's the way of life." I said, trying to sooth her.

My father grabbed her hand and pulled her from me. She wiped her tears quickly.

" Sorry, sorry I just got a little emotional."

" It's fine."

After a few more words we got into my dad's car and he dropped me off at home before heading out.

" Don't wreck the house or I am going to send you off to medical school." he threatened.

" No worries."

I went into the house fast and darted up to my room. I took off my jacket, loosened my tie and unbuttoned two buttons on my shirt. When I finished with that I went downstairs to make sure all the snacks and soda's were inplace, along with the streamers and other decorations.

When I checked my watch it said seven fifty, I called Bella real quick to ask her how things went. Apparently she tripped on stage when they were taking pictures, her and I were dying with laughter over that. She said over all it was alright besides the tripping. We talked a little longer but when the door bell rang I had to let her go. I slid my cell into my pocket and opened the door.

----

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Nobody was completely smashed yet so things were alright. Music was blaring and was probably heard all the way down the block and cars were piled up outside.

Much to my dismay Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton showed up, for once I was glad they were together because they were currently in a corner having a good time.

Angela and Ben had showed up and they were also helping me make sure that everything was going okay and nobody was messing with anything. I was so glad that I had those two as friends.

" Edward! I thought that you should know that that Lauren just went upstairs." Angela yelled over the music.

I guess I wasn't keeping too close tabs on her.

I muttered a few profanaties and headed to the foyer. On each door upstairs besides the bathroom I had put signs that clearly said ' Room of Limits'. I saw Ben chilling with a few guys.

" Hey, do you know what room Lauren is going into."

He passed me an appologetic glance " Some girls were daring her to go into your room, I didn't find out until just a few minutes. I told Ange to tell you."

" People have no respect these days." I murmured, starting towards the stairs.

When I reached my room it was infact cracked open a little. I walked in and saw Lauren snooping around and pawing through my things.

I cleared my throat loudly and she turned around, clearly startled.

" Oh, E-Edward! I was just looking for the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes " Every door except the bathroom has a sign on it. Even if you were then why were you going through my things?"

" Whatever. I just wanted a peek. No girl has, ever, seen this room. Well, besides your mom." she commented, flipping her fake blonde hair.

" And my girlfriend. Now I think that it's time for you to go." I said firmly.

She screeched " You let Isabella Swan see this room!"

" That's barely your buisness." I said, opening my door wider " Leave."

Lauren huffed and slowly walked out of my room. She brushed against me, probably hoping for a reaction that I wasn't going to give her. I closed my door and she pressed herself against me, pushing me against the door.

" How about you let me back into the room and show me the bed." she purred.

I almost gagged. I set my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

" Lauren, I have a girlfriend, Bella, and I love her. What I can show you, is the door."

We walked downstairs and all the girls were by the foyer. Lauren wore a huge smile. What is she planning?

I let go of her arm and opened my front door.

" I personally escort you out, goodbye." I said.

Everyone was laughing. Lauren snapped her fingers "Let's go girls."

Her 'crew' Nina, Kate and Heather stared at her like she was crazy.

" Sorry Lauren, own your own." they said before walking away into the living room.

I closed my front door and we all shuffled back into the living room. The music changed and everyone started dancing. I went to the table and grabbed a beer. One couldn't get me drunk.

----

It was now around twelve and alot of people were smashed. Some were passed out on the couch and then there were a few who were dancing pretty eroticly with others. Mike Newton had scampered away after Lauren was kicked out. I wasn't surprised.

At around one things started winding down and people started to leave, I was exhausted. Cans, food and other things were littered on the floor. It was a mess, but I was going to clean this up before my parents arrived.

I closed the door on the last partier and locked it up. I collapsed on the couch with a long sigh and a groan. I wanted to sleep.

My phone rang, blaring out music.

" Hello." I grumbled.

I heard a small giggle "Someone is partied out." her sweet voice commented.

I smiled " Yeah. Why aren't you sleeping?"

" Just wanted to make sure that you weren't passed out drunk."

With a chuckle I replied " Thanks, baby. I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

" If I was there I would slap you. I was kidding, do-"

" Settle down there, don't get so worked up."

She sighed " Sorry, sorry."

" It's fine, don't apologize... Anyways, I gotta go. The house is a mess and my parents will kill me if I don't clean it up."

" Okay, well have fun."

------

BPOV

I had been through graduation quickly and was glad for that. After all the days of being nervous it was over. Though tripping on the stage wasn't the best thing I have ever done in a crowd of students and parents. In the end; I laughed about it

When it was over I talked to Edward for awhile, we talked for awhile until he had his party to attend. I called him after the party, just to see how he was doing. His voice was groggy and rough, I figured that he was exhausted, which was no surprise.

When the ceremony was finished my dad congratulated me before going to work. I was angry to say the least. I know knew why I drove myself to the school. I stopped by a chinese resturaunt and sat to watch movies on my laptop while munching on shrimp fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

----

Saturday

July 31st

----

As I picked up the last shirt to my wardrobe I couldn't help the huge smile the spread across my face. I folded it up and set it in my suitcase happily.

Tomorrow morning at ten I was taking a flight from Port Angelos to L.A. I was so happy it was sickening. My father had said that he was only sending me home early because my mother wanted to have some time with me.

Edward's 18th Birthday had already passed and I had sent him a few gifts that he didn't want, but I got him anyways. He hated presents, just like me.

Though I was still pretty upset at her, I wanted to see her.

Only few days ago my father and I got into a heated discussion about college and what job I was to have. My father had yelled at me and said that he wanted me to be successful and being a lawyer was going to get me to a place I needed to be, what that mean? I don't know.

What he never gets is that I will have to stick with this job forever. I don't want to spend my life fighting for someone else's, it doesn't appeal to me and I think that I made that pretty clear when I all but screamed it at him.

_Flashback_

_" IF YOU JUST GO ALONG WITH WHAT I SAY THEN IT WILL BE GOOD IN THE LONG RUN!" he yelled at me._

_" I don't want to! I don't want to be in a court room fighting. It's not who I am, I cannot be that person and you can't change that!" I retorted._

_" I put a roof over your head the least you could do is go to Harvard and make me proud."_

_" The least I could do! Don't you mean the least YOU cant do for ME! I won't do anymore for your benefit dad, I'm sorry but I won't. I want to go to whatever college I want and learn what I want to learn. Don't even pull the roof over my head excuse, I'll be out of here in a week!"_

_He sighed and ran his hand over his face " For once Bella, listen to me!"_

_"Why? Why should I listen to you?"_

_" Because! Having a great good paying job with provide food a house and kids."_

_" You talk about it like I would be doing it all on my own. I'll have Edward with me!"_

_A loud groan ripped through his throat " You are not going to be married to...to him."_

_" Dad get real. Just because you are trying to drive a wedge between us doesn't mean it's going to work, I love him. Will you ever just give it up?"_

_He said nothing_

_" Look, dad, I love you. But if I get into the University of Chicago then I am going to attend that school and major in journalism. It's what I want and for once, that's how it's going to go." I said calmly_

_End Flashback_

In the end he said nothing and I figured that he finally gave up. My mother knew nothing of my decision to be a Journalist and I was hoping to tell her.

Just a few days ago I had gotten a letter in the mail from the University, I was completely and utterly scared to open it. Edward and I had planned to open ours together, he got his a day before I did. When I got it I immediatly called him.

We both had gotten in and it seemed to good to be true. I knew that we still had to face the fact that we were going to the same college and our parent's didn't know. They. Would. Be. Pissed.

That's why it was a secret.

I opened up another suitcase and filled it with my books, cd's and other little things. I made sure that the cd's were nestled closely so if the suitcase was jostled then there wouldn't be enough space for them to move around..

As a total there were four bags. One held all of my clothing, one with my shoes and a few miscelanea's things. The third had books and music and the fourth held my bedding.

My mom had furniture already bought in my room, I thanked her for that because I don't think we wanted to remove all the furniture only for me to come visit and have to sleep on the floor, not that I would mind.

I finished zipping up my last bag and put it by the front door. When I was done geting things downstairs I went upstairs and went to bed. My bed only had my burgundy blanket and a pillow, otherwise it was bare.

I curled up, suddenly exhausted, and fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

**Authors Note- I said 31 didn't I? So this is it. Bye Forks...For now... Review if you'd like.**


	31. Reunited

**Authors Note- A little note to my first flamer, it's okay! Don't feel bad! I was reading your review and I felt bad that I made you feel bad. No hard feelings? **

**Feedback on last chapter was A-maz-ing. You guys are lovin' this. WOO!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney, Crazy For You- New Found Glory, Dirty Little Secret- All- American Rejects, You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins, Collide- Howie Day,The Way I Feel- 12 Bullets, Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul, This is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack, In The Summertime- Mungo Jerry, Never Think- Robert Pattinson, Supermassive Black Hole- Muse, The Kiss- Karmina, It's My Life- Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign- Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This- Seether, Never To Late- Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon- Thriving Ivory, New Divide- Linkin Park, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, Paralyzed- Finger Eleven, Good Riddance- Green Day, Smile- Uncle Kracker, Dreaming With a Broken Heart- John Mayer, Gotta Get Through This- Daniel Bedingfield, In The Place Of Someone You Love- Carter Burwell (Twilight (The Score)), Humans Are Predators Too- Carter Burwell, I Miss You- Blink 182, Possessive- Kaci Battaglia, Teenagers- My Chemical Romance, We Weren't Born To Follow- Bon Jovi.**

**Perfect- Simple Plan (Read lyrics)**

**Stuttering- Bens Brothers (Read Lyrics)**

______________________________________________________________________________

Hey dad look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I am wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you dissaprove all

along. And now I try to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be

enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me. Cause

we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I try not to

think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me. Now seem so far away. And

it feels like you don't you don't care anymore. And now I try

to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never

gonna be good enought for you.

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright.

______________________________________________________________________________

It's been, it's been, it's been su-su-su-such a long time, long time, long time, since anybody's touched me, touched me, touched me the way that you, touch me. So if I stutter, stutter

stutter, then I feel so so so unsexy. So maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut, atleast

until you kiss me. So kiss me again, cause only you can stop the stu-stu-stu

stutterin'. Kiss me again and ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering.

I know, I know it's so, it's so-so-so-so-so symbolic of everything,

everything that's wrong with me and you, so tell me what I'm

supposed to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

-----

August 1st

Sunday

-----

EPOV

I was walking around the house at nine in the morning, smiling like a complete idiot. My father was staring at me like I was from some other planet and my mother had a small smile on her face. Atleast someone wasn't grumpy today.

" Edward if you keep smiling like that then your face will get stuck in that position. You have been smiling like that for three hours." My dad snapped.

" Carlisle, calm down. He's just happy."

He grumbled something under his breath and went back to reading his newspaper. I whistled and started tapping my foot, which really started to annoy him, I kept at it anyways, patting my hands on the table lightly.

" Edward!"

" Someone fell off the bed this morning." I stated, looking at him in the eye.

My mom put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, it was unsucessful. He glared at her for a moment before looking back at me, a big smile still on my face.

He sighed and kept focused his attention on the paper.

BPOV

I woke up, a huge smile etched on my face. It was nine thirty and I quickly jumped out of bed to take a shower. I slept a little longer then I wished. After retrieving my shampoo and body wash I went to the shower and cleaned off quickly. When I finished my shower I washed my face and brushed my teeth thoroughly

I smoothed lotion over my leg and put on my underwear and bra, then my shorts and a black Muse t-shirt. I blew dried my hair out and let it rest where it was. It hasn't been cut in many many months so curles tumbled down almost to my hip. After swiping on some chapstick and a little bit of eyeliner I went back into my room and folded my pajama's.

My converse lie to the side of my bed and I quickly put them on and laced them up. I folded my burgundy blanket and grabbed my pillow, took one last look at my room before leaving and going downstairs. I threw out my shampoo, conditionair and soap bottles out because you weren't allowed to have them on the plane for safetly reasons. They were almost empty anyways.

When I got downstairs I shoved my blanket and pillow in my clothing suitcase and went into the kitchen, still smiling.

My father was sitting at the table, reading the Sunday newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee.

" Good morning!" I chirped.

He grumbled a 'morning' and kept reading. The clock read nine fifty five so I grabbed my dad's keys to load my stuff into the car.

" Where are you going with those?"

" To put my suitcases into your car." I said.

He nodded and I left. My bags weren't that heavy. The black one with my music and books was the biggest, then I had a grey one made with fabric that felt like a tent and had my clothes, it was the lightest. Then my shoes and other things in another grey one. My carry on held my Ipod, cell phone, a book, chapstick and my wallet with two hundred bucks incase of emergency. Anything can happen in an airport.

Things were already tied up at the movie theater, I quit and I was upset about not being able to see Gianna or any of the other friends that I made working there. We promised to call and e-mail every once in awhile.

When I finished loading my stuff into the car I went back in to see it was time. I darted into the house to see my dad putting the mug on the rack. I tossed him the keys and he caught them in his hands.

We went outside and I took a last glance into the house. I would miss it in a way, it was another home to me. But I didn't belong here, we all knew that.

He started up the car and I got in, soon we were zooming towards Port Angelos.

----

" I'm going to miss you, Isabella." he stated, breaking the silence.

I sighed "Will you?"

" You know I will."

" I don't. I wish I didn't have to say that, but I don't. I know somewhere inside you, you aren't proud of me."

He sighed, but said nothing.

" I mean seriously, did I grow up according to your plan. Do you think I am wasting time doing what I want. Everything I do, you dissaprove and it hurts to know that. All I want to do is make you proud and be good enough for you, but I never will be. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

The car stopped and I looked out the window to see we were at the airport. I grabbed my purse and started to open my door, I paused to look at him.

" Bye. I love you, dad,"

" You, too." was all he said. He didn't even makea move to get out of the car.

With a sigh I got out of the car and grabbed all of my bags. I didn't know if I could carry all of them but I would try. When I slammed the trunk he drove away. That fueled my anger. I slung my purse and clothing bag over my shoulder. I leaned the suitcase back so it would roll and set my other bag ontop of that one safely.

I trudged into the airport and walked around. I dropped my bags off at baggage claim, keeping my carryon with me. The terminal door was open and a lady was taking tickets inline already. The call for my flight was being announced. I got out my ticket and passport and went over towards her. She gave me a smile and looked over my ticket. She let me through and I gave her a smile, walking through the terminal.

All of the people, me including got onto the plane and got to our seats. I was in first class, which was the same as when I came to Forks. I started out the window, into the rain and took a deep breath. Goodbye Forks.

-----

The flight was short, maybe an hour. When I saw the California sun I was beaming with excitement. The sun was probably the most thing that I missed weather wise. I loved the sun and currently, my skin was deathly pale. Normally my skin has a light glow to it, but not in Forks. The sun came out once during my time there, it was the most exciting day I remembered.

When the plane landed I gripped the arm rest. I hated take-offs and landings, they were the worst part of a plane ride which is what I found out when I was six and we were vacationing in Florida at Disney World.

We all shuffled off the plane and I knew somewhere in that building Edward was waiting for me. This morning he called me at five just to tell me that he was going to be there, I could hear the excitment in his voice.

As I walked through the terminal I got more and more excited. The door was open and I stepped through the crowded area and saw the airport. Infront of me a little to my side stood my mother. She had a small smile on her face. A few feet away, about six, was Edward. Standing in all his glory next to Angela and Ben.

Edward being the romantic that he was, was holding a bouquet of red Rose's.

Without a thought I ran to him. I warned my mother that I was going to be running to him, she shouldn't be surprised. When he saw me a huge smile broke out on his face and he started coming towards me, handing Angela the roses to hold. After a few seconds of walking it wasn't fast enough so I broke out into a run. A foot away from him I dropped my bag and launched myself into his arms, his musky and vanilla scent washing over me.

His arms wrapped around me so tightly that I could hardly breath, I locked my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I felt his warm tears falling on my neck and I smiled.

" Am I really holding you or am I dreaming again?"

" It's me, baby."

He gripped me tighter and turned me in a circle. He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. I stared into his deep emerald pools and remembered how much I missed looking into those. He loosened his grip, letting my feet touch the floor and rested his hand on my cheek.

Slowly he dipped down and his soft lips decended on mine, kissing me gently.

" Giving these people a show aren't you." I heard Angela comment.

Quickly I pulled away from Edward and went to Angela. I squeeled and wrapped my arms around her. She handed the flowers back to Edward and hugged me back.

" Don't ever leave me with these two boys, again."

" I promise."

She squeezed me tighter before letting me go. I gave Ben a tight hug also, not wanting him to feel left out and went back to Edward. His arm wrapped around my waist and he handed me the flowers.

" For you, darling."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" I missed you so much." I whispered.

" I missed you, too. I love you."

" I love you, too."

I glanced over at my mom, she was our little exchange, reluctently I let Edward go and went to my mom. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged her back tightly and a smile came to my lips. I really did miss having her around.

" Bella, I'm so sorry." she whispered brokenly.

I pulled away and looked at her " Why?"

" If I would of known how much you love him and how much you would need your friends, I wouldn't of-"

" Mom. It's over and done with now. Let's just forget about it, alright?"

She nodded and gave me a tight squeeze. I waved Edward, Angela and Ben over and we went to baggage claim.

Edward insisted to carry all of my bags and for me to drive to my moms house with him. I agreed because I wanted to spend more time with him. I carried a few of my bags and Edward had the rest. We walked outside to his new Volvo...New Volvo?

" Where is your old Volvo?"

" In a car store. I got a new one because it's a 2011."

I nodded sadly. That Volvo held good memories.

Edward and I went to the trunk and loaded my stuff in. He shut the door when it was all in there. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him to me tightly. His warm arms wrapped themselfs around me, pulling me close.

" I'm never letting you go." he stated

I giggled and looked up at him " What if I have to use the bathroom?"

" Well. Maybe then."

I rolled my eyes and let him go. Sliding into the car quickly.

---

Edward drove down the familar street where my house was and I saw a little girl playing in my driveway, well, it used to be my driveway. He went past his house and after a block he stopped at a house the was on the right. It was a ranch house with red brick and a black roof. The gargage door was white and it had a walkway up to the front door and porch. There were flowers planted in bright colors. It screamed Renee. We got out of the car and I looked at the house.

" It's really funny. I go from a huge mansion, to a two story small house, to a one story small house. I keep downsizing. Not that I really care." I commented.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist " Well, atleast you will be on ground floor and it makes it easier to sneak into your room at night." he whispered seductivly into my ear.

I smiled and was going to turn around to kiss him, when my mom interupted.

" Soooo, Bella. What do you think?" she asked curiously

" It looks great mom. Can we go inside?"

" Of course! I can show you your room."

We went inside, Edward carrying my bags like a pack mule.

The living room was nice. There was a brown leather couch with burgundy walls. The carpet was white and there was a plasma mounted on the wall. Infront of the couch was a glass coffee table that was covered with magazines.

The kitchen was nice, there were granite counter tops with cherry wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The floor was also wooden.

When you walked into the foyer it was open and there was a chandelier, to the left was a hallway.

" Uh mom can I see the bedroom. I think Edward might lose his arms in a moment."

" Oh, sorry. This way."

She led me down the hallway, showing me the bathroom and her room. She then opened a door that was to the left. The room was a good size, a tad smaller then my room in Forks.

It was already designed. The walls were a off white color and the bed was also white with a leaf design that was a burnt orange color. To the right of the bed was a dark wooded dresser with a white lamp ontop of it. It was a nice room. When you walked in and looked at the left wall there was a closet.

A big smile came to my face as I saw five smaller windows in the corner of the room. Edward went to the bed and dropped my bags, most of them tumbled to the floor anyways.

" I'll let you settle in." my mom commented before closing the door.

" I like it. Especially the windows." Edward said.

" Me, too." I agreed.

Edward walked towards me and I went past him on the other side of the bed. He walked over to my side and walked closer, backing me up. I grabbed the collar of his shirt. The flowers I was holding were dropped on the dresser and I pulled him towards me. His body pressed against me, shoving me down on the bed. His lips found mine and he kissed me with passion.

His hands found my arms and he locked both his hands around my wrists and pinned my arms above me. I deepened our now heated kiss and started jerking my wrists, wanting to put my arms around his neck. He moved a hand, but kept one around my wrists, and it traveled under my shirt, making goosebumps raise on my skin. His lips trailed down my neck. I breathed his name and he brought his lips back to mine and moaned. I wormed my wrists through his grasp and brought my hands under the back of his shirt.

" So sexy." he breathed against my lips.

" Yes you are." I replied, kissing him deeper.

" OH MY GOD. EW!"

" Angela, whats- BELLA!"

Edward stopped kissing me abruptly. I pushed him away quickly and sat up quickly, running my hands through my hair and fixing my shirt. Edward shifted around nervously.

" Uhh, I was just settling in." I stated, standing up and grabbing my bag.

" Isabella." my mother scolded. I looked at her innocently.

" Don't even try that on me. It may of work when you were five but not anymore. I don't want to ever walk in on that. I don't care if he is here, but I swear if I see that on the couch, in your bedroom on the kitchen counter or anywhere else then he will be banned. I trust you both and I don't care that much about what happens behind closed doors, aslong as I know who is where then whatever. Don't take advantage of my trust." my mother stated

Angela looked at her " Kitchen counter?"

I groaned " Angela, don't even-"

" Yes counter! Sometimes you want to be a little more adventurous an-"

" I can assure you Miss...."

Apparently Edward didn't know if he should say Swan or her other last name, which was the one he didn't know.

"- Stewert." she said.

" Yes. Miss. Stewert, that Bella and I have not...made love yet."

I blushed " Edward, you didn't have to say that."

Angela burst out laughing " He...is...so...polite...and blunt... that...it's so...funny." She said between laughs

I stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, feeling quite embarassed. I went into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for a glass. Once I found one I filled it with water and chugged it down.

" Aww, is Bella embarassed." Angela cooed.

" I've been here only an hour and I want to go back."

She gave me a look.

" Kidding. God, take a joke."

She rolled her eyes " Someone is Mrs. Grumpy pants today."

I growled and walked away from her.

" Ohhh you growled, I am so scared."

When I reached my new room Renee was leaning against the wall, chatting with Edward about random things. I went to my back and grabbed my pillow and blanket. I put the pillow on my bed and spread the blanket over the bed.

" Bella that pillow doesn't match." Renee said.

" So?"

She sighed " Alright. Well this time how about you settle in."

I stood up and gave her a hug " Thanks for taking me back mom."

She squeezed me back tightly and I smiled. I really missed her hugs too.

" Your my daughter." was all she said before she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her/

Edward laid over my bed and smiled " Wanna settle in?"

" No, no no. Lets just help her unpack the clothes." Angela said

" I call bra's and panties." Edward shouted.

I reached over put my hand over his mouth " You are being very bad." I stated sternly

Trouble was almost sparkling in his eyes. He has a glint in his eye and I knew he was just doing this on purpose just so Angela could leave and we could continue where we left off a few minutes ago.

" Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

I smacked his ass, hard, and walked over to my clothing bag. Newly bought hangers were in the closet and I grabbed them and put them on the floor. Angela grabbed one of my folded shirts and we got to work. Edward put my jeans and undergarments away in the drawers after promising to be good about it. It didn't bother me that he touched those kind of things, but I didn't like when he commented.

When clothing was finished Angela left to go be with Ben, so it was just me and Edward. We chatted as we sorted my cd's in alphabetical order. I almost dropped my Linkin Park cd when Edward said Lauren went into his room and tried to make the moves on him at the party.

" WHAT?! How could you not tell me before this. I-"

" This is exactly why. I wanted to wait until I saw you because I knew that you would be pissed."

" You bet your ass I am...You didn't do anything did you?"

He sighed " Bella, I was not that desperate for human contact from a girl to go to Lauren. Ughh. She tried to kiss me but I shoved her away and kicked her out."

I breathed a sigh of relief " I could not kiss you knowing your lips were on hers, even for a second."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist " Only yours."

I kissed his cheek " Sounds great to me."

We finished with my cd's and movies, then shoved my shoes in my closet. Somewhere in the middle my mom brought us pizza and we ate with her on my bed. It was weird without my dad but I would have to get used to it.

Around nine we were finally done and collapsed on my bed. I took off my Muse shirt and kept on the white-tanktop under it. Then changed into a pair of blue flanel pants. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and crawled into bed with Edward. He wrapped my blanket around me and we cuddled. The television was playing a movie, Fourty Year Old Virgin. I laughed, remembering when Edward and I watched that in his bedroom.

" I will never get over how that condom can fit over his whole forearm." I said.

He laughed " Obviously they are stretchy. That guy has no idea what the hell he is doing."

I nodded in agreement and hid my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. His hands combed through my hair.

" Your hair is so long." he commented.

" Bad or good?"

" I like it long. Something to grab onto." he said with a chuckle.

I laughed " Like a rope, I am Rupunzel."

He kissed the top of my head and in that moment I heard his phone ring.

" Ignore it."

Much to my dismay he answered his phone.

" Hello...Yeah...I'm with Bella...Why...It's summer come on...Dad...Whatever, goodbye."

I heard him mutter a swear word and then he stood up, reaching down to the floor for his shirt. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

" Don't leave. Please." I begged.

" Baby, don't look at me like that. Bella, come on."

I stared at him, a small smile on my face. " You know that you want to lay down with me. Come on, just ignore your dad."

The shirt that was in his hand fell to the ground, and I pulled him back into bed with me.

"Your too persuasive." he groaned.

I smiled wickedly and gave him a chaste kiss. " I know that you would rather be with me."

He rolled his eyes " Whatever you say, darling."

"Right."

Edward laid down beside me and covered himself with the blanket. After a minute he started to shift around.

" You alright?" I questioned.

" My jeans are a little..uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wanted and excuse to take of his pants. A small laugh escaped my lips at the mere thought.

" Take them off if you want."

He slid his pants off and threw them in a random direction.

" Your turn."

" Funny." I replied dryly

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my shoulder

" Welcome home."

**Authors Note- So I really love this chapter. I had it done two days after I updated, I wanted you all suffer. It's what I live for. Review if you'd like.**


	32. Dive

**Authors Note- I've returned. This chapter is filler and I know that I am a bitch for that because I have been gone for a week. I figured that I needed to be tough and just update because I can't hide forever.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**The list was getting too long. So I am going to start fresh. At the last chapter of the story all the songs will be listed together. This chapter has no song, sorry.**

EPOV

The sound of my phone blaring Metallica woke me up from my slumber. Bella was sleeping soundly and peacefully next to me, her head burrowed in my neck. I reached into the pocket of my discarded jeans and grabbed my phone quickly, not wanting to wake her.

" Hello." I whispered groggily into my phone.

"Edward! I told you that I wanted you home last night. Where are you?" my father yelled.

" Dad, I respect you, but I am nineteen. It's not the biggest deal in the world if I sleep over at my girlfriends house."

He sighed " Aslong as you live under my roof; you live under my rules."

I rolled my eyes " Seriously. You're gonna pull that one?" I questioned.

" Get home, now, Edward."

The other end went dead and I hung up. Bella stirred lightly and rolled over onto her stomach, her hair spilling out every where around her. I hovered over her back and moved her hair aside, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. She groaned.

" I've gotta go, sweetie."

" Mmm," was her response. I kissed her head and got up, quickly slipping on my pants and t--shirt. Bella's breathing evened out and I smiled in her direction. It felt great to have her back with me, when she ran into my arms I found that I had missed her more then I thought I did. The happiness and positive energy that glowed around her made me feel happy, that's what I loved most about her.

I looked at the window and knew that it was time to test out my window sneaking skills. After sliding open the window I looked around, making sure no creepy neighbors were looking at me, then slid right out the window. My feet hit the bright green grass with a small thud.

That was too easy.

I walked home slowly, taking my sweet time. A small whistling tune escaping my lips as the warm breeze whipped around me, messing up my hair even more then it was. When I reached my house I walked through the front door and headed for the kitchen. My mother was at the stove, cooking breakfast, while my father sat at the table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. I sat down across from him and his eyes snapped up to meet mine in a fierce gaze.

" Good morning," I said.

" Don't act all calm." my father seethed

" Dad, just chill. You don't see mom jumping down my throat."

He looked over at my mother, who quickly looked away.

" Don't bring me into this. Bella is a nice girl." my mom said shortly.

I looked at him, waiting for him to retort something, he didn't. The steaming pancakes on the counter called to me and I quickly stood to grab a few. I drouched them in strawberry syrup and sat down at the table, fork in hand.

" Thanks mom," I said

She walked over and kissed the top of my head " Anytime, Edward."

---

After eating and taking a quick shower I was ready to head back over to Bella's. My father was walking around the house, sulking and mumbling angrily to himself. It wasn't my fault that he was always pissed off.

In the back of my mind I was still wondering why he hated the Swans. It would be a a question that would always float around in my head. It was obviously something bad if he was still hanging onto this for over a year.

Ever since I was young he has hated them, always saying that they were no good. I wanted to know why he said that, and I knew soon that I would ask him because I wouldn't let him sit and say snide remarks about Bella. He would have to give up and tell me sometime. Right?

When I rang the doorbell a cheerful Renee answered and offered me breakfast. I knew I already had some, but I was still hungry. What can I say? I am a growing boy and need all the food I can get. I went in the kitchen with her and she already had everything made. I sat down at the table with a fork after thanking her, and dug in.

" Does your mother feed you?" she said, surprised at how fast I was eating.

Immediatly I took that into offence and started to defend my mother.

" She alwa-"

" I didn't mean that in offence." she said quickly.

I relaxed in my seat and continued to eat. We talked awkwardly throughout the meal and when I stood up by the sink to clean off my dirty plate I heard an ear-peircing scream coming from my angels bedroom.

Immediatly I dropped the plate on the counter and made a quick run to Bella's room, as did Renee. When I opened the door I saw her thrashing around on the bed, sweat beading on her forehead. Her hands were clawing at the sheets as she twisted around. I went over to the side of her bed and grabbed her, holding her in my arms.

" Bella, love. Wake up." I said loudly.

I brought a hand to her forehead, moving away the matted hair on her sweaty forehead. I stared at her in panic, not sure how to wake her up.

Renee stood on the other side, trying to wake her up from the horrid nightmare she must be having. In that moment her eyes shot open and she she clutched me to her. I rubbed her back gently.

" T-T-They..."

Renee took that as a sign to leave, she passed a worried glance Bella's way and softly shut the door.

I held her close to me whispering soothing words.

" I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, baby. Just you and me, I promise. I love you, baby."

She looked up at me, tears glistening in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I kissed her forehead.

" They killed you...took you away from me. I'm sorry..."

" Oh, Bella. It's not your fault." I soothed her

She sat up and I wiped the tears from her face, holding her body tightly to mine.

---

Soon Bella got out of her bed and took a shower. I waited in her bedroom as she showered and dressed. When she was finished I dragged her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She ate a bowl of cereal and ventured around outside for a little while before asking me to go for a walk with her.

We walked, hand-in-hand, around the beach like we used to do. Going past the small, familar shops.

I couldn't get out of my mind about what happened with Bella this morning. I knew that she had night terrors over the duration of her stay in Forks, but I didn't know they were that bad. I felt like I should do something about it, but I didn't know what to do.

As we went past the ice-cream I noticed Mike Newton with Lauren Mallory, she was gabbing about something and he seemed like he wanted to shove the ice-cream cone down her throat so she couldn't talk. When he noticed Bella his eyes brightened and he stood. I groaned.

" Bella! Hey! Haven't seen you in for-ev-er." he said.

She turned around, bringing her attention to him. " Oh, hi Mike." she said.

BPOV

I stared at Mike's hair and almost laughed. It was grown out and was sticking up in different directions, looking like he tried to make it Edward style. The jell that was in his hair was visable, it looked like it took him a half hour just to get it that way. All Edward had to do was run his fingers through his and he had the signature Edward hairstyle.

" Nice hair." I commented.

He smiled " Like it, eh? Took like a minute, all I had to do was run my fingers through it."

I choked out a cough/laugh and looked at Edward, who was also staring at Mike's hair. I hung onto Edward's arm tighter and Mike was staring at my hand that was linked to Edward's bicep.

" So...You guys back together again?"

" We never broke up." Edward said without missing a beat.

Lauren stood up from her seat and all but drapped herself over Mike, but keeping her eyes on Edward. Mike shrugged her off and went to sit down by there seats, sulking. Lauren stayed rooted in her seat, staring at Edward with a seductive smile on her face.

" So, we had alot of fun in your bedroom at the party didn't we."

I gaped at her.

" What?! Are you kidding Lauren. You were in my room because of a fucking dare from your stupid friends. I kicked out of my bedroom and the party and trust me, alot of people know that. Don't even try spewing shit infront of my girlfriend, she already knows what happened."

She scoffed " Whatever. When your done with this girl, who is worthless, come see me. I can show you a good time."

I moved forward to deck her when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

" I'd rather be worthless then a whore." I retorted " Did you sleep with your plastic surgeon just so he would _try_ and make your boobs look real?"

Her jaw dropped and Edward stood still, a stunned look on his face. After a minute he unfroze and looked at me.

" Time for us to go."

After we were away from her Edward stopped me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

" You are a bad girl Miss. Isabella."

I smiled " Only the baddest." I muttered

We walked into the forest preserve next to the beach, building up higher and higher. Edward lead us up, griping my hand like a vice. When we reached the top he stood at the edge and looked down.

" Want to cliff dive. I haven't done it since I was like fourteen."

I nodded my head and slipped off my flip flops. I took his hand and stood on the edge. He took his shoes off and stipped off his shirt then held my other hand. We both took a deep breath and I pushed us off the edge.

The harsh wind whipped against our skin as we flew. Edward hung onto me tightly, not a word or scream coming from his mouth. When we hit the water it slapped against our skin hardly, making me yelp. I dunked under the water, my breath cut off, and went deep into the darkness. I opened my eyes, looking for a light but could see nothing. I swum, what seemed to be, up and saw light. My little panic attack dissapeared as my head broke the surface. Edward was still under but after a few minutes he appeared, a smile on his face.

" That was fun."

We swam back to the shore together and had to go back up to retrieve our shoes and Edward's shirt. When we were back into the public we headed towards the sidewalk, on our way home.

" Should of brought swimsuits." he commented.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at him. His pants hung wet and low on his hips and his shirt was also drenched. His hair was in a wet mop ontop of his head and a scowl was etched on his face. I grabbed his hand and started skipping towards the direction of my house.

We made a pit stop to his house so he could get some dry clothes, then we headed to my house. I just finished wringing out my hair and changing my clothes when my mom walked into the bedroom. Edward was laying across the bed lazily, looking run-down and exhausted. I was a little tired too. She looked at me, and then him and her jaw dropped.

" Isabella Swan!" she yelled.

Edward sat up and I glanced at her.

" Yes, mom?" I asked hesitantly.

" Did you..."

I immediatly blushed, my hair as was his was wet. We were both tired. Jeez, did she think we had sex in the shower! I almost laughed, almost.

" Mom! Seriously? That's just- don't even- why would you? Nevermind." I stuttered

She slapped her forehead before walking out of the room mumbling swear words. I dropped the towel I was holding and jumped on my bed next to Edward. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

" Should we do something?"

" Nap?"

" Sounds nice to me."

**Authors Note- So I figured, besides the whole Carlisle/Charlie issue, that I needed something dramatic to come up. Next chapter there will be a time skip and then somewhere in the next few chapters something will hit the fan.**


	33. Thanksgiving

**Authors Note- Nothing...Read on! OH!!! BELLA'S DORM ROOM IN PROFILE! My longest chapter I've written.**

**Fact: Temperature in California is mentioned, this is a true fact. I november, LA can get down to the low 50's. It's not always warm. I just wanted to say that before anyone quetioned.**

**Song List-**

**I Wanna- All-American Rejects**

______________________________________________________________________________

But can you hear me say, don't throw me away, there's no way out. I gotta hold you somehow.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too.

Everyway and when they set me free, just put your hands on me. I take, everything

that I know you'll break and I give you my live away so far for you. Can you

hear me day, don't throw me away. There's no way out. I gotta hold you somehow.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

It's been a few months since I have been reunited with Edward. Since those months not _that _much has happened.

Edward and I flew out to Chicago to attend University. Much to both of our fathers dismay. I studied with a journalism major while Edward studied political science as his major. Both of us studying what we wanted.

Our parents don't know about us going to the same college. That shit hasn't hit the fan yet and for that I am glad. My father was in Forks, so it made it easier to keep the secret. Nobody in California heard about where we were going except for Ben and Angela, who obviously wouldn't say anything.

The past couple of months have been quite nice without having my parents. I felt more free. On weekends, for the first month and when we weren't doing anything, Edward and I ventured around Chicago together. I loved it because it was so different from California.

The classes weren't that hard, for the first month or so it took awhile to get used to everything. I lived in a dorm as did Edward. Luckily we were in the same building. He was a floor higher then me.

As the weeks went on our relationship became more stronger then I thought it could be. We were very serious about eachother and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but did he want to spend the rest of his life with me?

The first day we were here was quite a disaster. When I walked into my room I learned that I was going to be living with a pink, loud pop music and insane loving girl named, Alice.

When we first met it was horrible. She was decorating the whole room in pink, putting up Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Rhianna and other pop singers posters on every inch of the wall. Music was blaring in the room and I was kinda annoyed. I spent ten minutes yelling at her to get the posters off my side, to turn off the music and leave me alone. She screamed at me also when I ripped her Lady Gaga poster.

Some guy with blonde hair had to break us up. In the end, we laughed about it and made an agreement. She could put up her posters on her side, keep the music down and only bug me when necessary and we decided on a color we both liked, purple! We became good friends after a little while. She introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper and her friends Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was also intoduced and we became great friends. They even went as far to throw me a small 19th Birthday party when I was inable to go back home.

Emmett was the joker, always saying some kind of sexual innuendo or cheesy jokes. He had short brown curly hair and he has big muscles on his arms. Emmett stands at six foot, two inches and was quite intimidating when I first met him.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and probably the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. Rosalie has curly blonde hair that is only a few inchs below her shoulders and has peircing icy blue eyes. Her body is one that even a model would die for, with her tan legs and slim waist.

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's sister, they are twins. Jasper has honey blonde hair that is curly and he has ice blue eyes. He has a slim waist and is about six feet tall.

Alice is short, but hates admiting it, she has black hair that is short and sticks up in little spikes. She is about five feet tall at the most and has olive green eyes. She always has a smiled etched on her face and gives off good energy.

Today is the twenty first of November, Edward and I's second year anniversary. Alice had scattered during the evening after we went out to dinner. It was nothing special, we got chinese from a close resturaunt and sat on the floor with a movie.

Currently we were on my purple bed, movie forgotten and chinese cartons scattered on the carpeted floor along with empty mugs that were filled with warm Apple Cider.

Edward's lips trailed up and down my neck, his hair tickling my skin. I let out a small giggle and ran my hands thorugh his bronze hair.

" What can you possibly be giggling about now?" he groaned.

" Well maybe if you'd get those lips up here then I would stop." I scolded.

He looked up with hooded eyes and trailed his hands down my stomach and over my hips. I groaned at the sensation but my groan was cut off by Edward placing a fierce kiss on my lips. His hot, wet lips moved against mine as I tried to keep up with his fast pace. I heard the loud sound of Wedding Crashers playing in the backround. The shout song was playing.

I moved around the bed and turned Edward on his back to straddle his waist.

I felt cool hands run under my shirt and I jumped in surprise at the feeling. Edward broke away from the kiss, panting against my lips. His hands roamed against the bare skin of my stomach and inched up my shirt, I knew that he was trying to get my shirt off so I let him. He tossed my blue blouse to the floor. I let out a groan when his hands traveled over my stomach, he smirked against my lips and I opened my mouth to deepen our to-slow kiss. Our tongues danced together sweetly but also fiercely

When his shirt and pants came off, I knew that this was going a little further then it normally did with our normal make-out sessions.

After a few minutes Edward broke away from me, looking me straight in the eye.

" If you don't want to then please tell me now." he breathed, not meeting my gaze.

I threw my head back and took a deep breath, trying my hardest to think straight.

" I'm ready if you are." I quietly said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead.

" I am," was all he said before he kissed me.

----

I awoke in Edward's strong embrace and his uneven breathing brushing against the skin on my neck, signalling that he was awake. I moved around, trying to partly break out of his embrace. My arm stretched above me and I arched my back, trying to get rid of the soreness in my back

When I looked down at my body I was shocked. I was wrapped in a blanket and nothing else. I had actually slept with Edward.

" Bella," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, nuzzling his head into my chest. I blushed, glad that I was covered with a blanket. " Mine,"

I snickered. We did it one time, and he was already getting possesive

We stayed in my bed for a few minutes until Edward got up and dressed. I stayed in bed, wanting to get more sleep.

" Time to get up, Bella."

" Why?"

" Because you got class. It's Monday."

I shot up in realization, still holding the comforter to my body.

" I gotta go but I will talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded and he placed a loving kiss on my lips. He seemed a little hesitant so I pulled away.

" Is eve-"

" Everything is great, baby. I love you." he reassured before I asked.

" Okay. I love you, too. Have a good day."

He embraced me for a few more seconds before releasing me and leaving.

I put on a underwear and bra set and went to my drawers. I grabbed a dark blue v-neck sweater and a pair of light washed jeans. When I finished getting my clothes on I slipped on my ankle boots, they gave me a good two or three inchs more of height with the heel. My hair was throw up into a simple ponytail and I gathered my books and bag before heading out the door.

----

My first class went quickly just like it normally did, but my other classes went slow. I chilled in the cafeteria, eating a sandwich and waiting an hour for my next class. I was getting tired of the food here, all it consisted off was sandwiches with wilted lettuce and weird tasting meat. Small salads, soup and eggs that were already beat in a carton.

Rose sat down with me, staring at her salad with discust. " Seriously, the least they could do is give us decent food, some of us pay to go here." she complained.

" Agreed." I told her.

" So, you look a tad down. Everything okay with Edward?"

I smiled at the thought " Yeah, everything is great." I said, a little to chipper for me.

She stared me down " How was last night, I know it was your two year anniversary."

I really could help it, I blushed a deep red, almost crayola red. That seemed to catch her attention. Damn blush...

" Ohhhh, what happened last night, Miss. Bella? Did you seduce your all to willing boyfriend?"

An embarassed smile appeared on my face and I nodded my head. Her jaw dropped.

" Really?! Seriously? You guys are always so reserved when your with us, I didn't think you guys go far with anything physically. Alice said she hasn't even seen you two kiss on the lips!" she exclaimed.

" Keep it down." I shushed her.

" Was it good?"

I slapped her arm " Rose!" I said, shocked by her question.

We chatted for a few minutes before parting ways and going off to class. I listen to my teacher go on about Jane Eyre the novel that we were currently reading. I paid attention, soaking up all of the information she was giving with me like a sponge.

Around five I was done with classes, I headed back to my dorm and was surprised to see that Edward was there. His last class ended at six. He was waiting outside dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a wife-beater. Alice's last class ended late around seven so she was inable to let him in earlier today.

" Hey. What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

" Class was cancelled because our professor got sick in class."

I nodded and got my key out. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Edward and I walk through. I dropped my books and bag on my small desk and cleaned up the empty chinese cartons. My bed was all messed up, sheets twisted around and pillows everywhere, there was also a ripped pillow and feathers. I wonder why I hadn't noticed that.

" What happened to my pillow?" I asked Edward, picking it up to show him.

He blushed and rubbed his jaw " Umm, I... Rather it be the pillow then you, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and started cleaning up the feathers. Once they were in the trash, along with the battered pillow, I made my bed and cleaned up my desk.

" Everything alright?" Edward asked " Your awfully quiet."

" Nothing. I'm fine."

He sighed " Bella... Is what happened last night going to weird us out? Were you not ready? Oh god...you weren't were you? Bella I am so sorry. I am so selfish. I-"

" Edward, calm down. I'm fine, just tired." I interupted.

Immediatly he calmed down and wrapped me up in his arms. I put my arms around him and swayed side to side. We laid down on my bed for awhile, doing homework and listening to music. Alice came in at some point and sat down at her desk to do some homework. Jasper came in when she was finished and we watched television.

I was fully dressed, shoes and all, and almost completely asleep. I felt Edward taking off my shoes and taking my pony tail out.

" Come on, love. You gotta change clothes."

" Don't worry 'bout it." I slurred as I sat up halfway.

I stripped off my shirt, a black tanktop underneath and slid off my jeans. I buried myself under the warm covers and crawled over to Edward. I laid on his chest, my legs between his, my chest against his and my head burrowed in his neck.

---

It was now Thanksgiving weekend. Yesterday Edward and I flew out to California, booking different timed flights so our parent's wouldn't have a run in on accident. My fathers flight landed around the same time mine did so we waited it out.

Once he was with us we left together awkwardly and headed home. When I arrived home I put my clothes away and other things. My mother showed my dad to the guest room while I ventured to the kitchen to start making dinner. Thanksgiving wasn't until tomorrow so I could hold off on making a big meal tonight. I made some pasta with spicy fettuchini sauce.

When dinner was done we all sat down for dinner to eat.

" So, Bella. How's Edward? Where is he going to college?" my mom asked.

" Umm. He's alright. He is at Harvard for law." I said hesitantly.

" That's what you should be studying." my dad grumbled.

I dropped my fork and stood, washing off my plate. I scrubbed it roughly, trying to tke my anger out on plate rather then my dad. After rinsing off the bubbles from the soap I dried off the plate and put it back into the cabinet.

"I'm going to go see Edward, I'll see you later." I told them as I walked towards the front door.

" Wait." my dad said.

I spun around " Yeah?" I asked

" You can't just leave during dinner as you please, Isabella."

" Charlie, let the girl see him."

He glared at my mother and I started to head into my bedroom.

" Renee, you let the girl prance in and out of here. Do you find it acceptable for her to do that? Do you let that Cullen child in this house?" he seethed

" Charlie, I've come to realize that he really cares about her. Who stayed in the hospital when she fell through the glass wall? During August before school, who would wake her up from her nightmares? They love eachother, okay? I can't do anything about it because Bella is a grown woman and she can pick who she wants to be with. I don't care whom, aslong as he makes her happy."

I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser and sighed, there was one voicemail from Edward. I clicked the phone button to listen to it.

" Hey, baby, it's me. I can't see you tonight because my mother is forcing me to stay in and bake with her. I love you and I'll see you tonight. I love you. Bye."

With a sigh I put down my phone.

----

The next day I woke up around eight to do some last minute shopping at the grocery store. I still had to get some ingrediants for stuffing and then I needed vegtables for side dishes. I threw on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, a long sleeved cotton shirt, jeans and a blue forks high sweatshirt.

I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail, grabbed my car keys from my dresser and walked out of my bedroom. When I walked out I rammed into something hard, I looked up to see my bad.

" Shit! Sorry!" I exclaimed.

He stared at me, shocked " What did you say?"

I then noticed that I sweared. I really didn't see the big deal, he obviously did.

" Sorry, sorry."

" I did not raise you to use such words." he scolded.

With a long sigh I walked past him towards the front door and opened it. I stepped through and shut the door. I jogged over to my car and got in. Quickly I started it up and sped down the familar streets towards the market.

----

I arrived at the grocery store and put my car into park. I stepped out into the sun and walked toward the automatic sliding doors.

When I got into the store I grabbed a basket from the tall stack on my right and walked down towards the aisle that held bread. I grabbed a few loafs of pepperidge farm white bread, dropping three more in the procces. I groaned in aggravation and bent down to pick them up.

" Someone is not so bright this morning." I heard a velvetly voice from beside me say.

I turned around to see Edward. He was holding a basket filled with celery, bread, flour and cranberries. I smiled at him and stood. He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss before pulling me into a tight embrace.

" What's this for?" I asked as he hugged me.

" Nothing, I just wanted to hug you. I'm sorry I skipped out on you last night." he murmured

I rubbed his back in circles with my hand and held onto him for a few more moments before releasing him and picking up my basket.

" Come over later. What time are you eating dinner?"

My eyes darted around as I thought about how long it would take me to prepare the meal. I estimated what time before giving him and answer.

" Around five- five thirty." I answered

" Well we are eating at seven. So come over alright?"

I bit my lip nervously " I'll try. I don't know if my dad will let me. If I can I'll call you."

He smiled, the same lopsided grin that I fell in love with and kissed my forehead.

" Alright. I love you."

" You, too." I replied before skipping off towards the vegtable aisle.

---

It didn't take me long to gather everything I needed. I paid for it all with my debit card and the lady bagged my stuff for me. I left the store and headed back home, ready to prepare the meal.

Both my parents were in the kitchen when I got home. They weren't talking, just drinking coffee. I set all of the food on the counter and emptied them out of the bags. I grabbed the turkey out of the fridge and turned the oven on.

I unwrapped the turkey carefully and set it into a big metal pan. I seasoned it with salt, pepper, garlic power and a few other spices.

Next I went to the stuffing, wanting to get it done quickly so I could stuff the turkey. I chopped up the celery, onions, bread and put the sausage tube n the stove to cook. I cracked a few eggs and seasoned the mix. Once the meat was done I put it in with the stuffing and stirred it.

My parents sat at the table, not offering an ounce of help. That made me a little angry but I tried my best to shrug it off.

When I was all done with the stuffing I filled the turkey with a generous amount of it. Once it was stuffed and seasoned I popped it in the oven to cook. I took the cranberries, sugar and orange juice out. I put in a cup of orange juice, a sprinkle of sugar and put the cranberries in. I stirred it for a goot ten minutes before letting it sit and pop.

I chopped up some red potatoes and seasoned those also, the set them on the stove until it was time to put them in the oven.

" Mom, can you get me the sweet potatoes from the garage?" I asked.

She stood up from her spot and left the kitchen. Leaving my father and I alone.

" Bella, when will you realize that he isn't good enough for you?" my father asked.

I took a deep breath and and filled up a pot with water.

" I won't, dad. I love him and he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry that you can't accept that, but if you do. It will makes things alot easier."

He said nothing after that. My mother came back in with the bag of sweet potatoes and she helped me peel and chop them. I put them in the hot boiling water and let them soften, as they did I headed to my bedroom to dress. It was fifty degree's out today so it was quiet cold.

I looked through my closet, trying to find nice clothes. I wanted to dress nice because I was going over to Edward's later. I grabbed my black v-neck sweater dress and silver flats and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on my clothes. My curling iron heeated up and I curled my hair and did my make-up lightly. I put some lotion on my legs and slipped on my flats.

I bounded out of my bedroom, wanting to check on the sweet potatoes, turkey and the stuffing.

My mother was all dressed in Thanksgiving attire. She had an orange sweater on and black jeans on. My father was just dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

" Bella, your dressed quiet nicely. Are you going somewhere?"

" Edward invited me over to his house after we eat."

She looked at me warily " Do you feel comfortable going there?"

" Yeah, Esme is really nice." I said, not missing a beat.

I knew that she was about to comment. I waited but she didn't, instead she said.

" Well that's lovely. But don't you want to spend time with us before you leave?"

" I'll be here tomorrow. I mean you could come with me."

With a sigh she stood and went into the living room. I took a deep breath and walked by the stove. They would never give them a change, would they?

----

Once dinner was prepared I made the table and set everything in the middle. They came to sit down and started to eat while I cleaned the dishes. I wasn't really hungry from cooking all the food but I sat down and ate a little bit anyways. Nobody spoke, I didn't get a thank you, nothing.

As I expected they left me to clean up all of the dishes, including their plates. It took me a half hour to get everything wrapped, washed and dried. It was six by the time I finished. They were in the family room, watching television and I was so angry I almost started crying.

I walked in there and stood infront of the television, ignoring their protests.

" Do I get a thank you? Anything? I buy everything to make the dinner, I prepare it, wrap and put the extra's in containers, clean the dirty dishes and your plates." I told them.

" Bella, I-" my father started

" Don't. I'm going to see Edward, don't expect me to be home tonight." I seethed.

" Your not sleeping over at his house." my father retorted.

" Really? Watch me."

I walked out of the room and towards my bedroom. I scooped up my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

" Hey, baby. Do you mind if I stay over?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

" Of course it's alright. What's wrong, Love."

" I'll explain when I get there." was all I said before hanging up.

I shoved a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop in my purse before darting out of the house. I got in my car and started it up.

---

When I reached Edward's house I was surprised to see all of the Christmas decorations. There was light up dears on the ground and red and green lights hung on every inch of the place. Light up candy canes going up the walkway and a wreath on the door. There was much more but to much to explain.

I rang the doorbell when I reached the door and Esme opened the door with a big smile on her face. She opened the door quickly and embraced me in a hug, I was shocked by her forwardness but hugged her back.

" How are you, dear?" she asked

I gave her a smile, it wasn't all real. I was still upset. " I'm alright. Did I interupt dinner."

" Nope, just in time. Have you eaten?"

" Not really."

In the same moment Edward appeared from the kitchen. Esme let me go and Edward wrapped me up in a hug.

" You sounded upset on the phone. Wanna talk?" he asked

" Later." I whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

He held me in his arms for a few more seconds before letting me go. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table that was full of steaming food.

" Everything looks great, Esme."

" Carlisle helped, too." she chirped.

I looked at Carlisle, who had a bitter smile on his face. If he wasn't going to be nice, I was.

" Well it looks like you did a good job, too." I said to him.

----

We ate dinner and I helped them clean all of the dishes and put the extra's in containers. Esme had made pumpkin pie and we feasted in the living room and chatted. Esme mostly asked about college. I gave her the same thing I told my parents, just twisted around. I was going to Harvard for law school as I told her.

After we finished with desert Edward said that we were heading off to bed. I saw the murdurous look in Carlisle's eyes when Edward led me up the stairs to his bedroom. When the door was closed I was pushed against the wall.

" This dress is going to kill me." Edward stated as he ran a single finger over my thigh.

I kissed his lips gently. " Not now."

He let me go and I plopped down on the bed with my purse on the floor.

" Tell me what's wrong."

" I made dinner, bought all the food to make it. I clean their damn dishes and put all the extra food in containers, not to mention clean up the containers I used to cook them in." I said brokenly as tears welled up " I didn't get a single thank you, nothing. It pisses me off because I did nothing to deserve it."

" Oh, baby." he said as he saw tears fall.

He picked me up in his arms and set me in his lap, hugging me tightly to him.

" Bella, when we get married I will appreciate your cooking so much that I will get on my knee's and thank you." he said with a chuckle, I could help but laugh.

" That would be a sight."

Edward kissed my forehead " Are you okay?"

I nodded " Yeah. Thank you for making me laugh."

He kissed my cheek with a loud 'smack' and I stood, he whacked my ass and I jumped.

" Change."

I grabbed my purse and reached for my clothes. When I found my sweatpants I looked around for my shirt. I couldn't find it so I figured I forgot it on my bed at home. It didn't really matter whether I had a shirt or not, I could sleep in my black bra.

I kicked off my shoes and started to strip off my dress.

" Ooh, I am getting a show."

I smirked at him

" Take it off!" he yelled

Not wanting his parent's to hear him, I put my hand over his mouth and was laughing lightly outloud. Edward smiled under my hand and trailed his hand over my stomach

" Keep it down." I said.

I grabbed my sweatpants and slipped them on. I threw my dress on the floor by my purse and hopped into bed. Edward looked at me strangely as I curled up under the covers.

" Shirt?"

" Forgot it."

" Want one?"

I slid against his egyptian cotton sheets " Naw."

Edward stripped off his clothes and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a shirt before jumping into the bed, literally. I bounced up and down as the matress shook.

"You act like a five year old instead of nineteen." I told him.

" I don't think five year olds do this." he said as he kissed me.

My hands tangled in his messy bronze hair as I pulled him closer. I clawed at his shirt and pulled away to toss it off. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and covered my lips with his. We made-out in his bed like a couple of crazy teenagers until we were finally tuckered out.

We held eachother as we both fell into a deep sleep.

----

Soon it was time to head home and Edward and I both got a flight back out to Chicago. We headed out during Sunday afternoon because we both had homework to do and some studying. Alice had just arrived back when I walked in the dorm room. We both talked about our Thanksgiving and by the sound of it, Alice had a better one then I did.

I spent a few hours studying and doing my homework, when nine o'clock hit I was completly exhausted. I passed out on my bed the second my head hit the pillow.

**Authors Note- So this is long, what a change? I figured you all deserved it. SOOO! I made a one-shot, a Halloween one and it's entered in a contest. It's not one that readers vote for, judges do. BUUUT I still want you all to check it out, It's called 'Carved'. Has some Cullen craziness. Review.**


	34. Troubles

**Authors Note- Everyone seemed to be satisfied with last chapter. Soo here is the next one.**

**Drama ahead (Thanks Eternally Addicted!)**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**I Got You- McFly**

______________________________________________________________________________

The world will be a lonely place. Without the one to put, a smile on you face.

So hold me until the the sun burns out. I won't be lonely when I'm down.

'Cause I got you, to make me feel stronger, and when the days

are rough and an hour it seems much longer. I never

doubted you at all. The stars collide will you

stand by and watch them, by and watch them fall.

_____________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I got back from my first class and headed into my dorm room. I had two hours until my next class started. I tossed my book bag on the floor. With tired eyes I threw myself onto my bed and burrowed my head in the pillows.

" Bella! It's not nap time." Alice chirped as she walked into the room.

" No sleep. All night." I complained.

She rolled her eyes " Whatever. I bet you were too busy with Edward."

I flipped her the bird and she giggled loudly. She tossed a stuffed animal at me and I ignored it and closed my eyes. Only few minutes later I heard Alice letting someone inside.

"I've got lunch! Wakey, wakey my sexy, Bella."

" Nice name." Alice chortled.

Edward put his hands on my matress and pushed up and down, making me bounce the slightest. He put something by my nose and I smelt the strong sent of a mocha latte. I squeeled and opened my eyes, I took the coffee and immediatly started gulping it down.

" Jeez, give her coffee and your squat." Alice said, patting Edward on the back.

I fisted his shirt and tore my lips from the coffee, I placed a lingering kiss on his lips and smiled.

" Not really." I retorted.

Edward smiled and kissed my lips quickly, handing me a toasted egg sandwich.

" Made it myself, with real eggs I brought from home. The carton beat eggs taste like fucking shit." he complained.

Alice smacked his arm " Don't speak as such in the presence of ladies." she scolded

" You were owned." I said as I bit into my sandwich.

" Thank you, baby. I appreciate the coffee and sandwich."

He smiled at me and looked apologeticly at Alice " I am sorry, Alice."

She smiled " Damn right."

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's swear word and she giggled. I heard a loud knock sounding on the door and I set my coffee down. As I ate my sandwich Alice let in Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Emmett barged into the room and ran for me. He leapt into my bed and I screamed.

" Hey, Bells!"

I took a deep breath and calmed my heart " I swear, Emmett."

He wrapped his arms around me in a vice grip and hugged the life out of me, literally. I could barely breath. Edward smacked Emmett's arm.

" Dude, my girl here is dying. Let her go."

Emmett let me go jumped out of the bed. Instead he hopped onto the top bunk. Alice glared at him but grapped onto Jasper. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and she leaned into him. Rose stared at Emmett a annoyed expression on her face.

" Be lucky I love you, goof ball."

He freaking giggled at hearing that. I rolled my eyes at his childness actions. I finished my sandwhich and everyone, including Edward, shuffled out of the room, leaving Alice and I alone.

I snuggled into my sheets and closed my eyes.

----

Week

or so

Later

----

" THERE'S A PARTY IN YOUR BEDROOM, ALL NIGHT LONG. THERE'S ALOT OF TALK ABOUT YOU-OU-OU."

I groaned loudly at the sound of my phone ringing. I reached below me and pulled myself towards the Edward. His arms tightened around my waist so I was unable to move from his embrace. I was laying on my stomach with the sheets riding dangerously low on my hips.

" Not now." I mumbled sleepily to him as I reached for my phone.

I picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

" Hello," I murmured.

" Bella! Hi sweetheart. I was just calling to discuss Christmas plans." my mother chirped

Edward groaned loudly " Who the hell is it?" he asked, way to loudly.

There was a dreaded silence on the other end of the phone. I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth and he stared at me, completely confused. I moved my hand that was on his mouth and rested it on my sheet covered body.

" Who is with you?" my mother demanded.

" I-I...umm...nobody." I muttered unintelligently

" Is that Edward? Bella what is he doing there?!" my mother screeched.

Edward sat up quickly, seeing the panic on my face alarmed him. I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. He put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. I stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say.

" She knows you here." I whispered, covering the phone with my hand.

" Just tell her, what's the worst that can happen." Edward noted

With a huge sigh from my lips " Mom, I haven't been telling you the complete the truth." I murmured quietly.

" Bella, what is going on?"

A few tears escaped. I didn't know how things were going to go when she found out. She would tell Charlie, I knew it for a fact. I also knew that she would call the Cullens, no matter how much she hates them. She would do anything to rip us apart now. What I didn't get is why she acted like she liked him and when she finds something that I lied about or something she didn't like, she goes back to hating him.

" The reason I wanted to be out of state is because I wanted to go to college with Edward without you or dad knowing. He's not in Harvard, he's in Chicago with me."

" WHAT?!" She screamed into the phone, I pulled the phone from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf.

My head leaned against Edward's shoulder.

" Isabella...When I tell his parents and your father, I can promise you that things will never be the same." was all she said before she hung up.

Panic flooded my body and my mouth dropped slightly. There were so many things that she could do.

They could take my college money, force me to another school. I didn't realize that I was hyperventalating until Edward grabbed me in his arms and told me I had to stop.

" What have we done." I gasped.

" Bella, baby, what did she say?"

I wiped my tears " She told me that once she told you parents and Charlie that things were never going to be the same anymore."

Edward let go of me and put his head in his hands." Shit!" he yelled, making me flinch away.

Quickly, I stood from my bed and grabbed clothes from my drawers. I threw my panties and bra on and slipped on a pair of jeans. I took a shirt and slipped it on quickly. My hands searched for a pony tail and when I found one I threw my hair up and opened my dorm bedroom. I went to the bathrooms and splashed cold water on my face, wanting to wash off the tiredness. When I finished I walked back in my room. Edward was zipping up his pants.

I started to throw things into my suitcase frantically,

" Bella, where the hell are you going?"

" I am not going to sit here in a dorm all weekend and wait for my life to crumble. I need to do something about this an-"

I was cut off by Edward's phone ringing. He held up his hand in my direction and answered his phone.

" Hello," he said sharply.

He paused a moment and I heard yelling on the other line. No doubt it was his father. I kept tossing things into my bag. Once I was finished I zipped it up.

" Dad. Dad calm down. I-.... No listen....You can't do that...Fuck, I am coming home right now...No! You will because we need to talk....I bet mom would love that so much... Bye!" he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his shirt.

" I'm going with you, give me five minutes." he said before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

" Shit, Edward!" Alice said as the door hit her arm. She walked in slowly and looked at me.

" What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

" I've got to go home." I said quickly.

She looked at me curiously.

" Look, Alice. Edward and my relationship is very complicated. Our parents hate eachother and our fathers were rivals when my dad lived in California. My parents got a divorce because it was tearing them apart, the whole situation. I was dating Edward and they found out, after the divorce my father was offered to go to Forks, Washington to be the cheif of medicene, they forced me to go for my last year of highschool. Edward and I did long distance. Our mothers warmed up to the idea of Edward and I. When Edward and I wanted to go to college together, we figured out of state would be best. My parents think he is at Harvard while I am here. We told his parents the same thing, except that I was at Harvard, and he was here. My father wanted me to study what Edward is studying and I went against him, making him more angry that he knew Edward wanted to do what I wanted to go. This morning my mother called and heard Edward talk next to me. She found out about us and said that things will never be the same when she tells my dad and his parents." I explained quickly as Edward walked in the door.

" I'll talk to you later." Alice promised. I nodded and she gave me a quick hug.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out of the dorm. We darted down the stairs instead the elevator and got out of the building. We walked through the campus, trying to get to the buses that ran outside of the campus. We said not a word to eachother. The harsh wind wipped around, snowflakes falling on the ground. When we reached the buses one was stopped and it was for O' Hare Airport. We quickly got on and the bus went off. The airport wasn't far from the campus so the ride wasn't long.

Edward kept his hand entwined with mine the whole way into the airport. We walked up to one of the ladies, trying to get tickets.

" Well, we have two seats left for second class. The plane leaves in two minutes."

I all but threw cash at her and she gave us the tickets. We dropped our luggage off and they checked our carry-ons. We ran through the airport, worming our way through the crowd. Right when the lady was going to close the terminal door she saw us.

" Your lucky." was all she said as she scanned our passports and tickets.

We power walked to the airplane and luckily got on as the last people were getting on. When we reached our seats I sat down and took a deep much needed deep breath. Edward sat next to me and buckled up as the plane took off.

After a few minutes of silence Edward turned to me, taking my hand in his.

" Promise me that no matter what happens... were together."

I ran my hand up and down his forearm " Edward... I love you and don't think for one minute that I would give you up because you mean so much to me." I said, staring into his emereld green eyes.

He leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

---

When the airplane landed in California I got more and more panicked. Edward and I took our time getting our stuff at baggage claim and then went outside and got a cab. We held hands the whole way back to our houses. We were dropped off by the beach and had to make a short walk back to our houses. He gave me a feirce kiss goobye and went into his house. I walked home silently, not knowing what I was walking into. My father could be there.

I stopped by the front door, breathing a sigh.

I know the reason I got myself into this situation, it was our fault but I could say that I regretted it.

But I have to say it was completely worth it to have him by my side. I wouldnt give up when it got hard, because what would that prove.

That I didnt love him?

Well I do, even to know I havent known him for _that_ long, it's been two years. Neither my parents nor his would tear us apart, because true love can't be broken.

It can be questioned.

But broken it cannot be.

**Authors Note- So shit hit the fan quickly, do they ever get a break? Well I wanted to mention one thing, so please read.**

**Bella will not get pregnant before marriage. If at any point that will change... well if it does happen there is probably a 5% chance that I will do that after all thats going to happen from here.**

**I thank Eternally Addicted ( yes you get your own little note) you really helped me when I said I needed one more drama. You all can thank her for helping me with chapters by reading her story, The Game That Changed It All. She is in my favorite authors and her story is in my favorites so check it out!**


	35. Showdown

**Authors Note- Lots of good feedback. Keep filling my inbox with messages because I love to read them! READ ON!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**I Wanna- All American Rejects, I Got You- McFly**

**Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score) Nomads! Get it?**

**WARNING: Lots of Bad Language and some Violence!! It earns it's T rating**

BPOV

I paused for a few minutes before taking out my house key and shoving it into the lock. I twisted it and shoved the door open. It was quiet...way too quiet. My mothers car was in the driveway, I knew that she was home.

I set my bags down slowly and walked towards the kitchen. My mother was sitting at the table, my father right across from her. I really wanted to run out of there but I had to act like an adult. My fathers feirce gaze met mine. He stood up and slammed the chair to the floor. It clattered n the ground and I winced at the loud noise.

" You think that I am going to pay for you to go to the same college as him! I cannot believe that I let you go there!" my father screamed.

" I cannot believe that you would lie to us Isabella!" my mother also screamed.

I have never been scared of my parents until this moment now. Slowly I started to back away as they stalked closer.

" I love him... you'll never understand." I whispered.

My father punched the wall right next to me, leaving a huge dent in the dry wall. I jumped away from him and started running for the front door. I opened it quickly and started running towards Edward's house. No doubt my parents were following behind me.

When I reached his house I saw Edward walking out of his front door.

" And where the hell do you think your going?!" Carlisle screamed at him.

" ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" He yelled.

Both Esme and Carlisle were walking out of the house after him. This scene was too familar. Edward saw me and quickly took me into his arms, dropping his suitcase.

" I am taking away your college money, this is it. I have had enough just standing around here. I will not let you throw your life for this stupid bitch!" Carlisle yelled.

I gasped as Edward let go of me and swung his fist right into his fathers jaw. Carlisle stumbled back for a moment before catching himself.

" If you ever call her a bitch again I will personally kill you!"

Esme had tears streaming down her face as she watched the scene unfold.

It all happened fast, Carlisle had Edward pinned against the fence, his hands around Edward's neck. I could see Edward was struggling for breath. Esme was screaming at Carlisle to let Edward go, as was I. Renee stared wide- eyed at the scene, my father had a smug grin on his face.

Edward brought his hands up to Carlisle's wrist and was trying to pull them away.

" Carlisle! stop!" Esme screamed.

Carlisle let go and Edward rested his hands on his knee's bending down and trying to breathe. I walked right up to Carlisle and smacked him clear across his face. Hard. Blood shot out from his lip and I smiled it satisfaction.

Everyone gasped and stared at me in complete shock.

" Bella..." Edward said quietly from behind me.

I wasn't scared of his father. He wasn't intimidating. Once Carlisle righted his self he stared at me in rage. Panic set in when I saw his eyes turned black with it. I really didn't expect for it to happen but it did, he didn't slap me, but he punched me, straight in the cheek. But because he was stronger it hurt even more then a slap.

" CARLISLE!" Esme screamed in horror as I fell backwards on the grass. The searing pain in my cheek was unbearable.

I heard Edward's frantic voice next to me, fading just the slightest.

" YOU BASTARD!" My father yelled.

My eyes slowly closed and Edward pleaded for me to keep them open.

" Bella, love. Baby, you have to open your eyes." he shook me just the slightest.

" Let go of her!" my mother yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Edward screamed at her.

I could feel myelf fading into unconsiousness.

" This is over. Right now. Edward your college money is gone."

" If you do that then Bella and I will get married." Edward stated fiercely.

All was quiet for a moment. I felt someone knelt down on the other side of me and a warm washcloth being set on my cheek. My eyes shot open and I winced in pain. Esme was above me, trying to get the blood off my face.

" Mom...I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

" I know, Edward... Bella I am so sorry."

Edward smoothed my hair back and I felt his lips on my forehead.

" Esme get away from that devil child." Carlisle barked

" No, Carlisle! You hit an innocent girl. I don't know if I can even live with you anymore." Esme yelled at him.

" Looks like once again you lose a girl." my dad snarled.

EPOV

I struggled for breath when my fathers hands clenched around my neck. My lungs were burning painfully. My mother and Bella were screaming for him to let go as I tried to shove his wrists away from me, finally he let go.

I bent over, trying to breathe. When I looked up I saw Bella stalking over to my father. She lifted up her hand and slapped him clear across the face... Things were going to go way down hill from here.

" Bella..." I said quietly

She didn't move. Carlisle looked at her, rage evident in his eyes. I was going to grab her when my father made his hand into a fist and swung it right at her.

I felt my heart being stabbed as she fell to the ground, a peircing scream falling from her lips, her cheekbone had a large gash on it and I could already see the makings of a black eye. I tried my hardest to keep her consious as my mother cleaned the blood off her cheek. I could still not believe that my father punched her.

My mother spoke to Carlisle, screaming that she didn't know if she could live with him anymore.

" Looks like once again you lose a girl." Bella's father snarled

What did that mean? I looked at my mother for an answer but she kept her mouth shut.

When my father lunged at her father I immediatly stood to break it up, getting punched in the ribs by Bella's father in the process. My breath left me for a moment.

" STOP! Just stop it, everyone. Carlisle get in the house right now and I mean this is no offence but I would appreciate if Mr. and Mrs. Swan will leave. Bella will be with me and Edward and I will assure you that I will not harm her."

Carlisle stormed in the house at Esme'e request and my parents just left without a word.

" I'm going to bring her up to my room. I'll talk to my father later." Edward said quietly.

Esme nodded and Edward picked me up in his arms, carrying me into his house and laying me down gently on his bed. He kissed my forehead and brushed my hair back.

" Sleep, baby. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

----

When I awoke I heard shuffling all around the room and Esme speaking quietly. The right side of my face was pulsing with pain. I reached up and touched my face, wincing at the slightest pressure. He definately broke my cheekbone.

" Edward... I won't let him,."

" He'll do it anyways. Maybe it's for the best. I'll go get an apartment that has cheep by campus so I don't pay for a dorm and get a job to pay for college." he said.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Edward was taking the rest of his clothes from his drawers and was folding them neatly in a suitcase. I looked at him confused.

" Edward... What's going on?" I asked

Esme left the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Edward stopped folding and looked at me, gasping just the slightest. He walked up to me and gently held my face in his hands.

" I swear I could kill him." he said, tears forming in his eyes.

" Why are you packing?" I asked

Edward sighed " He's kicking me out of the house and no doubt taking my college money. I'll have to get an apartment close to campus."

Tears fell silently down my cheek

" Baby, don't cry. It will be fine. I have money and I can get a job, maybe I'll have to take a break from college an-"

" No. Edward you need to go to college so you can get a stable job. I'll help you with money... I think it would be better if I dropped my classes to work, journalism really isn't that important to me anyways."

" Bella, I could never ask you to drop classes to pay for an apartment that I will be living in."

" I'll live with you then, okay. Edward, we need to stick together now because I am losing everything I have besides you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closely.

" He gave you a black eye and you have a gash on your cheekbone." Edward said shakily.

" It's fine. I lost all respect for him when he tried to choke you anyways. It will heal and things will be fine."

I kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile.

" Promise?" he asked

" Yeah... I promise."

-----

The rest of the day went in a blur. Edward was forced to pack all of his belongings and I was headed back to my home to face the wrath of my parents. Edward stood next to me, refusing to leave my side.

When we got inside of my house my parents were waiting. They stood and looked at me like I was the most discusting creature they have ever seen. It made me more upset because I never thought things would go this far.

" Your college money is gone." my father stated proudly

"And I want your stuff out of here by tonight. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You have caused enough trouble as is. I hope you feel ashamed of all that you have caused here." my mother said sternly.

I glared at her " Gladly, it's not like I am losing anything, you never acted like a mother anyways."

That seemed to piss her off further. I walked into my room and looked into the mirror that hung on the back of my door. My right eye was black, purple and blue and I had a large gash on my cheekbone.

Edward walked into my room and grabbed my shoulders, making me face him.

" I'll stitch you up when we get back to Chicago. My father won't let me have suplies to get stitches... Maybe we should stop at the hospital."

I grabbed him into a tight hug and almost started bawling. I settled for sobbing instead. He rubbed my back soothingly.

" Come on, darling. You only got a few things here so lets just pack them up and get the hell out of here. Your stereo is at your dorm and so is all your dvd's, all we need is to get the cases cause they are in a cd case. We only have your clothes and other small things alright. It should only take an hour."

Slowly I wiped the tears that streamed down my face.

EPOV

Bella and I only needed one suitcase to fill her stuff with. Most of her things were at her dorm. She had a few pairs of shoes, t-shirts, jeans, cd cases, dvd cases and a few little other things. The whole time we were getting her things together Bella was dead silent and I knew that she was upset about the situation.

Our world's were slowly crumbling and the only thing that was intact in my life was my relationship with Bella... I think. I hoped that this wouldn't put a strain on our relationship because I needed her weather I have or haven't a family.

After zipping up the suitcase I lifted it up. Bella walked slowly out of the room and walked to the front door, retrieving her other suitcase that she packed from her dorm.

Her parents stood by the frame of the kitchen door. Bella dug her hand into her pocket, taking out her house key. She set it on the small table and sighed. I opened her front door and she walked through, giving the house one more glance before stepping out.

I shut the door behind me and we walked over to her car.

" We are probably going to have to drive all the way back because of our cars. I'll go get my Volvo and we can head out. I figured we could drive to a hotel and stay there over night before going."

" How about since your stuff to collect I go to the Holiday in by the movie theater and I'll call you as to what room. Alright?" she asked.

I kissed her lips " Of course, that sounds great."

She gave me a weak smile and threw her things into her Mercedes.

Life was going to be alot different from now on.

**Authors Note- Okay... So I am really unsure on the response for this chapter... Review and tell me what you think.**


	36. Love

**Authors Note- So I was really surprised that you all were okay with where I am taking this.( not that I dont think you guys are not loyal) **

**Charlie was called a smug bastard by one reviewer! Haha that was funny!**

**Someone said they wanted Esme to end it with Carlisle, Called him a SOB and wanted to KILL HIM - GASP- ... KILL CARLISLE?!?!?!?... HE IS LIKE PERFECTION! YOU DON'T KILL PERFECTION GUYS!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

_**ANSWER TO QUESTIONS!!!!!!**_

_Q- Will Carlisle and Esme get a divorce?_

_A- A few people asked me this and I will be truthful... I really don't know what I am going to do. I think that I am leaning towards no because if they were to get a divorce Carlisle would be out of the story and I love him too much to do that._

**Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score))**

**The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte**

______________________________________________________________________________

If I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place? And if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on. Will it all just be the same. ' Cause I'm young

and I'm hopeless, I'm lost and I know this.

--

I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Edward and I somehow managed to stay in school and manage jobs at the same time.

When we got back to the campus alot of arrangements had to be made. The bills were now being sent to the apartment we now rented. I said a tearfull goodbye to my hyper roomate and my other friends. I would miss having extra time to spend with them. That extra time was spent working at the campus coffee shop, it paid the my bills.

Edward got a job working in one of the dorm buildings. He gave out keys to people who lost theirs and collected mail. He said it was an easy, boring job that paid well.

When we first rented the apartment money was alright, I regret that Edward had to dip into his money that his deceased grandfather gave him, but we had to do what we had to do.

We bought the most needed furniture which was a bed, dresser, small couch. There were a few other things but furniture was the most part. We had obviously used a few things that we bought for our dorms, such as a microwave and a television.

Food didn't fill our fridge completely but we barely had time to get in a meal let alone buy food from the grocery store.

We haven't heard one word from our parents, except Esme who called once a week to see how we were. She was really bending over for us.

Currently we were on Christmas break and Edward and I were on break from working since both of our jobs consisted of working on campus. We had money for this months rent so there was nothing to worry about.

Today was Christmas and Edward was helping me in the kitchen. We were preparing a small turkey, mashed potatoes, candied sweet potatoes and green beans. The turkey was cooking in the oven and the cut potatoes for mashed potatoes were boiling. Green beans were in the microwave, but not being cooked yet because it was to early, and the sweet potatoes were also being boiled to soften.

Edward and I were sitting on the small loveseat in the small living room, watching an episode of CSI- NY. We sat next to eachother, holding hands and leaning on one another. Edward trailed kisses up and down my neck, making shivers run down my spine.

" You'd better stop." I warned playfully.

" And why would I do such a thing?"

I stood up and looked at him, running a single finger down his chest. He went to grab me but I stood back.

" Not now, food is in the oven. You're a bad boy." I stated

He smirked at me as I skipped into the kitchen, making sure that everything was being prepared correctly. When I thought things were fine I walked back to the living room and sat with Edward. He grabbed my waist when I was about to sit down and perched me in his lap.

" Are you ever going to cut your hair. It's almost down to your ass."

I smacked his arm and ran a hand through my hair, it was at my hips again.

" Do you not like it long?"

He smiled " I love it long. I just don't want it to fall into the toliet."

My jaw dropped.

" Your such a fucking jerk, you know that?"

He laughed humorously " I was kidding, love."

" I'll get it cut soon."

Edward grabbed onto my hair and pulled my head back.

" What the he-"

He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine, loosening his hold on my hair as I melted into him. I flipped my body over to I was laying on him. His chest pressed against mine. I rested my hands on his neck as I continued to kiss him.

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and parted my lips, Edward parted his and we deepened our kiss. He took my tongue between his lips and sucked it into his mouth. It felt weird for a moment but I started to like it as he sucked my tongue harder.

Our heated kiss was interupted by Edward's cell phone ringing. He broke away from me and I immediatly protested.

" No!" I all but shouted at him.

" We'll continue this later." he told me as he answered his phone.

I groaned and ran my hand through his hair.

" Hello... Oh, hi mom. Merry Christmas to you, too." Edward said happily.

" Yeah, she is. Here."

Edward handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

" Merry Christmas, Esme." I sang into the phone.

" Merry Christmas to you, too, dear. How are you?"

" Good, everything is alright."

" Alright. May I speak to, Edward?"

I handed the phone over to Edward and he took it. I rested my head on his neck and closed my eyes as he spoke to his mom. I must of fell asleep because his voice got more quiet with each passing minute.

My sleep was peaceful, quiet for once. I wasn't plagued by a nightmare. When I awoke I was still laying on Edward's chest. His hand was rubbing the small of my back and he was looking down at me.

" Have a nice nap?" he questioned.

I let out a tired moan " Yeah. How long was I out?"

" About an hour and a half. The food is fine."

" How do you know?" I asked, about to stand.

He kissed my forehead and went off to the kitchen. He came back moments later with a I-told-you-so look.

I giggled and Edward wormed his way behind my body. He spooned me and put his head on the side of my neck.

We laid down and watched television for awhile until I had to start cooking the green beans, mashing the mashed potatoes and put the sweet potatoes in the oven with marshmellows. Edward let me go and assisted me in the kitchen.

He cut the tiny turkey and dug out the wishbone, setting it on the counter to dry. He cut it and set it on a plate. I put the green beans on the small dinner table and put some salt, pepper and sour cream in the mashed potatoes and mixed it all together. I put it in a nice bowl and set it on the table. After taking the sweet potatoes I sat that on the table and we sat down.

" Thanks for dinner, sweetheart." Edward said with a kiss on my lips.

" You helped." I stated as I scooped the mashed potatoes on my plate.

" You made it good though."

I rolled my eyes and finished making my plate. The turkey was cooked to perfection and the mashed potatoes were perfectly smooth.

Edward forked a peice of the sweet potato onto his fork and held it towards me.

" You have got to try this."

" I've never eaten them before. I made them for you."

" Humor me."

I opened my mouth and he brought the fork to my lips. I closed my mouth around it and pulled back. They were really good, better then I thought. When I was younger my mom would only boil them and then set them on the table. My grandmother taught me how to make candied ones before she passed.

" That is really good." I said.

He nodded and ate more. We chatted about random topics whilst we ate and when we finish we made sure to put every leftover in containers and bags. When we finished we walked back into the living room, it was dark outside and the only light in the room was from the colorful lights on the Christmas tree. There were few ornaments hanging on the tree, but it was still nice. There were a few presents under the tree. Edward and I both bought eachother gifts. He claimed he wanted nothing, but I got him a few things anyways.

I got him a few new books for school and then a wrapped envelope that was on one of them that held a paper.

Edward obviously didn't have a piano, the one he used at his old home belonged to Carlisle. It wasn't going to be here yet but I had bought him one, agreeing that I would pay a hundred dollars a month to pay it off. There fifteen payments that had to be made. It was a black grand piano, I had seen it in person and immediatly jumped on it.

I was able to afford it for everyone so I figured, why not. I knew Edward would be over the moon about it and we had room for it in the apartment somewhere.

" Want to exchange gifts?" he asked

I nodded and dragged him by the tree, we sat next to eachother and placed on anothers gifts in our laps. Edward opened his slowly, smiling with each new gift. I opened my slowly, there was a few t-shirts from hot topic that I wanted, but the most important shirt was the one he made me.

It was black and it had a picture of a punk Mickey Mouse, in the corner of the picture it said ' I wanna rock!". Mickey was also making the rock signal with his hand. I laughed loudly and turned to Edward.

" Wow, baby. You get more creative each time."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He held up the envelope. After unwrapping it he stared at it, completely confused. I encouraged him to open it and he did. The paper was the shipment information of the piano, the price was not on it though.

When he took the paper out he stared at it for a few minutes, an unreadable expression on his face. After a minute he spoke.

" You've got to be shitting me." he said.

I didn't know whether to take that as a good sign, or bad.

" If you don't like it then I can just cancel the order. It's fine really." I said quietly.

" Are you kidding me. Bella... that is the best gift you could ever give me, besides yourself."

I smiled and he took me in his arms

" I have no idea what I did to deserve you." he whispered lovingly into my ear.

He showered kisses all over my face and picked me up, setting me on the couch next to him. I draped the blankets over our laps and Edward dug into his pocket nervously and I stared at him.

" What are you doing?"

After a deep breath he pulled something out of his pocket he looked at me, but I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked at his hand and what he was holding. He was holding two light blue boxes with white ribbons. He handed me the bigger one and I opened it nervously. After I untied the ribbon I opened the box. Inside was a sterling silver charm bracelet. I picked it up carefully and examined it. There was a heart charm that had ' I love you' engraved into it everywhere. Next to it was a silver snowflake charm.

I gave Edward a bright smile and kissed his lips softly. " You really didn''t have to." I told him.

His knuckle brushed my cheekbone " I wanted to."

I handed it to him and he clasped it on for me. When it came to the other box he took the ribbon off and held it. This box was smaller. I was nervous because I had no idea what else it could of been. He already bought me a beautiful bracelet.

EPOV

I held the box in shaky hands and Bella watched me with curiousity. I knew what I wanted to say I just needed words to come out of my mouth.

" Bella... I can't exactly put into words how much I really do love you. In the beginning, when I first met you, I was scared of going against my parents. But being with you, having moments like these, make it worth it. I've lost my dad, but I knew that through it all, you were always there. I know they think we don't belong and that they all say it's just... wrong. But how can it be wrong when it feels so right to me? What I'm trying to say is... Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife an marrying me?"

I opened the box, nestled into the fabric was a princess cut diamond with a white gold band. She gasped and stared at the ring wide- eyed.

I stayed still and quiet as did she. I knew that this was going to be a huge thing if we did get married. But I wanted her to be mine. Maybe nineteen was young to some, but it sounded just fine to me.

Bella bit her lip before looking up at me and nodding just the slightest.

" Use your words." I encouraged.

" Yes, Edward.I would be honored to be your wife."

Those ten words made my heart soar. I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. She launched herself into my arms, knocking the box off my lap. I pressed a kiss to her lips and she kissed me back sweetly, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

After a moment she pulled back and examined the ring fully.

" Do you like it? I mean I know it's not much but I didn't really have the money..."

" It's perfect, Edward. Don't be silly."

I stared into her beautiful brown pools.

" You realize that we will have nobody to attend our wedding?"

" Let's elope! Just go to Vegas and get married. It doesn't matter if we have a huge ceremony or not, I just want you to belong to me and me to you."

She stared at me " Your crazy."

I stood up and pulled her up next to me " I'm serious, Bella."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she gave me a breathtaking smile.

" Not that I don't love your idea, but... How about if we just have a small ceremony in the park by the fountain or something. We can get a pastor and it'll just be us. You can get a tux and I'll find a dress of some sort."

BPOV

I couldn't believe that he asked me to marry him. It didn't even dawn on me that he would of asked that.

I knew awhile ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. He was the one that I wanted, the one that I loved and the one I wanted to spend eternity with.

He wanted to elope, but I knew that if we did; one of us would regret it. I suggested a small wedding, in the park, just us and a pastor to marry us. Edward pondered the thought for a moment before his crooked smile broke out onto his face.

" You know what? That sounds absolutely perfect to me and I want you to get a wedding gown. Not just a dress."

" Edward, I don't think-"

" Bella, please just humor me. I want us to have the experiance, even if nobody is there but just us."

I smiled at him " Deal... If you help me pick it out."

He sighed " Fine."

" Well I don't want to go alone!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled and kissed my nose sweetly. He set me down on my feet and I held his hand, skipping towards the bedroom. I opened the bedroom door and dragged him towards the silver and black bed.

I pushed him down on the bed and started to undo his belt.

" Whoa there. Eager today?"

I tossed his belt and jeans off, then he pulled his shirt off. I stripped my jeans and sweater off and he was about to lean in and kiss me when I curled against his chest and placed a kiss where his heart is.

He seemed to realize that I just wanted to cuddle and put an arm around my bare waist, and one hand ran through my hair. My eyelids seemed to get heavier with each passing moment.

" Sleep, beautiful. I love you."

I mumbled an 'I love you' to him and let sleep consume me.

**Authors Note- Personally, I love this chapter. It was just sweet. Engagement ring in profile, along with the bracelet and snowflake charm.**


	37. Diamonds

**Authors Note- Last chapter seemed to be a hit. CARLISLE!... Umm, don't know why I typed it but I will keep it there anyways...**

**It's now 2011 in the story.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Song List-Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte**

**Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas**

______________________________________________________________________________

By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes. Says it's funny how the night can make you blind. I can just imagine. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but if she feels bad then I

do too. So I let her be. And she says ooh, I can't take no more, her tears like

diamonds on the floor, and her diamonds bring me down, 'cause I can't

help her now. She's down in it. She tried her best but now she

can't win. It's hard to see them on the ground.

Her diamonds falling down.

_____________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

It's been a tough couple of months after the whole ordeal. School and work was hard to handle at the same time, but somehow Bella and I could do it.

After winter break was over we went back into our familar schedules. New Year's passed and we hoped for a better year then we had. We haven't heard a word from our families and Mom's calls became less frequent. I wondered if she was slowly taking Carlisle's side.

Bella and I hadn't told her about the engagement for two reasons. One: We didn't want her to tell me dad, and two: Bella and I wanted to keep it to ourselfs for awhile. Only just yesterday Bella told the group, Alice went balistic.

We had both agreed to a small wedding with just us. Alice and Rose had been complaining about it, saying that they really wanted to come. Bella and I were still one hundred percent set on it just being us. It was nothing personal and they knew that. We decided to have our wedding June twenty fifth and it is currently May second.

Today we were supposed to go pick out wedding bands at the tiffany's downtown. It was a Friday and we both asked to take off work. Bella got off and I asked the other girl to take my hours.

I walked into the apartment after walking up four flights of stairs (our apartment complex had no elevator and there are seven floors). There was a small noise from the couch and I set my books down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch.

Bella was laying there, in tears with her phone in her hand.

" Baby, what happened?" I asked.

She handed me her cell phone and covered her face with her hands. It seemed to be a voicemail. I put it on playback and hesitantly put the phone to my ear.

"Isabella Swan, I had no idea who in the hell you think you are not contacting me to tell me that you are getting married. I had to hear from Lauren Mallory's mother at the grocery store! You think that you can erase me out of your life and start a new one with some worthless idiot? I am starting to think that your the worthless idiot in that thing you call a relationship. Go ahead, get married and I bet it will fail the second you say I do."

I was stunned silent. What kind of person would talk to their daughter like that. Who would talk about her and I like that. I picked up a sobbing Bella and held her tightly in my arms. Her tears made me sad because she didn't deserve to be unhappy.

" Love?" I said.

She said nothing.

" Bella, love, she is so wrong. Look how far we've come together and how much we love eachother. You are not worthless and your definately not an idiot. Your beautiful and smart." I told her, her sobs didn't cease " And your going to make the most perfect wife and perfect mother."

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

" I will love you forever and I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I don't care if our parents aren't apart of that because they are only going to be missing out on the years of happiness that we will have together."

" How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked quietly.

" I am only telling you the truth. I dont want you upset either."

She looked up at me and I was streams of black running down her face.

" I probably look like a mess." she stated

I gave her a reassuring smile " You always look beautiful"

A bright red blush spred across her pale skin and I ran my hand over her cheek. I moved around a moment, situation her in my lap so I could lift her up bridal style. I planted my feet on the ground and stood up.

I walked her to the bathroom and put her on the counter. I wet a washcloth with warm water and wiped off her face. When I finished she wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands under her ass to lift her up. She laughed against my neck as I plopped us on the couch.

" Well, we have an appointment to get to, so get your stuff together." I said.

She stood up and I smacked her ass as she pranced away. She screeched and looked back at me, pointing a long pale finger in my direction.

" You're going to be taught a lesson later, mister."

I smiled and stood up. I went into the kitchen and moved my books to the small desk next to my piano. I sat down on the leather and placed my hands on the ivory keys. A tune flowed out, but it wasn't just any regular one that I had played. It was something that had been running through my head for awhile. I started writing it down on a music sheet.

" What are you writing so furiously?" I heard Bella's sweet voice ring out beside me.

" Just some notes." I answered, still scribbling down the notes.

When I finished, I stood and reached for Bella's hand. Instead she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" What's this for?" I asked quietly.

" For loving me." she answered simply.

----

We took my Volvo to the Tiffany's downtown. It was maybe a half hour or so away from our apartment. The shop was sorounded by many others, it was like a cluster. I parked on the curb infront of the shop and stepped out. I walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Bella.

She thanked me and took my hand in hers. I opened the glass door and we stepped through. The whole shop dressed in the familar white and blue colors.

Aubrey was standing behind the counter. She was a short girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

" Edward! It's nice to see you again and your fiancee?" Aubrey said

I smiled and stood behind Bella, my hands on her shoulders.

" Yes, this is my fiancee, Bella. Bella, this is Aubrey, she helped me pick out your engagement ring."

Aubrey gave Bella a smile and we walked towards the counter.

" So, for your wedding bands... For the band would you like gold, while gold, silver, platinum?"

" I think we would like to stick with platinum. Does that sound alright, love?"

She smiled at me " Of course."

BPOV

Edward and I looked at many platinum rings, trying to find the ones that were our style. Aubrey helped us out but also let us look around quietly. After fifteen minutes she called out name from the counter and we walked over there.

She held out two matching wedding bands and we stood, looking at them intently.

" Okay, this one is for the wife. It evokes the glamour of the Edwardian period. Band ring with a full circle of bead-set diamonds and sapphires in platinum, with a milgrain edge." she told me.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous. The sapphire diamonds mixed with the regular diamonds was absolutely gorgeous.

" Okay, for the husband. This one also evokes the glamour of the Edwardian period. It is a wedding band in platinum with an intricate design incrested in the band."

Edward held the ring carefully in his hands and looked at me.

" What do you think?" I asked.

" I think that both of the rings are gorgeous. What are your thoughts?"

" I really love them...They are beautiful rings." I answered truthfully.

He leaned down " Do you want these to be our rings?" he whispered in my ear.

" Only if you do."

Edward smiled and looked at Aubrey. " What are the prices of the rings as a total, including tax?"

She took out a calculator and started doing the math. Edward and I examined the rings, looking at every detail.

" Okay, the total would be 3,345 dollars including tax."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Edward slid out his debit card.

" Alright, for Bella she would need a size six and for me a seven and a half."

" Edward... We can't-"

He looked at me " I've got it taken care of, baby, don't worry."

Aubrey was looking at her computer for a few moments.

" The beginning of June, the ninth is when it can be delivered."

" Perfect."

Edward used his debit to pay for it in full and signed a few things before we left. When we stepped out of the doors he picked me up in his arms and twirled me around. I laughed outloud and smiled at him. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly.

" Let's go out to dinner."

" I think enough money was spent today."

He laughed and set me down. " Fine, it's on you."

" Baby, I have to pay the water bill. Maybe if you would stop spending a half hour using the warm water then it would be cheaper." I retorted.

" Smart ass." he sneered.

" Only the smartest."

He rolled his eyes and I walked over to him, grabbing the keys to his precious Volvo. Since he didn't expect me to take it, his grip wasn't tight. I grabbed the keys and skipped to the drivers side.

" Oh, what do you think your doing, little miss?"

I got into the car and turned the engine on. I buckled up and ran my hands over the stering wheel. Edward opened the passenger door and sat down, not shutting it.

" Bella, no girl, not even my mom, can drive the Volvo. Past girlfriends NEVER drove the Volvo. It is off limits." he stated seriously.

" Well, darling. Since I am going to be your wife and you expect me to push out your children, I get to drive the Volvo. So stop acting like a girl and calm down that little panic attack."

He growled low in his throat and shut the door. I gave him a bright smile and peeled out of the parking spot. I decided to drive to a small little resturaunt that had good, but not expensive, food. It was similar to the Forks Coffee place but with warmer, darker colors.

" BELLA! This road is merging, get into the left side!" Edward barked at me.

This wasn't the first time. Right after we pulled out of Tiffany's he was on edge.

" I suggest you shut that annoying trap of yours before I shut it for you, got it!"

He glared at me and I went into the lane that it was merged into. When I got to the little resturaunt I stepped out as did Edward. I threw him the keys, clearly annoyed at his attitude. We walked in silently and I asked for a booth for two, the lady nodded and let us to a table.

When we were seated I picked up the menu and looked at it.

" Someone is a little pissy."

" Edward, you were acting like an immature child. Sorry if I wanted to drive you precious car. Maybe if you are so worried about me crashing into something with it and you love it so much, then you should ask it to marry you." I spat.

He stayed quiet after that. I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli and the waitress took my menu after handing me my iced tea. Edward told the lady he wanted the same and we sat, staring at the candle.

---

We ate quickly and quietly. I paid for the meal and Edward drove home. I was still a little angry at him as I walked into the apartment. After handing up my little jacket I headed towards the bedroom.

" Rule number one." Edward said.

I stopped. Ugh, stupid rules...

When we first moved in we made a few rules. The first one was not to go to bed mad at one another. It seemed like a good rule at the time. The second was to keep the bedroom clean, no clothes on the floor. The third was to not leave hair, toothpaste or anything in the bathroom, ( that included Edward's piss on the toliet seat). There were a few more but I didn't care about the rules.

" Whatever, Edward. I am breaking the rule." I told him.

I opened the door and felt his hand on my wrist.

" Bella, I'm sorry."

I scoffed " Sorry doesn't cut it. Am I just one of your girlfriends. Is the engagement a joke or something. Tell me."

He looked genuinely surprised " Bella, are you serious. I love you, baby. You can drive the Volvo, hell it's yours if you want it to be. And the engagement is most definately not a joke and you know that."

Edward was right, I did know that.

" I am sorry for overreacting. I will admit, my car means alot to me but it pales in comparison to you. I love you, baby, and I am sorry for acting like such an asshole."

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

" Love you, too." I said quietly before slipping through the door and into the closet.

I changed into a little blue satin nightie and crawled into bed. Edward took a shower, it lasting a half hour before he came out in a pair of boxers. He laid in bed, wrapping his body around mine. When he felt the satin, his hand ran over my stomach and I hooked my leg around his hip.

His lips pressed against mine in a passion filled haze. I kissed him back hungrily and pressed my body into his. After a few minutes of a heated make-out session Edward pulled away from me, gasping and panting. My lips trailed down his neck and to his belly button. I kissed it quickly and moved back up to his face.

" Need sleep." he mumbled.

I showered kisses all over his face and on the slight stubble on his chin and jaw. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a wicked smile.

" Beeellaa," he whined loudly.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked my legs from around his waist. I laid on the opposite side of the bed and wrapped the black silky comforter around my body.

" Are you PMS-ing because today your a little cranky." Edward commented,

" It's you! I want to drive the Volvo you get pissed. I am... in the mood, and you want to sleep."

His arms wrapped around my waist " I'm sorry. I am just tired. With class, ring shopping, fighting and dinner. I just need some sleep and you can do with me what you wish... And plus, your always in that mood. Don't you ever want to cuddle like we always used to do?"

I let out a defeated sigh " Sorry, I don't want to sound desperate and needy... I just love you and yes, cuddling is just fine."

Edward flipped on Friends and we cuddled, just as he wished. His arms were around my waist and my head was leaning against his neck. Every few minutes he would look at me and I would gaze back at him.

As the episode was over and the credits rolled on the screen we looked at eachother, our faces coming closer and closer. He knew very well that cuddling wouldn't last _that _long and he didn't just want to cuddle.

" Tell me I am right." I whispered, our lips an inch apart

" Why?" he breathed

" You don't like to cuddle all the time. Almost all the time you want more." I told him.

He groaned " Fine, your right."

Edward slowly closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. My lips moved sensually against his and I bent my head back further. Our kiss was what I would call ' spiderman style' since my head was on his neck and it was bent back his top lip was pressed against my bottom and my bottom lip was pressed his top. His hands were massaging my stomach through my small, satin gown. I reached my hands above my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up just the slightest.

" Are you going to lay like that or turn around?" he asked against my lips.

Without detatching my lips from his I turned around. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and parted his lips, I parted mine and deepened our kiss. Edward moved me up so I was straddling his waist and his hands were on my hips.

Just as things were heating up Edward's cell phone started blaring Metallica from the end table.

He pulled away and I pouted. He kissed my pout and reached over for the phone.

" What?" he growled angrily into the phone.

" Oh, sorry mom...No, I'm not busy."

I shot him a look and got off from my spot his waist. His hand reached up to stop me from moving but it froze once his mother started talking.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that mom...You know why...Well I don't think that Bella and I are comfortable with that...Well you haven't called in like two months...No, nothing is that new...Nothing...Fine... No, I wont agree unless I talk to Bella about it...Because she is my fi- girlfriend... I'll call you tomorrow... Bye." he hung up the phone and set it on the end table.

I wrapped the blankets around me.

" She wants us to meet for dinner when school is over."

" School is over in two weeks." I stated

He sighed and rubbed my arm gently.

My face buried in the pillow. I really didn't want to have to endure dinner with the guy that tried to kill my boyfriend and punched me. I had a scar on my face from the gash. A scar that would remind me of what he did for the rest of my life. Mederma cream can't take away _every_ scar.

" He tried to kill you, Edward."

" I know, baby."

I rolled around and looked at him " How do I know that he won't try and hurt us again." I demanded.

" You can't know unless you try."

" I. Have."

His arms wrapped around me and I was tense. He unwrapped his arms and started to massage my shoulders.

" Stop tensing up, babe."

" I can't help it. He puts me on edge with just the thought of him."

He kissed the back of my neck and I was putty in his hands. Edward picked me up and set me in his lap, cradling me. My head rested on his shoulder and my ass was in his lap. He pet my hair lovingly and I felt myself drifting.

---

EPOV

After Bella fell asleep I watched her for a moment before falling asleep myself.

I awoke only few hours later to feel Bella thrashing around in my arms, screaming bloody murder.

" LET HIM GO!" She screamed, tossing over to the opposite side of the bed.

She fisted the sheets in her hand and let out a strangled scream into the pillow. The sight completely broke my heart.

I moved over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her in my arms, I brushed her damp, matted hair back and tried to wake her.

" Bella, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

After a few moments she awoke and was gasping and crying. Her arms wrapped around me waist in a death grip that almost made it hard to breath.

" D-D-Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." she begged.

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her " The thought wouldn't even cross my mind."

Her tears leaked onto my bare chest, I didn't bother to wipe them off. I pulled her up closer and looked into her tear filled eyes.

" I love you. Your always going to be mine and I will never leave you, darlin'."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her loosely and rested my cheek against the top of her head.

I could only hope that she would stop being plagued by these horrid nightmares.

**Authors Note- Soo. The rings will be in my profile the day of so don't go a lookin' now. Review if you'd like.**


	38. Highway

**Authors Note- You all seem to be liking where I am going. Glad for that. This may be a quite interesting chapter. Let's see how it pans out.**

**SOOOO! I never noticed my review count til now! Almost a thousand. Jeez guys! Your freaking amazing, you blow me away. I AM SO CLOSE TO 1K I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT. May this chapter reach it! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Song List-Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte, Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas**

**Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts**

______________________________________________________________________________

Life's like a road that you travel on there one day here and the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world

outside every darkened door. The blues won't haunt you anymore. Where the

brave are free and lovers soar come ride with me to the distant shore.

We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate thre not much

time left today. Life is highways, I wanna ride it all

night long. If your going my way, I wanna

ride it all night long.

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

" Are you kidding me! Come on, Edward!" Bella screeched

I sighed and watched as she angrily threw clothes into her small bag.

" We don't have the money for a flight, babe."

" Well I guess I'd rather be in a car with you rather then someone else."

I wrapped my arms around her and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

" Ughh, Edward!" she whined as she wiped my spit off her cheek. I chuckled and released her from my hold.

" Do we even have to go. Risking your life isn't that good." she said

" He won't try and kill me." I stated.

She scoffed " He tried. Once a killer always a killer." she sang

After zipping up her small overnight bag, I took it from her and slipped on my aviator sunglasses, handing Bella her own pair of aviators. I kissed her cheek before grabbing my bag.

" Can you get your keys and my wallet my beautiful fiancee?" I asked, walking to the front door.

" Alright." She called out from the bedroom.

I headed down and waited by the car, only five minutes later Bella appeared and pranced over to the car, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step. She unlocked her Mercedes and popped the trunk. I threw our stuff in there and opened the passenger seat for Bella. She smiled and slid into the car. I shut the door anad slid into the drivers seat.

----

I reached into the bag and took out some peanuts.

" Your eating the whole bag, fatty. You'd better start working out."

I pulled my shirt up and tapped my six pack. " Baby, you are all the workout I need."

She blushed and looked away " Ew,"

" Hey! Your a very willing participant in my workout."

" Shut up!" she yelled

It's now three and we left at six this morning. We passed through Missouri and Kansas and are driving through Colorado. Bella had really wanted to take a plane but with the tight money situation we weren't able to. Her Mercedes pretty good with gas. We we were just starting to get empty and it is practically two states over plus howlong it took to get out of Illinois.

I stopped at a gas station and handed Bella some money to get us something to drink. I was parched from eating all those chocolate covered peanuts. Soon Bella came out of the gas station, her flowy white flowy skirt moving with her steps. She handed me a bottle of water and another pack of chocolate covered peanuts. I smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. She took me off guard and pressed my against her car.

" I really like this leather jacket." she murmured against my lips.

" And I really like you in those high heels." I told her, running my hand under her flowy skirt. She shivered and I grabbed her ass.

She playfully slapped my hands away and let out a girlish giggle.

" We'd better hit the road, grab hands." she commented.

I planted a chate kiss on her warm, inviting lips and released her. I took the nozzle out of my car and screwed the cap on and flipped the small door shut. I hopped into the car and threw some peanuts into my mouth.

---

It was after midnight and I was completely exhausted. Bella was passed out in the passenger seat with the burgundy blanket wrapped around her delicate frame. Her heels were taken off and tossed onto the backseat.

It was 1:46 AM as the clock told me. We were in the neighborhood and I was nervously driving through it. As I drove past the park; memories of Bella and I spending time there went through my mind, making a smile come to my face.

Hesitantly I pulled up to the house, surprised that took only seventeen hours to get from Illinois to California. Tiredly I pulled up the driveway. The light in the foyer was on as was the outside light, signalling my parents were still awake.

As I got out of the car the front door open and my mom was all but running out of the house. She grabbed me in a hug.

" My baby. I missed you so much." she cried.

I smiled and rubbed her back " I missed you, too, mom. How are things?"

She sighed " A little better. Counseling has helped."

" Good."

" Where's Bella?"

" She fell asleep in the car. I am just going to get our stuff upstairs and then carry her in."

Esme nodded and I popped open the trunk. She leaned against the car and looked at me.

" How have things been with you two?" she questioned.

I gave her a smile " Great. Everythings been well with us."

I snatched up our bags from the trunk and walked into the house. It didn't feel like home to me. Chicago did now, our apartment. This house just seemed big and not home like. I sighed and headed up the stairs.

On my way up I came face to face with Carlisle.

" Edward! Your here." he said

" Yeah, Carlisle, were here." I said.

I could see a hint of hurt flash through his eyes. He didn't have the privilegeto be called ' dad' anymore. I still harbored bad feelings for him. He physically hurt both Bella and I, that day and the many others would never dissapear.

I dropped our stuff off in my old bedroom. My mom had put a comforter and sheet set on it that was white and unfamilar. The room was bare except for the dresser in the corner of the room. There were paintings on the wall and the room was painted a light blue. Was it a guest room now?

With a sigh I jogged down the stairs and went to the car. Esme was in the foyer along with Carlisle. It was weird the way they stared at me.

" Have you been working out?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile " No. I'm just kept busy."

Bella was still fast asleep in the car and I wrapped her up in the blanket tightly and lifted her up in my arms. She was pretty light, maybe just a little over a hundred pounds. Her head lolled against my neck and I shut the door with my foot.

I carried her into the house. Carlisle passing a look at her that almost looked regretful. When I reached the bedroom I gently set her on the bed and locked the door. I dug into her bag and found a pair of sweat pants and a tanktop. I stripped off her skirt and top, also unclasping her bra, knowing that she hated sleeping in them. I slipped the tanktop on carefully and slid on her pants. When I finished she rolled over and wrapped the comforter around her. I put her clothes in her bag after folding them and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a wifebeater. I unlocked the door and headed downstairs to get a glass of water

Normally in the morning Bella's mouth is dry so I get her a glass of water for her in the morning. I poured her a glass from the sink in the kitchen.

" I'm glad you decided to come." Carlisle said, my mother by his side.

" Yeah well mom really wanted me to come." I stated.

He nodded.

" Goodnight, sleep well." I said before slipping upstairs. I put the water on the endtable and tossed my shirt off. I crawled into bed next to Bella and tried to relax. It was a long, tiring drive. I just wanted to sleep with Bella. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body immediatly moved to mold next to mine and I smiled. I unwrapped some of the blanket from her body so I could have some blanket. We were ontop of the comforter and I didn't want to wake Bella.

I looked towards the end of the bed and noticed a blue quilt. It was oddly familar and I manuevered around Bella to grab it. It was familar because it was the blanket my grandmother quilted, by hand, when I was born. I forgot to take it with me when I left.

I opened up my blanket and it was pretty big. It fit my full sized bed when I was six. I wrapped it around both Bella and I and snuggled close to her.

" Love you," she murmured sleepily.

Her voice slightly startled me because I thought she was asleep. I kissed the back of her neck and rubbed my thumb over her engagement ring.

" I love you, too, love." I whispered to her before falling asleep.

----

I woke up, hours later to hear the screams coming from Bella's mouth. I immediatly sat up and heard my bedroom door open, both my mother and Carlisle coming through the door, alarmed and confused.

I held Bella's wrists away from her arms, knowing that she would accidentally hurt herself in her sleep. She had cut her arms with her nails few times before. I gently shook her from her sleep and like always she awoke panting with tear filled eyes.

" Edward..." my mom started hesitantly

" She has nightmares, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." I told them

Bella clung to me, her head in my lap and her shaky arms wrapped around my hips. I brushed her hair away from her face and bent down to kiss her forehead.

" It's fine, darling. Everything is fine I am here, your okay." I whispered against her forehead.

My mother was in the doorway, watching us carefully. I picked Bella up and set her between my legs, under the covers. I wrapped the burgundy blanket around her and covered her with the comforter. Her face hid in my neck and her arms were around my waist. I rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her.

After a moment the bed shifted and Esme was at the edge of my bed.

" What are they about?" she asked curiously.

" About that day, but worse. She explained it ended as Carlisle choking me and I die. Sometimes it's her father stabbing me to death or her finding me dead in our apartment." I murmured quietly.

She gasped in surprise " Poor, dear."

I kissed the top of Bella's head and rested my head atop hers. A yawn escaped my lips and I took a deep breath, sinking into the sheets.

" Sleep well, son." I felt her lips press against my forehead and she ran her hand over Bella's arm soothingly before leaving.

----

I awoke late morning around ten thirty. Bella was wrapped around my body, her leg thrown over my hip and her other leg wrapped around my right leg. Her arm was around my neck and her hand was on my chest. This was pretty nice...

I wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand tangled into her wavy brown hair. Only few minutes later she shifted against me and opened her eye's, revealing those beautiful chocolate pool. I kissed her forehead and she looked around, confused at our soroundings.

" Did you check us into a hotel?" she asked.

" No, this is my old room."

She cracked a smile " It looks gay. I rather liked the canopy, dark walls, movie posters and band posters. All the music and books spread everywhere and clothes on the floor."

I chuckled " Baby, there is clothes on the floor in our bedroom and posters cover every inch of the fucking wall. My books and music is also strewn in that room along with yours."

A small yawn escaped her lips "Still."

I rolled my eyes and she untangled herself from my body.

" Sorry, I was wrapped around you like a pretzel."

" You are practically like that every morning." I said with a laugh.

She glared at me and looked down at her clothing. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at me.

" You took off my bra, while I was asleep..."

" Bella, I know you don't like sleeping in one. I didn't grab your boobs whilst you were asleep."

After a moment she started ruffling threw her bags. After a moment she threw her head back and groaned.

" Edward, can I borrow your shampoo and stuff?" she asked

" Sure, babe."

" You have too many nicknames. Baby, babe, love, darling, sweetheart, sweetie."

I got up from the bed and walked over to her. My arms wrapped around her slim waist as I pulled her to my chest. She looked at me skeptically and I gave her my crooked smile that she loved so much.

" I love you so much. I can't explain why I call you those names. I can explain love, but the others are just something that I use to show my affection for you."

She literally melted into my arms. I reached into my bag and handed her my shampoo and bodywash. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and ran my free hand through her long hair.

" Shower, love."

With a laugh she fled to the bathroom and shut the door. I stood and smiled towards the bathroom. I love her so much...

After Bella finished with her shower I took one and dressed quickly. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. When I looked at Bella I almost laughed because we almost matched. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, grey converse and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her long hair was in curles down to her hips.

When I was finished brushing my teeth, I spritzed some cologne on and we headed downstairs after making the bed and folding the dirty clothes to put in our bags.

BPOV

After showering, dressing and straightening up the room Edward took my head and started to lead me downstairs. It was a good thing I put on deodorant on because I was sweating bullets. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we entered the kitchen.

His father was sitting at the table, looking through papers and Esme was sipping coffee at the table. There gazes landed on us when we walked into the room. I shoved my hand into my pocket, forgetting to take of the ring. I didn't know if we were planning on telling them.

Edward took my hand out of the pocket of my jeans and held my hand front and center. We ate cereal together and collapsed on the couch. Sleep wasn't the best here. We were used to being in our home.

We watched School of Rock but switched it off once his parents entered the bedroom. Carlisle sat uncomfortably in his seat and I shrunk into Edward's embrace.

" Carlisle," Esme scolded, bumping his shoulder.

He cleared his throat and looked at both Edward and I.

" I don't have words to explain how sorry I am to both of you."

Edward laughed " If you rehearsed this, then don't bother."

" Edward, let him speak." Esme said.

He leaned back and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

" What I did is unforgivable and I can understand if you never forgive me or give a shit about me. Edward... son I love you more then anything. Your my only child and I have always valued you and I should of never tried to harm you or make you change your decision on what you wanted to do for the rest of your life. There are so many things I have to apologize for and I hope that you give me a change to explain."

Carlisle paused a moment before looking at me and continueing. "Isabella, my... dis-liking for your parents should not of been taken out on you. I should of never laid a hand on you, it was innapropriate and wrong of me. I understand that you care for my son but you have to realize, I have a reason to hate your family and they have a reason to hate mine."

We all sat in our seats, dead quiet, waiting for somebody to actually ask the question. It was either Edward and I who would ask the question, they had the answer.

" Why? What happened to make you hate eachother?" I asked

" It all started the first day of our senior year in highschool..."

**Authors Note- The End. That's it, the story is over. **

**That was a joke, kidding. I left a cliffy and I haven't in what seems like forever, REVIEW, loves and I will update.**

**GIVE ME 1000 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE SO FAST!!!**


	39. Truth

**Authors Note- So someone was worried about them, Edward and Bella, being half sibilings. OH MY CARLISLE! I swear to god guys NO INSEST! Eww just the mere thought haha, no need to worry about that guys.**

**ANNNDDD. I GOT OVER 1K REVIEWS! Sorry, that is just very very exciting. Thank you all for helping me reach it. You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**I got 52 reviews! And I loved to read them all even if I didn't reply. Give me the same amount this time! Some of you are in hiding! **

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Song List-Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte, Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas, Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts**

BPOV

_" It all started the first day of our senior year in highschool. _I had known Esme for a long time, since third grade and I always had a minor crush on her. When highschool came around my crush turned into an obsession. While I had my eyes on Esme, your father liked your mother."

Edward and I stared at eachother in shock. That made sense. I could guess what happened next.

" It started with a stupid project. Us four had the same English class and the teacher assigned us a project in pairs. I was paired with Renee and Charlie had Esme. Your father thought that I was interesting in Renee when I really wasn't. That's when he started to date Esme. He wanted me to feel jealous. When he started to date Esme I had asked Renee if she was interested in being my girlfriend, which she accepted. Both Charlie and I had no idea that Esme liked me and Renee liked Charlie. For awhile your father and I played games with eachother. PDA in the hallways and on our way to classes, when we overed heard one going to a resturaunt the other would go to the same one and get seats as close as possible.."

He paused a moment, closing his eyes, as if he was thinking back to highschool days.

" After a little while it really wasn't a game anymore. I started getting really serious with Renee. I had told her I loved her and that I wanted to marry her. I was head over heels in love with her. She was adventurous and fun to be around." he sighed " She told me that she didn't feel the same and I was heartbroken. She said that she loved Charlie and that she wanted to be with him and that she was pregnant with his child. Renee had been cheating on me and it was Charlie's idea to sneak around. I was beyond angry... One day in the cafeteria I announced to everyone that Charlie had gotten someone knocked up. Renee was only seventeen and she was thinking about aborting you, Bella. Charlie did not want you at all and was trying to convince her to abort you... He was so angry that I told everyone. He said that the baby was a mistake and that he wanted to get it ' taken care of' without anyone finding out. Charlie wanted to pretend that nothing ever happened. I had even gone over to his house and told his parents. That made things even worse. He had tried to attack me after school but the principle caught him and gave him detention for making a swing at me."

Esme squeezed his hand " When I started dating, Esme. He got even more angry, he was livid. But not as angry as I was when he got Renee pregnant. I was actually in love with her, he claimed that he didn't really love Renee, which made me upset because he didn't love her yet he still snuck around with her while I was in actual love with her. Esme helped me though, she made me happier and took me out of my shell."

" I still think that Renee has some feelings for him still and she hates him for moving on with me." Esme said quietly.

" You didn't turn this story around... did you?"

" Bella, how old is your mom. How old are you?"

" 36, 19... she was seventeen. Your all the same age thought..." I whispered.

" Bella, sweetie, he isn't lying." Esme said gently.

I really could not believe that my father was so cruel and that my mother would actually do that to somebody. Why did he want to abort me? Why did he have to hurt him if Carlisle was actually in love with my mother?

Too many thoughts ran around my head. I could not believe that it was my father who was the bad guy in all of this. He made it seem like it was the other way around for so many years and I had believed him. I believed the lies that he fed me and my mother... she just didn't want me, maybe she wanted to abort me but didn't want to look bad.

Without a thought I stood up from my spot on the couch and made a run for the stairs. Tears streamed down my face the whole way up to his old room. I collapsed on the bed in a heap and gripped the burgundy blanket. I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my frame

" Why did they make it seem like your parents were the worst! Why did he want to get rid of me and make my life horrible once I found you!"

" Bella, shhh. Calm down, baby." Edward shushed.

They kicked me out of my mothers house because in reality they both didn't want me anyways so it wouldn't make a difference if they kicked me out. They never loved me, thats why they were never around for me when I needed them.

All they did was hurt people. Carlisle and Esme were both the victims in the relationships. They were both cheated on by the ones they loved. Sure, if none of it happened then I probably wouldn't have Edward but it was still a horrible thing.

It was because of me. Maybe if I wasn't born then they wouldn't of been divorced and they could of been happier, maybe my father wouldn't of been so bad. No wonder why Carlisle hated me so much, I would hate me too.

For the duration of Edward's and mine relationship I was convinced that he was

" It is all my fault. It's because they had me that it was all messed up." I said wiping my tears.

I felt a hand on my arm " Bella, it wasn't your fault. I should of never been angry at you. You didn't even know." Carlisle's voice assured.

" And, Edward. I was only angry because I thought it was better for you to stay away so you wouldn't go through any hurt that they caused me. I thought Isabella was just messing with your head because that is just what he did to me."

I felt Esme grasp my right hand and I immediatly tugged at it.

" Bella, what's- Edward! Is this an engagement ring."

This was all going way to fast. I felt like the world was getting hazy around me and everything was spinning. Many thoughts went through my mind and I felt my world slightly started to fade to black.

" When did this happen and when is the wedding taking place. How could you not tell us about this!"

"Bella," Edward said.

EPOV

I was utterly and completely shocked. This whole time I thought that my father was the worst and it turned out that her father was. I had no idea what was going through Bella's mind but I knew that she was going to find a way to blame it on herself.

Her father didn't want her and I have no idea what the hell it feels to not be wanted. There was always my mother or my father. Yes I doubted my father after the whole incident last year but I was wrong. He was the victim along with my father.

When Bella fled the room I was right after her, my parents not far behind. She reached the bedroom and collapsed on a heap on the bed. I tried to calm down her panic attack and she seemed to calm down after a moment.

Esme grabbed her hand and I saw Bella was trying to tug it away. It was her right hand. Shit.

" When did this happen and when is the wedding taking place. How could you not tell us about this!" my mother exclaimed.

My father looked to be in a state of shock and Bella was getting dangerously. This was too much for her and there was only one thing that would happen. I said her name, trying to snap her out of it but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

" Shit! Bella, come on." I said, shaking her lightly.

My mother sprung to action and went into the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth.

" Is she alright?" she asked worriedly

" She does this when too much is going on or if she has too much on her mind. She just panics."

Esme picked up her hand " Why didn't you tell me. When did this happen?"

A small groan escaped my lips " Christmas." I mumbled.

" Edward Anthony!" my father scolded.

" Did you set a date?"

I nodded " Yeah... can we talk about this later. I need to wake her up."

She nodded and leaned back. I held Bella in my arms and started tapping her wrist, this was normally a good way to wake her up. My parents had left the room only few minutes later, leaving us alone.

After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and I wiped the cloths over her forehead. I sat her up and leaned her against my chest.

" This is too much, too fast." she whispered.

I kissed her forehead " I know. Just calm down, breathe."

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked

A smile appeared on my face and I held her close for a moment before releasing her. She was a little wobbly on her feet and I told her that I was going to make her something to eat. I helped her back downstairs and forced her to sit on the couch. She threw her head back and closed her eyes when I said for her not to move.

I easily made her a turkey, lettuce, miracle whip sandwich with toasted bread. I cut it diagonally and poured her a glass of ice water. I sat down on the couch next to her and set the plate in her lap. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

" Thank you, Edward."

" Don't mention it, love."

She ate the sandwich slowly and when she was finished I put her dish's in the sink for the maid to wash. My parents were nowhere to be seen but I didn't comment about it. We watched television and Bella laid in my embrace.

" Are you alright?" I asked

" Yeah." she sighed " It's just overwhelming."

I ran my hand through her long hair " I understand."

Her eyes fluttered close after a moment and her breathing evened out. She never moved, just mumbled everyonce in awhile. I was glad that she could finally sleep dreamlessly... or nightmare free. I held her closer to me and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled like me which was a change from her normal strawberry and freesia scent.

The sky darkened every hour once five o'clock hit. Bella slept and slept. She started to move a little bit, rolling over my body. As she rolled over for the third time she started to fall off the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body that was halfway off the couch, fully on the couch.

Bella's eyes shot open in alarm and she tried to sit up. I pulled her back down.

" It's fine, go back to sleep."

She shook her head " I have to use the washroom."

After I let her go she bounded off the hallways by the kitchen. I heard the door slam shut and lock. I heard the flush of the toliet and the running of the faucet few moments later and she was back in my arms the next.

" How was your nap?"

" Good. No nightmares." she stated

I smiled at her " Are you hungry?"

" Starved."

-----

My parents made an appearance after we finished eating. They claimed that they wanted to give us time to talk. Not alot of talking was involved but when we were on our way back home we could talk in private with nobody else in the car.

We sat down at the kitchen table and my parents sat opposite of us.

" So, when were you planning to tell us about this engagement."

BPOV

I sat frozen, wanting Edward to answer the question. This day was already too much and I really didn't want to make it more stressfull. My head was still overcome with thoughts of my parents and what had occured in their teenage years.

" I don't know... After we were married." Edward commented.

They both had dissaproving looks on their faces; a look that I really didn't want to see.

" When is the wedding? Where is the wedding."

" June 25th of this year and we are either getting married at the beach here or in Chicago by our park."

Esme squeeled " Oh! Can I plan everything and send out invitiations!"

I gave Edward a pleading glance. I couldn't break it to her when she looks so happy.

" Mom, we don't want anyone there. It's just going to be us and a priest. I love you, but Bella and I just want it to be us."

Her face dropped " But, Edward... You've always wanted a huge wedding. When you were sixteen you always said that you wanted to have a huge wedding with all your family and your wife's family. You wanted to get married by the library next to city hall right infront of the fountain."

I turned my head to look at Edward; he told me that he wanted a small wedding.

" Edward..." I started.

" Bella, we'll talk about this later." he interupted.

" No, we will talk about this now. Why didn't you tell me. Edward if you want a real wedding then that's fine. But don't lie to me and tell me that you want something less then you deserve."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose " Bella, we'll talk later."

" Fine, it's later. Now talk."

" Don't act like such a child."

Carlisle tapped the table " Okay, time for us to go to bed. Goodnight." he said, dragging Esme up the stairs with him.

After a moment of silence I turned to look at him " Why would you lie to me and tell me you wanted a small wedding with just us?"

" Because... I knew you didn't want the whole huge wedding cake and the hundred guests and the big reception. Plus you have no family left except your parents and it's not like they would attend our wedding. It would just be my family and our friends. Which is only six friends and I have a huge family and alot of family friends."

" You shouldn't of lied. We never lied to eachother so why did you lie to me?"

" I'm sorry." he said, giving me his dazzling smile.

" No! I won't forgive you just because you give me that stupid dazzling smile. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

As I walked up the stairs he followed me. I felt his hands ghost over my hips on the way up and I slapped them off.

"Come on, baby." he whispered as his arms wrapped around me in the bedroom. " Bella, I love you. I only wanted to make you happy."

" Well sometimes you have to make yourself happy, Edward."

He cupped my face in his hands " I know that. Bella you are my life and I just want the wedding to be what you want."

I sighed " We'd better start making invitations."

" Bella-"

" Shut the hell up. I want to meet every Aunt, uncle, cousin, grandparent and family friend that you have. Hell we can get married by the library infront of the fountain just like you wanted."

I stripped my shirt off and threw my pants into my bag. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a too-tiny tanktop. After crawling into bed I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I batted his arms away and faced away from him.

" I am still mad at you."

He sighed " I can't sleep without you in my arms."

" Too bad. I didn't like that you lied, we all can't get what we want."

" What does that mean?" he shouted.

" That I never want you to lie and you want me in your arms at night. Having me in your bed is a privilege so next time; think before lyin' to me."

I grabbed a pillow from behind the one my head was on and hugged it to my chest. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and closed my eyes. This pillow could replace Edward.

----

" Edward," I whispered quietly.

He made a weird moaning sound and turned over, gripping the blankets.

" Edward," I repeated.

" What's wrong?" he asked, opening his eyes the slightest.

" Can you hold me?"

I had caved. I needed him holding me, the pillow had done nothing for me and I needed the real thing. We both just had to get passed this stupid little fight. Big or small wedding, it didn't matter. I just wanted him to be my husband and I his wife.

" See, you can't sleep without me."

" Fine." I said, rolling back to my side.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I turned over and buried my face in his chest.

" I am so sorry for lying to you. You don't deserve that and I promise that I will never lie to you again. Bella, you mean so much to me I just wanted you to have what you wanted." he murmured sleepily.

" I want you to be happy. Its fine with me if you want a wedding with everybody in your family there to witness."

His lips pressed the top of my head and I tangled my legs with his. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and he ran his fingers through my hair.

---

I awoke around eight Sunday morning. Edward had his head resting on my bare stomach. My shirt rode up and was bunched under my bust. A hand was resting on my hip and his other was holding my hand.

A small smile came to my face at the scene infront of me. I closed my eyes, willing myselt to sleep a little bit longer. Only few minutes later I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

---

"Bella, Edward." a quiet voice echoed in the room.

Edward groaned, sending a vibration in my stomach " Yeah, ma?"

" I made breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, eggs and I chopped some fresh fruit."

" Alright. We'll be down in a bit."

The door closed softly behind her and Edward kissed my stomach before sitting up.

" I can't wait for the day until you are pregnant with my child." he murmured, moving his head to rest on my chest. I ran my fingers through his silky bronze hair and sighed in contentment.

" Give me a year after I am done with college."

He smiled at me " Maybe... I'd just love a little brown eyed, brown haired girl running around our house."

" I was thinking a bronze hair, green eyed boy."

We got out of bed eventually and I slipped on one of Edward's t-shirts and sweatpants. I was not going into his kitchen wearing a mini skirt and a tanktop that was sizes too small. Edward and I went downstairs and tackled Esme's feast. Edward made himself a huge plate as did I.

When I had finished my whole plate and polished it off I started grabbing for Edward's, digging my fork into his food.

" That's not fair. Get more for yourself." he whined.

" Can I please eat off your plate?" I asked sweetly, resting my head on his shoulder.

Eventually he caved and let me eat from his plate. We finished eating our food and helped Esme clean up the dishs. Apprently they had given their maid the day off this weekend.

Edward and I started to get dressed and got our stuff together because it was noon and we had to leave. Esme was sad to see us go but gave us a hug. Edward gave his dad a firm handshake and I stood infront of Carlisle, not knowing what to say or do.

We stood quiet but I leaned forward and put my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back and I let him go after a moment.

" Thank you for telling us. It means alot to me and I really hope that maybe... maybe we can be okay. I know that my parents did something horrible and I know that this anger has been held between our families for many years. I just hope that maybe you can accept me in time."

He nodded and I slid into the car. Edward shut car door and got into the drivers seat, soon speeding down the streets of California.

---

" I just can't believe. After all the hell he put both of us through." I said.

Edward squeezed my hand " I still don't forgive my father for hitting you but in a way I can see why he held hatred for you especially. That was no excuse though. I can't believe your father, you fucking father would make my dad out to be the bad guy when his problem was getting your mother knocked up and everyone in school making him feel like a loser and a loner."

I nodded in agreement " He didn't even want me. I was nothing and that is why it makes it so easy for him to make my life horrible. He didn't care when I had nightmares in Forks and it was so easy for him to kick me out of my mothers house and she agreed with him! She let him throw me on the streets with no college money, rent money or anything."

" Oh, speaking of college money. I spoke with my dad this morning. He said that he would help me out, paying for college and stuff. He said that either way the money is there for me and even if he still kept it, it would be mine in the end. It was all the money from Birthdays, Christmas's and Easter. I have alot of family and family friends and got money from alot of them. Atleast two hundred per person. All my Uncle's and older cousins on my dad side are all surgeons or doctors. On my mothers side they are all lawyers."

I smiled " Good for you, Edward. I am glad that you have that money. Maybe you can quit the job on campus next year, and this you won't have to find a job."

" I still need to pay rent."

" I can." I chimed.

He shook his head " No, baby. We need to do this together. The money is for college, not the apartment.

" Well maybe we could go back to our dorms. Nothing we really have is not able to be taken with us. The televisions belong in the dorms that we had and bought..."

Edward immediatly rejected that " No. I love waking up and holding you. I love hearing the shower running when I come in from glass and the fresh smell of coffee when your up earlier."

" Okay. It was just a thought." I defended.

He lifted my hand up and placed a kiss on my palm. I leaned my head on the headrest.

---

We were in Kansas and both exhausted from the long drive. I convinced Edward to get us a hotel because he was almost asleep in the passenger seat and I was going to fall asleep while driving.

I pulled into a Holiday Inn and forced Edward out of his spot. I got us a room and paid for it in cash so we could just get it done and leave right in the morning. We carried our stuff up and Edward collapsed on the king sized bed. This was the only room left and I found it funny that it was the honeymoon suite. There wasn't a heart shaped bed, but blood red, silk sheets. There was a huge plasma screen mounted on the wall and a dark wood dresser under it with a cofee pot, heart figure. There was a balcony that had a hot tub right out.

Already dead asleep, I took Edward's shoes off and unbuttoned his shirt. He was laying on his stomach so I had to leave his jeans on. I stripped my clothes off, sleeping in a bra and shorts. I had not brought another shirt with me, thinking I wouldn't need it.

When I finished undressing and put on my shorts I crawled into the bed, slipping and sliding around until I reached Edward and put my arms around him. He didn't move, just kept snoring lightly.

---

I awoke to feel wet kisses being placed all over my chest and stomach. My eyes opened slightly and I knew that it was still dark outside.

" Edward." I whispered sleepily.

He moaned against my stomach and I looked down at him. Edward was fully awake, his green eyes sparkling with mischieve. Now he was awake when I wanted to sleep.

" Not now." I whined, rolling only my stomach and pushing him off me lightly.

Edward crawled up my back, placing kisses up and down my spine. He placed a chaste kiss on the back of my neck and smiled against it.

" Don't you see what room we are in, darling."

" I knew when I walked in. It's too early... late. Whatever I am tired."

He turned me over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I applied the same pressure to his lips as he mine and was going to pull back when he grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. His hands trailed over my stomach and waist.

" I love you." he whispered.

" You, too."

His arms wrapped around me tightly and his lips worked against mine in a fiery haze. My hands gripped his biceps tightly, holding him against my body.

His hands rubbed my hips soothingly as he kissed me, his normally warm body was cold.

" Your an icebox." I commented.

He lifted the blankets over our bodies and smiled against my lips.

" Well we'd better warm me up."

---

We finally fell asleep around six and got two more hours of much needed sleep. We were on the road by eight thirty and back in Chicago at ten at night the same day. Both of us were happy to be back home. We didn't worry about unpacking, we just went right to sleep in our warm, familar bed.

Alot of things happened this weekend. I found out the reason for why our families hated eachother and that was what both Edward and I wanted to know for a long time. I didn't forgive Carlisle yet, but I held a bit of sympathy for him. His first love, my mother, was taken away from him because my father had gotten her pregnant with me.

I know that deep down that it's not really my fault. My father and Renee had both cheated on their mates and it was wrong. Maybe I wouldn't have my parents, but maybe, just maybe, I could have his around.

**Authors Note- What do you think? Review please!**


	40. Plans

**Authors Note- All seemed to like the chapter, but I didn't hear what you thought about the whole 'why the families hate eachother?'...**

**Well I am so so sorry that this is late. I wanted to update yesterday but I had last minute plans to go to my cousins and on my way home I literally said outloud " I miss my laptop" I was so deprived!**

**Happy Late Halloween! If you all enjoy Vampires/Twilight and Halloween then you should go to my profile and read my One-Shot for the Things That Go Bump In The Night:**

**Carved**

**Lets see if I win 1st, 2nd or 3rd place. Pray for me! It would be my first win!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte, Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas, Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts, Truth- Seether.**

**Best Days- Matt White**

EPOV

" We should get up." I commented, rolling around to look at Bella.

The sun was shining through the window, creating a beautiful glow on her face. Her hair showed red and gold highlights and it was all around her on the white pillow, flooding onto the black sheets also.

She gave me a breath-taking smile, her white teeth gleaming. Bella wormed her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling her body to mine. Her legs slid between mine smoothly and she looked up at me under her eye lashes.

" Do we have to?"

" Well... I was hoping that we could go take a walk around the little shops. Maybe stop by the beach downtown."

She laughed " It's not really a beach."

I rolled my eyes " It has sand and water. It's a beach."

" Well can't we do that around sunset?" she asked.

I groaned at the way she was looking at me. If she wasn't so damn persuassive.

" Fine. I'll get up and dress." she huffed as she started to get up.

" Wait! Don't. We can stay here longer." I all but shouted at her.

She smiled in satisfaction and snuggled into my embrace. I breathed in her scent. It was mingled with mine and smelt intoxicating.

" I love you." she chimed.

" You, too, baby. Always."

A small smile graced her face and I smiled back at her, brushing a stray hair behind her ear

BPOV

I really didn't want to get out of bed but Edward was adament on going to walk on the 'beach'. We both took a shower and I dressed in my squirrel shirt, jeans and my converse. I spritzed on some perfume and pranced out of the bedroom, my ponytail swinging around.

" I hope we aren't going anywhere fancy." I called out to Edward.

He came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and swinging my body around. I squeeled and wrapped my arms around him. When he stopped he placed a kiss on my nose.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I adore you." he crooned

A deep blush spread across my cheeks, his finger brushed over my cheekbone and I leaned forward and pecked his lips. He set me down on the floor and I grabbed my tiny coach purse from the hook by the door. Edward held the front door open for me and I stepped through the door.

----

Edward parked his car near the stores and we started walking around. It was so different from Califnoria. The stores weren't connected back home. Here there were stores smashed together. Antique stores, jewelery stores, small antique furniture stores, coffee shops, music stores, book stores and many other little shops. I dragged Edward into the book store and purchased a few books for myself. Edward said that I had read Wuthering Heights way to many times.

We stopped it a tiny antique store that had lamps, small chests, jewelery, etc.. We walked around silently, the old lady at the counter watching us warily. There was nothing special around the store so we left.

At around five Edward and I stopped at a resturaunt close to the beach called Rock Bottom. When I walked in I was surprised to see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

We hadn't said anything about going through with a bigger wedding. Invitations were already ordered and we were awaiting them. I had reluctently agreed to the wedding Edward wanted and I knew that he was bouncing off the walls excited, though he wouldn't admit it.

We walked to the table and both Alice and Rose gave me a hug.

" Hey! We missed you!" Alice exclaimed.

I laughed and sat down in the chair Edward pulled out for me, I thanked him and turned to my friends.

" Hey, guys." I greeted

They smiled at me and we chatted.

" So, Bella and I have changed our decision and we are going to have an actual wedding in California. You are all invited to come and you can stay with Bella and I at my house. We have extra bedrooms and everything. The date is June 25th and time is 2:00pm." Edward rambled off.

Alice squeeled but gasped " We have so much to plan! We only have a few weeks. Dress, book a place, flowers, invitations, order a cake, food!"

This was way to familar. Esme had done the same thing over the phone.

" Alice... We don't mean to discourage you but really, Edward and I have everything under control. We are going to be staying in California after this week. We have things to check out. I would like for both of you to be my bride's maids!"

" Who's your maid of honor?" Rose asked curiously.

" My best friend, Angela. We've been friends since I was really young. We would also like you two boys to be the groomsmen."

---

We all talked about the wedding for a little while. They all agreed to fly out to California to stay at Edward's house so they could help out with decorating and last minute details. It was already June first and we had to be out of here as quickly as we could.

We seemed to back in California just as we left. Edward had let us fly out here instead of drive. Esme and Carlisle helped out with the cost.

The days passed by quickly and I was getting nervous. Dress shopping was coming this weekend and it wasn't long until Edward and I were driving in the car with Esme back to their house. She was rambling (just like Edward does) about the wedding and I was trying to keep up with all that she was saying.

Edward was going to be getting fitted for his suit this weekend along with Ben and the guys. Emmett, Jasper and the girls haven't flown out yet but were going to this weekend. Angela was going to meet me at the dress shop on Saturday. She was just as excited as I was to meet. I hadn't seen her in what felt like forever.

When we arrived at the Cullen's mansion Edward and I grabbed our many suitcases and we ventured upstairs to drop everything off. After putting things in the empty drawers we went downstairs to greet Carlisle.

" When did you guys get here?" he asked as we stepped into his office.

" Mom just picked us up." Edward said.

Carlisle stood from his seat and gave Edward a half hug, but gave me a full one.

" How have both of you been?" he asked

" Good. Things been a little hectic but everything is coming together. We have to meet with the manager of the bakery and Friday Bella and I are going to pick out flowers. Though our colors are basic we wanted the flowers to be more.. excentric."

" Wow! Edward! You talk flowers. Enjoy talking with your dad about colors, I got to go find Esme to talk about that new episode of American Chopper." I teased as I walked towards the door.

Edward grabbed me by the waist " Are you teasing me?" he asked, tickling my waist.

I giggled " No!"

He kissed my cheek and released me " I beg to differ, you little monster."

" I am no monster, beast. Later."

I skipped out of the room and to the kitchen. I had been running on liquids today. Two cups of coffee, a glass of sprite and a cup of orange juice. I made myself a sandwich and poured a glass of water.

Esme was nowhere to be seen and I felt a little lonely, that is until Shadow appeared on the table. He meowed prefusely at me.

" Stop yelling at me, bitch." I told the cat as I batted him away. He rubbed against the table and nudged me with his paw.

" Go find your master." I grumbled.

He meowed " Master! You know, Edward. Weird hair, green eyes."

The cat jumped off the table as if it understood me and scurried off down the hallway.

" Interesting conversation you had there." I heard a voice comment behind me.

" Stupid cat! Pay attention to him, he want's you."

" I thought you liked him."

I shrugged " Only when he cuddles with me in bed."

----

Soon Edward and I were out the door and were speeding down the streets towards the bakery. It was a popular bakery and my father used to bring home cookies and german chocolate cakes when I was younger. They made spectacular wedding cakes and it was called; Chandler Bakery. It was a family owned buisness supposedly.

When we walked in we were welcomed with the delicious smell of cupcakes, cookies and many other sweet treats. I walked over to the counter.

" Hello, we have an appointment to meet with Kate." I said to the lady.

" Of course, have a seat and she will be right down."

Edward and I took a seat at one of the tables and soon someone with long blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. She sat across from us with a big smile.

" You must be Edward and Bella I presume?" she asked

" Yes. We are here for our appointment on our cake." Edward said.

She nodded and took out a sketch sheet.

" Well we are both going for traditional black and white. We would like a four tear cake, white with maybe black going over it, kinda looking like lace."

Kate started to scribble down on her sheet.

" Also we would like the two little husband and wife figure's."

She looked up and smiled " I haven't put those on a cake in a long while. Would you like the hair colors to match your own?"

Edward nodded and she kept on writing. After a moment she turned the sketch over for us to see. The cake looked beautiful on the paper and I think that we were both confident to go through with the order. We told her when we needed it and she said it was tight but would make sure it would get done.

We chatted about the cake a little longer before she had more appointments. Edward and I both left the bakery, satisfied with what we had chosen as our cake.

Later that day we were already back at the Cullen mansion. I had helped Esme prepare dinner, which was grilled lemon chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. I explained to her what the cake would look like and she said that it sounded like a beautiful cake.

I was excited to see what it would look like when it was finished.

After dinner was made we sat down at the table and ate together. The cat brushing my legs under the table and licking my ankles. Such a weird cat. When we finished eating dinner we made the boys clean up the dishes while we talked in the living room about random wedding details.

I was a little nervous about getting married, I mean I was only nineteen. The only thing I had to do was remind myself that this was Edward. We live together and it would be the same after marriage. Maybe our relationship would be stronger. I know for a fact it would make everything official. It would make everyone see that what we are is not a joke.

The boys came back into the living room and we ate Lemon supreme pie from Webers bakery for desert. When ten thirty rolled around we were all exhausted and I was ready to crash. Edward was wide awake and I had no idea how.

Edward brought another peice of pie with him upstairs to the bedroom and I shed my clothes, sleeping in my cotton underwear and tanktop. Half- asleep he fed me fork-fulls of the pie as I leaned against him.

" I'm going to get fat. I need a dress size two or three if you don't mind."

He chuckled and licked some whipped cream off my lips. I pushed my lips against his momentarily and shifted under the sheets. Edward set the empty plate of pie on the end table.

" Your Birthday is coming." I murmured.

" Mhmm. And you promised you wouldn't get me anything because of the piano." he said.

" I know, I know. Can't I just get you some music sheets or something."

He sighed " Yes, baby."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his. We held eachother and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

-----

When I awoke Edward was still dead asleep, his body laying half on mine. I really had to use the washroom so I wormed free of his tight embrace and went to the bathroom. After I finished and washed my hands I tip-toed back into the bedroom and hopped back into bed. It was almost nine and I needed a tad more rest.

I wrapped the blanket around me and drifted off once more.

---

I awoke only an hour later. Edward still asleep. My blanket was completely gone because Edward stole it. Did I never mention he was a blanket hog? It was horrible, especially in the winter.

I was laying on the bed, cold and only wearing underwear and a tanktop. I reached over and tugged at the blanket that was cocooned around him. He made a weird groaning noise and kicked his legs.

" Edward, let go of the damn blankets." I muttered to myself.

After minutes of tugging at the blanket he awoke, confused and aggrivated.

" What?" he whined.

" Stop hogging the fucking blankets." I whisper yelled

He pushed half the comforter to me and threw the covers over him.

Acting like a child much?

I rolled my eyes and put the blankets around me, which smelt thicky of Edward's scent. I laid in bed with my eyes open, shifting around. After awhile I got out of bed all together. I put on some clothes and tossed the blankets over Edward.

When I got downstairs I ran into their maid. She prefusely apologized for running into me, I just brushed it off.

" Do you want coffee, water. Breakfast? Anything." she asked in a rush.

" Umm, not thanks. I can fend for myself."

" I can make food! Please?"

What was wrong with this lady?

" Look, I really don't need help. Just go...clean something." I said, stumbling over words

She was gone before I could say boo. I went into the kitchen and dug into the fridge. Few minutes later I was frying up eggs and bacon and humming music to myself.

Carlisle was the first one to come downstairs. He seemed surprised to see me in the kitchen.

" Good morning."

" Good morning. Would you like breakfast?" I questioned.

" Sounds, great. Need help with anything?"

" Weeeeell. You can start making pancakes if you want to." I suggested.

----

" Have you ever made food. Your flipping it way to early. Wait til the bottom is a brown color, it should look like a circle of brown."

He laughed and set the spatula down "I bet Edward would do no better."

" He burnt pancakes when we first moved into the apartment. I told him that I would cook if he cleaned. In the end, I do both. He leaves socks on the floor and clothes..." I said, shaking my head.

" Esme spoiled him growing up. She always cleaned his room."

I rolled my eyes " No wonder."

" When he was younger he would always wait by his bedroom door with a rag and some pledge, just waiting for Esme to come clean his room. It was hilarious."

I laughed, only he would do that.

" What are we laughing about in here?" a sleep voice asked.

" Nothing." we said at the same time.

" Well, that means trouble."

I giggled and pranced over to Edward. I kissed his lips quickly and went back to the bacon. Once it was perfectly crispy I set it on a plate and poured the scrambled eggs into a big bowl. Esme came down soon and we all ate breakfast together.

It wasn't awkward, like it normally is. It was comfortable. Like I was with my family.

**Authors Note-**

**READ!!**

**Okay, so I didn't think everything full through like I thought I did. About the whole age thing with Edward and Bella. I was thinking through the story that he was older, but when it came to the plot and the event that already occured. I already went back and changed everything, just the ages so you really don't have to go back and read unless you want to ( sorry to all who has my story on alert about the confusion). Bella is a tad older then him. Someone said that it was gross if she was, I mean really? Alot of girls are older then their husbands/boyfriends. It is really not that bad, my grand mother was like five years older then my grandfather. ...Anyways,Bella in Sep. and Edward in June. I feel like an idiot because I messed it up, but I sincerely apologize.**


	41. Rehearsal

**Authors Note- Good feedback... But not alot of reviews... Is it about the age thing? If it is then please tell me. I would atleast want to know if that is the problem. It maybe a little strange to some, but it's just a few months.**

**Lots of fluff in this chapter. It may make you sick.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte, Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas, Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts, Truth- Seether, Best Days- Matt White.**

**Ever Ever After- Carrie Underwood.**

BPOV

" You promised! Please! You can't break a promise, Edward."

He groaned and I pushed him against the shiny silver Volvo

" You promised!" I exclaimed

" Bella that was before we were going through with this huge wedding."

I groaned " Shut up! I don't care if Esme is there and Alice and Rose. I want you there, your the most important. I don't want you to think bad of what I chose."

We had been fighting back and forth about the dress. He promised that he would help me pick it out and now he was trying to get out of it because he wanted a 'traditional' wedding. I really didn't care, I wanted him to think I looked beautiful, I wanted his opinion on dresses when I first put them on.

" You'll pick a beautiful one. I know you will. All you have to do is trust yourself."

I looked up at him under my lashes " Please, Edward... I was really looking forward to you being there in the beginning and your already have your tux so please. It will make me so happy." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

" You know I can't resist me."

" You can't. Please come. We have to leave now and I need you there with me."

He let out a sigh " Fine. I'll come with." he said begrudgingly.

" If your seriously that upset about it then tell me."

"I'm not. I want what makes you happy, baby. You know that. Now, would you stop pushing me against the car. Your strong."

I laughed and reached up to him. His hands ran over my face and he sensually kissed my eyelids, trailing down the left side of my face until his lips decended on mine. He bent down slightly and put his arms around the top of my thighs, just under my ass, and he lifted me up so he wouldn't have to bend. I was only five foot four and he was six foot one so it was a big difference in height.

" Your so short." he laughed against my lips. I slapped his arm.

" Your mean." I stated.

" Okay," he mumbled, placing tiny kisses on my neck

" Enough! You both discust me! Edward release and Bella let's go." Alice said in a rush

" He's coming with and before you say anything he promised in the beginning before this huge wedding that he would so shut up and let's go."

She groaned " We have not enough room."

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him along behing me. " It's okay. I can sit in his lap."

He groaned loudly and I opened up the car. Esme slid into the front seat, Rose in the passenger seat, Angela and Alice in the back with Edward and I.

" Edward, scoot over!" Alice said, pushing against his side.

" I can't! I'll be pressed against the door." he whined.

" It's totally obvious that Bella is way older then you."

He rolled his eyes " Yeah by like nine months. I don't care and neither does she. Do you, darling."

" Of course not, pooky." I smiled, pinching his cheek.

" Ow, shit, Bella." He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

----

We arrived at the first wedding store, David's Briday. It was a huge store and I was overwhelmed walking in. I turned into Edward's chest.

" Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" I mumbled into his shirt.

He rubbed my back " Too late. Let's go. We have an appointment."

I hesitantly followed up to the desk. A lady with glasses wearing a nice suit smiled at me.

" Isabella Swan. I have an apointment for two fifty with Audrey." I said.

She nodded and left into a room.

All around the store there were dresses on display. There were big area's in the open with chairs and a pedestal for the bride's to stand on when they are showcasing there dress. That is probably where I will be.

After a moment the lady came back, a girl with long, curly black hair and almost violet eyes. She was wearing a pin striped suit with a purple silk shirt under the suit jacket. She reached her hand out.

" I am Audrey and you must be Isabella."

" Bella." I corrected " These are my friends, Angela, Rosalie and Alice. My soon-to-be mother in-law, Esme and my fiancee Edward." I said, introducing everybody

She shook hands with everybody and we all walked over to a corner of the store, they sat in the seats and I took Edward with me so we could talk about what I want and his opinion also. Audrey led us into a room with three chairs, which was the changing room, and we all sat down.

" Okay, so when is the wedding?" she asked.

I looked at Edward " Umm, two weeks."

" Oh! Well then you are probably going to have to get a sample dress."

" That's fine." I said while Edward grumbled.

" So what are you interested in for your dress."

" Well I really like lace or satin gowns. Beaded waists. I don't want anything that sticks out with alot of netting underneath. Just something simple but elegant and we would like to stay around a thousand dollars."

She nodded " Alright. Strapless or with straps."

" Strapless." Edward said before I could answer.

Audrey gave us both a big smile and stood. We went back out and Edward sat next to Angela. Audrey then took me with her to the stock room to pick dresses. I was a little shy with voicing my opinions on dresses but she was really nice and listened to me, also giving her idea's.

We went into the changing room with eight dresses. I took my clothes off, leaving on my underwear and slipped the robe on. She came in and eased me into the first dress. It was an ivory color with a lace overlay. There was a red ribbon under the bust that tied in a bow and the skirt was slightly ruffled. She held the train while I walked out. I remembered to throw my hair into a ponytail before doing so.

I stood on the pedestal and it was dead silent. I really wasn't a fan.

" No." Alice said bluntly " That is just... a beautiful dress but not for Bella." I was glad she caught herself before she insulted the dress.

Edward just stared at it, wide eyed, shaking his head. " Boy am I glad I came." he muttered.

We went back into the room.

" That was quite a reaction." she commented.

" Alice can be blunt."

We tried on the next dress. Though Edward wanted it to be strapless it had thin straps and it was a plain white gown with beads in swirl designs over it. It was satin and smooth and bright white. She zipped it up and we went out. When I saw it in the mirror my eyes widdened. I seriously looked fat in this dress.

I am not one of those girls who really think they are fat when they are skinny. I know I am a small person but this dress made me look lumpy in all the wrong places.

" That dress in absolutely horredous on you. You look, no offence, fat when you are definately not." Edward spat

I ran out of that area as fast as I could.

We put on many different ones and none just felt like it was the one. They were either to clingy in some area's or ones with trains that go on for miles and then loose ones that were just ugly. I was really starting to lose hope in finding 'the dress' when Audrey took out the last dress.

It was a trumpet lace gown, strapless, with a beaded waist and a pleated satin bodice with a chapel train. When she slipped it on something kinda clicked in my head. We walked out and I stared at myself... I actually felt, pretty.

I moved around in the dress, it really was beautiful and it hugged all of my curves, in the _right _places. Everyone was quiet but when I actually started to tear up like a child they started talking.

" I love this dress." Rose said.

" You look beautiful, Bells." Angela commented.

They all seemed to voice there opinions but Edward. I was really nervous on his opinion. I really felt like this was the one. He examined me and after a moment he stood, walking infront of me and holding my hands.

" You look heartbreakingly stunning in that gown."

Everyone let out a huge ' aw ' at his words.

" This dress is awfully familar. I think that another buyer was interested. She actually ordered it new but last week she decided she didn't want it. Will you excuse me."

My insides jumped around at the thought. I really loved the dress and would of took it if it had a small snag but if it was brand new that would be great. They all gushed about the dress until Audrey came back, holding the same dress that I was currently wearing in her arms.

" Here it is. I also brought the veil the matches it."

" What is the price?" I asked hesistantly

She checked the tag and looked up at me " This is alot over your budget...Two thousand four hundred."

Edward gave a huge intake of breath, as did I.

" Edward... We can't get this dress." I whispered.

Tears sprung my eyes and Aubrey looked at me.

" I will try and use percentage's off. Family discounts to try and lower the price."

---

We stood. Waiting for the final amount that she would give us. I was nervous and upset. I realy wanted this dress but I wouldn't be a snob if I couldn't get it. I would be very upset but I can't get everything I want perfectly for the wedding.

Later we had the appointment for the flowers. They moved it to today because there was too many booked on Friday.

" I got the price down to one thousand nine hundred and fifty dollars." Audrey said, walking into the room.

The price was still really tight.

" Bella... Carlisle and I can chip in. I really want you to have this dress." Esme spoke

" I could never..." I started.

" I am offering. Bella each dress, if you dont pick this one, you are going to be comparing and wanting this one. The others wont be good enough. So please."

Edward wrapped his arms around me " Thanks, mom."

She smiled and Audrey looked at me.

" This is the one. I can pay for the dress with debit today in full as well as the veil."

" I will write out a check." Esme chimed.

---

We walked out of the store not twenty minute later, holding my dress and walking to the car, I had thanked Esme profusely for helping us out. When we reached Edward's house after dropping Angela back off, Edward and I put the dress upstairs in the closet, right next to his. We spent some time upstairs alone before going down to eat a late lunch.

Around four we had to leave for the flower place. It was a small place, known as _Bella Flowers, _the 'Bella' part was in italian so it meant Beautiful Flowers. When we walked in I was attacked by many different flower scents. Both Edward and I knew what we wanted. For my bouquet I wanted white calla lilies, red roses and freesia. The maid of honor would have calla lilies and red roses and the bridesmaids would be red roses. We wanted it to be different.

Both Edward and I walked up to the counter and started to discuss what we wanted. For the reception all the flowers would be in blacks, silvers and white's. Most flowers would have to be painted but we would get what we wanted the way we wanted it.

When the order was in and we had given her a date we left the place and headed out to get some dinner. We went to La Bella Italiano and ate a quick dinner before heading back to the Cullen's.

There was someone in the doorway when we pulled up. Edward opened the car door and we walked hand in hand to the front door, clearing our throats when we were close to the person at the door.

When her head whipped around I wasn't surprised to see who was at the door. Renee stood, but her hair was longer and she was as skinny as a stick.

" Get out of here, Renee." I told her, clearly annoyed by her presence.

" Bella... Sweetheart. You look different, your hair is long."

I sighed " What do you want?"

Esme and Carlisle then opened the front door and Renee looked around at them.

" Get off my property before I call the police."

" Who's at the door?!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing out the front door, Rose beside her.

" Guys, go back inside."

Rose looked at me skeptically and I dropped my head. I really didn't want to introduce them.

" Alice, Rose this is my mother Renee, she was just leaving."

Alice's mouth dropped into an 'o' and she scurried into the house, Rose behind her. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and started to lead me into the house.

" You can't ignore me, Isabella. I am your mother."

" No... I lost all respect I had for you and you never wanted me, neither did Charlie. I don't need you in my life. Carlisle and Esme have already accepted me as their daughter and I love them both and I love Edward. I'm sorry that you can't accept that." I told her, shutting the front door behind me.

They all stared at me.

" Umm... Sorry about that. If you'll excuse me."

I darted up the stairs and to the bathroom in Edward's old room. Edward was hot on my heels.

" Bella! Come on, honey." he called behind me.

I went into the bathroom and started to splash cold water on my face. I didn't want to cry and I wouldn't. Edward was behind me, rubbing my hips and resting his chin on my shoulder.

" Are you okay, honey?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body up to his. He rubbed my back and carried me to the bed where we laid for awhile. Nothing needed to be said we just needed to be by eachother, to comfort eachother.

Edward fell asleep and I wormed my way out of his grasp and went downstairs.

I walked around the kitchen, pacing and running my hands through my hair and pinching the bridge of my nose. Edward was really rubbing off on me...

I tried my hardest not to think about my mother, but to think about the wedding. Edward and I getting married, being husbad and wife. I was so excited but so nervous. We may only be nineteen, well Edward is almost nineteen, but we both love eachother and we grew up quickly. Edward and I know what we want in life and in order to get it we have to move forward. The next step was marriage for us and maybe it's a tad soon but I would not have it any other way. We love eachother and knew everything about eachother that was important.

After a half hour of non-stop pacing I was pacing with a half full glass of orange juice in hand.

When it was around one in the morning I heard heavy footsteps heading closer to the kitchen, I knew it was Edward. He appeared, disheveled and confused.

" What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

" Nothing, just needed to think a bit."

" Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

I smiled " Of course not... Go to sleep I'll be up in ten."

He kissed my lips sweetly before leaving the room.

True to my word I went upstairs ten minutes later. I slept in a light pink cami with lacey trim, I wore my white cotton panties with a tiny pink bow. He thought they were cute, he even admitted it once. I never slept in pajama pants anymore, they seemed foreign to me now.

After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair I crawled into the bed next to Edward, who wrapped his arm around me and tangled his legs through mine. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. It was either my head in his neck or his in mine. His other arm reached over so his hand was at the back of my neck.

" Sleep, sweetheart."

------

Alice POV

We had all snuck into Edward's old bedroom. They were both in a heap on the bed, under the sheets. Esme and Carlisle soon appeared next to me.

" What are we doing?" Carlisle whispered humorously

" Watching them sleep." Rose whispered.

I crept closer to them and saw the Bella was laying ontop of him. They were so damn cute, but how do they sleep so close.

" How in the hell do they sleep so close. Emmett crushes me and I push him off."

" Carlisle and I sleep back to back." Esme whispered back.

" I can sleep with, Jasper close. But now _that _close. How close are they?"

Rose went next to me and we slowly pulled the covers back. They were sleeping, their pelvis's all but glued to eachother. Even in his sleep little Edward looked excited. I laughed quietly to myself and we put the comforter over their bodies.

We stalked backwards to the group.

" I didn't know Edward wore only boxer briefs to bed and Bella only wore underwear and a tanktop." I whispered.

They all laughed, their hands over their mouths.

All of a sudden the sheets moved and they started talking. We stood, frozen in our spots.

" Sexy underwear." Edward commented.

I heard a snap and we all stared at eachother in horror. After a moment there were alot of kissing noises and moaning. We had to get out of here, I was about the throw up.

" Edward." Bella moaned.

" We have to get out of here. I don't think Esme and Carlisle was to listen to Bella defile Eddie. Live porno would be fun though..." Emmett said, running for the door.

" You don't think that they have already.... Carlisle." Esme whispered, horrified

" Emmett, ewww." Rose said

Carlisle stared at her " You can tell. Let's get out."

" I second that." I said, not in a whisper.

Everything was quiet and the sheets shifted. Edward sat up, holding a shirtless Bella to his chest.

" What the hell, guys?!" He shouted as Bella almost screamed.

" Umm. We were just making sure you were alive. We can see that you are, carry on." I said, rushing out.

-----

BPOV

I twisted around under the sheets, Edward waking up as I moved. His eyes opened and he looked down at me.

" Sexy underwear." he commented before kissing me.

His lips moved in a fast frenzy against mine and I felt his hand at the elastic of my underwear. He pulled back and let it go, snapping it against my skin. I jumped in surprise and slight pain but kept kissing him. He somehow got my shirt off under the covers and was wrapping his arms around me.

" Edward." I moaned.

He held my bottom lip between his lips and pulled.

" I second that." I heard a voice say in the room.

Edward and I both froze. He tossed the blankets off the slightest and crushed me against his chest so they couldn't see anything.

" What the hell, guys?!" he shouted. I almost screamed.

They were all in the room, staring at us in horror.

" Umm. We were just making sure you were alive. We can see that you are, carry on." Alice said before rushing out, everyone hot on her heals.

The door slammed and locked and we looked at eachother.

" That was just... Shit, did they hear the underwear comment."

" Probably." he screeched.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. He tightened his hold around my waist and started to kiss my neck. After a moment our lips connected in a sweet kiss. When I was about to get up a few minutes later he started whining at me.

" Come on. Stay in bed with me."

I pecked his lips " We all know where that will lead to. Want to take a shower?"

He looked up in thought before throwing the covers over " Okay."

I giggled and ran towards the bathroom. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around before taking me in the bathroom and shutting the door.

----

After the twentieth time of smoothing out my dress and turning around to look myself in the mirror I sighed, turning around to look at Edward.

" Why in the hell do you always look perfect and I look...ugly?"

" You are not ugly! Darling, you are absolutely beautiful." he assured me.

My dress for the rehearsal dinner tonight was a strapless Empire gown in gleaming silk charmeuse, it was a bright emerald green that almost matched Edward's eyes perfectly.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, the wedding being tomorrow. Yesterday we did te wedding rehearsal and I met some of Edward's family but not most. The say was spent decorating the reception area and the ceramony area. Luckily it was bright and sunny with absolutely no winds.

I was nervous to meet everyone. Ev-ery-one. Thats alot of people. Edward had a huge family.

Edward's Birthday passed just few days ago and we spent time here and went out to a nice dinner with the family.

I sat down on the desk chair and grabbed the clear overcoat, no chipping stuff. I had gotten a pedicure and I wanted to make sure the white tips didn't chip. I went over each nail and when it was dried I slipped on my black peep-toed pumps.

I spritzed on some perfume and lathered up my legs with lotion before grabbing my clutch.

" You look sexy." Edward commented.

I smiled at him " Thank you and so do you Mr. Tux."

We walked downstairs and met both Esme and Carlisle in the foyer.

" You look absolutely radiant, Bella." Esme gushed.

" Thank you, as do you."

Esme wore a purple dress that went only an inch above her knee and she had black pointed toe heels.

We drove to a local resturaunt, known as Williamson's. It was a classy resturaunt, but not too classy. We rented out half the place so there would be no lingering strangers. Nobody was there when we arrived, which was what we planned. All of us were a half hour early. When we walked in the place it was mostly quiet.

The hostess knew us already so we went in and saw the food that was served. Not all of it was from here, we got mushroom ravioli from _La Bella Italiano _and a few things from the local steak house. Everything seemed to look perfect, right down to the silverwear. Edward and I didn't spend much here because most of the food money for the event was for the wedding reception.

Soon people started arriving and I was introduced to each and everyone of them. I was a wreck and Edward was trying his hardest to keep me together.

There was this little person in my brain saying they would all hate me like Carlisle and Esme did when I first met them. After the first ten people arrived Edward dragged me to our table. He gently pushed me down on the chair and kneeled infront of me.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" I just.. What if they hate me. Like your parents did. They obviously must know."

His eyes shifted

" They have no idea that I am a Swan do they?"

" My grandparents won't care, neither will my aunts and uncles."

"Edward!" I scolded.

He wrapped his arms around me " They will love you just as much as I do. Trust me."

We stood up and he stood behind me, leading me through the small crowd. He stopped me infront of a couple. The man had brown, red hair, kinda like Edward's and he had light blue eyes. The lady had long, curly dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes, almost like a teal.

" Bella, this is my uncle, Edward senior and my aunt Elizabeth. Edward senior is my father's brother ." Edward said.

They both gave me a smile

" It's great to meet you, Bella. We've heard nothing but great things." Elizabeth said, shaking my hand.

His uncle gave me a firm handshake " Edward, you picked yourself a beauty."

A bright red blush covered my cheeks. Edward pulled me to his side and kissed my temple.

" She sure is."

---

Edward led me around, introducing me to everyone, not using my last name....

They all seemed to be nice, especially Esme's side of the family. They were all sweet and caring just like her. Edward's teenage cousins that were like sixteen kept hitting on me, pissing Edward off.

" Hey, babe, maybe we can sneak off later. I got a new car, nice leather exterior and the back seat is huge." the kid gushed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and glared at the kid.

" Justin, the only backseat of a car she is seeing is mine. Get out of here before I tell your mother how disrespectful your being to a lady."

Justin stomped away angrily and I let out a hearty laugh.

" Hey, Bella! Your boobs are looking nice in that dress!" Chris, Esme's nephew exclaimed.

I blushed and walked away. " Edward if your cousins weren't just like you..."

He laughed " Hey Christ, those pants are pretty tight, showing off what you really don't have." Edward shouted.

Everyone burst out into hysterical laughter while Chris huffed and rolled his eyes.

Soon we all sat down and the cd that Alice made with pictures of Edward and I were supposed to be being shown. She and Rose had insisted on making the video for us. The room was dark and the projector showed up on the wall. In an elegant script it said our names and pictures started to show, playing a song called: Truly, Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

Edward perched me in his lap and I leaned against his chest, watching the video. The pictures were innocent. Alot of us in my dorm or in his, cuddling on the beds or just laughing together doing something.

At the end it said our names again, along with last names and the date of the wedding. I heard a few gasps. Why didn't we put my last name one the wedding invitations again?

I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head.

" Esme, Carlisle... Your allowing this?!" Edward's uncle exclaimed.

" You don't understand... Bella is... Ed, Bella is a great girl. Her parents aren't here because of something that occured and she isn't like them." Esme explained.

" We all know what she is doing. She wants the money. To get into my nephews brain."

I stood up and walked over to him. He backed away just the slightest.

" Look, you don't know me or anything about me. But what you should know is that I love Edward, with everything that I am. I gave up my parents for him and I don't care because as stupid as it sounds, if I have him then nobody else matters. I don't want his family's money. I could careless about the money he has."

" Ed, do you really think I would allow this if I thought that. I thought the same in the beginning but I can see that they really do love eachother."

" So you wouldn't be bothered to sign a pre-nup?"

I heard a chair being slammed down behind me and knew it was Edward. He was pissed and I could feel it. I turned around to see him seething, staring straight at his uncle. I walked forward, putting my hands on his arms, looking up at him.

" Calm down, Edward. Getting mad with do nothing, you should know that. I can handle myself."

I spun around on my heel " Actually no, I would not mind signing one." I told him without missing a beat.

Everyone around us was really quiet, some of them probably confused.

" But she doesn't have to. I have nothing to worry about and I would appreciate if you dropped this now. Your upsetting my fiancee and disrupting the guests." Edward said firmly.

His uncle gave him a hard glare before looking at me " Just know this. If you pull anything with my nephew I will personally destroy your life."

That hit home and I found myself running out of the room and to the womens bathroom. Nobody was in there so I locked the door and leaned against it.

All of the bad comments just seemed to really strike me all at once. All of the bad things I have heard from Carlisle, my father, my mother and even Esme. But now Edward's uncle. I didn't even want to know what the others thought, I didn't want to know.

Tears fell freely down my face and I heard my name being called from outside the door. I reached up and unlocked the door.

" No, let me go in. Stay here." A stern voice demanded

Someone came in and I saw it was Esme. She knelt down next to me on the floor, wiping

" Oh, Bella."

She took me in her motherly embrace " Sweetheart, he is just looking out for Edward and I know that you would never hurt my son. He is overreacting and hurtful right now. He doesn't get it right now, just like Carlisle didn't but he will when he see's how much you love Edward."

I nodded and felt a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle was looking down at me and smiling, " He will apologize for his actions whether he wants to or not. Now how about you clean off your face and go back out. I think my son is about to have a heart attack."

Carlisle helped me up and took me into his tight embrace. It was surprising but I hugged him back.

" I know you love, Edward. One day my brother will understand, like I did."

--

Esme helped me clean up the streaks of mascara on my face and I re-applied and put some chapstick on my lips. When I walked out of the bathroom Edward was waiting in the small hallway. Esme excused herself and dissapeared as Edward took me in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest and whispering words of love to me.

His hand rubbed my back soothingly, and slowly he pulled away to look me in the eyes.

" Bella, love, I am so sorry." he apologized " He was a cold hearted jerk and he has no idea what he is talking about. The stupid pre-nup comment. Just forget it, love. You would never try and steal money and I know that."

I twined my fingers through his hair and kissed his lips chastely, " They may not understand, but it doesn't matter. It just hurt me, so much." I said quietly.

He nodded his head the slightest "Your right and I am sorry. Do you want to go out there or...?"

" We bought food and I am going to eat it." I said with determination

" 'Atta girl."

I stood closely next to him as we walked back in. People were chatting amongst themselfs as if nothing happened. Though I saw both his set of grandparents by our table, speaking with Carlisle and Esme.

Edward tucked me into his side and I kept my face directed towards his neck. When we reached the table the grandparents stared at me fiercely. I waited for the rude comments but they never came.

" Welcome to the family." Carlisle's parents said.

" Bella, you seem like a very sweet girl. My daughter would know." Esme's mother commented.

" Thank you."

" I did not raise my son to act as such." Carlisle's dad said sternly

We all sat down at our tables and I ate because I was starving. The rest of the food I was taking back home for the the girls and guys. They didn't come tonight because they thought it would be best to stay out of the way when I was only meeting them all for the first time.

I ate like twenty mushroom ravioli's. They were absolutely delicious. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time we ate. I think he is just feeling protective of me after the little conflict that ocured.

The night was soon winding down and everyone started to leave, we wished everyone a good night and a promise to see them tomorrow. Edward's uncle never showed to say goodbye but Elizabeth apologized for everything and gave me a hug, which meant alot to me.

We left the resturaunt with the food around ten and Carlisle drove back. I laid across the seat, resting my head in Edward's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and I traced the crease on his dress pants.

" I love you and I can't wait to make you mine tomorrow."

" Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." I murmured before falling asleep.

**Authors Note- I really couldn't stop writing. It all just... came out? Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the wedding and then a little surprise after that.**


	42. Wedding

**Authors Note- **

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Song List- I Wanna- All-American Rejects, I Got You-McFly, Nomads- Carter Burwell ( Twilight ( The score)),The Young & The Hopeless- Good Charlotte, Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas, Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts, Truth- Seether, Best Days- Matt White, Ever Ever After- Carrie Underwood.**

**Bella's Lullaby- Carter Burwell**

**You Set Me Free- Michelle Branch**

BPOV

The cool breeze swayed throughout the room. It wasn't cold, just a nice comfortable breeze. I rolled over and reached for Edward, all I got was empty sheets. A small smile came to my face as I realized the events that were going to be occuring today. In only few hours I would be a Cullen, no longer carrying the burden of the Swan name.

I looked over at Edward's pillow and saw a small note with a white daisy ontop of it.

_I can't wait to marry you. Come downstairs, I have breakfast waiting. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

Even such a short note could make my heart flutter. I reluctently got out of bed, arching my back and lifted my hands up to stretch. With a satisfied sigh I went into the bathroom, combing my hair and brushing my teeth.

When I was finished cleaning up I walked out of the bathroom and bounced down the stairs in a rush to see Edward.

They were all eating breakfast at the table, except for Edward who was drying the counter. When he saw me he threw the towel on the counter. I leapt into his arms and he put his arms around me, kissing my nose.

" Good morning."

I smiled " Good morning." I whispered.

" Aww, your both so cute I just want to throw up everywhere." Emmett interupted

" Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Alice chirped

I shot her a dirty look and she put her hands up in defense. Edward's lips trailed down my next and I giggled as they all fake gagged.

" Shut up, guys."

Edward sat in the chair next to me, watching me as I ate my breakfast. When I finished I thanked him ne gave me a smile and stood up, along with the rest of the guys. They were all fully dressed and had their tuxes in a white garmet bag

" Are you leaving me?" I whispered, looking up at him under my lashes.

He dropped a kiss on my lips and nodded " I will see you later, darling. I love you."

" Love you, too."

He kissed my forehead and was heading towards the foyer, the guys on his heels. When I heard the front door open and shut the girls spung up. Angela was there also, a huge smile on her face.

" Get upstairs, we are going to get beautified." Alice squeeled.

I groaned as they dragged me upstairs to get dressed.

------

They were taking me to a spa, where I could get my nails done and get a massage. I had only gotten my feet done the other day, I didn't want to get my nails done because they could of chipped, and it would be pointless do to them only for them to be ruined.

Before we left I had taken a shower, not wanting to bother when we got back. I didn't put any make-up on, knowing I would wash it off later to do make-up for the wedding.

My wedding.

I squeeled at the thought. I really couldn't wrap my mind around marriage. Me? Getting married? I would have never thought, well not so young, maybe when I was twenty five at the earliest. Especially to Edward. He is so great, I never think I deserve him but I have him anyways. He is mine and he only wants me. Isabella Swan, soon-to-be Cullen. Isabella Cullen.

Currently I was getting a massage, after putting a towel around my body I stepped out. I thanked god that it was a lady. Edward would not be happy if it was a guy. I laid on my stomach, lowering the towel just above my butt.

She used vanilla and strawberry scented oils, just like I had asked for. The massage felt amazing, all the knots of stress being unwound. Now only if it was Edward's hands covered in oil on my body. She went over my arms and also did my legs. When she was finished I didn't want it to be over. I reluctently got up and dressed back into my shorts and t-shirt. When I got out they did my nails in a french manicure, I had to wait twenty minutes for them to dry.

As I was getting ready to leave the girls stopped me.

" What?" I asked, irritated that they were trying to stop me.

" We have one more surprise."

They then dragged me down a hall that was in the back of the place. There was a sign on the door that read _Wax Room 1_.

" Brazillian." Rose said.

I immediatly shook my head and started to back away. " Uh uh, no freaking way."

Rose and Alice groaned and Esme shook her head.

" I told you she wouldn't girls."

" Bella! Guys love this!" Rose exclaimed

I shook my head " You know what, I am good. Edward doesn't care and neither do I, for-get it!"

A lady then came out and looked at me " Are you ready?"

------

I came out of the room, grabbing my keys and sweatshirt from Alice's arms, storming off towards the exit. They followed behind me, calling my name.

" Bella. It couldn't of been that bad."

I spun around on my heel " That was the worst thing I have ever gone through, pain wise. I would of rather broken my leg again." I spat.

It really fucking hurt down there, and if this was Edward's idea; I was going to castrate him. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

" I am sorry, sweetie. I tried to talk them out of it. My mother made me do the same thing when I got married. Never did it again."

I gave her a shy smile and walked to my car.

" Esme shot gun. You guys can sit in the back and for punishment you are not helping me put on my dress."

There jaws dropped and Alice elbowed Rose " Why did you convince me to do this. Now I get punished!" Alice screeched.

I smirked and got into the car, starting it up and racing towards the Cullen's mansion. The whole way back Alice was yelling at Rose while I moved uncomfortably in my seat, trying to get rid of the burn.

I had no idea where Edward was taking me for the honeymoon but if I was going to be in pain tonight, on my honeymoon, they were going to be dead when I got back, utterly and competely dead.

When we pulled up to the house we got out of the car and headed in. It was already eleven thirty and we had to leave by one ten. I was going to be waiting in the limo for a little while before heading down the aisle at two o' clock sharp.

There was a huge part of my heart that wanted my dad there, walking me down the aisle, but I would never get the chance...

I swallowed down the bad feelings and headed upstairs to Edward's bedroom. We took the dress out of the closet and draped it over the nicely made bed. I kept my note from Edward in my bag, along with the flower.

I look off my sweatshirt and pushed the wooden stool infront of the mirror in the bathroom. I got out the curling iron, hair spray, combs, brushes, eyeshadow, mascara, liquid eye liner and clear lip gloss. Everything was set on the counter around me.

" I call hair!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time.

Esme rolled her eyes and turned on the curling iron.

" I call hair, Angela can help me. You girls can do make-up."

They huffed and sat down on the edge of the bath tub. Esme parted my hair down the middle and put it in a low pony tail. She combed out the other side and smiled at me.

" I have always wanted a daughter. After I had given birth to Edward about four years later we wanted to try again but we were unsuccessful. We found that I was inable to have anymore for the oddest reason. They said my uterus was destroyed from Edward. He was a difficult labor. I couldn't push and it was getting bad. I almost died at the time. They said it was either me or him, they got an emergency c-sectionafter 36 hours of labor."

I gave her an apologetic glance " But you did have one amazing son." I said.

She smiled " I do, and I am glad he found a women that deserves him."

A deep blush covered my cheeks and she picked up a peice of my hair and the curling iron.

" Good luck. I have alot of hair. Edward refused to let me cut it before the wedding, then again, he never lets me cut it."

Alice giggled " Why? So he has something to grab onto when your ha-"

I smacked her arm. " Shut up and stop talking about my sex life."

" You actually have one! I haven't seen you guys make-out yet!"

Angela gaped at them " Seriously. They were all over eachother when Ben and I were around."

" Well we like to be respectful around others. Keep it private, save it for the bedroom."

" The only kissing I have seen is in pictures." Rose chimed while Alice nodded in agreement

Esme smiled, putting down the curling iron " Speaking of pictures..."

She ran into the bedroom and came back with a photo in hand. She wouldn't...

I darted out of my seat and went to grab the picture. She tossed it to Alice and they both stared at it in wonder. There jaws dropped.

" Where in the hell and who in the hell."

" Edward and I have this meadow and a stupid girl in Junior year. Shut up, no comments."

I grabbed the picture from her and glared at Esme.

" Some mother-in-law you are." I growled, sitting in the chair.

" That is a sexy picture!"

Angela laughed " They were quite the couple in highschool."

I rolled my eyes and Esme picked up the curling iron, bringing it to a peice of my hair and curling it around the hot tool.

---

Once my hair was completely in curls Esme had used a diamond and pearl encrusted barret, that was her mothers and Esme used for her wedding, and held my hair back. Leaving one small peice infront to frame my face. She said it could be my something borrowed. Angela had helped style it, but it was Esme's idea for the barret

When my hair was perfect she sprayed a thin layer of hairspray onto it, enough to keep it still but less enough to keep it from being hard.

Alice and Rose did my makeup. They used brown liquid eyeliner and a silver shimmery eye shadow. They didn't use any blush, I could provide that myself. They put on blood red lipstick and went over it with a clear gloss then polished me off with mascara, waterproof, of course.

In the end I let them help, Esme and Angela needed to get dressed anyways. I put on midnight blue, lace panties and that was it. I held my arms over my chest. A little embarassed. We were all girls but still.

I stepped into the dress and Alice held it up while Rose zipped it. It fit just as perfectly as it did when I first tried it on. Alice grabbed the veil and started to stick it in my hair just as Esme was coming on.

" Oh, dear. Not like that, it will ruin her hair." Esme said as Alice's hands dropped.

Esme gently eased it out of my hair and then pushed it under the barret. Alice left for a few minutes, but came back with the silk blue garter. As quick as a flash she hooked it on my thigh and let my dress fall.

Once the veil was in my hair correctly they draped it down my back. Rose handed me my shoes, they were three inch white heels with an open toe, and beads encrusted into the fabric of the silk. I slipped them on quickly, not wanting to topple over on one food.

I heard a knock on the door and then it opened. Revealing Carlisle, who was holding a tiffany's bag. I sighed, knowing that it was a gift from Edward. Carlisle handed it to me and embraced me in a small hug.

" You look beautiful." He told me.

" Thanks and thank you for the delivery."

He smiled before kissing Esme on the cheek and dissapearing. I sat down on the bed slowly and took the little box out of the bag. When I looked up I realized that had all left to give me a moment. I untied the white ribbon and opened up the blue-ish colored box.

Inside there was a crowned key pendant with round diamonds with a beaded chain. Tears strung my eyes and I tried my hardest to keep them from falling. I picked up the necklace and moved my hair out of the way, putting it on myself. Once it was on I put my hair back and looked down, I picked up the key and held it in my hand, when I turned it over I saw something engraved on the back, behind the base of the key.

_Edward and Bella June 25th, 2012. I will love you forever._

------

We all grabbed our bouquets and Angela grabbed my train for me as we got into the limo outside the house. Edward had insisted on a limo, ignoring my protests. Once we were all situated and my dress was in the driver drove off towards the library.

I really didn't think Edward had that much family. Not all of them went to the rehearsal, that was a fourth compared to this. There was enough for them to be half my family also. Though I only had my mother and father as family, they didn't have siblings and my grandparents were already long gone. I had a Angela and Ben. Hell, Edward even invited Mike Newton and Jesicca Stanley. Jess was my friend in the beginning of highschool, we used to be really close. Edward asked about Jane and I immediatly declined, but we did invite Gianna, my old co-worker who I still called from time to time, Peter, Adam and Christian which were my best guy friends in senior year. I talk to them on facebook frequently.

Everyone was already seated and it was five minutes until my it was my turn to do. Soft music played and Angela and Ben went down the aisle. Then Carlisle with Esme, who would take her seat at the end of the alter, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose all next. We thought it would be awkward for Carlisle to walk alone so we put Esme with him.

When it was my turn I had walked down the sidewalk and towards the grass where the small thin, silk sheet was that lead to the end of the fountain, where the priest and Edward stood. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself :_ It's only Edward. Just Edward. The same guy I dated in highschool. My highschool sweetheart._

After my pep talk I stood at the end of the aisle. The simple wedding march playing. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, most of the faces unrecognizable. I saw Gianna in there, sitting next to her husband, Derek.

When I looked forward I saw Edward, his gaze locked with mine and I didn't feel as nervous. He gave me the same lop-sided grin that I fell in love with. I was careful in th uneven parts of the grass. The last thing I needed was the fall.

-----

EPOV

All I saw was her and her beautiful chocolate pools shining with tears. I was on the verge of them also. She walked slowly, probably not wanting to fall. I stared at her chest, seeing the necklace I bought her for both our Christmas's together. The charm bracelet and the new necklace that I got her. It was a simple engraved key with diamonds. I needed her to have her something new and I just loved to shower her with gifts.

When she reached me I looked at her, in her dress with make-up. She looked absolutely stunning, but when does she not? I held my hands in hers and the priest started up.

" Marriage is a gift from God, a miracle. It is obvious that you already know some of the great blessings marriage has to offer. It is an opportunity to feel the joy of taking care of someone who takes care of you, to be challenged towards growth yet gently nurtured, to love deeply and receive it in return. It is about trust, friendship and having a partner to share all life has to offer. It is a commitment to participate in a process of mutual evolution, understanding and forgiveness. It is indeed a sacred union to be treated with reverence."

"Marriage is not a place to hide from the world. It is a safe place to grow and become wiser. It is a place to evolve into better people; so that you can go out in the world and make a difference by spreading the joy and wisdom that you have found with each other. Together in this marriage, you shall contribute more fully, for you both shall be more full. "

Soon it was time for us to exchange our vows and I started first

" I, Edward Anthony Masen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold. In sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer aslong as we both shall live and take this ring as a token of my love for you."

I looked at my father, the best man for my wedding, and silently asked for the ring. He dug into the pocket of his trousers and produced the ring. He handed it to me and I slid it onto Bella's slim finger.

The minister reicited the words same words to her and she absorbed it all before looking at me.

" I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold. In sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer aslong as we both shall live and take this ring as a token of my love for you."

Angela handed Bella the ring and Bella slid it onto my finger, binding us as one, forever. A tear slipped down my cheek and one down hers.

" I know pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss the bride."

I swiped the tears from her cheeks and cradled her face in my hands. My lips decended on hers and she threw her arms around my next. Cheers of joy sorounded us and we too-quickly broke away from eachother.

Making her shriek, I picked her up bridal style and made a mad dash towards the limo. The girls were going to be driving with their others. Though Carlisle had to chauffuer Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice, since they didn't have their cars.

When I reached the limo I set her down and she crawled in, me right behind her. When I shut the door we attacked eachother, I kissed her ruby lips fiercely. Her tongue slipped between my lips and she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring my mouth. She had never really been this enthusiastic with kissing before.

I pulled away from her, gasping for breath and she laughed, wiping my lips with a perfectly manicured figure.

" You have lipstick on your lips." she giggled.

I kissed her finger and smiled " I love you."

She smile widely " You, too."

For our reception it was being held at a small place, overlooking the beach. Where everyone could swim, talk, drink and just hang out. I had gotten my father to get us some wine because it was our wedding and if we wanted to drink then we were. Everyone had been told on invitations to bring bathing suits with them so hopefully they pulled through and listened.

Of course the girls wouldn't miss a chance to shop. They tried to convince Bella and I to swim but considering we were the bride and groom it was best not to. And I really didn't want Bella to have to go to our destination and have to take a shower to get the salt water out of her hair when we arrive.

I ran my hands over the waist of Bella's dress and brought her into my lap; so she was straddling my waist. I pressed my lips to her pillow soft ones and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

" Your heartbreakingly beautiful." I whispered against her lips.

She blushed and bit her lip " Thank you. You look absolutely handsome."

" Thank you." I said, rubbing my nose against hers.

She swung both legs over my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her arm until I felt the limo came to a complete stop. She climbed off my lap and stepped out. I came out behind her and ran my fingers through my hair. Bella smoothed out her dress and we walked hand in hand towards the small building in the sand. When we got inside it was absolutely beautiful. The silvers, blacks and whites looked amazing. Bella hugged my side and I clung to her.

The food wafted towards us, giving me a good scent of the food. I let out a low groan.

" Food."

" I know." she sighed.

Around ten minutes later people started arriving. Bella was a little nervous meeting new people but handled it well. I spotted the Denali family, which were our family's closest friends. There was Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and Kate. Carmen and Eleazar were married. Carmen had Tanya with a past marriage, and Eleazar also had Kate from his last marriage. Tanya was our age and Kate was twenty one.

BPOV

Edward stood behind me, hands on my shoulders and was walking me towards a small group of four. When we reached them they all gave Edward a huge smile, except the blonde girl with curly hair, she looked bitter.

" Bella this is the Denali's, a great family friend. Everyone this is my wife, my Bella."

It was the first time he introduced me as his wife and I couldn't help the feeling of happiness spread through my body. He put his arm around my waist and held me close.

" Hello, Bella. It is so nice to meet you, we have heard great things. I am Carmen, this is Eleazar, my husband and our childred Tanya and Kate."

" It's great to meet you." Eleazar chimed.

Tanya was the one staring daggers into my face, it made me feel very uncomfortable. Carmen embraced me in a small hug.

" We like to think of ourselfs as Carlisle's extended family. We have known eachother since we were toddlers."

I gave her a smile and nodded.

I saw Tanya whisper something to Kate, which made Kate elbow her in the ribs. Kate had straight blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She was wearing a lavender colored dress that looked beautiful on her. She came forward and gave me a handshake, a huge warm smile on her face.

" It's really nice to meet you Bella. Edward babbled over the phone like a teenage girl."

Edward blushed and I squeezed his hand.

" Tanya." Eleazar scolded

She gave me a fake smile " Great to meet you." she spat.

I took a deep breath and turned my attention to Edward, who made me calm just being next to him. He rubbed my waist and kissed the top of my head.

Tanya reached her hand out to mine and I hesitantly grabbed it. She squeezed it way to hard and I pulled it back quickly, not wanting her hand on mine anymore. The bad energy was just coming off of her in waves.

" Sorry to cut this short but we have alot of family to go through. Thank you guys for showing up, I will talk to you before we leave tonight."

They all bid us goodbye and we started walking towards the outside where most were. As we walked I noticed a familar face with bright blue eyes and straight dark hair. I released myself from Edward and power walked towards her. When she noticed me I heard a loud squeel. Finally I reached her and gave her a huge hug.

" I've missed you!" she all but yelled in my ear.

" I missed you, too, Gianna."

We let go of eachother and she grabbed my hand " You look amazing... Noooww where is this hunk of man you have been hiding?"

I laughed and looked back, seeing Edward following where we were. She gasped.

" Now I know why you were fighting to hard. He is hott, Bells!"

Edward stopped infront of her and put his hand out " Hello, I am Edward Cullen."

I swear she swooned. I let out a quite laugh.

" Gianna! Bella's old co-worker and you know.. basically her bestest friend ever!"

Edward laughed at her enthusiam and shook her hand. She mouthed 'swoon worthy' to me and I giggled, scanning my eyes for Peter, Adam and Christian. When my eyes landed on Peter he was already heading towards me, the guys next to him.

Christian literally picked me up " Finally, I have Bella! The only girl friend I have that isn't a ice queen, bitch."

Edward cleared his throat. Not liking that I was in close proximity with another guy. Christian set me down and pulled someone next to him, it was a unfamilar guy. I smiled, thinking that is maybe his-

" This is my boyfriend, John."

Edward stared at the guy for a moment until he nodded " I am Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you all."

Christian, just like Gianna, mouthed 'swoon worthy'. I laughed at his antics.

Peter and Adam gave me a hug and I thanked them for coming.

" Anything to get away from dreary Forks." Adam commented.

" Yeah and stupid, Jane. She has been ice queen lately, she was upset when she found out she wasn't invited to the wedding." Peter said.

I rolled my eyes " Tell her to screw herself."

They all laughed simultaneuosly in agreement. We chatted for a few minutes before we were whisked away for pictures with the people who were standing up in the wedding, also Esme. Alice, Rose and Angela all had this crazy plan to pick Edward up for a picture and he immediatly refused.

" No way. Nu uh."

" We won't drop you."

Edward sighed and slowly went over to them. Since Angela was quite strong she held under his arms and Rose and Alice had his legs. He looked so scared but smiled for the picture. Once the set him down and sighed.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper then attempted to pick me up. Carlisle holding the back of me and Emmett and Jasper holding the rest of me. I smiled, knowing they wouldn't drop me and the photographer took the picture.

I took pictures with Alice and Rose. One with Angela and I and then all of us, and then all of us with Esme. Edward took pictures with the guys and then we all came together for one big picture, everyone smiling in the earnest.

Everyone scattered and Edward and I took pictures together. We tried our hardest to make different positions but most of them ended up either us kissing, holding eachother or looking at eachother. When we were finished we roamed into the small building, feeling hungry. Everyone was sitting down and food was being served. Both Edward and I devoured the food, feeling absolutely starved.

Once we finished eating it was time to bring in the cake. It was rolled in by a waiter and I smiled seeing the cake. It was perfect right down to the small people figures, the boy with the bronze hair and green eyes, alot with the brown haired figure with brown eyes. We were handed plates, forks and a knife.

I gripped the knife and Edward put his hand over mine. We cut into the first peice, smiling in satisfaction when it was perfectly cut. Without using a fork, I got a small peice between my thumb and forefinger and brought it to Edward's lips, he did the same to me. I opened my mouth and he did his. His fingers slid into my mouth and I licked the chocolate cake and frosting off his fingers. He ate the cake off my fingers and licked them clean. The waiters took over and we brought the big peice of cake to our table, with forks. We fed eachother the cake and I curled up in his lap when we finshed. My eyes were closed, leaning against my shoulder and I could feel his gaze on my face. I heard a click and knew it was the photographer.

-----

Everything went smoothly, everyone was having a great time and let us know that. Some were swimming, mostly the kids and the water was warm so that was good. Edward and I drank white wine and found it absolutely gross so we switched to red and it was better.

" Don't get smashed." Edward said as I gulped more wine.

" I won't." I told him. " But I will if you don't tell me where we are going."

He smiled " Nice try, darling."

Edward kissed my nose and we wandered into the night. It was almost seven and we had to get going according to Edward.

People piled by the Volvo that was parked on the outer part of the beach. They were on the side walk and holding cup fulls of something. When we walked to the car we realized it was rice.

EPOV

I went over to Esme and Carlisle, ready to wish them a goodbye. I gave my mom and hug then hugged my dad.

" She's good for you, son." my father said to me when I pulled back.

" Thank you."

I knew then that I had won his acceptance of her. It was something that I had been waiting for and I finally had it.

We then started to walk to the car and Bella got a anxious look on her face. They started to throw rice and I knew this wasn't good. Just like I thought Bella started to fall backwards froom tripping on the rice and I grabbed her, everyone stopped.

" If you don't mind, I rather my wife not fall and break her ass on our wedding day." I said jokingly.

We got into the car, that was vandalized by Emmett and Jasper. I would kill them later. I opened the door for Bella and she gave me a long, lingering kiss before sliding in. I shut the door and jogged to the other side, I waved to everyone before getting into the car and starting it up.

I didn't drive towards the airport at first, but I drove by the park where we could visit the meadow we haven't seen in many years. Bella looked at me like I was crazy when I ushered her out of the car.

" I am still in my dress!" she exclaimed.

I took her hand " Hold it up and run."

We stood at the edge of the forest and she picked up her dress and broke out into a run. Free laughs escaped her as we ran. When I noticed the familar clearing we stopped in the middle, the moonlight shining down on us. Her pale face glowed a white, blue color that probably matched mine.

She smiled up at me and dropped her dress from her hand, it fell down over her legs, hiding them from me. I picked her up in my arms, putting my arms under her ass to make her face level with mine. When I had her and she was secure I moved my hand and brought my hand to her face, running my hand over her cheek.

" You are so beautiful." I whispered, kissing her closed eyelids.

Her mouth dropped the slightest and I covered her lips with mine. She tugged at my hair and pulled me closer. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly, her tongue finding mine. I twisted my hand in her thick, brown locks and pulled back from the kiss. She made a whining/groaning noise and tried to kiss me again.

" Let's save that for later. Now! Lets go!" I exclaimed

**Authors Note- Like it? Review. Brief honeymoon chapter next!!!**

**Reception Room in Profile**

**Wedding Cake in Profile**

**Rings in Profile**

**Dress in Profile**

**Bella's Wedding Gift in Profile**


	43. Honeymoon

**Authors Note-... The Honeymoon has a touch of the movie: The Proposal, don't laugh at me,. There are some copied parts from the movie.**

**READ!**

**In the beginning about the age, some said that they really didn't like it. I am sorry if you don't like Bella being older, I find it silly if it had created a problem. It was a minor detail that really didn't matter in my opinion. I would appreciate if you have any other problems with the story to Private Message or drop something in a review. Maybe I can give you an explanation for your problem.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

BPOV

We drove to the airport in ten minutes with Edward's crazy driving. I had no idea where we were going because Edward had forced me to listen to my iPod when they were announcing to the airport the flight we had. He also made me listen in the plane when we were taking off. Edward told me that I could hear where we are when we land.

Edward had gotten us first class seats, which was no surprise because he likes over the top things. This is the guy who puts me on a pedastal I don't deserve to even be on.

I clutched the arm rest for dear life and stared blankly out of the plane window. I hated flying, absolutely hated it. When I flew I had always fiddled with my iPod to distract myself. Take-off's and landings were the absolute worst.

" Why didn't Alice get you clothes to change into?" he asked, trying to distract me.

" I don't know. She forgot maybe? Atleast it isn't like a ball gown."

He laughed and squeezed my hand that was clutching the arm rest. He somehow detached my hand from it and held it in his own hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I stared at him, panic stricken.

" Calm down." he soothed

" What if it crashes!" I exclaimed quietly.

" I will fly the plane."

I groaned " What if the plane is spiraling down to the earth. The engine's are crashed."

He tapped his chin " Well, then I would run to the cockpit, where the pilots are, kick the glass so it shatters. Grab you and jump."

" You have an answer for everything don't you?"

Edward nodded and kissed my hand " I would never let anything hurt you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and pecked his neck " I know."

He moved the arm rest over and plopped me down in his lap. I played with the bow-tie around his neck and he fiddled with the hem of my dress. I stared up into his emerald green eyes, mischeive gleaming in them. There was always mischeive in his eyes because he was always up to something.

I was his wife, and at that moment I think it really hit me. We were married, he was my husband and I his wife. I smiled at the thought and snuggled my head into his chest. He had agreed, infront of his whole entire family, that he wanted to be my husband, that he wanted to be with me forever. I, a Swan, was married to Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

I let out a girlish giggle and Edward looked at me.

" What are you laughing at, silly girl?"

I traced his bow-tie " Isabella Cullen."

He looked at me skeptically " And?"

" And, I love it!"

" Good, because you are going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen for a very, very long time."

I gave him a firm, chaste kiss before pulling away. He gave me his lop-sided grin and winked at me.

-----

" Alaska! We are going to Alaska." I said.

" Yes we are."

The plane was getting ready to land and I was hanging tightly onto Edward's arm. The flight attendent had announced our flight to Alaska.

I was surprised to say the least. Alaska! Out of all the places, Alaska. I knew that Edward's parents had beach houses around Florida, New York and even a mansion in Washington, that was infact, in Forks, but I didn't know about Alaska!

When the plane landed we were ushed off. I was still in my dress and I wanted to get out of it so it wouldn't be ruined! We got out bags at baggage claim and headed outside the airport.

I looked at him skeptically " Why are we going all the way to Alaska just to get a hotel and go at it like bunnies, when we can do that back home in a Hilton or Holiday Inn."

He chuckled " We aren't staying at a hotel." he said before ushering me out of the airport.

The air was nice, not freezing. It felt like sweatshirt weather, around the low seventies. There was a limo waiting for us outside and Edward helped me in before getting in himself. The driver sped off and I was left wondering why we were here.

It was silent in the car, just the noise of our breathing. Edward held my hand in his and was placing a kiss on it every minute or so.

About ten minutes later the car stopped and Edward told me that it was time to get out. We grabbed our things and the driver was gone within the second we closed the trunk.

Eager much?

We stood on a wooden ground and it stopped only few feet infront of me. There was a ladder going down and the another wooden surface, then a boat. Water over-looked the who place. The only light was from the moon. When I looked at the metal ladder I looked at Edward. How in the hell could be except me to get down that thing.

" How do you expect me to get down the ladder?" I asked.

He shrugged and threw our bags down before getting down the ladder. He loaded up the boat and motioned for me to come down. I knew that he would never let me fall, I just had to trust him.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair

I turned around so my back was facing Edward and put my foot on the first bar. I went down carefully, because hell I was in heels! When I was about four bars away from the surface I started getting shakey and felt like I was going to fall, my palms got clammy and sweaty from the nervs. Edward's hand was then touching my ass, holding me up.

" Edward." I warned " This is not the time to grab my ass."

He didn't move his hand but kept his hand planted where it was. On the last bar there was a foot to go. I jumped down and stumbled into Edward. He laughed and grabbed me.

" Come on, klutz."

I glowered at him " Call me one more name and tonight you are sleeping alone."

Edward immediatly shut up and got into the boat. I stood on the deck, staring down at him. He looked up at me, not only mischeive, but adoration showing in his eyes. He picked me up by my waist in his strong hands and lifted me up. I held onto his shoulders until I was safely on the ground. Once I was set in the rocky speed boat Edward started the engine.

" I didn't know you could drive a boat." I started

" There are many surprises about me." he said, smiling wide and showing his white teeth.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. I was jerked back suddenly when the boat moved forward with impressive speed. After awhile I got used to the noise and it literally almost put me to sleep. I was laying on the small couch-ish thing on the back with my eyes closed.

It had been a long _painful _day. The wax was still hurting, not bad, but still there. When the boat went still I heard Edward shuffling around with the bags for about five minutes. Then it was mostly quiet, only the sound of his steps coming towards me.

" Come on my beautiful bride." he whispered.

" Tired."

He grabbed my hands and lifted me up. I reluctently opened my eyes and was shocked at the scene before me. Ahead was alot of forest land, but there was a huge beach house smack in the middle. The grass was a bright green and there were flowers and bushes along the house. It was painted a white colors and there were huge windows splattered everywhere.

" My parent's own this place. I actually was born here but when I was a toddler we moved."

" Wow." was all that I managed to say.

Edward insisted on carrying all the bags, leaving me by the front door to look around in wonder. The house was really magical looking, there was a touch of Esme everywhere. He made two trips with the bags before coming back to me.

" I guess I should do this traditionally."

He lifted me up in his arms and I let out a surprised squeek. The gentlemen he was, carried me over the threshold and into the house. It was very clean looking, white walls, leather couches, dark wood kitchen and marble counter tops, plasma screen televisions and then the stairs, leading right up to the bedrooms.

He turned on lights to show me each room in the house but soon carried me upstairs. We stopped by a door and he jiggled the knob, it swung open and the room was beautiful, very Edward. There was a stone fire place that already had a fire going, there were pillows and throw blankets below the stone ledge on the fireplace. The room was a dark burgundy, similar to his old one, the carpet was ivory and looked shaggy. The bed... oh, the bed. It was a huge four iron posted bed with ivory sheets. It looked like a huge fluffy cloud. I was a sucker for soft beds.

" This is a different version of my old room. Esme remodeled it last year."

I wiggled in his arms and he set me down. I walked over to the bed and launched myself onto it. What can I say, I am a bed-loving teenager. The bed was so soft! I heard his loud chuckle across the room and reluctently stood up.

"Want to try it out?"

I reached my hands back to the zipper of my dress and dragged it down. My gown pooled around my feet and Edward smiled, shrugging out of his jacket, shoes, socks, pants and crisp white button up.

He came forward and picked me up to lay me on the fluffy bed. I leaned up and softly pressed my lips to his.

-------

It had been a long night and we had both slept in to around one in the afternoon.

The light was shining through the huge bay windows and I was laying on Edward's chest. His hand was rubbing up and down my back soothingly and I lifted my head up to look around us. The bed was covered in feathers, startled I lifted off of him and looked at all the feathers.

" Why?"

He laughed " I... just remember what I said last time. Better the pillow then you."

I ran a hand through my hair and felt the feathers tangled into my brown locks. Edward reached his hand up and started to pluck them out of my hair. Once I was feather free I laid back down on Edward with a exhausted sigh. I shifted around for a moment before rolling off of him and into the mound of feathers. They flew up with my weight and spun in the air before falling on me.

I couldn't help the hysterical laughter that was bursting out of my mouth. Edward was laughing with me a hand on his chest. After we calmed down Edward wrapped me up in his arms.

"You, my dear, are an absolutely perfect wife."

I looked at him and smiled " Why?"

" Because you are a klutz, your hilarious, sweet, caring and beautiful, wrapped up into one perfect women."

" Thank you." I whispered shyly.

He tipped my head up and kissed my lips sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed into his mouth. My nails lightly scratched his back and he let out a breathly moan before pulling back

"Hungry?" he questioned.

" Eggs!"

He sat up and brought me with him " Eggs it is."

----

I had gottten up when Edward went downstairs. I took a hot shower, wanting to get rid of the slight soreness from last night. The waxing didn't hurt as bad today and I was glad for that. When I was out of the shower I went to my bag. I had let Alice pack it for me, she convinced me somehow.

When I opened the bag I saw a huge pile of silk. Silk night gowns, teddy's and lingerie. I dug around, trying to find something cotton or denim.

I ended up wearing a white flowy dress that had spaghetti straps and flowed down to my knee's. I padded barefoot downstairs and to the kitchen. Edward was at the stove, in only boxers, and I heard sizzling and popping. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. My chest against his back.

"Hey, baby."

I kissed his back " Hello."

He turned around and dropped the spatula. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he swept me up into his arms.

" You look beautiful in that dress." he murmured.

" And you look nice in those boxers." I commented

Edward smacked my bottom before setting me down. I grabbed plates for us and sat at the table. When he was finished cooking he covered my plate in scrambled eggs. On the side there was strawberries in a bowl with whipped cream...

I smirked at him before digging into my eggs. He knew that I liked nothing on my eggs but salt and pepper. Why add cheese and have goop-y eggs? I ate my whole plate of eggs, which is more then I normally eat but it had been a long night.

Once I finished with all the eggs and Edward finished his I took my bowl of fruit. I picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream. I brought the strawberry to my lips and put it in my mouth before licking off the whipped cream and biting it. Edward was watching me closely, his hands gripping the table.

I finished all my strawberries and Edward threw our dishes in the dish washer before grabbing me and running upstairs.

----

It's been a little over a week since we arrived in Alaska and it has been quite a week. It wasn't warm enough to swim but we did alot of things around here. Edward showed me around the town, taking me into shops and we even went fishing.

We spent alot of the time in the house though...

Edward was sleeping in so I took a shower, put on a denim skirt, white halter top with a lace fabric over it and I didn't bother with shoes. I laid outside on a lounger and watched the sky. There was a slight breeze passing by and the sun was shining brightly.

Few minutes later I felt Edward's body working it's way behind me. Once he was laying back on the lounger he spread his legs around me, pushing me back against his chest. I looked down to see him wearing only jeans and a open white button up.

I rested my head on his shoulder and stared up at him.

" I love you." he told me.

" You, too, baby."

His hands rubbed up and down my arms, trying to rid my body of the sudden goose bumps. He reached over to the table beside the lounger. It opened up and there were seat cushions and blankets. He pulled out a black and white fluffy blanket, one we used previously.

He wrapped it around my body, but left from my knee down, open. I turned around so my chest was pressed against his. I kept my head on his shoulder and breathed into his neck. He put his hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck.

" Sleep, precious girl." he whispered before I drifted

----

I was awoken in the night to the feeling of being lifted. I knew that our nap outside lasted longer then normal. Edward had one arm around my back and the other behind my knee's. When we were upstairs in the bedroom Edward set me down on the bed. He stripped off my top and skirt before laying me under the covers and putting them around me.

I felt him slip behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

---

I ran around the yard, catching the football as Edward threw it.

Two weeks since we have been here and I really didn't want to leave.

It was in the low sixties and it was gloomy outside with a cool wind. I had magically found a pair of dark wash jeans and a red cashmere sweater. I had on only socks as did Edward as we ran around in the grass.

I threw the ball back to him and he caught it with expertise skill. We tossed it back and forth around the yard, laughing and having alot of fun. When I had the ball I ran around, not wanting to give it back.

Edward chased me around the yard until he caught me around the waist. I squeeled as he spun me around. I dropped the ball and he let me go. I spun around and stalked towards him, he backed up and I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. I placed a feirce kiss on his lips, letting my tongue mingle with his.

I put my hands on his shirt and started to unbutton it.

" Baby, you're gonna freeze out here if we do that."

" Don't care."

-----

Right in the middle, right in the fucking middle of it and I got a call, from Emmett! Who in the hell calls you on your honeymoon. Isn't it like a rule or something to not call or talk to anybody? Edward groaned as he heard the ringing

" Don't...answer it." he stuttered.

I sighed and reached into my jeans pocket. I furiously grabbed my phone from the pocket and answered it.

" WHAT?!" I yelled

"Whoa, whoa. Sorry. I was calling because we got back home and Alice wanted to know if she could drop of your stuff at the apartment."

" Fine whatever." I said. Edward kissed my shoulder and my neck.

" Sooo. Whatcha doing."

I dropped my head to Edward's shoulder and he ran his hands over my back soothingly.

" What do you think, Emmett?!" I asked

" Ooopsie!"

I hung up the phone and threw it in the grass. " That totally killed the mood." I complained, grabbing my sweater.

He sighed " Yeah... Do you want to uhh, get some food."

I slipped on my clothes quickly and awkwardly " Sure."

Emmett was going to die when I got back home.

**Authors Note- Yes, EA that small end bit was for you, You have better be patient to wait for the longer scene in march!**

**Review if you'd like.**


	44. Pain

**Authors Note-**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Forgot the song list. When story is over then I will put the song list at the end, and which songs go to each chapter and fill in chapters that have no songs, including this one. **

**Warning in this chapter, there will be sexual harassment in this chapter, related to rape! Buuutttt don't jump to conclusions, okay. I wouldn't do anything **_**THAT**_**bad.**

BPOV

Our Alaskan vacation ended way to soon and Edward forced me onto the plane. I had begged him to stay forever but it was now the beginning of August, we spent over a month there and it was time to go back to Chicago.

Alice had dropped my stuff off and even went to organize it all for me. Edward and I had hung up our clothes for the wedding next to eachother in the tiny closet. I smiled whenever I got a glance of it.

School had started up again and we were thrown into the world of homework, papers and tests. Edward and I agreed to eachother that we would try our hardest to be home to have dinner together, even if it was to eat McDonalds burgers or chicken nuggets.

This particular night we were eating chinese food in bed. Edward's arm was wrapped around me and I sat between his legs as I chewed the shrimp fried rice. I forked some and held it over my shoulder, where Edward attatched his mouth to the fork to eat the rice.

" Thanks, love."

I tipped my head back and he plopped a peice of chicken in with pineapple sauce. He kissed my lips before I put my head down. After the food was gone the television was ignored because of our heated kiss.

We were newlyweds and were often having sex. It was normal, right? We aren't just sex-crazed teenagers?

Edward's finger twirled a peice of hair and I sighed into his mouth before pulling away with a 'smack'. He smiled and I cuddled into his side.

" I love you, wife."

" And I love you, my husband."

He kissed the top of my head and we fell into a swift sleep. Our arms wrapped around eachother in a tight embrace.

-----

I was walking back from the resturaunt. Rose and Alice wanted to have some girl time so we went out for dinner to chat about random things. They had gotten a taxi to pick me up and I couldn't catch one on my way back so I decided to just walk back to the apartment, it wasn't that long. Though I would have to walk along campus.

Edward was probably walking back from his class, it had apparently ran late and he had to go over to this guys house for a project. It was early September and it was slightly chilly outside. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, black pointed toe heels a top and my black pea coat.

I walked past a few shops, only ten minutes from the house.

Thats when I heard the voice.

" Hey, sugar. What are you doing out here so late, all alone." A voice called out.

My blood ran cold and I gripped my purse tightly to my chest. If I had enough swing...

Who the hell was I kidding, the only chance I has was to run. Anxiety welled up inside me and I focused on getting the hell out of here. I started to walk faster, hearing the footsteps come closer to me, there was more then one.

I cut through two shops and came into a huge empty parking lot. I felt people flood behind me and stopped. A few guys came infront of me, they looked to be early twenty's. They were throwing beers to eachother and laughing.

When they created a circle around me I panicked.

" Need a good time." one of them said, running his hand down my coat. I shoved away from them.

" Don't touch me." I spat

" I like a challenge."

I felt one grab me from behind and I let out a yelp as they forced me to the hard, stone ground. The death grip on my wrist started to hurt and I tried to struggle free, they were too strong. Tear leaked from my eyes, realizing what was about to happen to me.

My coat was being ripped from my body within a minute and I felt a hand on my button for my jeans.

That is when I let out a loud, ear-peircing scream. One covered my mouth and held my head down as one straddled my waist, slapping me straight across the face.

Somebody please help me.

EPOV

" Alright, see ya later, man." I said, walking out of Justin's apartment.

My class had unfortunetly ran late tonight so when I finished I had to stay out longer. I had called Bella and was glad that she was with the girls instead of alone in the apartment. She didn't like being home alone.

I jogged down the stairs and to the main lobby of the apartment complex. I smiled thinking of Bella.

The wedding was perfect and the honeymoon was amazing. I really needed that one-on-one time with Bella. I loved spending time with her, she was perfect and I was the luckiest man in the world. I was able to call her my wife and I was proud to.

I didn't have my Volvo with me so I had to make a thirty minute walk. Past all the shops and along the campus until I reached the apartment. I tried to ring Bella but she wouldn't pick up the phone, it really wasn't like her not to pick up her phone.

I walked, a cool wind wisping past me. It was the beginning of September, Bella's Birthday was coming. I was going to make her another shirt and maybe take her shopping for a few things. her converse were getting battered from all the love she gave them and she probably needed clothes and wanted movies or cd's.

Twenty minutes later I tried calling her again but once again, got her voicemail. I really started to get worried and started jogging home. All of a sudden I heard an ear piercing scream.

I knew who that was. It was Bella

My blood ran cold and I stopped in my spot. Where the hell was she.

I looked around the shops.

_Come on, baby. _I begged in my thoughts. _Scream._

I started to panic and got out my phone. I dialed her number and waited to hear it as I ran around, trying to find her. I heard her ring tone and ran inbetween two unfamilar buildings, hearing the noise louder as I walked closer. I heard many rushed voices and then it as quiet, except for the familar screams of Bella, they were muffled.

I ran through the building and broke into a huge parking lot.

Right in the middle were six men. Bella on the ground and one ontop of her. I saw red. Quickly I ran towards him. I shoved him off of her and onto the ground, shoving his head into the hard pavement.

" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed

" Let's get out of here!" I heard one yell.

I heard Bella's shakey breath and stopped, needing to get to her. The guy underneath me was out cold and I got off of him, running towards Bella. Her eyes were barely open and she was breathing heavy.

Her coat was off her body and her shirt was pushed up. She was not wearing her jeans just she had a pair of black shorts on. Just that one fact made me glad that they never got to rape her. I held her in my arms, clutching her for life as tears fell down my face.

I got my phone out and dialed 911.

" I need an ambulance now. I am in an empty parking lot behind shops on Main street downtown. My wife needs help, now." I barked out.

" We will get someone there right away. Is you're wife breathing?"

" Yes."

" Okay, can you tell me what happened."

I took in a shuddering breath " I was coming back from a friends house after doing a project. My wife was probably walking back from a dinner with her friends. I was walking back to our apartment and I heard her scream. Some guys were trying to rape her, they are gone now but one in unconsious."

" Okay."

She hung up the phone and I went to grab Bella's jeans. I slid them on and wrapped her jacket around her, along with mine.

" Edward." she said in a strangled voice.

" I'm here, baby. Everything is going to be alright." I whispered into her hair.

Sirens were heard all around me and one pulled into the parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop next to us. Two men got out and lifted her onto a stretcher. I grabbed my bag and hers from the ground and shuffled into the ambulance, holding her hand tightely.

----

When we arrived at the hospital they took her into a room and I was left to wait in the hallway. I called Alice, Rose and the guys. Alice and Rose were freaking out a crying, trying to blame themselfs. It wasn't their fault.

I sat in the waiting room. Wiping my eyes from the tears that fell for my wife. I didn't know when Rose and Alice arrived but I felt one of them rub my back.

" Did they actually..." Rose trailed off.

I shook my head

" Edward that's a good thing." Rose assured me.

" Yeah." I whispered.

After an hour with no news a doctor finally came into the room and asked for me. I immediatly stood up and looked at him straight in the eye.

" Where is she? is she okay?" I asked hurriedly.

He gave me a smile " She is fine. A few scratches and bruises but she will be okay. She is hooked up to an IV, and I would like her to stay the night tonight and she can go home tomorrow. She is a little emotional about the situation which is what is expected with her 're wife is very lucky. If you follow me you can come see her."

I stood and followed him. We went up to the second floor and she was in one of the first rooms. I had made sure it as a private room. When I walked in she was awake, not completely alert, but away nontheless. The doctor left us alone and I set our stuff on a chair, fleeting to her side and holding her close to me.

" I'm okay, baby." she whispered.

" No, you're not okay. I am here to protect you and I failed. Seeing them on... I can't. No, you're not alright."

Her tears dropped on my shirt and I held her closer, finding a way to lay with her on the bed.

" I was lucky, Edward. If you weren't there then they would of had the chance to actually finish it. You saved me. Like you always do."

I rubbed her back. Though it was bare due to the untied hospital gown. I felt her wince just the slightest and immediatly froze. One thought ran through my mind; she was scared of me now, too.

" Bella," I said warily.

" It's just a little bruised. Just hold me, please."

I let out a small whoosh of air and wrapped my arms around her fragile body.

----

I had somehow persuaded the doctors into letting me stay with her overnight. There was no doubt that she would be having nightmares, it would break my heart to not be able to sooth her. She slept in the bed and I sat on the chair, rubbing little circles on her palm.

A million thoughts ran through my mind but one stood out the most. Would they ever catch the guys that did this to her.

Bella has been through so much these past years. Dealing with the troubles of our relationship, fighting for it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. She was so delicate and fragile and she didn't deserve anything but good things.

She went through the loss of her parents, how they practically dis-owned her now and then my extended family's dis-like towards her. Now this, this is what she gets for being the most caring and supporting person.

I felt her stir and that's when the shouting started. She started screaming at me to help her and I shot up out of the chair and gently shook her awake. It must of startled her because her eyes shot open and she screamed.

" Let me go!" she wailed

I pushed her hair out of her face and she struggled against me.

" Bella! Sweetheart, it's me." I assured her.

She kept struggling, her eyes tightly shut. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her neck, rubbing her back slowly. Bella started to relax in my arms, knowing that it was me. Tears slipped down my cheek knowing what this has done to her. She wouldn't be the same, she wouldn't be the loving wife who loved to laugh and have a good time.

---

In the morning she was quiet, just staring at the wall blankly. I held her hand, encouraging her to try and eat something, all she would say is:

" I'm not hungry."

She was ghostly pale, almost grey and she was silent. No color in her cheeks, her lips were a very pale pink.

---

We went home around the evening, Bella not responding. The doctors had reccomended a therapist to us, saying that she would need someone to talk to at some time and that she shouldn't just stay like this.

The ride home was incredibly silent, too silent. She stared straight ahead, just watching the things infront of her. I held her limp hand, squeezing it, wanting her to do that same back. She didn't.

When arriving at the apartment she got out of the car. I grabbed her bag and mine and followed her into the lobby. We rode up the elevator and I opened the front door. She walked through and went straight for the bedroom. I didn't follow her, not wanting to be to pushy

I set out bags on the kitchen counter and opened up the fridge. I made beef stir fry with yellow and red peppers, onion and mushrooms. I was never good at cooking but there are few dishes I can make, compliments of Esme.

After the food was ready I set half on a plate, grabbed a fork and walked into the bedroom. I saw her laying on her side, towards the wall, hugging a pillow and sobbing silently into it. I set the food down on the dresser and went over to the bed. I reached for her and she moved away. My heart felt like it was shattering.

" Bella, love?"

" Just leave me alone." she cried

I stood up and grabbed the plate. I walked into the kitchen and slammed it into the sink.

-----

BPOV

I felt discusting from their hands on me. They hadn't finished me but I felt dirty. Why would Edward possibly want me now? After someone put there hands all over me. Hands that weren't his.

I told him to leave me alone, knowing that it would hurt his feelings, I was doing him a favor. He walked out, not a word uttered from his lips. The bedroom door slammed and I jumped the slightest, crying into the pillow. Suddenly I heard something loud being thrown and shot up in bed.

" DAMN IT!" I heard him yell.

Silently I laid down in bed, covering my body with the blankets. I stared at the clock that read 6:23pm, the red numbers looking back. At around nine I heard the bedroom door open. Edward walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The shower turned on and I heard the water splash against the tile.

The water ran for about twenty minutes, which was alot longer then Edward normally took a shower. He came back into the room, wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a wife-beater. I felt the bed shift when he laid down. No arms wrapped around me, no hand reaching for mine. Nothing.

I couldn't help but think that I broke him, too. He deserved better then me.

My parents didn't even want me so who would? I was used for someones pleasure. My mind shut down and I stared at the ceiling, motionless and broken.

**Authors Note- I am horrible, oh kill me now! But hey, Bella isn't thinking of the positive, just wait until what goes on next chapter. **

**I feel really bad for Edward. Do any of you?**

**New Moon tonight! I am going to the midnight showing of course. I busted my ass to get this out for you all. Thank god for Thanksgiving break.**

**Authors Note 11/20/09- Sorry! I wanted to update before I left but it didn't happen. I left at nine and waited in the theater until twelve to see the movie. Then I awoke this morning only to see it again! Carlisle was ssseeeeeexxyy and did anyone thing the cliffhanger was brutal? It was frusterating. Of course we all know that they marry and she says yes. the movie was different from the book, with extra scene's, and obvioudly he asked her to marry him in Eclipse. But it was great, Aro was the best! and I most satisfied. If I wasnt then I would of been pissed, spent three hours in a fucking movie theater for gods sake!**


	45. Lost

**Authors Note- The feedback on last chapter was great. I am glad you guys are sticking to this. Alot of people said they needed a break, well sometimes life can't give you a break. I know how that feels and I bet alot of you all do. **

**IMPORTANT!- **

**They are going to go through something worse, and I warn everyone. But please, please trust me, that is all I ask. It's all happening for a reason so just trust me.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**-----**

**September 13th**

**Tuesday, 2012**

EPOV

It was her birthday today and she had yet to come out of her room. She stayed locked up in our bed, not talking and not eating, only going to classes. At this point, I had no idea what to do. I couldn't fix it this time and I knew that I had to get her to talk to a therapist.

Slowly I walked into the bedroom, holding a small blue box. I had gotten her a charm for her bracelet and bought a few of her school books for her that she needed.

As normal she was laying in bed. She went to class because it was a Tuesday. I sat down next to her and she cringed away, just the slightest. This is what she always did. I brushed her hair out of her no-longer sparkly eyes and kissed her forehead.

" Happy Birthday, sweetheart." I whispered.

I set the box beside her and she started at it blankely.

" Please, Bella. I love you."

She said nothing and reached her hand up from under the blanket. She opened the little box and saw the small diamond heart. I slowly took it out of the silk and gently grabbed her wrist. I hooked it onto the bracelet and moved the box.

" Bella, just say something to me, anything. Just a 'hi' would make me think that you're somewhat okay. Please, sweetheart."

Her mouth dropped open just the slightest " I'm sorry." she rasped, tears falling.

I felt my heart crack " Don't apologize. Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. She squirmed for a moment before relaxing. I put my hand on the back of her head and rocked her.

" I would never hurt you. I've always been here for you and I always will." I whispered into her ear.

Her warm tears soaked through my button up and I held her tighter. Bella sobbed silently into my shoulder, her body shaking.

" I'm discusting. Why do you still want me."

I let her go and stood up. She seemed alarmed by the expression on my face.

" You need to realize that you were lucky. I know what almost happened but you have to think of the positive. You were violated in a way but they never... the never finished! I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me in. I'm going to call Carlisle to see if he can recomend a good therapist in this area and whether you like it or not you are going to see him because you need to talk to someone. You need to eat and talk. The only time you get up is to go to school."

She wiped her tears " You can't tell me what to do."

" You want to bet. Bella, you need help. Help that I cannot give you."

She shook her head.

" You have a doctors appointment at six. You are going this time. Take a shower and get ready."

I walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. I didn't mean to get upset at her but she needed to listen to me. I don't know how she feels. All I know is that I feel horrible for not being able to help her. I want to, god knows I do. But what she needs, is something that I can't give her. I sighed and headed for the kitchen.

I made dinner around five thirty and waited for her. The shower had been running for awhile and I started to get worried. I cleaned up dinner and put everything in containers, then headed into the bedroom.

The bathroom door was cracked open and no steam was coming out. I pushed the door open and looked around. She must be in the shower.

After a moment I heard loud sobs. I immediatly headed for the shower and pushed the curtain back. She wasn't wearing clothing, but she was sitting in the shower, the water all the way on cold and scrubbing her arms furiously, until they were bright red.

I grabbed the towel on the bar and grabbed her. She seemed startled and let out a small screech. I brought her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her.

" I didn't mean to get angry at you. Bella you need help. I need you to get better for me, for you. You won't talk to Alice and Rose about this and you won't talk to me."

She was shaking violently and I tried to warm her up. I picked her up in my arms and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, okay?"

Bella nodded and I set her on the bed. I grabbed undergarments, jeans and a sweater. When I finished collecting I went back to her, she was in the same position I left her. I set the clothes next to her.

" Want to get dressed?"

She looked around, eyes darting everywhere but on the clothes next to her.

" Bella, do you want me to help you?" I asked gently.

She nodded silently and ducked her head. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up

" Don't be embarassed."

I helped her get her clothes on. Trying my best to ignore some of the bruises on her hips and back. When I got her sweater over her top-half I grabbed a comb from the bathroom. I combed through her wild curly hair and grabbed a pony tail. I somehow put her hair up like how she did it and helped her with shoes, putting her in the converse and lacing them up.

She put her coat on and I changed my wet shirt, putting my coat on as well. When we got outside of the apartment panic was evident on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

----

We got to the hospital, where the doctor wanted to check over her bruises. He didn't have his own buisness but he was her doctor here. I led her into a room and he came in moments later.

" Bella, how are you doing?"

She said nothing, just stared at the blue walls.

" She's not coping well. I am planning to call my father who is a doctor to refer us to a good therapist. She doesn't talk or eat."

He sat down across from her and she sunk into my side. I was glad that she was not scared of me anymore.

" Bella, I won't hurt you. I am here to help you. May I check your back, to see if the scratches are healing."

She nodded hesitantly and faced me. Dr. Gerandy pulled up her shirt and checked over the marks from the hard pavement. They were healing but still red. I held onto her hands, kissing her cheek and forehead for comfort.

" Her throat has been really scratchy and raw."

" Well, we can take some blood tests and see. She could be coming down with the cold."

----

Bella cringed when she saw the needle for the blood test. Something was behind her eyes, she looked nervous. Not scared nervous, just nervous. I held her hand when he took the blood and she was a trooper through it.

When he had three tubes of blood he let us know that he was going to send them off to the lab for testing. I waited nervously, just hoping that it was the flu or a small cold. When he came in the room almost an hour later he wore a sympathetic frown on his face.

My palms broke out in a sweat and I got nervous. Bella was looking everywhere but at me and the doctor saw down in the rolling chair. I wondered what she was possibly keeping from me. She let go of my hand and looked out of the window. I looked at the doctor, waiting for him to tell me what the hell was going on.

" I'm sorry to tell you this, especially at a time like this but it seems like you lost the baby."

Baby?

I looked at Bella.

" What baby?" I said.

The doctor looked genuinely surprised. " The night she came in and we took a blood test I found she was a month pregnant. She told me that she wanted to tell you herself. I thought you were aware of the situation."

" What?" I choked out.

She was pregnant, with my baby and she never told me. Then we lost it and I didn't know about the baby until it was actualy gone.

" She probably lost the baby due to all of the stress she has been under. The emotional feelings also could of affected the baby."

I stared straight ahead, my mind completely blank. I felt tears fall down my face in long streams. Bella looked away, streams of tears in her own eyes.

" I will give you both time. I am very sorry for you're loss." he said before shutting the door, leaving us alone.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

" I couldn't." she whispered brokenly.

" If you did then I would of made sure that you would of ate. I would of forced you to eat and take care of yourself." I whispered.

She put her head in her hands " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I killed our baby. It's all my fault." she wailed.

I took her into my arms, holding her close. She clung to me and I sat in the chair. Greiving for my unborn baby, my broken wife, and the father inside me that lost his child.

**Authors Note- Short but updating fast. PLEASE TRUST ME! That is all I have to say from here.**


	46. Crack

**Authors Note- Alot of people said they would trust me. Thank you! I was a tad nervous posting last chapter. Expecting many flames but you all seem to be alright with what is going on. One said it was a bit much to be going on, but as I said, sometimes you just can't catch a break. Life can be worse then what has happened to Bella.**

**I know that I have alot to make up with, with all that has been going on with them. They do need a break, agreed.**

**lots reviews last chapter. Looks like some came out of hiding. I know I don't reply to most reviews but I want you all to know that I love reading each and every one of them. You have no idea how much they mean to me, thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

EPOV

I bet there are alot of people in this world that grieve for their loves ones. But how many have to deal with the situation that I am in. How many people have their wife almost raped and then loose the child they didn't know they had?

Finding that Bella had lost the baby was the last straw for me. We went back home and I cried on the couch, head in my hands and my body wracking with broken, uneven sobs. I wanted that baby, I wanted it so bad and I just realized that she was carrying one.

I've dreamed of having children with Bella. Little brown haired, brown eyed children running around the house, laughing and just loving life. Knowing that I lost that was almost worse then losing Bella.

She wasn't the same and I don't think she ever will be, an neither will I. The phone had been ringing like crazy but I ignored it, needing to be alone.

I turned on the couch, wiping my sore red eyes. After midnight I got up and went to the bedroom, needing to scrub my eyes in the washroom. I walked past the bed and to the bathroom, turning the faucet on. Cold water poured out and I splashed it on my face. Once I finished I wiped my face off and went to answer the phone.

" Hello," I rasped.

" Edward! I have been trying to reach you forever. How is Bella doing?"

" I-I-I don't know." I stuttered.

" Honey, what happened?" she asked.

I sat down on the couch " She was pregnant, mom. She didn't tell me." I choked out. " We went to the doctor, she lost the baby and I just found out."

" Oh my god." she gasped " Edward, come home."

" I can't. School and she won't go anywhere."

I heard her sniff on the other end " Honey, I'm so sorry. Look your dad and I will fly out, okay. Maybe she will talk to us."

" Mom, do-"

" Edward, let us help you, okay?"

I gulped and nodded, though she couldn't see me. " Okay."

----

I heard the knock on the door and stood up silently from my seat. The week had been brutal. I didn't eat and neither did Bella. I left her in the bedroom and took the couch. I wasn't angry at her but I needed time to think about this.

Slowly I opened the door and was attacked by my mother. Bella didn't know they were coming. I knew if I told her she would tell me to uninvite them. When it came to visiters she didn't want to be bothered. When it came to me she didn't want to be bothered, that is what hurt the most.

" Baby," she whispered when she saw my red eyes.

" Hi," I said quietly.

" Where is..."

I sighed " Bedroom."

She nodded silently and headed towards the hallway

" It's straight ahead." I informed her as I sat on the couch

My father followed behind me and sat next to me on my new bed. I threw my head back on the back of the couch.

" What's going on, son?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose " I don't know what to do anymore." I started " I feel lost, useless... Nothing is the same anymore."

He patted my knee " A therapist is what you both need at this point."

Esme was in the bedroom, the door had closed awhile ago. I could only imagine what they were talking about. After awhile I got up and decided to make one of the few dinner meals that I could make. Carlisle helped me out in the kitchen. I made simple food, lemon chicken and fettucini alfredo. I made two plates, one for Bella and one for Esme. Food didn't look at all appetizing to me.

I didn't make their plates until we were done eating. I picked at my chicken, pushing it around my plate.

" Eat." my father commanded.

" I'm not hungry. I just..."

He stared at my ribs " You're already skinny as it is, Edward. Right now, and I know it is going to be hard, but you need to be strong. I know that we all need time to grieve but not eating is not healthy."

I set my fork down " I don't want to eat. I am an adult, you can't treat me like a child. I respect your opinion but my appetite dissapeared."

A sigh escaped him and he resumed eating. After he finished eating I cleaned up my plate and took Esme and Bella's already made plates to the bedroom. Carlisle opened the door for me and I stepped through. Esme was sitting on the side I normally sat on and Bella was laying, facing away from her, eyes closed.

I knew she was awake.

Carlisle took Esme's plate and brought it to her. I set Bella's plate on the end table and sat on the edge of the bed. I kissed her forehead and she sighed, burrowing herself deeper in the blankets.

" I want you to eat something." I stated.

" I'm not hungry." she stated, opening her blank eyes.

I sighed and rested my hand on her leg.

" You are hungry and you are going to eat something." I insisted

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Carlisle stood by my side, giving me a stern glance, telling me in his way that I had to make her eat.

" Do you want me to take you to a hospital where they will force feed you? I don't want to do that so don't make me."

Again, her eyes opened, but she glared at me. She looked truly pissed off and she never, ever got angry at me for such a stupid thing.

" I. Don't. Want. To. Eat." she seethed.

My parents took that time to step out of the room. I silently thanked them for doing that.

" Isabella, you can stay locked up in this room for as long as you want. If you don't eat then you will get sick. Do you want to become anorexic? Do you want to kill yourself?"

She sat up and stared straight at me " I will do whatever the hell I wish."

I wiped the fresh tears that fell " Don't make me lose you, too." I whispered, walking out of the room.

My parents sat in the living room on the couch, talking silently to eachother whilst she ate. When she noticed me she patted the spot next to her. I sat down in the seat.

" Edward, she needs help before she goes over the deep end. I know that she was just sad but now she is angry and if she does something to hurt herself..."

" I know and I was going to talk to dad about a good therapist for her. I can't lose her. I already lost my baby and I can't lose her now."

Esme patted my leg and set her plate on the kitchen table.

" I'm going to try and talk to her again." she said quietly before leaving.

I washed her plate and silverwear, then put it away in the cabinets. I heard the bedroom door open and then close. I started to feel nervous, not wanting her to snap at Esme like she did me. I knew that my mother would take it alot more personally then I would.

Only a few years after I was born my mother was actually raped and she went through the same thing Bella did. I was only three but I knew that it was bad. She was always crying the first week and then she was angry, angry at the person who did it to her. She yelled at me and my father until he had enough. He had forced her to go to a therapist and it took three years for her to get back on track. Day after day she would start smiling wider. When I was ten she told me that I helped her, that it was mostly because of me that she didn't kill herself. I never knew how it exactly happened, I just knew the other details.

I remembered being woken up by my father to go to the hospital and then curling up in her hospital bed with her, trying to make her stop crying.

I wondered if Esme tried telling Bella what happened to her. Maybe then Bella would understand that she was lucky in a way.

" STOP TRYING TO GET INSIDE MY HEAD." I heard from the bedroom.

Carlisle and I both sprung out of our seats and darted down the hall as the bedroom door opened. Esme stepped through, tears spilling out of her eyes. Bella was standing besides the bed, a murderous look in her eyes. It truly scared me.

I grabbed Bella as she was about to make a run to the bathroom. She struggled violently in my arms and I just held her tight.

" Let me go!" she yelled

" STOP!" I screamed at her.

She froze then and I was almost frightened that I scared her. In my arms she stilled, going limp.

" You need to stop this right now. I know that you're angry and that your upset, but you are taking it out on the wrong people. We are trying to help you and obviously you don't want us to. I am going to find you a therapist and you are going to talk to the person." I said sternly

" I don't want to. I feel discusting, worthless...used. I killed a baby, our baby and it hurts. If nothing ever happened then I would still have the baby." she cried " Nobody can fix me, I am beyond repair... I just want to die."

I stared at her " You want to just give up, just like that. Lose me and everything that you have just so you can die. I am not done spending time with you. I need you with me for aslong as I can have you, and I won't let you give up on yourself. You are not discusting and most definately not worthless. You did not kill our baby, it was nothing you could stop from happening."

" How do you still want me? How can you still love me?"

" When I stood infront of all of my family and our friends I made a vow to stick by you, and to always love you. I will stand by that for the rest of my life. I loved you since the moment I met you."

She hesitantly put her arms around my neck. I buried my face in her hair and took in a deep breath.

" I'm sorry for getting so angry at you." she whispered.

" It's okay."

Bella shook her head " It's not. You deserve better then that."

" I deserve you." I replied.

She leaned back and looked into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her lips chastely. As expected my parents weren't in the room, they had left and closed the door.

" Can you sleep in the bed. I've missed you."

I nodded and set her down on the bed.

" Please try and eat."

She sat in my lap and I picked up the food, cutting a small peice of the chicken. I put it to her mouth and she opened, I slid the fork in her mouth and she ate it, chewing slowly. For ten minutes she sat in my lap and I fed her.

" I'm full." she told me standing up slowly " I want to apologize to Esme."

We walked into the living room and she looked at Esme.

" I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it, I was just upset."

Esme took Bella into a short embrace as did Carlisle. When they let her go I wrapped her up in my arms, missing the feeling of having her there. I think that out of everything that has happened, she needs to feel secure and loved, supported and wanted.

----

My parents went back at the end of the weekend. I had gotten in contact with a good therapist in the area. Carlisle reccomended him to us, saying that he was one of the best in the country. Bella had reluctently agreed to go, but she made it clear that she wanted me to be there with her, for every session.

It was Monday morning and I still had about a half hour until I had to get up. I laid in bed, Bella nestled into my side. My hand rubbed up and down her tiny waist. The nightmares seemed to be gone when I was holding her, she told me it made them dissapear, thoroughly convinced that I had powers.

A long yawn escaped me and I turned over, gently resting her on her back and pillowing my head on her chest. I felt her stretch below me and knew she was now awake.

" Good morning." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

" Morning." she murmured almost sadly.

I rested my hand over her stomach and stared deeply into her eyes " One of these days, love."

She nodded sadly and I wrapped my arms around her.

" Things will get better soon. You can go to therapy and I will be there with you. We'll both graduate and get good jobs, have babies. But we will do it at a good time, alright?"

" I love you." she told me.

" You too, love."

A tiny smile was on her face, just a small one, but one nonetheless.

----

" Isabella Swan." a female's voice called out.

We both stood. Bella standing stiff on my side. I rubbed tiny circles on her hand, trying to soothe her. Both of us were led into a warm room. The walls were a carmel color and there was a brown leather couch. Behind the rich wooded desk was a woman, late thirties atleast. She was wearing a pair of thick framed glasses and her blonde hair was in a tight bun.

She stood and extented her hand " Hello, I am Dr. Shena. You must be Mr and Mrs. Cullen.

" Yes. I am Edward and this is my wife, Bella."

" Well make yourselfs at home and get comfortable." she said

I sat down on the small couch and Bella sat awkwardly next to me.

" So, Bella. How about you tell me about yourself."

" I am in my second year of college to become a Journalist. I am 20 years old. My birthday is September 13th and I have been married to my husband since June 25th of this year." she said shortly

" Okay, now why don't we talk a little about why you are here. You don't have to go into detail, I understand that you might be uncomfortable right now, hopefully in time you can."

Bella nodded " I was almost...almost-" I squeezed her hand "-raped. I found out I was pregnant when I was taken to the hospital but I didn't tell my husband... I was really depressed and emotionally unstable and lost the baby." she said quietly.

I saw the tears that fell and wiped them.

" I know that was hard for you to tell me, but I am here for you to talk and for me to listen and help you. Would you like to talk more about the situation or about something else. Maybe about your family?" Dr Shena asked.

" My parents aren't around anymore."

" Did they pass away?"

" No... They didn't approve of my relationship with Edward and they kicked me out and took my college money away."

-----

The first session went well. Bella talked a little bit about the struggles of our relationship, not in detail but the basics. She was still getting comfortable with talking to stranger. Bella still spent a little time in the bedroom alone. She liked time to think.

I walked her to all of her classes, making sure that she never walked alone. Anxiety was a big part of what she was feeling when she was alone. Even in the apartment she got scared. I had spoken to the therapist about putting her on anti-anxiety medicene and she said that it was a possibility.

It was now December and today was the last day until break. Our anniversary of meeting was now gone, the day was spent eating chinese food and watching television. I had taken all my exams and was waiting for Bella outside. Snow covered the ground and swirled in the air. The clock hit six and Bella was out only a minute later. She was wearing her boots, skinny jeans and her black pea coat with a blue scarf. Her hair was curled and falling in waves down her back.

Snow was now falling into her hair, the q-tip looking peices ontop her head. She looked around a moment before noticing me. A small smile broke out on her face and she walked over to me.

" Hello." She said once reaching me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips. We never went farther then kissing now. I understood why, and knew that when she was ready to be with me like that I would know. I couldn't lie, it was a little dissapointing. But I love her and know that it's best to take this one step at a time.

Bella pulled away with a smack.

" Hey, beautiful. Let's get you out of the snow."

I helpeed her into the car and jogged to the other side.

Therapy was doing good, and she was opening up to Dr. Shena, telling her the whole story of our relationship, even the recent events. When it came to what happened recently Bella was still working on it. Talking about it made her feel bad, not bad about the situation, just bad. She gets upset and emotional and that is what she is working on. When it came to the loss of the baby she ignored that subject all together. She claimed that it was uncomfortable to talk about and it made her feel horrible. I tried my hardest to comfort her. I was just as upset about the baby as she was.

Dr. Shena suggesting me leaving for the meetings, thinking that it would help her a little bit, but Bella immediatly dismissed the idea.

Over the years of us being together we always had eachother, no matter what. We never broke up at any point, and I think because we both know we always had eachother through everything we went through, it made us have a certain bond between us. A bond that made us think that no matter what the situation, we needed eachother and we knew the other person was always there, no doubt in our minds they wouldn't be.

When we arrived back at the apartment Bella had insisted on making dinner. I took off my coat and set my book bag down, I slipped off my leather gloves and set them on the table. I helped Bella with her jacket, scarf and gloves and she went to the kitchen.

I watched as she moved around the kitchen. She wasn't completely happy and that was okay, she just needed time. I wasn't completely happy to where we started off on our marriage. I lost my baby and almost lost the real Bella, but I knew that everything would be alright in time.

**Authors Note- I want to wish you all a, Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful for all of you, for encouraging me to write and being the best reviewers there are out there. You reached me over 1k reviews and I will never be able to explain how much you all mean to me, though I don't know all of you. The support I get is amazing and it's nice for people to **_**want **_**to read my writing. You are the only ones who encourage me to write and that is why I am so appreciative. Enjoy you're meals and remember I am thankful for you guys!**

**Review if you'd like.**


	47. Life

**Authors Note- Good feedback last chapter. I am glad you are all trusting me with this.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

EPOV

I walked into the bedroom quietly, a plate of breakfast in my hands. Bella was a small lump under the plush blankets, a brown mess sprawled on the pillow. A small smile came to my face and I darted over to her side of the bed. I set the plate down on the table and rested my hand on her shoulder.

She shot up immediatly and let out a yelp.

" It's just me." I assured her, putting my arms around her.

Nightmares still occured and her reactions were always the same. A scream and an abrupt waking. Bella relaxed and held my hand, squeezing it tightly.

" Merry Christmas, darling."

Her arms wrapped around me and she smiled up at me. " It's our first Christmas as husband and wife." she informed me.

I smiled down at her and lifted her off the bed " Yes it is!"

After a moment I set her down and fed her breakfast as she lay in my arms. Her hand rubbed up and down my arm, playing with the tiny hair there. She looked so innocent, like a small child.

" I love you." she whispered quietly, her voice muffled against my cheek she was kissing.

I rubbed my cheek against her lips " You, too, gorgeous."

She smiled and pulled away from me. I held onto her, my arm wrapped loosely around her neck. After she finished eating her food I reached into the drawer next to me a pulled out a small wrapped box.

Hesitantly she grabbed the box and ripped the paper off. Seeing that it was a blank white box, she looked at me in confusion. I motioned for her to continue and she opened up the box.

" Edward! It's so nice." she exclaimed, taking it out of the box.

It gets a little hard finding gifts but I had gotten the idea to get her a Fossil watch. There was a blue backround behind the hands and the band was white gold with gold twisted through it. She picked it up slowly and handed it to me. I clasped it onto her tiny wrist and she smiled.

" Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful."

" There's more." I said, pulling the newly made shirt from behind me.

She smiled and took it from me. Printed on the white t-shirt was a Christmas tree with colorful ornaments. Ralphie from a Christmas Story was there, holding his rifle. In the corner it read, " Don't shoot you're eye out!". Then to finish it off my signature was in the corner.

In June I had gotten her a shirt as a wedding gift. It was black and in my white script read, '_Mrs. Edward Cullen.", _on the back.

Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck tightly and I felt her lips press against my neck.

" You're too good to me."

" I'm not good enough." I whispered.

She jerked away from me and stared at me. The look in her eyes almost made me feel scared. It was unreadable and confusion. She looked angry yet sad.

" Don't ever say that."

I kissed her forehead and patted her back " Darling... Nevermind, I apologize. Now let's go eat the breakfast I attempted to prepare." I told her, lifting her up and running to the kitchen.

She screamed in surprise and I set her down in a chair, right infront a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, french toast and hashbrowns. Her wide brown eyes stared at the huge plate with wonder and amazment.

"Edward, I don't eat this much."

" You're way to skinny. Eat." I demanded softly.

Bella picked up the fork and speared food into her mouth. I watched her as she ate her meal, making sure that she ate more then half that was on there. When finished I told her to shower and dress warmly. She was wary but listened to me.

I watched the Christmas Parade that was in New York on television whilst she got cleaned up.

She was still scared when it came to being outside alone. The thoughts that ran through her head were; _'Was it him that did it. Did I just walk pass the person who almost raped me.'._ She told me that was her main thought. I always walked her home from classes and made sure she got to her first safely. I knew that after these four years of college, I would enter law school and I would not be able to be with her at all times, it would be hard and there would be twelve hour days. I could only hope that in these next two years that she would be better and feel like she can be alone at times.

I heard her footsteps coming closer and turned off the television. I turned around and smiled at her. Bella was wearing medium washed jeans and her black boots with a tall heal. Her top was sweater-like but went to her hips and hugged her skin beautifully in a dark emerald color.

" You look absolutely stunning, my love."

She smiled shyly and looked at me under her long lashes. I wrapped her in my arms and leaned down for a kiss. When it became to heated and passionate she pulled away, moving my hands off her hips.

"I can't." she whispered regretfully.

I brushed the back of my hand across her cheekbone. " It's fine."

Bella shoved away from me and shook her head, turning around. " No, it's not _fine_. You're my husband and I can't even... I can't make love to you because I'm scared. Scared for gods sake! And this... you're my husband, Edward." she wailed.

I walked infront of her. " Love," I sighed " It's okay. I understand and it's not like I am going to love you any less because we can't be together in an intimate way."

After wiping the tears off her cheeks I pulled her into a tight embrace. Her hands clutched my back and her neck buried into the crook of my neck. I picked her up and walked to the couch, setting her down on my lap as I sat on the couch.

" Don't cry, love. Today was supposed to be a happy day for us." I soothed.

" Of course I ruin today."

I rubbed her back " Bella, you didn't ruin anything." I assured her

Lifting her back up and walked over by the door to grab her coat. I slipped it over her shoulders and she put her arms through the sleeves and I buttoned her jacket up. I put my own on and then opened the door for her.

When we got to the parking lot snow was covering the ground, everything was covered in snow.

Bella dug through her purse and produced a small box. She shoved it into my hands and encouraged me to open it. I took off the bow and opened up the white box. Inside was a car key, looking like my Volvo's key but somehow different.

" Bella, whats this?" I asked.

She put her arm around me " Look infront of you." she said.

Looking infront of me as she said I saw a Volvo. Not just any fucking Volvo, a XC60 Volvo. My jaw dropped and I looked at her, my eyes wide with excitement.

" I wanted to give you something special, and I know a car is alot of money... But you have been so good to me and you have been helping me get through this mess. I know that you think that it's what your there for, but I really wanted you to have a good Christmas gift so here it is."

" Not just because you got me this, but do you know that you are like the best person ever."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, she shoved me towards the car. " Go play."

I swear I almost screamed like a little girl. When I opened the door I breathed in the new car smell. There was a built in GPS, HD radio and floating center console. Safety belts with pretensioners, rear park-assist camera, integrated bluetooth, hands-free capability with a USB and AUX input. Flat folding seats in back and in the passenger seat, making big storage capacity, lots of rear leg room. Built in televisions in back of the head rest for driver and passenger seat for rear entertainment, dual integrated child booster seats. There was laminated panoramic roof and x-theme seats and accent leather.

I was in complete awe. I got out and looked around the exterior. There was dynamic, scandinavian crossover design and broad shoulders, rear skid plate, fog and cornering lights, led tail lamps and intergrated spoiler. DNA lamps, front bumper bar and side scuff plate. Integrated roof tails and like always, had a sporty couple-like look. BLIS ( Blind spot information system). SIPS ( Side impact protction system).

" You realize that this is a 33,000 dollar car?"

She nodded, " Edward, I have it taken care of."

I gave her a pointed look, " While why don't you tell me about it while we get to our destination." I suggested, opening the passenger door for her. With a small smile on her face she got into the car and I shut the door, all but running to the next side.

When I sat down into the leather seats I almost moaned. It was a beautiful car...

"Did I lose my husband for a car?" Bella asked.

I leaned over the console and gave her a chaste kiss " Almost."

She giggled and leaned back " Hmmm. This is nice."

" Nice?! This is fuckawesome."

I started up the car, the purring of the Volvo music to my ears. I reached over and took Bella's hand as I peeled onto the road.

" So, tell me."

She sighed " I really didn't mean to keep this from you and it's not a big deal. When I was nine my grandfather passed away and he had left me money. I am not able to get access to the money until I am twenty one, which is obviously not until next year."

I nodded in understanding " How much money is it?"

" Well I wasn't informed until yesterday how much... Over seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

My jaw dropped " Are you serious?"

She nodded. I turned to look at her, " That's amazing, Bella."

Bella fiddled with her hands nervously " There was also something else I wanted to talk about."

" Shoot."

A small sigh escaped her lips before she spoke, " I know that you are going to have to take two years in law school, and when you are done with these four years I will be done completely. I wanted to know if you wanted to move to Massachusetts so you could go to Harvard Law and finish those two years. I've been thinking about this and nothing is really holding us back from going, though we would be farther from your parents, on the complete opposite side of the USA. It's just... I know that we will be leaving Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose and that does make me sad but I want you to have a great oppurtunity. I don't want you to regret not going becau-"

" Whoa, darling, slow down. Yes, that is something we can we also have to consider where you are going to apply and if you get the job and what city. In the end we both had agreed to move back to California afterwards... There is more things to consider like if you were to get a job back in Cali, whist I am still in school. Then we may have to make different living arrangements. I don't want to be away from you."

" I know and I don't want to be away from you. I could take two years off, Edward. It wouldn't be a big deal, I would wait for you."

" You're too selfless." I informed her.

" I just love you so much. You already know that your it for me so let me just do something for you, just this once."

I cleared my throat, " I love you, too... Right now, lets just get through these next two years and then we will talk over this again. Thank you for the Christmas gift, I will love it forever."

She swatted my arm " I bet you will. But if you start kissing it then I am filing for divorce."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand. " Okay, love."

When we arrived at the destination I saw a look of complete fear on Bella's face. I smiled at her and got out of the car, forcing Bella out by her hand. She struggled and I picked her up, one arm under her ass and holding her against my body, whist the other locked the beautiful car.

She went limp in my arms and I carried her over to the small building and to the desk. I set her down and held her hand, making sure that she wouldn't run away from me. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

" 8 and 5." I told the lady.

She nodded and turned around, scrambling. When she foumd them she shoved them to me and I handed her the money. I took Bella to the room and handed the 5 to her. She sat down warily on the leather cot and slipped her jacket off.

----

" Please, don't make me." she begged.

I took her hand and led her out to the big open area. She clutched my arm and I stepped out, taking her slowly with me. Her slim arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I dragged her out to the middle. People were all around us, laughing and moving freely.

" I hate ice! Why should I skate on it." she exclaimed.

" Loosen up! If your all tense then you will fall." I explained.

She let go of me slowly and I wrapped an arm around her waist, skating around the rink with Bella at my side.

" Please, don't let go." she whispered.

I hugged her tightly and skated backwards. " I won't, love."

I twirled her around in a circle and a small girlish giggle escaped her. She looked scared, but happy. I wanted her to be carefree and more loose. Bella needed to know that not all people in the world were bad.

She loosened up after a little while, holding my hand and staying next to me. I was glad that she could let loose for a little while, just skate around and be happy. Bella needed to enjoy herself after all this stress.

I look her hand in mine and swung her forward in a circle. She sped around in a twirl and landed into my chest. I leaned my head down, hand on her cheek, and kissed her soundly.

---

When we left the rink Bella and I decided to head home and make dinner. For dinner we had decided to make steaks with mashed potatoes, green beans and sweet potatoes. I had begged Bella to make them for me, her candied sweet potatoes were the best thing that I had ever tasted.

Once Bella and I reached home she went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. As she changed I got the food out and started to season to steaks, when she came back she was wearing a pair of my sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt. She started to peel and cut the mashed potatoes, doing the same with the sweet potatoes but it bigger chunks. I helped her cut them and when they finished we put them on the stove to cook.

She prepared the green beans but didn't cook them, for it was to early to start cooking them. I put the steaks on the counter, it being too early to cook those, too.

Bella and I curled up on the couch, just like last Christmas, and watched some classic Christmas movies, such as, Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer, A Christmas Story. We also watched Charlie Brown Christmas and the Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

When the potatoes were almost done I popped the steaks in the oven to broil. Taking them out every few minutes to flip them over. Bella finished up with the sweet potatoes and set them on the table, then started with the mashed potatoes as I popped the green beans in the oven.

I found a plate for the steaks and put them on the counter with tongs. Bella set the table, putting forks, knifes and napkins next to the plates. She poured two cups of water and set them by our plates and I took the now fully cooked steaks out, setting them on the plate.

Finishing up I put it on the table, along with the green beans. I held her chair out and Bella sat down, I pushed her chair in and took my seat across from her. Right in the middle of the table was a tall white candle in a grey wrought iron holder. Without disturbing it I leaned over to kiss Bella on the lips briefly. She smiled at me and bit her lip.

" Thank you for dinner." she whispered.

" Thank you, too."

We ate dinner silently. It was strange, there was normally something we could talk about but this time... it was just different. Bella was always the chatter box and I loved to hear her go on. It was interesting and kept me entertained with a smile on my face.

The only noise was the clanking of our forks on the plates, or the occasional tap as the glass cup hit the wood table when we sipped the ice water. When we finished dinner I took our plates and cups, washing them thoroughly and putting them into the cabinets.

Bella and I put the sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and green beans in containers before turning the television off in the family room and retreating into our bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers as Bella crawled into her side of the bed. I brushed my teeth and was laying awkwardly on my back, arms pinned to my side.

" Are you alright?" I asked her, worried and confused at the change of mood.

She rolled over and laid on my chest, picking up my left hand and kissing my wedding ring. I did the same to her and then put my arm around her. Bella didn't answer me, she just laid on me quietly. If she didn't want to talk that was fine, she could just cuddle with me and that was all I needed from her.

-----

I rushed out of class as quick as I could, panicked and wanting to get home. Much to my bad luck the teacher had almost been an hour late to class, making us have to stay after. Normally the class was out at six and I would walk to Bella's class because it got out at six fifteen. She hadn't walked alone since the day of the incident. My phone was dead and I couldn't contact her.

There was no doubt in my mind she was freaking out. I was worried about her also, I hoped she got home safely.

Bella wasn't exactly the only one who got paranoid. They hadn't caught the guys who did this and they could be anywhere. Walking past me... and I would have no idea, neither would Bella. She was so fragile and delicate. In the city of Chicago anything could happen. Maybe she wanted to get out of here, maybe that is why she said Cambridge, Massachusetts so I could go to Law School. It would be no surprise if she felt unsafe here. But Dr. Shena was here, and she was the best therapist, she was nice and genuine.

The snow fell and created a cold blanket on the ground. Snow fell into my hair and onto my bookbag. I ran home and when reaching the apartment I took the elevator up. I ran my hands through my hair nervously, waiting for the ding. When I heard it I darted out of the elevator and to the door of the apartment, I opened up the door and saw a crying, pacing Bella in the living room.

I dropped my bag and that seemed to get her attention. Her head snapped up to meet my gaze and she ran into my arms.

" Shh, darling. I'm right here. The teacher was late and my phone was dead." I said, holding her shaking body close to mine.

" I was so scared."

I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying my hardest to sooth her as she cried into my chest. The situation broke my heart, it truly did. She was so scared and I don't want her to feel that way. Before this she was just starting to heal from everything that had happened with her parents. It wasn't fair.

Unwrapping one arm around her, I shrugged off my jacket and walked us to the couch. She curled up on my chest, tears still falling. I made circles on her back with my fore finger and she calmed down. Only minutes later she was sound asleep.

With a sigh I picked up her tiny fragile body and carried her to the bedroom. I took her shoes off for her and slipped off her jeans. I covered her with the thick comforter and kissed her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.

I left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. I made a sandwich and ate quickly before escaping back to our bedroom to take a shower. When finished I dressed in a pair of flannel pants. It was a little early to go to sleep but I was exhausted, so I curled up next to Bella and held her tightly to my chest.

" Edward," she whispered.

" Sleep." I instructed softly.

**Authors Note- Fillerish, just a look into Christmas and Bella's coping. This story is coming to a close soon. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, be prepared!**


	48. Change

**Authors Note- I want to thank you all for the kind reviews! They keep me going. Now I warned a time skip and no, its not a five years later! The story would be over on the spot if I did that. I think this story will last to 50 chapters, I have an obessession with leaving the number even, or at a good number like 15, 25, 75 etc...**

**ALSO! This story is way beyond 2009 and I just wanted to say that all the dates are correct. I bet my laptop isnt the only one who goes into the future, -creepy music-**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer own all things Twilight**

**No Music to come up with! I promise a list when I end this baby.**

BPOV

As I leaned over my books and millions of homework papers I couldn't help but think that the last two years went by quick, too quick for my liking but I guess it was good in a way. As the more time went on, and the more session with Dr. Shena things in my life started to get back on track.

The first year was the hardest. When Edward had late classes was the worst. I worried the something would happen to him or something would happen to me. When my attention wasn't taken, it wasn't good. My mind would wander to the bad things that could happen and I couldn't ignore the thoughts no matter how much I tried.

Dr. Shena has helped me so much, just talking to her and having her help me was helping me. When it came to being intimate with Edward, I had been so embarassed to talk about it. She pushed me to tell her and let me know that it was common for me to feel uncomfortable, hearing that made me feel better.

Edward and I hadn't gone farther then second base and though I knew he was frusterated, he was so understanding about it.

After a few months I had finally opened up about losing the child. It was the most hardest thing to talk about but I knew that I had to get it out.

Miserable, was how I felt when I found out I had lost my child. The pain was unbearable and what was worse is that Edward didn't know about the baby before it was too late. I knew in my heart that he would of made sure I was eating and taking care of the baby, no matter what happened that one night. I felt like I was being eaten up on the inside.

When I snapped at Esme I felt horrible, she had been trying to tell me about when she was raped. How she was actually raped and had to deal with it. She told me that she knew how I felt but wanted to tell her how I felt. She wanted me to open up and I snapped at her, not thinking. I apologized for it and in an Esme fashion, she forgave me on the spot.

My therapist was also a big help talking about it. She listened and gave me advice, she knew that I couldn't talk to Edward about it.

But I could never forget the person who helped me the most. The person who was my support system, and that is Edward. He soothed me when I awoke from nightmares, he made sure that he was with me at all times and apologized profusely when he was running late. Edward helped me get through the years, just being with me and trying to make things easier for me. He was my rock, my confidant and the biggest supporter.

When he was late I still got a little spooked, but it wasn't as bad the first time. I had been pacing on the floor, thinking of all the things that could of happened to him. I don't think that I have ever been happier to see him when I saw him then.

Christmases passed, as did Thanksgiving, Easter and other holidays and I was now facing my last year of college and finals were right around the corner. Stress was on high and I was trying my hardest to keep calm. Through highschool I had good grades, A's and maybe a B in a report card. Edward on the other hand, a straight A+ student.

I hadn't heard a thing about my parents. They just dissapeared off my world and radar. I didn't care as much anymore. They had both made the choice to do what the did and I think it was for the better. Edward and I got married and they weren't in the way and we were finally able to be together in peace.

Edward was the most amazing and loving husband, I just wondered how I got so lucky. He thought the same exact thing of course, he tends to brag to his college buddies or so they tell me.

The apartment was quiet, Edward was at class and mine was cancelled due to an ill professor. I sent him a message to tell him to just come home when he was finished. To pass the time I laid on our king sized bed with papers and books surrounding me, trying to soak up as much information as my braing could handle.

Dinner was simmering on the stove, just a pot of chicken rice soup, which Edward seemed to love. The smell wafted through our little apartment, making my stomach growl. I forced myself to wait for Edward by studying.

When I heard the front door open I scrambled off the bed. Edward dropped his bag on the couch and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Hey, baby." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I looked up at him, " That's no way to greet your wife." I teased.

He leaned down and I reached up on my tip-toes. Edward's arms wrapped just below my ass and he lifted me up and pressed his lips to mine. I wove my hands through his hair and kissed him deeply, letting my tongue dance with his.

" Slow down," he murmured against my quick moving lips, pulling away.

I jumped down from his body and walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly embarassed and rejected.

" Bella, darling." he started " It's just... Everytime we go farther and you need to stop I am ... frusterated and I feel like I am going to explode with it. I don't mean to reject you or make you feel bad I just can't..." he trailed off.

I grabbed the wooden spoon next to the pot. " I understand." I sighed.

He walked up to me and curled his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

" I love you, don't ever forget that." he told me.

" I know, and I love you, too."

Edward pecked my lips and reached over to smell the soup.

" You are gods gift to me, from heaven." he moaned.

I let out a small giggle and stirred the soup. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a bone-crushing huh, I patted his arm, a small smile on my face.

Once the soup was done I set the pot on the table and Edward retrived saltine crackers, bowls and spoons. I grabbed a metal ladle and put it in the streaming pot of soup. Edward filled his bowl to the brim and scarfed down.

"You cannot tell me you like my cooking _that _much."

" It's one of the reasons I married you, baby." he said with a wink.

I slapped his arm playfully and spooned some rice, chicken, celery and carrots onto my utensil.

---

After dinner I put the soup in the container and dragged Edward to the couch. He plopped down on the plush cushions and I leaned against the arm rest, my legs over his lap. His hands rubbed the exposed skin from my flowy blue floral skirt.

Since graduation is coming for me Edward and I had been talking about moving to Massachusetts for him to attend school at Harvard. He had to start applying now, he should of started earlier but he is still unsure.

" Come on, Edward. This is a huge oppurtunity for you."

He ran a hand through his hair " Bella... I have to ask you something."

I nodded.

" Are you just encouraging it because you want to get out of here after all that has happened?"

My jaw dropped just the slightest. I was almost insulted.

" Edward... No! I am not. I can't run from my problems, they will follow me. I just want you to have a good experiance, Edward. You deserve it." I informed him

" Sorry for jumping to conclusions." he apologized.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He pressed his lips for firmly to mine and basically shoved his tongue down my throat. His hands dug into my hips, not painfully, comfortably. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt his weight against my body. Panic flooded me, the familar feeling of being pushed down making me feel constricted.

Abruptly I pulled away from him and was shocked by his reaction, I jumped back. He jumped off me and darted down the hall, slamming the bedroom door. I sat, shocked and alone on the couch. After a moment of sitting there alone I got up and went to the bedroom. The door was unlocked so I opened it, only to see Edward sitting on the of the bed, head in his hands.

" I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered quietly.

He stood up " No, I'm sorry. I shouldnt of shoved my tongue down your throat. But I can't..." he stammered, motioning down south.

I sat on the bed next to him " Let's just try, okay? Maybe after we do once then I will feel comfortable."

Edward wrapped his arms around me " Bella, we can't just do it and hope for the best."

I wiped the fresh tears from my face. " I just... I hate not being with you the way I used to be. I-..."

" Talk to me, Bella. It's why I am here."

A small sigh escaped my lips. " When you are ontop of me I fell like I am being constricted or held down, even though your not being hard on me I still feel a big amount of pressure, like what those guys did to me; holding and pressing me down."

His hand rubbed up and down my arm soothingly. " If you would of told me that then I would of been careful." he whispered in my ear.

" I keep messing it all up... I should just shut up."

" No, no, no, no. I want you to talk to me about anything and everything. Bella, I love you and I am bound to you for life. We have always been close, since day one and talking to me is what I want you to do. If you can't then I would be thoroughly concerned."

I wound my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

" Love you... so much." I mumbled against his shoulder.

" I love you, too, Bella. Forever and ever, babe." he said.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the familar line. He had said it to me in the beginnings of our relationship. Memories from my late teenagers years flooded back. They all included Edward or Forks. Stupid Forks...

" Well, you, little girl, have class tomorrow so I think it's time for bed." he said.

" Me? Little girl? Dude, I am older then you." I scoffed

He swooped me up into his arms and ripped my skirt off my body, along with my shirt, leaving me in my undergarments. After Edward and I got comfortable sleeping in bed together and we had sex, I just started to sleep in my underwear. It was comfortable and Edward didn't seem to mind.

Edward used the washroom and brushed his teeth before stripping his own clothes off. Him, Emmett and Jasper go every Friday and Saturday and work out for like three hours. Seeing Edward with a six pack was delicious, I loved to trace the lines with my fingers. Though he wasn't ripped, which I didn't want him to be, it's gross, but I liked him with a little muscle.

When he got into bed I curled up on his chest and fell into a swift, dreamless sleep.

----

" I PRESENT TO YOU THE CLASS OF 2016!"

After the loud announcement the whole place erupted with cheers and happy squeals. It was like a repeat of highschool graduation, just more people. I threw my maroon colored hat in the air and gripped my diploma.

I searched through the huge crowd for Edward, Carlisle or Esme. There was so many people and I was being shoved and pushed around, I fought the want to push them back. Jerks.

The feeling of finishing school for good just felt amazing. No more stressing over tests, no more worrying about late papers or presentations. It felt like a thousand pound weight was just lifted off my chest. After a few minutes of searching I found Edward in the crowd. When he noticed me I broke out into a run and leapt into his arms.

He caught me in his strong arms and swung me around.

" Congratulations, darling." he whispered in my ear.

Edward set me down and handed me a bouquet of white and red roses. I wrapped my gown clad arm around his waist and saw Esme and Carlisle pushing through the crowd. Esme enveloped me in a big, motherly hug.

Carlisle handed me another bouquet, which was wild flowers and lilac's. I took it from him and he gave me a one-armed hug.

" Thank you for the flowers." I said, thanking both him and Esme as I curled up against Edward's side.

" I'm so proud of you, Bella." Edward said.

My smile widened and I looked up at him just to see he was dipping down for a kiss. Since we were infront of his parents we kept it chaste and simple. I felt his hand take my free one and give it a squeeze. I held onto the bouquets tightly and we made our way towards the apartment.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were going to their parents right after graduation and I was sad that I couldn't see them. Alice and Rose promised that we would hang out before we leaved. If we left.

Edward had made the decision to apply to Harvard and surprisingly, Carlisle was proud of him. If he wasn't going to go to a top medical school then going to a top law school was enough for him. Edward also applied for a few more. Cornell, which is all the way in New York. I would travel the world for him.

If he got in then I told him that I would help with costs, since I now had access to my grandfathers money. As a total there was eight hundred and sixty seven thousand dollars, which was more then I expected. Little had I also known that I had an extra seventeen thousand from my grandmother on Charlie's side. Making a grand total of: eight hundred and seventy seven thousand dollars.

We had both decided to save seven hundred and fifty thousand for a house, and though Edward wanted to provide for it, it was money for a down payment and just incase we went through a rough patch and needed money to lean back on. The extra's were foor any needed items, such as food, a little bit of rent.

After getting out of the place we spent the evening in a small Italian Bistro downtown. Carlisle and Esme checked into a hotel not long after, not wanting to impose on us by staying at the apartment. They were staying to the weekend and leaving Sunday, the fifth of June.

When Edward and I got back to the apartment I set my maroon gown over the couch. I was wearing a roushed black, strapless dress and gold and black peep-toed heels. Edward walked forward and I fisted his shirt in my hand. I pushed him onto the couch and popped the buttons on his grey button up. His lips found mine in a fiery haze of passion. Once his shirt was gone I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowed the kiss down a little.

After a moment he pulled away, I made a weird groaning/whining noise and pulled his lips back to mine. His hands fiddled nervously with the hem of my dress.

" I really can't believe that we haven't... in over two years." he mumbled.

I sighed and pulled away " Ruined the mood." I complained.

He lifted me up in his arms and ran to the bedroom, tossing me onto the bed and jumping onto it next to me.

------

July 16th

2016

Saturday Afternoon.

------

I scampered around the apartment, cleaning, vaccuming and dusking, trying to get my mind off the envelope's that now sat on the kitchen counter. There was three and I found it very nerv wracking that he would open them at the same time.

As I finished vaccuming our bedroom I went to the closet and opened up the double doors that held a washer and dryer. I took our sheets, pillow cases and covers out and put them on the newly vaccumed floor.

Edward was with Jasper and Emmett for their weekly workout/guy time and he was due back at any moment. I was wearing the same thing I wore when I first awoke. Lace boyshorts and a button up that belonged to my husband.

When I heard the apartment door open I ran out of the bedroom and knocked into Edward.

" Whoa, slow down! What's going on? And why are you still wearing the same clothes as this morning?"

I scoffed " I will ignore that and what is going on is that you have three letters from Harvard, Cornell and UCLA Law!" I exclaimed.

He dropped his keys and went over to the counter. I stood beside him, literally bouncing with excitement. Edward looked between all of them, stumped on which one to open up first. I rubbed his arm and handed him the one to Harvard. It was the most important.

Slowly, way too slowly, he opened up the letter and unraveled the sheet of paper.

" Dear Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to regret that after full and carefull consideration, the Admission Commitee denied your application for admission to Harvard Law School." he said, his voice faltering.

I wrapped my arms around his waist " I'm sorry."

He sighed " I just can't believe I thought I had a chance."

" Hey! Don't say that. I feel bad that they rejected someone who is as smart as you." I said.

Edward kissed the to of my head and grabbed the one to Cornell. He opened that one slowly and hesitantly. After unraveling the paper, much like the first he started to read allowed.

" Dear Mr. Cullen, we are glad to say that you have been accepted by the Admission Commitee and fully accept your application for admission into Cornell Law."

I squealed and kissed his cheek " See! Now that was good." I said, trying to cheer him up.

" Yeah. Now to UCLA."

I took a deep breath and he ripped open the letter and looked at the sheet of paper.

" I've been accepted in!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed his cheek. " Two out of three, not so bad... Which one?"

" UCLA." he said, no hesitance in his voice.

I looked at him, trying to see if he was messing with me. I thought for sure that he would say Cornell, not that I didn't want him to go to UCLA. Cornell was more well known but UCLA was a good school for law, too.

I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. He was a little sweaty, his wife-beater basically soaked. His arms were toned and shiny looking. I realized that I was blankely staring at him when he cleared his throat.

" Like what you see?" he asked.

With a smirk I ran my hand down his arm. " As a matter of fact, I do."

He grabbed hold of me and I tackled him to our bed, straddling his waist. His hands steadied my hips as I worked my lips up his neck to connect with his warm lips. When reaching his lips he let out a rough groan.

I ran my hands through his messy bronze hair. It was slightly longer and flopped into his eyes often. My hands played with the hem of his damp shirt and I pulled away and whipped it off of him, ripping his button up off my body to join his shirt.

I sat on his lap, topless and only wearing underwear...

" Bella?" he choked.

" I'm ready."

---------

September

---------

I would of never thought moving back to our hometown, Los Angeles, would make me so happy, Edward, too. We had gotten a loft in LA, driving distance to the college campus.

When we had gotten the loft it was mostly me unpacking everything. They had piled homework and assignments on Edward like crazy, along with a case that he was helping with. Apparently, much like medical school, they like you to experiance working at a firm.

The first week was the worst. The place was packed with boxes and since Edward got home around eight thirty, after a twelve hour day and going to the library to study he came home exhausted and spent. I tried to make things easier on him but that seemed to frusterate him.

I had sent out an application for the LA Tribune but had to wait awhile for a call back. I was a little nervious but threw it to the back of my mind and focused on getting the loft together.

Today had been a long day of packing and I had collasped in bed at eight, falling asleep instantly. Like I knew he wasn't home, I had gotten up at nine thirty, feeling the bed cold and empty. He was an hour late then usual and I felt panic rising up in me. I took a deep breath and got out of bed.

I slipped a robe on over my tanktop and shorts and jogged down the stairs.

" Edward," I called out.

All I got was silence.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my keys off the counter. I slipped my gym shoes on and headed out.

----

When I reached the library it was still open, closing in fifteen minutes. I jogged up the steps and opened the door. The teenager at the counter scoffed at my black shorts, red tanktop and cream silk robe, topped off with gym shoes. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

" You know, we close in like ten minutes." her oboxious voice spat.

" I know, I'm just looking for my husband." I retorted before heading to the tables.

I looked around, having no luck and went to the second floor. By the glass wall, slumped over the table, was Edward. His laptop was one and papers were scattered. I saved his document and put his papers in a neat order in his folder.

" Edward." I whispered in his ear, kissing below his ear.

I rubbed his back a moment before he jerked up.

" Shit. I fell asleep didn't I?" he said roughly.

" Yeah. I got worried so I decided to look here. Let's get you home."

He stood up drunkly and wrapped his arms around me. " You shouldn't walk around looking like that. You're too sexy for your own good."

I smiled and pulled away " You drink beer? Edward, I told you that we could go again sometime, just not when you are alone and out."

Edward rolled his eyes " Okay, your drinking. Now, let's get out of here."

I grabbed his laptop, folder and bag for him. We headed down the stairs, his arm tightly wrapped around me. When we past the desk the teenage girls mouth dropped at seeing Edward. She stared at him, a dreamy look in her eye.

" Dream on, bitch." I muttered, walking past her desk.

Edward let his hand travel down my back, then he squeezed my ass, making me jump.

" What's this for." I squeaked.

" That girl who is staring at me." he murmured.

I giggled and skipped infront of him. Running down the stairs and to my car. We parted into cars and raced home. He won. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. When we got inside the loft I jumped on him and clung like a little spider monkey.

" Take me to sleep." I muttered against his neck.

" Naw. You take me to sleep." he said sleepily, throwing us onto the couch.

I laid on his chest and he grabbed the blanket draped on the back. It was a gold flannel blanket that Esme had gotten us. Edward's hand smoothed my hair down and kissed the top of it. After laying quietly on the couch Edward carried me up the stairs and to the open room, our bedroom. He gently set me down on the bed and laid next to me.

" Goodnight, my love." he whispered in my ear.

" Night, love," I mumbled incoherently.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

**Authors Note- So things are a movin' along. I am sorry I posted late, origanally I wanted to at five but the chapter was unfinshed and I had a doctors appointment. It ran three hours late and didn't reach home until 9:30pm and had to finish up the chapter. **

**Review if you'd like.**


	49. Surprise!

**Authors Note-... Yeah, I really, really, really hate saying this but the story is ending at fifty chapters, that including the Epiloge. Then I have the song list I have to get together.**

**This is the last chapter, then an Epilogue, and it's over... Yeah, I am incredibly sad and I bet some of you are, too. This story has been amazing. I have never been flamed and you have all been too nice to me. I love you all so much... I am surprised I am not bawling but it gets easier after awhile.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

-----

Thanksgiving

2016

-----

BPOV

I walked through the grocery store, Esme by my side as we shopped for food for Thanksgiving. We had decided to have it at Edward and I's loft as a change. Esme and Carlisle hadn't seen it fully finished until today.

The 18lb turkey was at home with Carlisle and Edward while Esme and I got a few last minute things. We walked down the aisle's, both our stilettos clicking on the floor. I was wearing a red sweater with silver and green argyle design on both sides that had a three diamond row with small little jewls in the same design, I matched the sweater with a black pencil skirt and black stilettos.

Esme wore a deep red sweater dress and also wore a pair of black stilettos, so we were matching, shoes wise.

We chatted about my new job at the LA Tribune, which I now worked as writer for the from page article. They really needed someone to cover it and nobody was up to do it so after I gave them a taste of my writing style they asked me to take the position and I was excited.

Edward was so proud of me, it shined in his eyes when he saw me.

" So, how are things going with Edward?"

I smiled " Good, things are going great."

She stared at me, a smirk on her face " I'm surprised he held out for two years."

My mouth dropped and I turned to her " Who told you?" I demanded.

" Edward told Carlisle and Carlisle tells me everything, dear."

I took a deep breath " It was just uncomfortable for awhile."

She nodded in agreement " I was the same, but it took a little longer."

" Well it's not like not going at it for two years...wears down if you know what I mean..." I trailed off with a loud laugh.

Esme burst out a loud guffaw as we walked down the bread aisle. " I am surprised at you Mrs. Isabella Cullen. You used to be so shy when I first me-..."

She paused and we eyes were wide.

" What's wrong, Esme?" I asked as she stared over my shoulder.

Her eyes bore into mine before she grabbed my arm " Let's just go."

With a huff I turned around, seeing the person that I thought I would never see again. There stood Renee, holding a loaf of bread and staring at me with wide eyes. She looked a little taken back for a moment and held onto the hand of some guy.

" We best be going." Esme said before taking my arm and pulling me away.

" Bella," Renee's confused voice rang out.

I don't know why, but I stopped. Esme paused and looked at me.

" I'll go get the cranberry's, sweetheart. Just come find me when your ready."

" Thanks, Esme."

She walked out of the aisle and headed left. I took a deep breath before looking at Renee.

" What?" I asked her, my voice shaking

Her gaze on me was starting to scare me. She looked at me as if she'd met her long lost soulmate or something.

" You look so...so different, grown up."

" I'm twenty three now, I am grown up."

She took in a deep breath and was about to say something when my phone rang. I dug into my bag and saw it was Edward. I clicked the answer button and turned around.

" Hey, Edward. Everything alright?"

" Hello, darling. Yes everything is fine. I just got a call from Esme. She just told me to 'save you'. What's going on."

" Run in with Renee. She was just talking to me before you called. Thanks by the way."

" Seriously... That, bitch. I should-"

" You will do nothing... Look, I love you and I'll talk to you later."

He sighed " I love you, too, love. Be safe."

" Promise." I told him before hanging up and turning around.

" Look, I don't have time for this. I was over with you a long time ago and right now, I have a husband and his parents who love me and care for me more then you and Charlie did. And I love them. I'm sorry that you and my father didn't want me. But you guys started it and twisted everything around. You were wrong, not them and I will not let you ruin anything in my life, ever again. Goodbye, Renee."

I made a left down the aisle after grabbing two loafs of bread. Esme was by the fruit area, picking out two bags of Ocean Spray cranberrys. When she heard me she looked up.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled " Perfect. Now lets get the rest of this stuff on the list, hmm?"

She nodded and we picked up some orange juice, sugar and french bread and checked out. I paid with my debit and we headed back to the loft. Edward was waiting outside for me as well as Carlisle. When I stepped out with the two bags Carlisle took them from me and ushered Esme inside.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I pressed my cold lips against his neck.

" Are you okay? What did she say to you?"

" That I looked older and different. I basically told her off."

He kissed my forehead " That's my girl."

I looked up to him " Do I look old?"

" Bella you don't look a day over the first time I met you. Though you do have some curves are your hair is thicker. Your surprisingly more bendable..."

I punched his arm " Edward!"

He smacked my ass and kissed my lips "Come on, Bella Senior."

" Jackass." I muttered.

" Don't you know it." he said cockily, grabbing my ass as we walked in.

I jumped forward abruptly, tripping. He caught me quickly and Carlisle and Esme stood, confused.

" She's just really clumsy." he lied smoothly.

My mouth dropped " I think not Mister grab-hands. You grabbed my fucking ass, making me trip!"

Esme hid her laughs with her hand and turned around. I smacked Edward's arm and he wrapped it around me.

" It's okay. I like 'em fiesty."

" Shut up. I'm your first girlfriend. Or did you lie?"

" I may be a handful but I don't lie."

I skipped off towards the kitchen and saw the turkey on the island.

" EDWARD!" I yelled.

He ran into the room "Yes. darling."

" I told you to unwrap the turkey, take the giblets out and wash it."

" What in the bloody hell are giblets?!" he exclaimed

" Heart and whatever shit is in a turkey!"

"Eww! You want me to eat the heart!"

" Yes, Edward. I'll just warm it up in the microwave and force feed you it. No you stupid idiot I wanted you to take it out and put it in the garbage. God, do I have to be your mother and your wife."

" YOU WANTED ME!" he shouted.

"I LOVE YOU."

" WELL, I LOVE YOU, TOO!" he screamed.

Then it was quiet. Esme and Carlisle stood by the enterance, laughing quietly to themselfs as Edward and I stood, panting a little from the yelling session.

" Make-up sex!" he shouted.

" You can be such a child. I swear you put Emmett to shame at times."

He laughed loudly " Emmett! Darling, I am alot smarter then, Emmett."

" Okay, _darling_." I said, repeating his new nickname

Edward scowled " Funny, love."

" Funny, love." I mimicked.

He huffed and walked out of the room.

" GET BACK IN HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS TURKEY!" I yelled.

" Fine!" he said, stomping back in and grabbing the turkey.

It flopped around in his arms and he threw it into the sink, grabbing a pair of scissors and taking off the white wrapping and netting. Once it was free he picked it up, set it on the cutting board and shoved his hand in with no hesitance. His hand moved around before it pulled out and he held the bag. The heart over powered it and Edward dropped it, effectively splitting open the bag and some discusting liquid shot up everywhere. Me, being a girl, screamed loudly as I was squirted with the liquid. The heart flopped on the ground and I backed away, tripping on the juice from the bag and falling backwards.

" SHIT! Bella, are you okay?" Edward said, coming to my side.

" Shower. Now." I said quietly.

Carlisle and Esme stood up, there mouths in a straight line.

" You two clean up. Carlisle and I will take care of this."

" Thanks, ma." Edward said before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom upstairs.

Suddenly laughs broke through my mouth and I couldn't stop them. I clutched my stomach when it started to hurt from the loud laughs.

" You are crazy... Now, let's take a shower, hmm?"

I shut up real quick and cast a look upwards " Yes, and you best wash all this yucky stuff off me and get me clean clothes."

He kissed my nose " Of course, princess."

I groaned at the new nickname

-----

After Edward and I showered I didn't want to bother with dressing up. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a green thermal shirt that had; Aeropostal, stampted across my chest, with a scoop neck. Edward put on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. We then headed back downstairs to the kitchen, finding it to be clean again.

" Thanks, guys."

The smiled in response.

I seasoned the turkey after Edward washed it and popped it into the oven. Esme and Edward started to make the stuffing while Carlisle helped me with the mashed potatoes. I peeled while he cut and put them in a pot. When we finished I put it on the stove, with not heat on because it was early.

I started with the cranberry's, putting two cups of orange juice and two cups of sugar in the pot before putting two bags of cranberry's in with it. It took about ten-fifteen minutes for them to start popping but they did. I didn't but the lid on because you weren't supposed to, so I just dealt with the splatters that were splattering on my skin.

Once the stuffing was finished we set that to the side. Edward took over stirring the cranberries for me and whined himself when getting splattered. Once all the cranberries had popped Edward helped me put it in a glass container and then we popped it in the fridge.

Carlisle peeled and chopped the sweet potatoes in chunks for me and also put them on the stove to wait.

We lounged in the family room, watching television. It was actually Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Though it wasn't Christmas the music still played and the television movies were also playing on television.

I leaned into Edward's side, my legs curled under my body and his arm wrapped around me.

After a little while I put the stuffing in the oven by the turkey, started boiling the sweet potatoes on low along with the potatoes and got the green beans together to make whilst Carlisle was cutting the turkey.

-----

The kitchen was a rushed and messy trank-wreck. I was running around, making sure the potatoes were fluffy enough, the sweet potatoes had marshmellows melted on them and the dishes had forks/spoons in them. I put the cap on the potatoes and put a metal spoon outside. I put the green beans, sweet potatoes, cranberries and stuffing on the table, waiting for the turkey that Carlisle was cutting. He took off the wings and legs, putting that on a seperate plate before cutting it up. The dark meat and white meat were seperated onto different plates.

Once we finally sat down we all took a breather. Edward grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my palm. " Thank you." he said quietly.

" Thank you, too." I repeated, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly.

" Thank everybody, this meal looks amazing." Esme complimented.

" Absolutely wonderful." Carlisle beamed.

We all made our plates and dug in, Edward basically taking half of the sweet potatoes.

" Dear, lord, son. Don't you think you have had enough of those?" Carlisle said.

Edward looked at him as if he had six heads. He looked up from his plate and gave him a hard glare. Carlisle shifted in his seat and looked at Esme.

" No. These are like god in a potato." Edward stated firmly, not even smiling.

I rested my hand on his thigh and he jumped back " Calm down. Jeez, Edward."

He kissed my cheek " Yes, darling."

"Are you on crack?" I asked, spearing a peice of turkey on my mouth.

" No." he grumbled, eating more of the candied sweet potatoes.

We ate the rest of the dinner with quiet conversation. When we finished eating it took about twenty minutes just to get the kitchen cleaned up, along with the table and putting all the food in containers for left overs. Edward made sure to get all of the sweet potatoes and told Esme and Carlisle that they couldn't take any home but I would make more just for them. They refused with a laugh.

We all gathered into the living room for a little while before Esme and Carlisle decided to head home. We gave them leftovers and gave them tight hugs before letting them go.

" Good day. I am so sorry about the giblets though, darlin'."

I wrapped my arms around him " It's okay."

Edward stood up from our spot on the couch and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me upstairs and laid us down on the bed. I tugged at his belt and took it off him, throwing it somewhere in the room. He took his shirt off and I slid his jeans off. I shrugged out of my shirt and dragged off my sweatpants. I wrapped my now-cold body around his warm one under the sheets.

"I love you."

" You, too." I said before drifting off to sleep.

----

My breathing was erratic as I stared down. Inside my heart was slamming against my chest and my stomach was feeling sick. Clammy moisture broke out on my forehead and I stood up, forgetting the item in my hand and splashing cool water on my face.

I was already freezing cold but the water helped a little.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm and cool. Edward would be worried if he came home and saw me like this. Though I knew I had to tell him I didn't know how. It was Christmas and things were still a bit busy around here. Decorating, family plans, work and Edward with school.

We were going to his parents house for Christmas and having close family come. Including Edward's Uncle who hated me. Carlisle's siblings as well as Esme's were coming and then cousins, neices and nephews. Along with their parents. Esme's mother and Carlisle's mother and father.

Esme encouraged me to invite friends and Edward and I jumped at the chance to invite Angela and Ben, who were happy to come since their parents only had plans to go to church and eat a meal.

Our loft was decorated from top to bottom with decorations, hell our room had lights hanging around. There was a tree in the living room and garland with lights wrapped around the banister. Our stockings hung on the fire place mantel from little snowmen heads with scarf's as hooks, they were glass and very delicate. We had bought our stocking online and they were hand beaded and sewn with beautiful designs, they were eighty dollars each but worth it. Our names were sewn on the top in elegant cursive.

A front door slam brought me out of my reverie and I stood up, throwing the many sticks into the garbage. I couldn't see why all those years of taking birth-control didn't work. Edward must be very...potent.

I pulled a sweatshirt on and darted downstairs, my ponytail swinging. As I walked down the stairs I saw Edward dropping his bag on the coffee table. He had been at the library re-searching which was what he did. I still had to go sometimes at night to get him back home.

" Hey, love." he said cheerfully " What's wrong? You look spooked."

I rubbed my hands over my face and went down the last step. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his black sweater, thing.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered into his shirt.

" I'n penant?" he said.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

There would be no perfect way to tell him but I wanted to tell him now. I kept it from him last time, both of us hurting when I didn't say anything. I bit my lip to stop the tears. There was no reason to dwell on the past.

Under my eyelashes I looked up at Edward. His hands ran over my cheeks before resting on my neck. He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

" What's wrong."

" Nothing is wrong tecnically. Um, Edward...I'm pregnant."

A look of complete shock registered his face. I grabbed a hold of one of his hands and leaned against him for support.

" A-Are you sure."

" I took six tests, all different brands and they all said positive, pink equal sign, smiley face or pregnant."

His hand wandered down to touch my stomach. " We've got a baby in there?"

A small smile made it's way to my face " We have to go to the doctor first to confirm it. I was late and got a little worried so I thought that I would see. Looks like birth-control back fired."

He chuckled and wrapped me up in his arms. " I can't believe this." he whispered " I'm going to take care of you and this baby."

I knew the reason he said it " Edward, I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't apologize. There's a new baby in there, love. This baby is going to make it all the way through you carrying it."

I took a deep breath and nodded "I promise I won't...ki-"

" Bella! I don't even want to hear you utter those words. Darling, it wasn't your fault. You were despressed and on the wrong track after what happened, love. Please don't promise that you won't kill the baby when it was never your fault." he interrupted.

I nodded silently and reached up to kiss his stubbly chin.

" I'm gonna be a daddy."

------

Christmas

2016

-------

Edward and I stood nervously at the familar front door, holding a pan of mashed potatoes, as requested.

After the night I found out I was pregnant, Edward and I immediatly made a doctors appointment to be certain I was. Saying that we were nervous-wrecks would be a complete and utter understatement. I was shaking and bouncing my leg while Edward ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I, unfortunetly, had to take a blood test and we waited an extra thirty minutes until the results came in. When they did we found out that I was indeed pregnant, and only a five weeks along, the baby being conceived October 27th. We made appointments with an OBGYN for getting ultrasounds and setting up for...giving birth.

Edward was ecstatic, like bouncing off the walls and constant smiles excited. I was, too, but not as much as he is. I was happy, but I was also wary and careful. I haven't gone running since the day we found out, scared that I would fall. Edward tried to assure me but I was still nervous.

Now that we'd moved back to California I had no more therapy sessions and I am okay about it. I just wish I could talk to someone other then Edward at times. I felt bad about it but it was how I felt.

I felt his hand squeeze mine tightly and I took in a deep breath.

Both of us had also planned to tell everyone that I was pregnant. We figured it would be best to just tell his whole family at the same time and get it over with. I knew his Uncle would kill me, or kill Edward.

The door opened revealing Esme. She ushered us in quickly and took my mashed potatoes, thanking me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" How are you two?"

" Great. Everything has been great." Edward said, a smile plastered on his face.

I slapped his arm when she walked away with a confused look. " Stop smiling so big! You'll give it away."

" I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

I smiled " I know."

We walked hand in hand through the house and saw his family gathered in the dining room, kitchen and living room. Something with blonde hair whizzed past me and knew it was Benjamin, one of Carlisle's nephew's. I hope he's ready to be a grandpa...

Edward led me to the couch and plopped down onto it before pulling me into his lap.

" Edward, not infront of your family." I scolded quietly, sitting next to him.

He let out an audible groan " They need to know that I love you, even if you are a Swan."

"I'm a Cullen." I stated firmly

" I know, but your origanally a Swan. You carry their blood in your veins."

" Unfortunetly." I grumbled.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to his side. People would cast glances out of the corner of their eyes, but never stared.

" Shouldn't you greet them?"

" Um, no. With the disrespect they all treated you with. They can come to us." he stated.

I laughed against his shoulder and reached for his other hand. After about ten minutes Esme sat next to us on the couch, breaking out little bubble.

"Aren't you going to greet any of your family, Edward?"

" Phff naw. They can approach us." Edward said nonchalantly.

Esme rolled her eyes " Edward, if they have no respect, then show you have some." she told him as she stood with a firm look.

----

After Esme's scolding Edward went around to talk to people while I escaped to the kitchen to be by Esme.

" Dear, you should be next to him." she scolded once again.

" I don't want to." I whined

She rolled her eyes " And you say my Edward acts like a child."

I huffed " Well, whatever." I said, brushing it off.

I grabbed a paper plate and put some mashed potatoes on it. My stomach was calling for it. Hey! wasn't it to early for fucking cravings. I hate getting cravings, for a month I was dying for some creamy garlic lobster until Edward told me to shut up and got me some. It was so good.

I sat down at the table and dug into the potatoes.

" Would you like some wine, Bella?"

" No thanks, Esme. I am not that big on wine." I lied smoothly, all those months of lying about our relationship I became a good liar, though it wasn't a good trait.

It was actually a lie though. When Edward and I ate dinner out we always had red wine. White is gross in my opinion.

She nodded. I could tell by the look on her face that she believed me.

-----

All to soon it was dinner time and some ate in the kitchen or in the dining room. I sat next to Edward at the table and scooped mashed potatoes in my mouth.

" Are you like obsessed with those or something?" he whispered.

" No, they are just so good." I stated.

He kissed my cheek and my cheeks flushed a bright red. Edward's uncle was staring at me with daggers. Angela took my hand under the table.

" It's okay, Bells." she whispered.

" Hope so, Ange."

-----

We were around the Christmas tree now. Lights strung onto it beautifully and ornaments hung perfectly, the angel ontop moved her arms in and out, her dress flowing with a gold and cream color shimmering.

There were alot of presents, only a fourth fitting under the tree. The rest were around the tree laying on the carpet. Gifts were being thrown to people and Edward and I had our gift to eachother in our lap. While everyone talked we turned to eachother and slowly handed eachother our gifts.

Mine was actually kinda big, there was also a smaller gift ontop of that. For Christmas I had gotten Edward a Rolex, very nice expensive watch, around 11,000 dollars. The Volvo had been paid off already, Edward said that he would never trade it in for a better one, with that I paid it off.

" This best not be something expensive."

" Oh, love. You deserve it."

I smiled and opened the biggest package. It was in a white box so I opened it up and gasped at what was inside. There was a silver, brand new, laptop laying in the box.

" I know that you have a working one but you use that one for all of your fun internet surfing and since you have your job, I figured that you could use this one for saving files that are important." he explained.

I wrapped my arms around him " Thank you, baby. Now open yours!" I said, reaching for my second gift carefully.

The paper ripped beside me and Edward's eyes widened. " Shit, this is like the best gift ever." he said, ditching the old watch I gave him our first Christmas together.

" It's set and everything."

"You spoil me way to much."

" I don't spoil you enough." I said, mentally scolding myself.

I ripped open my other gift as Edward stared at his with awe. I started bouncing in my seat seeing the familar case for an iPod.

" Okay, now I got you a used one for a reason. One, they don't sell ones over eight gigabyte and this one has over a hundred and I found it on eBay, it was in great condition and it's all cleared out song wise and whatever. I know that yours is all filled up and you love music just as much as me."

I couldn't help my smile from getting bigger. I set my stuff next to me and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

" I have another present at home." I informed him.

He kissed my neck " Oh, yeah?"

" Mhm."

" Is it you because I will be a very happy man."

I nuzzled his neck " No, though the gift it a little old, you'll love it."

" Okay, now do me announce."

I groaned and pulled away. When I went to look at all the people I saw that they were watching our little display. I shifted uncomfortably next to Edward, who put his arms around my waist and tucked my head into his neck again.

" Well, since your all looking at us. Bella and I have an announcement." Edward started.

My heartbeat sped up and pounded against my chest. I held onto Edward for dear life. I really wanted him to tell them, not trusting myself not to stutter or babble. Knowing me I would. Being the center of attention wasn't something I liked.

" Tell them." he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head " You do it. Please." I all but begged

He kissed my temple and I hesitantly looked out to the people who were waiting for Edward and I's announcement. It was more like his announcement, which was a good thing. They might want to kill us after this.

I wonder what would happen to our stuff if we died? I hoped that we could keep our wedding rings on as we turned into skeletons in our caskets...

" Bella's eight weeks pregnant." Edward finished.

There was gasps of happiness and shock/anger. The only gasps of happiness were from Carlisle and Esme.

" This...This is preposterous! Wrong in so many ways!" Carlisle's brother exploded.

" A child! With one of the Swans? My dear what were you thinking!" Carlisle's mother gasped.

I bit my lip to stop the tears. Strong, I had to be strong. I couldn't show weakness, that's what they want.

" Edward, I love you but this is a terrible mistake." Esme's mother said.

" Yes, Edward it is." Carlisle's dad agreed

" OH MY GOD! THAT IS WONDERFUL!" Esme all put screamed over their voices.

She scooped me out of Edward's grasp and locked me in a choke hold. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back.

" Don't listen to them. This is wonderful, Bella." she whispered.

I felt myself being passed onto Carlisle, who held me almost as tightly as Esme did. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

" This is amazing, Bella, really. I am so happy for you two."

Edward stood and put hand on the small of my back. " Thanks, dad."

Carlisle brought Edward into a nice, fatherly hug. I swear I almost cried, for what reason? No fucking clue.

Angela and Ben sat up from their seats next to us and wrapped their arms around me.

" Aw. Can I be Aunt Angela?" she squealed.

" Yes and you can be Uncle Ben."

" Score!" he exclaimed

They held me in a tight embrace before letting me go. Angela whispered 'shopping' in my ear and I groaned in irritation. Her and Alice must be carrying conversations over the phone still. I swear they were like twins now. Angela used to hate going shopping, just like me. But she met Alice and now she was a fashion diva.

When Carlisle let Edward go he put an arm around me and rested a hand on my stomach.

" This child is a blessing, and any who think that this baby isn't then you are not the people I thought you were. You are only thinking of the hurt that her _parents _caused. Not her, she did nothing and Bella never asked to be treated the way she has been. She feels rejected and I feel embarassed by you all."

They were all silent, just staring at us blankly.

" Um, excuse me." I said as I fled down the hall.

" Bella!" Edward shouted.

I wasn't running for the reason he thought I was. I knelt on the floor in the bathroom and wretched into the toliet. Edward grabbed my hair and held it back. It was all chunky and mashed potatoey.

I threw up for a good ten mintues, non-stop and blew my nose and swoshed water around in my mouth. I threw my hair in a pony tail and stared aat my flush face, I groaned at the mascara running down my face. I cleaned it up and Angela helped me re-apply my make-up before we walked out.

" You alright?" Edward asked.

" My stomach is doing flips. Can you see if your parents have Ginger Ale or something?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead " Of course, darling. Relax and I will be right back."

Edward dissapeared and Esme, Carlisle, Angela and Ben sat at the kitchen table with me. I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath.

" You okay, sweetie?" Esme asked.

" Yeah, just feel all worn out now."

She gave me a weak smile " You should of saw me when I was carrying Edward. I threw up during all nine months. That boy gave me hell, he got his foot stuck in my ribs and he could kick! I would wake Carlisle up crying, just begging for him to let me give birth early. He didn't start power kicking until seven months." Esme said

I nodded and took in another deep breath. Angela patted my hand.

" Hopefully you won't be like, Esme." she said hopefully.

I flicked her off, not caring I was infront of my in-laws. She laughed as did Ben.

Edward came back in moments later with a huge cup of green river.

" Geez, I pee enough as it is." I complained.

He smiled " Drink up."

I lifted the glass to my lips and drained a fourth of it quickly.

----

We hadn't heard from any of the family, Edward and I left with Angela and Ben, we said goodbye outside and Ange and Ben sped off towards their two bedroom apartment. She worked as a accountant and Ben was a highschool history teacher.

Edward drove home and we lazily got upstairs, gifts in hand.

" My extra gift?" he asked as he shoved the key in.

" Go look. Should be around somewhere."

He opened up the door and prancing around happily was Edward's former cat, Shadow.

" No, shit. You got me my kitty back. Hey, dude."

Shadow brushed against Edward's legs as Edward set the gifts on the kitchen counter.

" Thanks, Bella. This means alot to me."

I smiled " Anything to make you happy. Now I am exhausted so I will see you upstairs after you two get reacquainted."

I went upstairs and stripped off my clothes. I showered quickly and brushed my teeth. I changed into a pair of panties, white lace boyshorts, and put on a black Muse t-shirt.

Edward still wasn't in bed so I crawled under the covers, feeling something warm and furry where my feet were. Atleast the cat was warm I didn't mind it in the bed. It slowly crawled up from under the covers and started rubbing against my side. I pet his fur gently but stopped when I heard Edward's footsteps, he appeared in the bedroom and gave me a wide smile.

" I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back." he murmured, kissing my lips gently before leaving.

After fifteen minutes I heard the door open and felt two hands on my back. Edward pushed me onto my stomach and straddled my ass. I laid, confused beyond belief. He dug into the drawer next to the bed and he slowly stripped off my shirt, throwing it somewhere, leaving me in my underwear.

I felt something being poured onto my back, it smelt like strawberry's. Then Edward's hands were all over my back, massaging and doing amazing things. His hands worked like magic against the knotted muscles

" That feels good." I breathed as his hands dug into the middle of my shoulder blades.

He dipped down and I could feel his breath on my neck. Slowly his lips pressed against my neck, my eyes fluttered shut as he placed numerous kisses along my neck while he massaged my back with the oil. He put the bottle away and kept going until it had been absorbed into my skin and it was dry.

" I needed that, thank you." I told him as he laid next to me.

He smiled " You deserve it, love."

I reached over, still on my stomach, and draped an arm over his waist. I scooted a little more forward and rested my chin on his shoulder.

" I love you so much, Edward."

" I love you, too, Bella. I'll always love you."

**Authors Note- Um... Next chapter is Epilogue so then that's it, this is the longest chapter written for this story... Please review.**


	50. Epilogue

**Authors Note- I knew this took a little longer, but the pressure was on after reading a review that said ' I can't wait to see how you wrap it up'. I was thinking to myself at that time, I really got to step up my game and give them something that they will remember. Oh, shit, I might be screwed.... Okay, nevermind that. So it is on, like Donkey Kong.**

**OH! So obviously these years are beyond us. I bet we will have alot more new things in the early 2020's but I am just going with how things work around this world. **

**Yes, I know you want me to shut up about now but I just want to let you know that in the beginning of this Epilogue, it's going to be little snippets of their life with children and how they are dealing with marriage and kids, along with jobs.**

**READ END NOTES!**

**Disclaimer- For the last time; S. Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

------

June 22nd 2017

------

BPOV

" CALL, EDWARD!" I screamed at the nurse who was positively shaking.

Esme rested her hand on my shoulder and rubbed soothingly. Carlisle stood at the end of the bed looking frightened and scared. His leg was bouncing nervously and he was running his hands through his blonde hair. Ever. Five. Seconds. Esme was also bouncing her leg, a annoying tapping noise filling the room.

" Stop, tapping." I said in a tight voice.

The room was quiet, I rested my head on the uncomfortable hospital bed. I tried to take deep breaths but this baby was not giving me a break. I was taking a peaceful nap, happy that I had a Thursday off. The baby was due in four days and the excitement was getting the best of both Edward and I, we had been prepared for months and had a crib and cradle ready, along with diapers, blankets, clothes and other baby items. I awoke to a searing pain and called Edward, when he didn't answer the phone I panicked and called Esme. Luckily she was home and came right away.

By the time Esme had arrived at the loft I was having contractions three minutes apart. We rushed to the hospital and Carlisle drove because Esme was calming me down. I was a crying and screaming mess by the time I got into my hospital room.

Edward wasn't here, nobody could get a hold of him and I wanted him. I would make sure to kick his fucking ass for not being here.

The panic-stricken nurse with blonde hair arrived, a smile on her face.

" Your husband is coming." she said simply.

" I'm going to kill him. Where the fuck is he on a Thursday, no college and two days after his twenty third Birthday, and his wife is due in only four days!" I exclaimed.

" Bella, calm down. Getting angry will not fix anything."

I let out a deep breath and felt an all-to-familar pain. My breaths got deeper and more uneven and I let out a strangled cry of pain.

"Oh, god." I breathed, trying to get a hold of myself.

The contraction only lasted a few minutes and I tried to get my mind off of everything around me.

These past few months carrying the baby, the gender was going to be a surprise, has been great. Edward and I have been blessed with such a smooth pregnancy. Though the little baby in there had alot of spunk, little one really enjoyed kicking mommy in the wee hours of the morning, and boy did he kick. Esme had told me Edward used to do it but I never thought it could be that bad. I had actually woken Edward up with my cries when the baby wedged his/hers leg in my ribs. It hurt so bad.

We didn't have an extra room in the loft, when you went up the stairs it was just an open bedroom. Edward and I agreed on getting a actual house after he gets a job, with all the kids he expected me to push out we needed a house. He wanted five, five childred. When I had thought of having kids I was strict on only having two, three at the most. Edward wanted a full house with ' little clumsy Bella's running around', as he had put it.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had flown in a few times to visit Edward and I. The girls had gone crazy with buying clothes. They bought boy and girl colors. Rose said the other color could be used on the next baby. Alice said 'They will so be out of style by then!', per Alice usual.

I was broken out of my non-painful reverie when I heard someone enter the room.

My heart finally calmed when I saw it was Edward. He rushed to my side and brushed my hair out of my forehead. He placed a gentle kiss on it before pulling back and giving me an apologetic smile.

" I am so sorry, darling. I was at the gym and I had my cell off, which I forgot I had off. Then I got home and was showering and didn't realize you weren't home, which is so wrong. Then I got a call from the hospital on the house phone. But I'm here now and I am so sorry. How are you?"

I clenched my teeth " Alot of pain."

Esme took her side next to Carlisle " We'll leave both of you alone now." she said before bowing out of the room with Carlisle at her side. He looked relieved. If he only knew that making a baby is alot more fun then giving birth to said baby. Esme probably gave him hell.

Edward sat in a chair next to the bed and rested his head on my shoulder. When I felt another contraction hit I started grinding my teeth. He reached for a wash cloth a wet it with cold water before rubbing it over my forehead. He placed kisses on my cheeks and whispered words of his love for me, and how proud he was of me.

" Do you know how many meters you are dialated?" he asked.

" It was four an hour ago."

He nodded and looked inside the cup on te table. Seeing it was icechips he popped one in his mouth. I gaped at him.

" Edward!" I scolded.

" Sorry, here." he slid one between my my lips and I opened my mouth. They weren't helping the pain with the contractions.

After awhile and Edward seeing a contraction, he was freaking out and looking panicked. When the nurse came in he stood up quickly and was next to her.

" These icechips are not working! Can't you give her the needle thing!" Edward almost screamed

" Epidural? Mr. Cullen, you both decided on natural birth." she said, clearly confused.

I reached out to Edward and he took my hand, I pushed him forward and shoved him down into the chair.

" Shut up."

Later, the nurse came in with the doctor and he sat down, a smile on his face. Smug bastard, I bet he likes seeing pregnant women giving birth. He was my doctor so I guess I couldn't say anything mean about it.

" Okay, Bella. I am going to see if you have dialated anymore."

After he finished...doing what he was doing, he took off the glove and threw it away.

" Well, it seems like you have really progressed, you are at eight now, it should be going relatively fast now so I will check in with you in a half hour. If you get an urge to push quicker then I decided to arrive then just call for the nurse."

" Thank you." Edward said as the doctor walked out, the nurse right behind him.

I could see her checking out his ass, which was kinda understandable. He looked pretty good. When they were gone and the door was shut Edward broke out in a loud laughter.

" Did you see her checking out his ass like it was the finest peice of chocolate."

I giggled " Yeah, poor girl. He is like thirty something and she is only in her early twenties. If I were her I would go for it."

He growled " You belong to me. This proves it." he said, pointing to my big belly.

" How can you still love me after how fat I am. Baby, I am going to get a gym membership with you. I am going to be flubbery, and I am not going to be doing any extra curricular activities without my body back."

" Consider yourself already a member." he said quickly.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly " We won't be able to anyways for the first two months." I informed him.

" Why?!" he demanded.

I laughed " Edward, I will have to heal."

" C-section?"

" You really want me to have a scar over my stomach?"

" Two months it is."

-----

" Alright, Bella. It's time for you to start pushing. I am going to get a nurse in here."

Only few minutes later I was in the delivery room and the doctor was wearing a pair of gloves while the nurse held a blanket in her arms, waiting to have the baby handed to her. Dr. Payne was at the end of the bed and Edward was holding onto my hand.

" We are going to count from 1 to 10, start on one and push as hard as you can. After ten seconds take a deep breath."

I threw my head back and shook my head " I can't." I all but wailed.

Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead " You can do anything, Bella. Just do what the doctor says. I am right here."

I nodded and the nurse started counting. I let out a gush of air and pushed as hard as I could. The seconds seemed like hours when I pushed and when she hit ten I relaxed and breathed, only to start up a few seconds later.

" I can see the head, come on, Bella."

My knuckles were turning white from gripping Edward so hard and he was biting his lip, poor guy. He was lucky that I wasn't screaming at him for doing this to me. Maybe I could buy him a nice gift, I mean. His Birthday was unfortunetly uneventful. He can have his baby as a gift.

" Okay, one big push."

I held my breath and pushed as hard as I could. I felt like I was being torn in half and being stretched far beyond limit. My head was hurting horribly as was pulsing. A cry of pain escaped me and I heard a tiny cry before the pain was gone. I slumped back and started to pant.

" Would you like to cut the cord." I heard the doctor ask.

I heard a snip and then footsteps. My eyes opened lazily and I looked around the room.

" You have a healthy baby girl. She is six pounds and one ounce, nineteen inchs tall." the doctor announced proudly as he handed a little pink bundle to me. I cradled the tiny little baby in my arms. She had a tuft of brown/bronze colored hair ontop of her little head. Edward leaned over to me and I saw tears in his eyes. He reached his hand out and used his pointer finger to touch her small hand. She grasped his finger softy and Edward looked down at me.

" Bella, I am so proud of you. Thank you for giving me her."

"Well if daddy wants five then we best get to steppin'." I said quietly.

She didn't open her eyes but I wanted to know if they were his brilliant green or my muddy brown. I wanted her to have his eyes. She was so beautiful, having my tiny lips and Edward's straight nose. She had a heart shaped face and her skin was pale, just like my dealthy pale skin.

" She's gorgeous." Edward whispered.

" We do good together."

He smiled and dipped down to kiss my lips " Agreed."

" Any names?" Edward asked.

" I don't know."

-----

Unfortunetly they had to take our little girl so they could look her over and get her settled in a little bed. They got me a new room because I had to stay over night obviously and I changed my hospital gown. It was uncomfortable because I was sweating and just gross. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and Edward and I passed the time by throwing around names.

Esme and Carlisle joined us after seeing the baby in the room where other babies were. They then came to see us and Esme was smiling as wide as Edward.

" Umm...Hannah?"

" No."

" Lily?"

" No."

" Katelyn?"

" No."

Edward and I sighed " Nothing fits... Wait! Remember how we were talking about, Alexis?"

I smiled " I like that. She lookes like an Alexis, but what about a middle name."

" Alexis Marie Cullen." Edward said.

" Perfect." I whispered.

Esme and Carlisle nodded in agreement " I think it's perfect."

After a little while they brought her back in. There was a different nurse but it was better because this one wasn't afraid of me. She rolled her in slowly and stopped her next to my bedside. Alexis was wide awake and her brilliant green eyes shone back at us. I was astounded at the color, normally babies are born with blue eyes but she wasn't. There were little specks of brown in her eyes also.

"Edward wasn't born with blue eyes like normal. It was odd, the doctors couldn't explain it."

The nurse smiled " You have a beautiful baby, one of the prettiest I have seen. Now, will you be formula feeding or breast feeding."

" Formula." I chirped.

The nurse nodded and left to get a bottle. Edward reached into the bed and scooped Alexis up in his arms. He cradled her in his arms and started silently whispering to her. I smiled adoringly at the person that was my reason to live, now holding the person who was now part of that reason.

When the nurse came back with a bottle Edward looked at me, asking in his own way if he could feed her. There would be many bottles to feed, he could feed her the first one.

Esme and Carlisle left around seven, which was when visiting hours ended. They both gave me a kiss on the forehead and kissed their first grandchild on her head before leaving.

When she was starting to cry I could see the look on his face of panic.

" Change her diaper. Want help?"

He nodded and I reached into the bag. A few weeks ago Edward and I prepared a bag for when I went into labor and we had to go to the hospital. It had diapers and everything we needed to take care of her, accept for the food because they supplied that.

I moved my legs and Edward set her crying form infront of me. I unbuttoned her pink onesie and ripped her diaper off. My face turned to the side along with Edward's.

" Whoa, baby." I said.

I quickly cleaned her up and Edward threw out her diaper. After three tries I got one on her properly and buttoned up her little outfit. Edward reached into the back and pulled out the blanket we bought. It was a pastel rainbow blanket, but it was neutral.

Edward swaddled her up and put her in my arms. I scooted over and told him to lay next to me. He did as such and then wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and peered down at our baby, excited for this new step in our life. I knew an adventure was ahead.

------

2020

------

" Alexis! Sweetheart, be careful." I said as she stumbled down the stairs. I ran to her, holding my arms out to pick her up, a bath towel that needed to be folded in my hand. She put her arms around my neck.

" Hi, mommy."

" Hi, sweetie. You have to be careful on stairs okay? You trip so much I can't let you get hurt." I told her.

" 'kay." she mumbled before running off into the living room.

Over the past few years Alexis has really blossomed. She was such a good baby, but had her times of fussiness, that was at nighttime. She threw fits and acted like a drama queen at times, we all know that she got that from Edward. But she was also shy and mumbled, alot like me. Alexis was also very clumsy. Her on stairs is like a drunk person on stairs.

Edward teased me about it. Saying it all was from me and he was all graceful and shit. The boy needed to learn not to open his mouth at times.

Speaking of, he had graduated two years ago and was Valedictorian, he gave an amazing speech at the ceramony and impressed alot of people. He was given a job at a local and well known firm in Los Angeles and was a successful lawyer. I was proud and him and so were his parents. Seeing that Carlisle was supportive of him really made Edward feel better about himself.

We had bought a house in a more secluded area close to the old park. There was a long driveway that seemed to go on forever but once you broke through the trees there was a white mansion with a wrap around porch. It was a beautiful six bedroom, four bathroom house with a glass wall on one side on the top floor and it was open and beautiful.

I worked from home now, which was easy because of my job. Edward had hinted me doing it a few years ago when he have kids, I never thought I would want to, but then we had Lexi. I hated being away from her and since the paper was basically about writing articles and though I attended meetings sometimes, it was fine and I was happy.

Edward was gone from eight to six when working, sometimes earlier if it was slow or things were already done. We were genuinely happy with how things were going now.

It was August and my twenty sixth Birthday was coming soon. I still felt like a teenager, just with a child and a job. Edward and I still made time to go out, taking Lexi to Esme and Carlisle's. They loved her to death and the feeling was definately mutual. Esme would take her shopping with Angela when I was busy or needed a break, or just when Edward and I wanted time alone.

After getting Lexi to settle down I started to make dinner, she watched my every move as I did so. She was so alert and interested in everything, she loved music and wasn't fond of the color pink. Her favorite color was blue, as was mine and Edward's. Blue was just our color.

When I heard the front door open and close, Alexis jumped off her stool and ran in the direction of the foyer, screaming.

" DADDY!" she screamed, it was ear-peircing and loud.

" Lexi!" Edward's voice echoed, the same enthusiasm in his voice.

" How are you, babygirl."

" Good, momma makin' dinner." she said, her sweet voice coming closer.

Edward appeared in the doorway and set her down. She ran off, mumling something about showing him her new pictures we colored today. I licked my lips seeing him in a suit. He took off his jacket and threw it on the table before taking me in his arms.

I pressed his lips against mine and kissed him fiercely. He tangled his tongue with mine and pressed me against the counter. My hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer.

It didn't matter how old Edward and I got, we still had the same flame as we did at seventeen and sixteen.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he slowed the kiss down as little feet padded down the hallway. He pecked my lips before pulling away and smiling at me.

Alexis bounded into the room, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. She handed Edward three peices of paper and he knelt down at looked at them. They were pictures of her and random things, like flowers or houses. She loved to draw and with her imagination she could draw anything and everything.

" Princess, these are total fridge worthy."

She squealed " Yay! Gonna make more!" she exclaimed.

Edward kissed her cheek " Okay, baby. I love you."

" You, too, daddy."

They were way to sweet sometimes. Though Lexi and I were close, she was a total daddy's girl in her heart. I watched as she kissed his cheek and dragged him off into the living room, insisting that he watch Dora the Explorer with her.

After we ate dinner and put Lexi to bed, Edward and I both showered quickly and slipped into our king sized bed. As things were getting a little heated Edward stopped kissing me and looked down, staring me in a way that almost freaked me out.

" Let's try for another, please, Bella?"

I shifted around and looked up at him. He ran a hand through his hair and kissed my forehead.

" Were all settled down here and Lex just turned three. I really want another baby."

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. " This is a big decision Edward. But, if you want us to try then I can stop the pill sometime." I told him. " Are you sure?"

He smiled and turned over on his back, I curled into his side and kissed his neck.

" As surprising as it sounds, I miss waking up in the middle of the night and taking care of babies. I don't want Lex to be an only child and I want five kids and I know it's not what you want but I will settle for two if we can start trying again."

I looked up at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. I really wanted another baby, I just hadn't considered it at this time. Our jobs were going good so I guess it was a good time for another. Obviously he would get a small amount of leave to help me with the baby but then I would be on my own for the mornings and afternoons.

"Okay, Edward. We can try." I whispered in his ear.

His signature lop-sided grin broke out on his face. Edward kissed my cheek.

" I love you, Bella. But if you really don't want another then it's okay, I am not going to force you."

" I love you, too, Edward. And I do want another baby, it just hasn't been something I've been thinking about, I was a little surprised."

His finger traced circles on my stomach. " I want another girl." he stated.

I laughed " Okay, Edward."

------

2025

------

" MOM! ANTHONY AND MASEN WON'T STOP THROWING MY BARBIES!" A loud voice screamed from upstairs. I sighed and shut down my laptop, they were not giving me a break today.

I stood up from my spot in the office and trudged out of my room. I ran a hand through my long hair and made my way upstairs. There were noises of things being hit against walls and little Alexis yelling at her brothers to stop.

When I got into her bedroom I saw the boys tossing her barbies around like they were baseballs.

" Anthony and Masen Cullen." I said sternly.

They dropped the toys from their little hands and their eyes snapped up to meet mine. Slowly they stood up and looked at Alexis.

" Sorry, Lexi." they said in usion.

With their heads bowed down they walked out of the room and then ran down the hall. Alexis sighed and slumped onto her bed, mumbling sometime about having to fix her toys. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

" I'm sorry, sweetheart. Look, I'll have daddy talk to them tonight."

" They don't listen. Why couldn't I get twin sisters?"

" I don't know, baby. Want me to help you with your dolls."

She shook her head " No, but thank you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs. The boys were in the playroom fooling around with toys. I cleared my throat and they looked up at me.

" Yes, mommy?"

" Your father will be having a talk with you."

They audibly gulped and I left the room and went back to our office that Edward and I shared.

I had conceived the twins in September and they were born on May fifth, delivered within ten minutes of eachother. Edward and I were very lucky that they were able to be delivered only a few weeks early. They said that twins are very highly born pre-mature. The twins were born and were around five pounds, healthy and beautiful.

Anthony looked like me, he had brown hair that was in a curly mop on his head. Masen on the other hand had crazy bronze hair and emerald green eyes that were filled with mischieve. Those boys were a handful but were worth it one hundred percent. They were now a little over four years old and drove Alexis nuts.

In only a few days Edward's Birthday would be here, along with Lexi's and she was excited. She was going to be eight only two days after Edward was going to be twenty nine.

Edward still worked at the same firm and has been working his way up. He was a partner with one of the known lawyers around here. I was so proud of where he was now, he was so smart and succesfull, something to be proud of.

We had our times where we fought. Which was actually new to us, considering we _never _fought. Ever. The only time we fought was when I went through the almost rape. To this day they haven't found the guys who did almost did. Edward and our's fight were scary. The kids tended to just go to their rooms when things started flying. I threw plates at him when he was acting like an ass or when he was being plain old mean.

But he just ignored me, with fueled my anger and then he would start yelling. The most stupid fight we had was about who was to clean the table off after dinner.

Carlisle and Esme had sold their big house and moved into a condo around the same subdivision, he still worked as a surgeon at the local hospital in Los Angeles. The kids adored their grandparents and loved them immensely. Every Sunday we would go out for lunch just to catch up on the weeks events and talk.

My job has been going well, I was still working for the front page paper but was now winging it alone. The boss was very impressed with my work so I was in a good place with my job.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett still came out to visit every once in awhile. Rosalie and Emmett were engaged and Alice and Jasper were already married three years ago. Emmett and Rose were orignally going to be married sooner but when Rosalie's father died suddenly they had to postpone the wedding and were getting married this fall.

Edward came into the office around five. He was off today but had slept in because he hadn't gotten to sleep until three in the morning from working in the office. He shuffled into the office and greeted me before sitting down. Papers were being ruffled before I heard him scribbling down on paper with a pen.

" MOM! THEIR DOING IT AGAIN!" I heard Alexis scream.

" Edward, please take care of that." I asked.

" And you can't because?"

I sighed " I've been dealing with them all day while your in bed. Go tell the boys to leave her be."

" Can't you just do it. I have work to do."

My hands slapped against the mahogany table. He looked up at me and I glared at him.

"I deal with that all day while you are working. I haven't been able to sit down and work because the boys won't leave her alone. Now are you going to break them up and act like a father or are you going to sit here, letting work dominate your life. You promised me that we would always go first and right now; your breaking that promise."

I realized that I was now standing up and hovering over my desk. He pushed his chair back and stood, I felt his arms wrap around me a few second later.

" Darling, I'm sorry. I know that you have trouble with working and parenting. I'll take care of them right now."

He kissed my cheek swiftly before dissapearing out of the room. I sat back down and once again started typing. I heard loud footsteps going down the stairs and small ones following. I could hear Edward discussing with the boys that they needed to leave Alexis alone. Muttered sorry's were given before I heard footsteps upstairs.

Edward came back into the room and I shut down my computer. He pulled me out of my chair and then sat down in it with me in his lap. He nuzzled my neck and placed gentle kisses up and down my windpipe.

" I don't mean to be a jackass. I promise to help you out more."

" Your not as involved as you used to be. Now you are home like hours later then normal, do you just not like being around here?" I asked, standing up and leaning against the desk.

He stood up also and stood across from me " No, that's not it at all."

I have no idea what thought ran my hand when uttering these words but they spilled out on their own accord " Is there someone else?"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

" What?! You think that I would cheat on you? What the hell, Bella. You really think that I would do that just because I am gone later. I can't believe you would even consider that. I have always been true to us, always."

" I don't know! I just never see you anymore and I can't even remember the last time we had sex."

" Well I apologize for not being your sex slave." he yelled.

" And you wonder why I am asking these questions. I don't expect you to be, Edward. But it would be nice to have dinner with you in awhile, Lexi misses her father around and so do the boys. Masen asked me the other day if he did something to make you upset."

He looked down at his shoes " Bella, I'm sorry."

" You haven't said you loved me in a long time though I tell you every night."

" Bella, I do love you. I adore you. I'm sorry that I've made you doubt me. Your my life and have been every since I met you."

" Do you feel that you should stick with me because of the kids? Or because of the fact that we went through so much?"

" No! I definately do not... Bella, if I was unhappy with our marriage then why would I stick around. Better yet have an affair. If I was that unhappy then I would of gotten a divorce."

I took a deep breath and wiped a tear from my cheek.

" Is everything okay?" I heard a quiet voice ask.

I turned around and saw Alexis walking into the room slowly. She stood by Edward and hid her face in his shirt as he ran a hand through her brown and bronze hair.

" How about you go see if the timer is done for dinner. We'll be right out, sweetheart." Edward said.

She nodded and gave me a hug before skipping out of the room.

" I don't want to fight with the kids in the house. Maybe if you can take time out of your schedule we can speak over dinner tomorrow if Esme can watch the children." I said quietly before stepping out of the room. Alexis sat at the table, playing with a loose string on her dress.

" Do you and daddy still love eachother?" she asked.

I picked her up and set her in my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. " Yes, baby. Daddy and I love eachother very much. How about you go get your brothers for dinner, tell them to wash their hands."

She nodded and hopped off my lap. I didn't want her to worry. Her Birthday was almost here and I couldn't ruin it for her.

Edward came into the room and sat down in a chair. I avoided his gaze and stood up to get the lasagna out of the oven. I placed it ontop of the stove and grabbed two mats to put on the table. The kids came bounding into the room and I grabbed the lasagna pan and bent over the table to set it in the middle.

The kids ate dinner and chatted about everything. I listened intently as Masen explained how he got the scrape on his knee to Edward. Masen was a brilliant boy, very observant and caring. I tended to trip down stairs often and he would always kiss my knee if I hit it on something. Such a sweet boy. Anthony was the fire-cracker, got into anything and everything. One time Edward and I found him in our bathroom, whipping comet around until the air was all cloudy and we were covered.

Lexi was shy and clusmy, alot like me but looked like Edward. She is going into second grade in August. Her hair went to her shoulders and was in beautiful curles. She was a truly stunning girl who would definately break hearts in the future.

We played in the living room and watched Princess in the Frog, insisted by Alexis. The boys soon wiped out on the couch and Lexi was sprawled in Edward's lap. I reached over and used my right arm to lift up Masen, then my left for Anthony. They grumbled but let me carry them to their bedroom. I flipped the lights on to the familar red room and put them in their twin beds. I kissed them both on their forehead and whispered my love before I left the room and closed the door quietly.

I trudged down the hall to my bedroom. Edward hadn't arrived and I was glad because I was in no mood to talk about the situation. I walked into the bathroom and took my hair out of the confines of my hair tie. I shed my clothes and pulled the glass shower door back, I turned on the hot water and slid the door back to close.

I massaged shampoo through my hair thoroughly and let the water wash it out. I ran conditionar through my hair, washed my body and shaved my legs. For a few extra minutes I stood in the shower, enjoying the water and the quietness.

I loved our kids to death but I now learned to be grateful for the shower that brought peace and quiet. When I was all rised off and clean I turned the water off and opened the door, grabbing a towel from the rod. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out into the chilled air. Goose bumps broke out on my skin and a shiver rippled through my body.

When I walked out of the shower and to the sink I saw Edward leaned over the sink, brushing his teeth. My eyes wandered to his ass but my gaze snapped back and I walked to the other sink beside it. I grabbed my toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it before brushing my teeth. The only noises were the toothbrushes scraping against our teeth. Once my teeth were thoroughly brushed I flossed quickly and walked out of the bathroom and to the closet. It was a fairly big closet with drawers under the hanger bar. I grabbed a underwear set and a blue tanktop and short, not my normal sleep attire but I was not going to sleep in my underwear tonight.

I slipped on my clothes and went back to the bathroom to comb out my hair. My comb went right through my hair, comliments of conditionar, and I dried it a little before turning off the bathroom light and getting into my side of the bed.

My body yearned to be wrapped around his. We always slept closely together, limbs tangled together and bodies so close that a peice of paper couldn't fit between us. Instead, we lay awkwardly on our backs, gazes on the ceiling.

"Bella, I can't fucking sleep like this and I can't go more then four hours of you being angry at me. I can't let you go to sleep and think that I have betrayed you for another women." Edward stated.

I turned my head and looked at him. His gaze peircing. " We need to talk and I am not asking for a fight." he continued

I bit my lip nervously and looked back at the ceiling.

" If you won't talk, then just listen." he started " I don't know if my being home late has made you doubt how I feel about you, or the not-so-frequent sex has made you think I have cheated on you. Bella, I have loved you since I first saw you, the first second. You were so beautiful and I knew that I would stop and nothing to have you. We have been through so much and no, it's the not the reason I am sticking with you, but it is a reason that our relationship is so strong. We have always confinded in eachother for everything, and there has never been a point where we haven't. I have never lied to you, cheated on you, or not been loyal to this marriage, the thought is just painful. You and those kids are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We fight and throw things, but I would quit my job before I let you get away from me. Your brilliant and beautiful and you are the most wonderful wife and mother, everything that I have ever wanted in life. You call me out on my shit and take care of me, and I try my best to always make you happy. I'm so sorry if I have been making you unhappy, you only deserve the best in life and the last thing I want to do is let you down. You're my love and not having you..." he paused and the sentance was broken off.

I looked over at him to see if he was okay, but saw tears streaming down his face as he tried to wipe them furiously. I bit my lip to stop my own tears.

" It's like living with no air; impossible." he choked out.

" I'm sorry I doubted you," I murmured as the tears welled up.

EPOV

The thoughts that ran through my mind were set on panic. I tried to assure her of how I felt, and how much that she and the kids meant to me. They were my life, the reason I lived and the reason I came home everyday.

I hated fighting with Bella. We never really fought, except for the occasional yelling and throwin things, but having her doubt my love really made me realize that family comes first. It always did but I guess that I made it seemed like I forgot. The thought of cheating on Bella was just...I couldn't fathom it. In my eyes, Bella was the best one their was out there. She was smart, beautiful, caring. Every good trait that everyone could possibly have.

Anthony, Masen and Alexis meant the world to me. Bella had given me not only herself but three wonderful kids that fueled my happiness further. I had always wanted five kids and I know Bella was at 'three is the minimum' but I wanted so many kids because I wanted them all to be like her. Masen was such a sweet kid, if one of his siblings hurt themselfs, he would give them a kiss and try to make them feel better. Hell, when Bella would bump her knee or something he would kiss it.

Then we had Lexi who was just like Bella, shy and a little clumsy. She was my first baby and watching her grow up was a blessing. I loved all the late night feedings, even though they were a pain on school nights, that experiance with Bella was amazing.

The twins were a little bit of a shock but it was fun with them, too. Bella had finally got the little boy she wanted, along with another.

Then I realized, I never got to start doing the one thing I wanted with them. Throw ball and teach them how to play. They were only four, but it's never to early to start. I hadn't seen my parents in a long while because I had been working.

Working.

I think that was now the problem. I normally was home by around six and now it was eight. I left earlier in the morning and hadn't even remembered to tell my wife that I loved her. I felt like such a horrible husband and father.

I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face and looked over at Bella who was trying not to cry, but tears were welling up. She apologized for doubting me, but she really had nothing to apologize for. It was my fault.

Slowly I reached my arms around and pulled her close to me. Her skinny arms wrapped around my neck in a choke hold. I welcomed the feeling of holding her close as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

" I think that maybe we should schedule a day where we go out for dinner and do something outside of the house. I will ask my boss to take weekends off so I can spend time with the kids and I will make sure to get home around five, if I have extra work then I can bring it home." I murmured.

She nodded against my neck and I ran my hands through her long hair.

" Bella, I love you and I will always love you. You're everything to me." I whispered sincerely.

I pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and felt her hands run through my hair.

" I love you, too, babe." she whispered back.

She pulled away and smiled at me, the same smile that she has been giving me for years. It still melts my heart. I brushed her bangs from her face and bent my face up to meet hers. She dipped down slightly and pressed her lips to mine.

" I missed this." she said.

" Kissing?"

Bella laughed and shook her head " Yes that, but I meant these little moments. Just because we have kids doesn't mean we can't have these moments. I miss having them with you."

" Well maybe I should wake up earlier in the morning, and we can have more of these moments." I suggested.

" Okay," she murmured, snuggling against my chest.

I couldn't imagine not being with her like this. Holding her or kissing her, or just talking with her. Every moment was special.

-----

Years Later

-----

EPOV

I remember climbing up tree's to get into Bella's room or when we were at the park and kept getting interrupting when we tried to kiss. We were so carefree then, just enjoying being together. Life got harder over the years but I wouldn't trade what we went through.

My extended family doesn't accept us, it isnt the first time we have been doubted. Bella and I proved to alot of people that we can make it, that is doesn't matter if people don't approve. Her parents arent around and all I have to say is : To bad. They are missing out on wonderful grandchildren and many years of memories. I don't like how things ended, but what's life without the challenge's.

Our love was simply forbidden from the very beginning.

It was a messed up version of Romeo and Juliet and we somehow made it out alive. Bella had compared our situation to the book in the beginning, I always thought it was funny, but true in a way.

The beginning of our relationship was a thrill, a complete thrill. Then everything hit the fan and it all became complicated. We had eachother and that is how we made it through the huge mess, by always sticking together and in that, creating a bond that is unbreakable.

Bella never heard from her parent's again until she found out that Charlie had moved to New York, and he was now well known. He was in newspapers and started raising money for charity. Bella said that he made her sick. Her mother still appears sometimes and does know that we have children. It's unnavoidable when we shop at similar stores and are living in the same area.

The kids are growing up, almost too quickly and Bella had given birth to another little girl. She was born five years ago. She is like a little clone Bella and we named her Delilah. Her long brown hair hung in curls and her brown eyes were as deep as Bella's, full of thoughts and dreams.

She always shied away from her siblings and liked to stay within reach of Bella and I. Delilah loved to read, no matter what story. She would try to read anything that she could find.

Two years ago Bella and I tried for another baby, wanting to have our fifth child and she delivered Adam on a wintery December night. He had my bronze hair and Bella's eyes.

I loved all my children and most importantly, my wife. I would never let her forget how much I love her and she will never have to doubt me again. We were unbreakable.

BPOV

As I sat on the couch surounded by my family I couldn't help but feel happy about what I had accomplished in life. How much I accompished with Edward.

We'd been through so much, fighting for the love that we have and for the want of being accepted. I wouldn't regret anything that Edward and I have gone through, but we got something great in the end. A wonderful family.

Edward and I were strong and would be together until the day we die.

Our love may of been forbidden but ever since the beginning, I knew that it would be worth it.

**Authors Note-**

**I hope you all loved the story as much as I did. This story has come so far and it's all because of my reviewers. Again I am sorry for lateness. I couldn't find it in my heart to let this go so quickly, knowing it would be over after I post this, and the song list.**

**I have to thank you all for the love and support I have gotten. You guys stuck with me through it all and I will never be able to thank you all for being with me through this. You guys are the best there are and I have never met such nice people. **

**I also have to thank EA, you really helped me when I was getting stuck and you have been a great friend to me. I enjoy the talks and hope to continue them for months to come. I would send you Robert Pattinson if I could, you know it!**

**Finally, I just have to thank Stephenie Meyer, if it weren't for her then I would of never been able to find who I am in the writing world. She created these amazing characters, she is a legend.**

**Now! Don't forget me, put me on Author Alert, Story Alert and watch out for more stories. I am not even close to finished and I want to see some familar reviewers! I don't know what I would do without you guys!**

**This story has so many Alerts, Hits and Favorites, I am amazed. I would love to hear from all of my readers, not because I want more to my review count. I just love reading each and everyone of my reviews. I will reply to all of them, since this in the last actual chapter. Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilightx28**


	51. Songs!

**Authors Note- Here is the song list as promised. I hope you enjoy some of the familar ones on the chapters Authors Notes, along with the new ones for the chapters that had no songs!**

Chapters 1-5 - Just So You Know by: Jesse McCartney

Chapter 6- Crazy For You by: New Found Glory

Chapter 7- Dirty Little Secret by: All- American Rejects

Chapter 8- You'll Be In My Heart by: Phil Collins

Chapter 9- Collide by: Howie Day

Chapter 10- The Way I Feel by: 12 Bullets

Chapter 11- Tremble For My Beloved by: Collective Soul

Chapter 12- This Is For Real by: Motion City Soundtrack

Chapter 13- In The Summertime by: Mungo Jerry

Chapter 14- Never Think by: Robert Pattinson

Chapter 15- Supermassive Black Hole by: Muse

Chapter 16- The Kiss by: Karmina, It's My Life by: Bon Jovi, Let Me Sign by: Robert Pattinson, Rise Above This by: Seether, Never Too Late by: Three Days Grace, Angels On The Moon by: Thriving Ivory.

Chapter 17- New Divide by: Linkin Park

Chapter 18- The Middle by: Jimmy Eat World

Chapter 19- Thunder by: Boys Like Girls

Chapter 20- Paralyzed by: Finger Eleven

Chapter 21- Good Riddance by: Green Day

Chapter 22- Smile by: Uncle Kracker

Chapter 23- Dreaming With A Broken Heart by: John Mayor

Chapter 24- Gotta Get Through This by: David Bedingfield

Chapter 25- In The Place of Someone You Love by: Carter Burwell ( Twilight Score)

Chapter 26- Humans Are Predators Too by: Carter Burwell ( Twilight Score)

Chapter 27- I Miss You by: Blink 182

Chapter 28- Possessive by: Kaci Battaglia

Chapter 29- Teenagers by: My Chemical Romance

Chapter 30- We Weren't Born To Follow by: Bon Jovi

Chapter 31- Perfect by: Simple Plan, Stuttering by: Bens Brothers

Chapter 32- The Way You Make Me Feel by: Michael Jackson

Chapter 33- I Wanna by: All- American Rejects

Chapter 34- I Got You by: McFly

Chapter 35- Nomads by: Carter Burwell (Twilight Score)

Chapter 36- Young and The Hopeless by: Good Charlotte

Chapter 37- Her Diamonds by: Rob Thomas

Chapter 38- Life is a Highway by: Rascal Flatts

Chapter 39- Truth by: Seether

Chapter 40- Best Days by: Matt White

Chapter 41- Bella's Lullaby by: Carter Burwell

Chapter 42- You Set Me Free by: Michelle Branch

Chapter 43- Addicted by: Saving Abel

Chapter 44- Broken by: Lifehouse

Chapter 45- Shattered by: O.A.R

Chapter 46- Born To Make You Happy by: Britney Spears

Chapter 47- Time Of My Life by: David Cook

Chapter 48- Move Along by: All- American Rejects

Chapter 49- Sugar Were Goin' Down by: Fallout Boy

Epilogue- Love Remains The Same by: Gavin Rossdale

**Authors Note- Last time this story shall be updated. Love you all and don't forget!**

**Sequel? I have had a few questions for a sequel. This story is over, and it's hard to say, but it is. They have had enough drama and now they have their HEA. Edward and Bella can now continue with their life in peace. I know I am talking like this is a real family, to me, it is.**

**Author Alert! or Story Alert!**

**I want all of you to stick with me through my stories because ya'll are truly the best reviewers and I wouldn't know what to do without you! Familar is like home to me! I gave everyone a special and different review. Copy and paste is no fun. I got 64 reviews last chapter I quote my words when I counted them all. **

**"sixty- f*ucking four?!" -mouth drops and stares at the computer screen-**

**Each one was amazing. Thank you all so much for the love and support. Your all amazing! Also thank you to my biggest fan EA. You are considered the biggest fan now.**

**ATTENTION!!!!!**

**I POSTED A DESCRIPTION FOR A NEW STORY IN MY PROFILE. GO READ!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER STORY NAME IDEAS AFTER READING GIVE THEM TO ME!**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilightx28**


End file.
